Harry Potter and The New Powers
by pablo5280
Summary: After Being abused by his Family Harry dissapears and returns with great powers ready to fight against Voldemort to the end. HHr. RWLB. The Chapter 15 is R because sex between 2 characters. (chapters 1 to 13 edited and revised. FIC NOT FINISHED)
1. Prologue September 1st

Prologue: September 1st  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I am writing this letter to inform you, which, according to the promise I made you a week ago, I am leaving my house and disappearing from both Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike.  
  
I told you in our chat that you had until my birthday to remove me off from Dursley household. You failed to do what I asked, and what's worse you prevented me from working at my job.  
  
You knew what the consequences were if you went on, but you ignored them. Here they are again for you:  
  
I'm leaving.  
  
Don't worry about me; I plan on being at school this year. I'll arrive the night of the welcoming feast or on the first day of classes. Doesn't matter the day, but I'll be there.  
  
And you and I should have to talk about many things.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Harry James Potter  
Gryffindor, Fifth year.  
  
P.S.: I ask you to keep Hedwig at school until I return. I hope that there won't be any trouble with it.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had read this particular letter for about the millionth time this morning, which happened to be the day that the students were to return to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. This is the letter that he had received via owl post on August 1st, exactly a month before to the day. No one has heard or seen from Harry Potter since. It was if he had just disappeared from the face of the earth.  
  
The old Headmaster remembered quite well the talk that Harry had been writing about in the letter. It had occurred one week before the boy's 15th birthday, at the library where Harry was working for the summer.  
  
In that particular chat, the young boy had specifically told him that, if, by his birthday he wasn't out of the Dursley's, he would disappear and no one would be able to find him until he was ready to return.  
  
Albus hadn't give much credit to the threat at first, but when he received the owl, he realized that Harry hadn't been kidding.  
  
Dumbledore knew that Harry had many reasons to be angry with him this summer.  
  
Apart of the fact that he wasn't able to see his friends, the Headmaster had intercepted all the mail that was being both sent and received. There was a charm put into place on Privet Drive, so that the only owl that would be allowed to enter was Hedwig. Every letter sent or received went straight to him.  
  
Besides cutting off his mail, he had sent all of the school supplies to Harry that he would need for this coming year, removing any chance that he may have had to visit Diagon Alley.  
  
He then talked to Alicia Smith, Harry's boss at the library, and told her that he wouldn't be able to work anymore. He gave no reasons for this; he just did it.  
  
Two days later, Harry stopped working and he wasn't happy with this at all. Actually he was FURIOUS with it. Dumbledore knew that if Harry had been able use magic out of school, he would have surely sent him a howler.  
  
This summer had been a nightmare for the Headmaster in many ways. Apart from Harry's disappearance, he discovered many things about the boy's relatives that no one had known about. They had abused him many times throughout his life, but this summer they were worst than ever. The starvation that he suffered with for most of his life and the fact that he had to sleep under a cupboard for 10 years topped the cake.  
  
"That is why he had asked to be removed from there." Dumbledore thought to himself when he first found out about this.  
  
Vernon Dursley and his family were arrested when the Ministry caught wind of the abuse, and was charged for violence against an under aged wizard. The three of them were now living out there days at a jail for Muggles, which was specially built by the Ministry in cases like this.  
  
The Ministry, still in deny about Voldemort's return, had been constantly pressing him for any information of where Harry may be hiding out as they are trying to locate him as well, but without any luck.  
  
Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was still angry over the whole situation. He had accused Dumbledore of not protecting Harry. He was scared of losing him, as he did with both James and Lily 14 years ago.  
  
Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends, were not very pleased either with this information. A few days after his disappearance, they sent the headmaster a Howler yelling about all that has happened. They were worried about him and Dumbledore didn't want to think about their reactions if something were to happen to Harry.  
  
Voldemort had since attacked many times, killing Muggles, Squibs and Muggle- born wizards alike. The havoc that this has caused is immeasurable, but Fudge, still blissfully unaware, is telling the press that they are all lies and that You-Know-Who has not returned.  
  
"How can someone be so stubborn and still be the Minister of Magic like him?" Dumbledore asked to himself many times this summer.  
  
He was suddenly taken out of his reserve by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Said the Headmaster, wondering who it could be.  
  
"Albus, I need to speak to you." Said Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House.  
  
"Sit, Minerva." Said Albus, motioning the teacher to take a seat in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Any news?" Asked the Transfiguration's teacher seeing the letter.  
  
"I'm afraid not. He said he would be here today or tomorrow. We'll have to wait and see I guess." Said Dumbledore worriedly.  
  
"When will we tell him all the truth?" Asked Minerva, going straight to the point of this little chat.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. They have had this chat many times this summer, especially right after Harry's disappearance. When they were going to tell him his story, his heirloom and the fact that the Dursley's are not his only living relatives.  
  
"I do not know, Minerva. I know that we should have had told him before, but when was the right time to do it? Can your answer tell me?" Asked Albus looking tired of it all.  
  
"You know that I always listen and follow your orders, Albus, but you can't deny to the boy his history more. By Goodness Sakes Albus! Half of the Wizarding world knows more about his past that he does! You can't go on in this position. You saw what happened when you decided to stay at your resolve and didn't hear to Harry's wishes. I'll bet you that this summer was far worse than any other." McGonagall said worriedly.  
  
Dumbledore knew exactly what she was talking about. It wasn't the Dursley's and their abuse; it was his feeling over Cedric's death. Both of them knew that Harry would feel guilty about it. Although no one blamed him for it, they knew Harry would think that he had killed him. Especially because it was Harry who persuaded Cedric to take the Cup together. Albus didn't want to think about the mess that Harry's mind would be in over the whole incident.  
  
"You are right about that, Minerva, but all we can do now is to wait until he returns. Then, I will talk to him and tell him the truth. But you will tell yours as well. I just hope he doesn't hate us." Said the worried old wizard.  
  
"I don't know how he will react. Like you said all we can do now is to wait, and pray he is fine." Said McGonagall as she was leaving the office.  
  
"Please, Harry be okay. All of us need you." Dumbledore prayed silently, looking over the grounds.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall with the hope that they would see their friend sitting at Gryffindor Table. Their heart sank when they noticed he wasn't there.  
  
Both went and sat at the table and waiting for the feast began, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Hermione was worried about Harry, just as much as the redhead. Although nobody knew it yet, she loved Harry. It wasn't a love of friends; it was a real love. When she first heard about his disappearance, she cried at the thought of losing him forever, and that she never had been able to tell him her feelings. She hoped that it wasn't too late for it.  
  
Harry worried Ron as well. His fear was that You- Know-Who had caught him. Other thing that disgusted him was Malfoy's attitude on the train to school that day.  
  
The blond Slytherin had told everyone that Harry was a coward and a killer. He assured them that Harry had killed Cedric and that was why he wasn't there.  
  
"I'm sure he's hiding of the Ministry. After all, the murderers must be in Azkaban with all of their kind." He said with his usual tone of voice.  
  
This provoked all Gryffindor's from Second to Seventh year to curse him on the spot, with every curse, hex or charm that would hurt him. When it finished, Malfoy and his bodyguards were unconscious at the floor of the train with marks of, at least, 20 different curses each one.  
  
When Roger Davies, the Head Boy, saw this and asked who had done it, nobody answered. None of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff students said anything about the incident. Davies didn't say anything and returned to the Prefects compartment with a little smile on his face. Apparently he was happy by what happened to Malfoy.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione, who had been chosen as Prefects along with Harry, stopped their thoughts when Professor McGonagall entered in the Great Hall with the first year students and the Sorting began.  
  
********************************  
  
By the end of the sorting ceremony, Gryffindor ended up with 10 new students, Ravenclaw had six, Hufflepuff 7, and Slytherin 8. Immediately after all the new students sat down, the food appeared.  
  
After the deserts were cleared from the tables, Dumbledore stood and the silence fell in the Great Hall, as the Headmaster began to speak.  
  
"Welcome everybody to the new school year at Hogwarts. I hope that all of you had a good summer and didn't forget what you learnt here last year." Said the old wizard with a smile.  
  
Many people groaned at this and muttered different things about all the summer.  
  
"Now I have a few announcements to make. As every year, the forest around school remains forbidden to all the students. Some of the older students should remember that." Dumbledore began, looking to the Weasley twins with the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Both boys, looked innocently at the Headmaster with a tiny smile on playing on their lips. Those looks didn't convince anyone.  
  
"Hogsmeade is also forbidden to all students Second Year and below. On a happier note, the Quidditch Inter House Cup will return this year. Those teams who need players contact your Head of House or Madame Hooch to arrange the tryouts, please." Said Dumbledore, as the Hall erupted in cheers from all the tables, who were anxious to play Quidditch again.  
  
"For my last announcement, this year we'll have Arabella Figg taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position." Said the Headmaster smiling to a woman who was seated next to Hagrid's replacement, Professor Grubbly Planks.  
  
The new Professor stood while some people clapped and she smiled and bowed before sitting down again.  
  
"Now everybody go to bed. Prefects!" Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
Ron and Hermione guided the new students toward the Common Room and the bedrooms. The password for this year was "Phoenix Song."  
  
After all the First Years were in bed, both of them returned to the Common Room and sat down in the armchairs with tiredness on their faces.  
  
"It was the hell! In our first year, the five of us weren't that bad!" Exclaimed Ron as he gazed at the fire.  
  
"I must agree Ron. I didn't think that the girls could be so much trouble either." Said Hermione tiredly.  
  
"Do you think that Harry will come to school, Hermione?" Asked Ron with hope in his voice.  
  
"I'm sure he will, Ron." Hermione said with hope in her words.  
  
"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Said the redhead before going to his dormitory after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Goodnight, Ron." Said Hermione going to hers.  
  
As both of them settled down for the night in their respective beds, they both had the same thought: "Please Harry, come back soon."  
  
A few minutes later they were sound asleep. 


	2. Chapter 01 The Return

Chapter 01 The Return  
  
In the morning of the first day of classes Harry still had not shown himself at school, and many ones were worried about this. Others were feared that Voldemort had killed him. All in Gryffindor had hopes that he was alive and that he would be at school soon.  
  
"I'm sure he will return soon." Said Neville at the breakfast that day, meanwhile McGonagall gave them the schedules.  
  
"Maybe he didn't return yet because the first class of today." Said Ron with a groan.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked confused Hermione checking her schedule.  
  
"Divination." Was the only answer of the redhead to his friend.  
  
"OH." Said Hermione understanding what her friend meant. Professor Trelawney always predicted the death to Harry. Hermione didn't believe in her, and less in the predictions she always did.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione guided the First Years students to Charms, their first Class, before they went to their own. Hermione went to Aritmancy and Ron to Divination.  
  
****  
  
Dumbledore was in his office writing in a few papers, wondering when Harry would return to the school. He hoped this morning was the moment of it.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door  
  
"Come in!" Said the Headmaster, hoping, it was Harry.  
  
"Canary Creams? You get crazier every day that passes to choose passwords to the office, Professor." Said jokingly from the door the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"Harry, it's nice to see you." Said the old wizard hugging tightly the boy.  
  
"Don't do it very hard, please. I think I have one or two broken ribs." Said Harry when Dumbledore released him.  
  
"How did you break them?" Asked worriedly the Headmaster after he and Harry sat down in the chairs.  
  
"It's a long story that I'm sure you know about it: Dursleys." Said flatly the Prefect.  
  
"Where the hell have you been this whole month?" Asked Dumbledore sternly.  
  
"Language, Professor. And I've been here and there. Traveling, working and training." Explained Harry mysteriously.  
  
"Where is "here and there", Harry?" Asked with curiosity the Headmaster.  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"What did you mean with training?" Asked the Headmaster after Harry stopped with the laugh.  
  
"Training the abilities that you hid from me." Said with a little of anger in his voice Harry.  
  
"Harry, look . . . " Began Dumbledore, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"I understand why you hid everything from me. I don't like it very much, but I understand it. I know all about my inheritance and my ancestors." Said Harry with seriousness in his voice.  
  
"How did you find it out?" Asked surprised Dumbledore.  
  
"Like I said: it's for me to know and you to find out." Said Harry, without any seriousness or anger in his voice. There was a joking tone in it.  
  
"I suppose that you won't tell me very much about where you have been this summer, eh?" Asked smiling the Headmaster, being sure that the answer would be not.  
  
"You'll know when you are ready to know it. Not before, not later." Said Harry imitating, extremely well, the tone of voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"You sound nice like that." Said the Headmaster chuckling at this.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry with a bow.  
  
"Harry, there are things you must know that I hid from you too all these years." Said seriously again Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, let's make a deal. You will tell them when I ask them. I know that you do this because all the things that happened over this summer. I want to know them when I want to do, not before or because you feel that you must tell it. Let's keep it in that way, ok?" Said Harry, meanwhile he was petting Fawkes.  
  
"It will be like you wish, Harry." Said Dumbledore nodding at the young student.  
  
"Before I forget, can you make a change in my classes? I want to drop Divination and take Ancient Runes. I have something that will require help and it comes in that subject." Said Harry seriously to Dumbledore returning to his chair.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Asked Dumbledore in confusion.  
  
"You will know it when the moment is right, not before." Said Harry seriously to the Headmaster.  
  
"Ok. But you'll have to take Divination until it's arranged, and if I'm not wrong is the first subject of the day for you. Minerva will give you the new schedule tomorrow." Said chuckling the Headmaster.  
  
"Ok. Let's make a big exit from that class then." Said Harry with a smile like the twins' ones.  
  
"I don't want to know what you mean with a "big exit", I'm sure I won't like it." Said with a smile Dumbledore.  
  
"By the contrary, Professor. You'll love this." Said jokingly Harry.  
  
"Before I forget, this is yours." Said Dumbledore, giving Harry a Prefect Badge.  
  
"Are you joking? Me a Prefect? I break 100 schools' rules by year and I'm a Prefect? Definitely all the teachers from this school are as much crazy as you, Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry laughing putting the badge on his robes.  
  
"No, we are not. We would be crazy if Mr. Draco Malfoy would be one of them." Said seriously the Headmaster.  
  
"In that case, all of you should be at St. Mungo forever." Said laughing Harry.  
  
"You are right in that Harry." Said Dumbledore chuckling.  
  
"I guess it's time to show myself at school, uh?" Said Harry standing and going to the door.  
  
"Yes. And Harry, it's nice to have you here again." Said smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"It's good to be back at home, Professor." Said Harry exiting the office and going to the North Tower.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the last sentence before he went on writing on the papers he was at before Harry arrived.  
  
****  
  
When Harry entered in the Divination classroom, silence filled the place, before everyone cheered and went to hug and greet him.  
  
"Welcome back, mate!" Exclaimed happily Ron after a big hug.  
  
"Don't do it very hard. I have a few broken ribs." Said with a sign of hurt Harry.  
  
"Sorry." Said sheepishly Ron, releasing him.  
  
"It's ok and it's nice to see you again too." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you again." Said in a misty tone Trelawney.  
  
"You saw my return in the balls, didn't you Professor?" Asked Harry pointing the crystal balls that were on all the tables.  
  
"Of course, my dear. They never fail." Said Trelawney proudly.  
  
"As always." Said Harry sarcastically in a whisper sitting down next to Ron.  
  
After a while, Harry decided to make the "big exit" from the class. This would be something that no one in that class was going to forget in many years.  
  
"Tragedy!" Cried Harry with a fake sob.  
  
"What.?" A very confused Ron began to ask.  
  
"Watch this." Mouthed Harry to his friend with a smile like the twins' ones.  
  
"I hope this is good, mate." Said Ron as Trelawney neared their table, alerted by Harry's yell.  
  
"What happened, my dear?" Asked worriedly the Professor.  
  
"I saw the Grim, Professor and the death of someone." Said Harry, going on with the fake sobs.  
  
"Who died, dear?" Asked interested Trelawney, not guessing it was all a show.  
  
"I shouldn't say Professor, believe me." Said Harry, with a face like of him had seen a ghost.  
  
"Nonsense! You must tell me!" Exclaimed Trelawney, meanwhile all the class was seeing and hearing this with very much attention and interest.  
  
"The dead were you, Professor!" Said Harry with fake tears.  
  
At his side, Ron looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment. Harry didn't know how his friend controlled himself of doing it.  
  
"Me?" Asked Trelawney as white as a ghost.  
  
"Yes, Professor. The Grim was chasing you and he killed you." Said Harry going along with the show.  
  
"Everyone exit the class. I must check the signs by myself and I must be alone to do it." Said Trelawney shaking from head to toe.  
  
She didn't need to tell it twice. All of the boys of Gryffindor quickly reached the trap door and went down by the stairs. When they reached to the bottom and Parvati and Lavender weren't hearing them, the five bust out in laughter.  
  
"It was great!" Exclaimed Dean, clapping Harry at the back when they stopped laughing.  
  
"I've never seen Trelawney so white as today, mate!" Said Seamus, meanwhile they were on the way to Transfiguration.  
  
"Yeah, she lost her "inner eye!" How couldn't she see the Grim this time?" Asked Ron still laughing.  
  
"Yes and that was my exit from that class. I will begin with Ancient Runes soon." Explained Harry as they reached to the classroom of McGonagall.  
  
"HARRY!!" Cried Hermione going to hug him.  
  
"Hermione . . . I . . . need . . . to . . . breath!" Gasped Harry when she hugged him very tightly and strongly.  
  
"Sorry. I was very worried about you." She said apologizing.  
  
"No problem and it's nice to see you again." Said Harry smiling at his friend.  
  
McGonagall entered the room and almost fainted when she saw Harry speaking to Hermione. "Mr. Potter, when did you return?" Asked the Head of Gryffindor, almost giving Harry a heart attack by the surprise.  
  
"I just returned a while ago, Professor. It would be nice if you don't scare me like that again." Said Harry recovering the breath and his normal heart beatings.  
  
McGonagall smiled, before seeing the rest of the class. She noted Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown some little paled, meanwhile the boys were grinning like mad and seemed that they were going to start laughing at any moment. She checked the schedule of the Fifth years students of Gryffindor and saw that before her class they had Divination with Trelawney.  
  
"Whose death did she predict this time?" Asked the Professor referring to Trelawney and her usual prediction of death at the beginning of all years. During the last two, they had been to Harry Potter. Except the first class of them with Trelawney, Minerva had never seen them with those expressions.  
  
"She didn't predict anyone's death. Harry predicted hers at the crystal ball." Explained Ron, trying to not laugh at the memory.  
  
McGonagall couldn't help but have a little smile, to avoid starting to laugh. When she saw Harry, noted an innocent smile on his lips.  
  
"What I needed, another prankster! As if I don't have enough with the Weasley twins!" Thought exasperated the Professor before she began to talk about the Animagus Transformation, and everything you needed to know about it.  
  
The rest of the class the passed it taking notes about it.  
  
"Mr. Potter I need to speak with you for a moment." Called McGonagall when all the students were leaving to lunch after the bell that signaled the end of the class.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Asked Harry after he said to his friends to go to the Hall without him.  
  
"Where have you been this summer?" Asked worriedly his Head of House.  
  
"Professor, I didn't tell that to Professor Dumbledore in our little chat this morning. What makes you think that I will do it now?" Asked laughing Harry.  
  
"I had the hope to know it, being your Godmother." Said Minerva with a smile on his lips.  
  
"WHAT???" Cried in surprise Harry. "Didn't Albus tell you the truth?" Asked surprised McGonagall.  
  
"Not this one." Said sitting in a chair Harry.  
  
"I thought he would tell you everything." Said Minerva in surprise.  
  
"I asked him some time till I ask the questions that need the answers and till I want to hear the truth of everything. This is something that I never waited, trust me." Said Harry recovering from the shock of the news.  
  
"Do you want to hear all the truth about this or you want to wait?" Asked Minerva smiling softly.  
  
"Let me listen all the surprises together. It'll be easier to me." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"Where have you been and what did you do all this month?" Asked again sternly McGonagall.  
  
"I traveled, worked in many things, trained abilities, and did things that I don't want to remember about." Said Harry with a mysterious tone of voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked his Godmother confused.  
  
"You don't want to hear about it, believe me. Every time I think about it, I have headaches." Said Harry not happy.  
  
"So bad were those things?" Asked worriedly Minerva.  
  
"Yes. And the worst part is that I don't remember very well what happened that night and how I finished like I did." Answered Harry smiling.  
  
"How did you finish?" Asked with curiosity McGonagall.  
  
"Like this." Said Harry pulling up the left sleeve of his robe to his shoulder to reveal a big tattoo of a Black Panther.  
  
"How?" Asked impressed by the tattoo and not looking happy by it the Professor.  
  
"Like I said before, I don't remember many things of that night. Actually, the last thing I remember is getting drunk with a friend of my job." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"Did you get drunk??" Asked shocked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, very much. Every time I remember it, I have a headache." Said the student with a groan, pulling down the sleeve.  
  
"What were you working at?" Asked with curiosity McGonagall.  
  
"A DJ at a Muggle Disco. I worked there four days." Said Harry smiling at the memory.  
  
"I never expected to see you as a DJ." Said chuckling the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"Neither did I till that moment." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"Uh?" Asked confused Minerva.  
  
"My friend, the one who got me drunk, was the DJ there. He took me as an assistant and he taught me all about how to be a DJ. I learnt everything with him." Answered Harry smiling.  
  
"Those are an impressive tattoo and memories. I think you should go to lunch. Just for curiosity, where are your things?" Asked McGonagall when they were exiting the classroom.  
  
"Here." Said Harry pulling off a chain from his neck with a very tiny trunk at the end.  
  
"Did you shrink it?" Asked impressed McGonagall.  
  
"Yes. I thought it would be bad to carry it always, so I did it and put it in a chain around my neck." Said Harry smiling when they reached the Hall.  
  
Before any of them could say anything else, a little cat appeared in the door and started to run to Harry.  
  
"Hey boy, I told you to wait me outside today." Said Harry picking up the cat in his arms.  
  
"Is it yours?" Asked Minerva smiling at the cat.  
  
"Yes. His name is Marauder. I found him alone and lost two weeks ago. Since then he's mine." Asked the Prefect petting the cat, who purred softly.  
  
"Go to lunch, Harry. I'm sure that now EVERYBODY knows about your return and will want to see you." Said with a smile McGonagall.  
  
"See you later, Professor." Said Harry entering the Great Hall and going to the Gryffindor table and McGonagall went to the Professor's table. ****  
  
"Welcome back, mate!" Said grinning Fred as Harry sat down to lunch.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Fred. How are the "things" that we talked about last year?" Asked Harry, meaning the money that he gave to the twins last year.  
  
"Very well! Everything is working on wheels." Said grinning George, meanwhile Fred nodded vigorously.  
  
"I like it." Said Harry smiling, before asking: "Have you decided who will be captain this year at the team?" This was asked to both of them and to the three Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch House Team.  
  
"We'll decide it tonight after dinner at the Common Room." Answered Katie with a smile. Harry nodded smiling.  
  
"Is it yours?" Asked Alicia petting Marauder.  
  
"Yes. His name is Marauder. I found him two weeks ago." Said smiling Harry, petting the cat.  
  
"A nice name." Said Hermione petting him too.  
  
"Where have you been, Harry?" Asked Lee Jordan, the friend of the twins.  
  
"I didn't tell it to Dumbledore or McGonagall, what makes you think that I will tell it to you?" Answered jokingly Harry.  
  
"Good point." Said Fred laughing.  
  
"Is true what Ron said about Divination?" Asked amused George.  
  
"Of course it is! That's what I call a big exit from a subject!" Answered laughing Harry.  
  
"What do you mean with "big exit", Harry?" Asked confused Hermione.  
  
"I'll drop it and will take Ancient Runes." Said Harry seriously in a tone that said that he would not talk about it anymore.  
  
"Poor Trelawney! She'll lose his favorite student! Who do you think that she'll predict the death to now that Harry won't be there anymore?" Asked laughing Dean.  
  
"With my luck, probably she'll continue predicting mine forever!" Said laughing Harry along the others.  
  
The rest of the lunch passed quietly. Meanwhile, all the Gryffindors were laughing with Harry about things that he told.  
  
****  
  
"What do we have now?" Asked Harry when the lunch finished.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Grubbly-Planks. Hagrid is working for Dumbledore since the half of the summer. He wrote us." Explained Hermione, when she saw the look of confusion at Harry's face.  
  
This year the subject was taken by Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, not with Slytherin anymore.  
  
"Great, friendly faces! The last thing I want to see in my first day of School is Malfoy's face!" Exclaimed Harry to his friends when the three of them reached to the class.  
  
"Welcome everybody," started the Professor when everyone was there. "Today we'll begin to study the Heat Wolves. Can any of you tell me what are they?" Asked the Professor looking at the students.  
  
"The Heat Wolves are tiny wolves that emit great heat and fire. If they consider you a friend, they won't burn you. If you are an enemy, they cause great damage with it." Said Hermione smiling proudly.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor." Said Grubbly-Planks, before turning to the students again: "This year everybody will have to raise one of them. This project will last surely all this year. Please, choose one of them and that will be yours." Explained the Professor to the students.  
  
Harry and his friends went to where the wolves were and they took one of the little cubs and went to sit down again where they were at the beginning. The three cubs had a mix of red and yellow fur. It was a little hot when you touched it.  
  
Harry called his "Moony" after the nickname of his ex-DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. Lupin was a werewolf and "Moony" was his name between the Marauders. Harry liked him a lot, and was sure that Remus wouldn't mind if he named his Heat Wolf with his nickname.  
  
Hermione called hers "Star." She didn't tell the why of the name. She said she liked it to the Wolf and it would be the name.  
  
Ron called his just "Red." He said that it was because the color of the fur of the animal and that he liked the color. To everybody's surprise, Marauder, who was always with Harry, got near Moony and instantly they started to play together.  
  
"I think that they became friends fast!" Said Ron jokingly while he saw them getting fun together.  
  
"Who is the owner of the cat?" Asked the Professor surprised by the actions of both animals.  
  
"He's mine, Professor. Is there any problem?" Asked Harry hoping that there wasn't any.  
  
"No. It's unusual to see a cat and a wolf playing together, nothing normal I must say." Said impressed Grubbly-Planks.  
  
"The master of both animals isn't what you could call normal, Professor!" Said jokingly Harry.  
  
"You are right in that, Potter, 10 points by being the master, and 10 for the cat and the relationship that both animals got into. It's impressive." Said the Professor smiling to Harry.  
  
The rest of the class went on with the students becoming friends with the wolves. It was easy and no one had problems with it.  
  
"What's next?" Asked Harry when the class finished.  
  
"History of Magic." Said Ron checking his schedule.  
  
"Where is your schedule, Harry?" Asked Hermione when they were going to Binns' classroom.  
  
"Dumbledore said that McGonagall would give it to me tomorrow, or after the change of classes is arranged." Explained the Boy-Who-Lived meanwhile the three of them entered the classroom and took seats at the end of it.  
  
Five minutes later Binns entered and he began to talk about the time of Merlin and his childhood.  
  
As usual almost of the class fell asleep, except two persons: Hermione and Harry. Hermione always took notes, she was the only one who did it, of the class. Harry was listening with very much attention to this. Any of the Gryffindors knew why and nobody asked him either.  
  
"Interesting class, eh Hermione?" Asked Harry when the three friends went to dinner after History.  
  
"It was really good Harry. I didn't know many things of Merlin." Said excitedly the girl.  
  
"Neither did I. The only problem is that Binns is really boring." Said Harry smiling entering in the Great Hall and sitting at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Harry, meeting of the whole Team at McGonagall's Office after dinner. She wants to know who will be the Captain." Said Katie when they sat down and began to eat.  
  
"Ok. Do you know when is the date of the tryouts? We need a new Keeper." Said Harry thinking about the free position at the team left by Wood, two years ago.  
  
"We'll decide it tonight. And we need to make a reserve team too. Next year you and the Keeper will be the only players at the team." Said Alicia joining the chat.  
  
"You are right. We need 2 Beater to replace the clowns of the House," said Harry referring to the twins, "three Chasers for you two and Angelina" Said pointing the girls and the other chaser, "a reserve Keeper and maybe a Seeker too. I guess I could start training him or her for when I graduate in two years." Finished Harry thinking about what Alicia told him.  
  
"We'll decide tonight, then." Added Katie, before returning to her dinner.  
  
"What were you three talking about, Harry?" Asked Collin Creevey, with his camera at his hands, after taking a picture of his idol, Harry Potter.  
  
"Tryouts for the Team of Quidditch of the House, Collin. We'll need reserves for all the positions for the next year when the other five players graduate." Explained Harry, without being disturbed by the picture that was taken.  
  
After eating the dinner, Harry and his partners in the Quidditch Team, Fred, George, the Beaters and Alicia, Katie and Angelina, the Chasers, went to McGonagall's office to discuss who would be the new Captain and the date of the tryouts for the team.  
  
"Let begin with the most important matter here: the Captain. I received an owl from Mr. Wood with his suggestion to that position. I'll tell it after all of you say yours, in case it must untie the vote." Said McGonagall when the six students sat down.  
  
"First of all, I don't want to be it. Being Head Girl will be consuming too much time to be Quidditch Captain too." Said Katie when McGonagall finished.  
  
"I propose Harry to be it. The five of us will leave the school next year, and he has another two years on the team. Besides, if he wasn't in the team, Gryffindor wouldn't have won the Cup two years ago. All of us know it." Said Alicia.  
  
"I'm with it." Said Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"Miss Johnson?" Asked McGonagall to the last Chaser. "They are right. Harry's our best choice to the Captain's position." Said Angelina nodding to her partners.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Potter you are the new Captain of the Team." Said smiling McGonagall to his Godson.  
  
"Thanks. I didn't wait this, but I'm pleased with it." Said Harry with a little of shock by the news.  
  
"A question, Professor. Who was Oliver's choice to the position?" Asked with curiosity Alicia.  
  
"His choice was the same of yours, he chose Mr. Potter was his suggestion." Said McGonagall smiling, before asking: "What about the tryouts?"  
  
"In two weeks. For that day everybody would have enough time to prepare themselves to them. Like I suggested, the best thing is having tryouts to all the positions not only Keeper. That will leave me a base for next year to play with a team ready to do it." Answered Harry thinking a little.  
  
"I agree with that. Another thing the First Match will be against Slytherin a week after Halloween. I think that is time enough for you to have the team ready." Said McGonagall to Harry.  
  
"It is Professor." Said the whole team at the same time.  
  
"Post it at the Common Room in a week. I'll tell you the time in a few days." Said McGonagall signaling the end of the meeting.  
  
"Goodnight, Professor." Said the team going out of the Office.  
  
"Harry, if u dare to wake us up at dawn again like Wood did, we'll kill you!" Threatened the twins.  
  
"At dawn I sleep, man! I don't do any training!" Said Harry laughing when they reached to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"How was it, Harry?" asked Ron when he sat next to him and Hermione.  
  
"I'm the new Captain of the team and tryouts in two weeks." Said Harry tiredly.  
  
"Congratulations, mate!" Said Ron smiling.  
  
"Have to find a new Keeper right?" Asked Hermione happy by the news.  
  
"Yes and we'll have tryouts to the Reserve Team. Next year all the other players will graduate and I'll need a team." Said Harry yawning. He stood up and said: "Goodnights, guys, I'll go to bed right now."  
  
"Me too. Goodnights for both of you." Said Hermione going to her dormitory.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," answered the boys going to theirs.  
  
When he reached the bedroom, Harry went to his bed and made his trunk to the normal size again. The other four boys were getting ready to sleep when he began to change his clothes  
  
"Whoa, Harry! What is that?" Asked Dean pointing the tattoo of Harry's shoulder, when he was changing his robes to the pj's. The other saw impressed the tattoo too in awe.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. Goodnights all of you." Said Harry closing his curtains.  
  
"Goodnight." Answered the other boys, before falling sleep quickly.  
  
"It feels great to be back at home." Thought Harry, before falling sleep too. 


	3. Chapter 02 Chats

Chapter 02 Chats  
  
When Harry woke up next morning, decided to see Hedwig and send a letter to Snuffles. He was sure that his Godfather would be very worried about him, and he hadn't seen his owl for a month.  
  
After he changed his clothes and put in his robes, went to the Common Room and found Hermione there reading a book.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Said Harry going near her.  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you doing so early here? It's only 7.00 A. M." Asked Hermione checking his watch.  
  
"I'll go to the owlery to send a letter to Snuffles and see Hedwig. Want to come?" Asked Harry going to the portrait.  
  
"Sure." Said the girl joining her friend in the way to the owlery.  
  
"How was your summer?" Asked Harry meanwhile they walked.  
  
"Bored and worried about you. When I heard about your disappearance, I almost had a heart attack form the worry!" Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't stand being there anymore. Specially after what Dumbledore did." Said Harry angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked confused Hermione when they were near their destination.  
  
"Apart of cutting the mail of my house, Sending all my supplies to school and avoid me visiting the Alley this year, and making to be fired from my job? Nothing at all." Answered angrily Harry.  
  
"He did what???" Asked furious Hermione.  
  
"You heard it, don't make me repeat it. A week before my birthday I talked to him and threatened that if by my birthday I wasn't out of the Dursley's house, I would disappear from everywhere. You know what happened." Said Harry entering at the owlery.  
  
Hedwig saw him and immediately flew and posed on his shoulder and nipped his ear with love.  
  
"Hey girl, I missed you a lot too!" Said Harry petting his owl's head.  
  
"It looks that she missed you too, Harry." Said with a smile Hermione.  
  
"Yes. I need you to deliver a letter, ok?" Asked Harry knowing that the bird was anxious to do it.  
  
Hedwig nodded happily and got ready to her mission.  
  
Harry smiled and began to write the letter:  
  
"Dear Snuffles,  
  
I'm sure that you had been worried about me this month. Stop worrying. I'm at Hogwarts since yesterday.  
  
I have good news for you: First I'm Prefect along with Ron and Hermione. Cool, eh? Second, I've been named the Captain of the Team. Great!  
  
Is there any chance that we can talk each other face to face? I want to see you. If there is, send a reply with Hedwig as soon as possible.  
  
With love,  
  
Harry.  
  
P.S.: I know that you asked me to stop using Hedwig delivering letters to you, but I haven't seen her in a month and if I used another owl to this one, she would be furious with me."  
  
"Take it to Sirius, ok?" said Harry tying the letter to Hedwig's leg.  
  
She nipped her finger and exited the owlery to do her mission.  
  
"Let go to breakfast, Harry." Proposed Hermione after the owl was out of sight.  
  
Harry nodded and both of them started to walk to the Hall in silence.  
  
When they entered, they noticed that it was almost empty. There were few Ravenclaws, almost 10 at Hufflepuff's and the Slytherin table were empty.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat near the end of the Gryffindor Table where a few thirds years were eating. Harry checked the high table, and saw that there were only McGonagall, Dumbledore and the new teacher, Arabella Figg.  
  
"I've seen her before, but where?" Wondered to himself Harry. After a few moments, he asked Hermione: "Can I see your schedule of classes?"  
  
"Sure, here it is." Answered the girl giving it to him.  
  
"Herbology with Sprout . . . Charms with Flitwick . . . Defense all afternoon???" Asked Harry in disbelief reading it.  
  
"Let me see it." Said Hermione checking it too. After she read it, said: "Weird. We've never had Defense all afternoon one day."  
  
"I hope she isn't like Quirrell or Lockhart. It would be a disaster." Said Harry hoppingly eating a toast.  
  
"I'm sure she's better than all of them, Harry. I don't think that Dumbledore would put someone without experience in that position again. After all that place is hexed, remember?" Said joking Hermione.  
  
"You are right, Hermione." Said Harry laughing.  
  
Before Hermione could say something else, the doors opened and entered four peoples.  
  
"Great, just what I always wanted. See Fudge so early at the morning!" Said angrily Harry, recognizing one of them.  
  
"How do you know that he wants to see you?" Asked curiously Hermione, recognizing the Minister of Magic too.  
  
"I've been gone for a month of the Wizarding World, Hermione. I'm sure that the idiot of the Minister has been looking for me, just to prove that there is something he can do well." Explained ironically Harry.  
  
"I guess you are right." Groaned Hermione, looking that Fudge was speaking in hushed voice to Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, come to my office, please." Said Dumbledore after a few minutes of chat with Fudge.  
  
"I told you so." Said groaning Harry to Hermione, before he stood and followed the Headmaster to his office, with the Minister and his companions.  
  
****  
  
"Good morning, Minister! How are you?" Asked Harry with a VERY fake smile.  
  
"We want to know where have you been Mr. Potter. All of us have been worried since your disappearance. No one knew anything from you in a month." Answered worriedly Fudge.  
  
"Like if you care about it." Thought Harry before answering: "Minister, I didn't tell my Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and friends about it. What makes you think that I will do it now to you?" Asked as a matter of fact Harry.  
  
"We have the right to know it. We must take care of the Under-aged wizards like you." Said Fudge seriously.  
  
"Minister, I will tell you this only once. I don't care anything about the Ministry or your "care", like you said. I'm more than able to do it alone. What worries you, is what people would think of you if something happened to me." Said Harry flatly.  
  
"Of course we worry about your security. We would take care of all wizards not just you." Said sweating and looking rather nervous the Minister.  
  
"Bullshits." Said Harry looking to the eyes of Fudge, who began to sweat more nervous than ever.  
  
"You don't have right to talk like that to Mr. Fudge! He's the Minister of Magic!" Exclaimed angrily a young woman, standing up to confront Harry.  
  
"Look, Miss I-don't-care-who-the-hell-you-are, your beloved Minister said last year that I was "mentally unstable" and that I imagined things. So, Mr. Fudge, go to the hell. I can take care of myself very well without your help or the Ministry's. Good morning, I have classes to attend." Said Harry, exiting the Office slamming the door.  
  
"I guess he told everything you needed to listen. Now leave the castle, please." Said Dumbledore, amused by what had happened before between Harry and Fudge.  
  
"We'll see each other again, Dumbledore." Said Fudge angrily to the Headmaster, before leaving the Office with his companions.  
  
"We'll see each other then, Cornelius." Said Dumbledore, when they exited the Office, with his eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
****  
  
"Sorry, Professor Sprout I had to talk with the Headmaster." Said Harry when he entered the hothouse where he had Herbology that morning.  
  
"Sit down, Potter. Professor McGonagall told me about it. Be partners with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley please." Said Sprout smiling to Harry.  
  
"What did Fudge need from you, Harry?" Asked Hermione when he sat down next to them.  
  
"Nothing important, Hermione. He wanted to know where I have been the whole summer." Answered Harry, when they began to work with the flowers of that lesson.  
  
"What did you say him?" asked Ron, doing the same that Harry.  
  
"That he could go to the hell and that I don't need his help or the Ministry's." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Well said, mate!" Said Ron chuckling at his friend's commentary.  
  
"He's right. Well said, Harry!" Said Hermione smiling.  
  
"I think the same." Said Harry and they went on working at silence till the end of the class.  
  
Charm that day was boring. They learnt charms to the house, like how to clean things, cooking, etc. Harry and his friends found them really easy and they won 50 points to Gryffindor by the job done at the class.  
  
When they went to lunch, Harry and his friends found the persons that they wanted to see less: Malfoy and his bodyguards, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
"Look what we have here, Potty decided to show his coward face again." Said smirking the blond Slytherin. His friends laughed too.  
  
"Coward? Coward and stupid is your father, Draco. He kneels and kisses the robes of stupid people. I'm sure you're like him." Said Harry facing him.  
  
"My father isn't coward, Potter. At least he's alive, not like yours." Said furious Malfoy.  
  
None of them knew exactly how it happened, but one second later in the place where Malfoy was, now was a ferret pink who started to jump to the ceiling and the floor over and over again. And in replacement of Crabbe y Goyle, now were a monkey and a pig, both pinks too.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, and saw something that frightened them. His eyes were full of anger, coldness and were blazing in fury too. None of them had seen it in his eyes before.  
  
Two minutes later the 3 Slytherin were back to their normal state again and were on the floor looking fearful to Harry.  
  
"Make another comment like that one, Malfoy and you'll regret it all your life!" Said Harry furious.  
  
Malfoy looked at him outraged and with fear too.  
  
"Let's go to the Hall, guys." Proposed Hermione after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Malfoy, 100 points from Slytherin for insulting a Prefect." Said Harry showing his Badge.  
  
"Two weeks of detention too." Said a stern voice from behind them.  
  
The six turned their heads to see the angry face of McGonagall who didn't look happy about what she had heard.  
  
"We'll go to lunch, Professor. Excuse us." Said Harry motioning to his friends to follow him.  
  
"Go." Was the reply of the Head of Gryffindor to the three Prefects.  
  
The three friends went and sat down in the Gryffindor Table without any word. Ron and Hermione felt that Harry wasn't in the mood to talk right now.  
  
"Hey, Harry, when did you get it?" Asked cheerfully Dean when he sat down a few moments later near the trio.  
  
"What are you talking about, Dean?" Asked confused Harry.  
  
"What else, mate? The Panther!" Said Dean pointing Harry's left shoulder.  
  
"Oh, that! I got it two weeks ago after a night to forget!" Said with a groan Harry.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Asked with curiosity Fred sitting near them and joining the chat.  
  
"I have a tattoo on my left shoulder. It's a big Black Panther." Said Harry pulling up his sleeve and showing it to his friends.  
  
The tattoo was a big Black Panther with green eyes like Harry's. It seemed that she was looking straight to you with the mouth open ready to bite you. The Tail was on the start of the shoulder and the Panther finished at the elbow. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful Harry!" Said Katie impressed by it.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry pulling down the sleeve again.  
  
"How did you get it?" asked Hermione impressed too.  
  
"After getting drunk with a friend as crazy as I am. Every time I remember that night I have headaches." Groaned Harry. "YOU GOT DRUNK??" Exclaimed everybody who was listening his story.  
  
"Let say that I lost the count after my six or seven bottle of beer." Said Harry with another groan.  
  
"Why did you drink so much?" Asked with curiosity Alicia.  
  
"I was working as DJ at a Muggle Disco. I was assistant of the principal DJ. My last night there, he convinced me to drink a little. I woke up two days later, with the Panther on the shoulder and a headache of the size of the castle." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"You are a DJ?" Asked in surprise Hermione, Dean and Angelina at the same time.  
  
"I worked four days as one. I learnt almost everything there. Before that I didn't know anything about how to do it." Said laughing Harry.  
  
"What is a DG?" asked confused Ron, not understanding what his friends were talking about.  
  
"DJ, Ron, it means Disk Jockey. They are who passes music at Muggle Dances and Discos." Explained Hermione.  
  
"It was great, wasn't it?" Asked dean impressed by it.  
  
"It depended of the night. The first two were quiet. Mostly because they were Thursday and Friday's. Saturday and Sunday's were a complete madness. I'll tell you. The guys of security took off people from the Disco all night. Most of them were drunk or with cuts or broken noses after fights." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"A beautiful tattoo, Harry." Said Dumbledore from behind the group.  
  
"Thanks, Headmaster. I love it too." Said Harry smiling proudly.  
  
"What he doesn't love is the night he got it, Professor." Laughed Fred. Everyone burst out in laughter, including Harry.  
  
"Minerva told me something interesting about a certain pink ferret, a monkey and a pig. Do you know, by chance, anything about it?" Asked the Headmaster smiling to the trio.  
  
"Us? Nothing!" Said at the same time the three friends putting their most innocent faces, specially Harry.  
  
"I thought that." Said Dumbledore chuckling softly, before adding: "I hope it never happens again."  
  
"Tell Malfoy to stop with that kind of comments. Because if he does it again, he won't like what would happen to him then." Said Harry seriously, before standing up and going out of the Hall.  
  
"What did he say?" Asked confused Dumbledore to Ron and Hermione watching Harry exiting the Great hall.  
  
"He insulted his parents." Said flatly Hermione, watching, along the others, Harry exiting the Hall too.  
  
"What did he do??" Asked angrily Alicia.  
  
"Malfoy began to disturb us and said that Harry was a coward. Harry told him that the coward was Malfoy's father. Then Malfoy said that his father wasn't one and that he was alive at difference of Harry's." Explained angrily Ron.  
  
"Stupid git!" Said the twins furiously at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore." Said Fred apologizing to the Headmaster by their last phrase.  
  
"I didn't hear anything, Mr. Weasley." Said the Headmaster smiling.  
  
"It's the worst thing that someone can tell to Harry!" Said Alicia furious.  
  
"What do you mean with that, Alicia?" Asked Dean, also angry by Malfoy's words toward his house mate.  
  
"Insult the parents of an orphan is the worst thing you can do. They are sacred for all of them. Malfoy hit something big with that. I'll tell you." Explained Alicia to all his friends.  
  
"And by the form that Harry lost his parents, of course he would be furious with that. If I were you Professor, I would take his words seriously, very seriously." Said Hermione understanding what her house mate said.  
  
"I will, don't worry. This won't keep in this way. Please, stay with him if he needs someone to talk with. I'm sure he'll need it." Said Dumbledore to all the Gryffindors that had been talking with Harry.  
  
"We will, sir." Said all of them at the same time, before going to their respective classes.  
  
Dumbledore smiled to see the group before going to his office. He needed to speak with Snape seriously. Draco Malfoy was something, but if Harry fought with Severus it would end in a war surely. "I must stop that before it happens." Thought the old wizard before calling by the fireplace to the Head of the Slytherin House.  
  
****  
  
After he exited the Hall, Harry went straight to the DADA classroom to wait the beginning of the class. Most of his fury was now gone and he was calm, but not all of it.  
  
"You are early." Said a voice behind him, surprising Harry.  
  
In a blink of the eyes he turned around with his wand ready to shoot a hex if he needed it. He calmed down when he saw that it was only Professor Figg entering the Classroom.  
  
"Whoa, a little nervous, aren't we?" Asked the woman sitting in the chair next to her desk.  
  
"You took me by surprise. Sorry." Apologized for the prefect a little embarrassed putting down his wand.  
  
"No need. If I were you, probably I would be as ready as you. You surprised me too." Said Figg, meanwhile Harry took Marauder who reached in that moment and went to his master.  
  
"Boy, I told you that I couldn't keep you in classes except Care of Magical Creatures." Said Harry petting his pet's head.  
  
"What is his name?" Asked with curiosity the Professor.  
  
"Marauder. I found him on my trip and I decided to keep him with me. Is there any problem if he stays? After all you love the cats, Mrs. Figg." Said Harry looking to her Professor directly at her eyes.  
  
"You caught me, Harry. I'm your old Babysitter. Sorry that you had to pass all the hell with the Dursleys but I couldn't help you." Said embarrassed the Professor.  
  
"Don't worry. Since this summer they are dead for me. I'd thank you if you don't name them again in my presence." Said seriously Harry petting Marauder, who purred softly.  
  
"I can do it without any problems, I guess. And of course he can stay here at my classes." Said Figg laughing and pointing the little cat in Harry's hands.  
  
"Thanks. A question: Why do we have DADA all afternoon? We usually have two hours by day." Asked Harry with curiosity.  
  
"Dumbledore wants me to teach you very advanced things. In this way we have all day to practice it. The Patronus, which we'll begin today, isn't very easy to 15-year-old students, Harry. I have some troubles with it sometimes." Explained seriously the Professor.  
  
"Hard at 15? Try to master it at 13." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"You mastered it in your third year??" Asked in disbelief Professor Figg almost falling from her chair of the impression.  
  
"Yep. After I fell from my broom at a Quidditch game when 100 Dementors came in the pitch, I asked professor Lupin to teach me it. Needed lots of practice and chocolate, but I did it at the end of the year." Said Harry proudly.  
  
"Wow! I never expected to see someone so young to master a so complicated charm!" Said Figg smiling.  
  
"I'm everything but normal, Professor!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"You are right in that!" Said Figg joining his laugh too.  
  
Before any of them could say anything else, The rest of the students of fifth year of all the houses entered in the classroom and took seats. The room had been magically expanded to make possible give classes to the four houses at the same class.  
  
"Welcome everyone to my first class with you! For this term we'll have this class the four houses together. Today I'll begin to teach you the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me about it?" Asked Professor Figg, when everyone was seated and paying attention to her.  
  
Many hands were raised, of course Hermione was one of the people who raised it.  
  
"Mr. Boot, right?" Asked Figg pointing to the fifth year student of Ravenclaw, after checking her list.  
  
"Yes, Professor. The Patronus Charm is used against the Dementors and Lethifolds too. The form of it depends on the caster of the Charm." Answered Terry, very sure of what he said.  
  
"It will be five points to Ravenclaw. Can anyone tell me something else about it?" Asked Figg to the rest of the class.  
  
"To cast it you need to think on a happy memory. More happy the memories are, the charm will be better." Explained Harry adding his information to Boot's.  
  
"That's the most important thing you have to know about this charm. It only works with happy memories. It fights against the happiness that the Dementors takes off from their victims. It will be five points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Said the Professor to Harry.  
  
"How do you cast it, Professor?" Asked Padma Patil, the twin sister of Parvati.  
  
"The incantation is "Expecto Patronum". Today we'll begin to practice it and see if we can realize what form is yours." Explained the Professor, before she began to explain things and everybody took notes of what she said.  
  
The only one who didn't need the notes was Harry. He knew how to do it, and what Figg was explaining was a little useless to him in that moment.  
  
"Harry, could you give a demonstration of yours? Like I said, mine isn't very good." Said Arabella to Harry sheepishly.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Any target or I'll do it against the wall?" Asked Harry beginning to think in a memory to cast the charm.  
  
"The wall will be fine for now. I don't want to put everybody against a Dementor now. It doesn't matter if it is a fake one. It's dangerous." Explained seriously Figg.  
  
After that everybody finished taking notes, Figg began to speak again: "In this class there is someone who casts it very well and he'll show us his Patronus. Harry?" Explained the Professor.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Cried Harry concentrating in his memory.  
  
What happened next shocked everybody at the class, including Ron and Hermione who had seen it before and knew the form of Harry's Patronus.  
  
This time from the wand didn't exit the Stag alone as always. A few moments after it, appeared a big wolf and later a big dog, who ran along the stag around the classroom.  
  
"Hermione, are you thinking the same that I do?" Asked in awe Ron looking at the three Patronus of his friend.  
  
"Prongs, Moony and Padfoot! The three of them are his Patronus! Wait till Snuffles and Remus listen this!" Answered Hermione in awe too, by what she had seen.  
  
"Miss Granger, go and fetch the Headmaster a moment please! He must see this!" Said shocked Figg.  
  
"Is normal to have three forms in a Patronus, Professor?" Asked Hannah Abbott when Hermione went to look for Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Abbott, this is the first time in my life that I see something like this!" Exclaimed Figg still in shock with what she had seen.  
  
"Did you call, Arabella?" Said the Headmaster when he and Hermione entered in the Classroom a few minutes later.  
  
"You must see this Albus, believe me that you must!" Said the Professor to Dumbledore, before telling to the student: "Harry, do it again, please."  
  
"Ok. Expecto Patronum!" Cried Harry and the three animals appeared again from his wand.  
  
Dumbledore's jaw dropped to the floor by the surprise and shock. He had seen Harry's Patronus before but he never expected this.  
  
"Impressive, eh?" Said Harry jokingly to the Headmaster.  
  
"You can tell that with security, Harry!" Exclaimed Dumbledore when he recovered from the shock.  
  
"Thanks, I love it too." Said Harry smiling broadly.  
  
"Arabella, if you don't mind I need to talk to Mr. Potter in private. I'll try to make him return before the end of the class." Said Dumbledore to the DADA Professor.  
  
"Don't worry, Albus. He's the one who needs less practice in this school of the charm at all!" Exclaimed Arabella.  
  
"Come with me, Harry." Said Dumbledore leading the student out of the classroom.  
  
"It shocked you, didn't it?" Asked Harry laughing when they were walking.  
  
"In all my years at this school I've seen many things, but nothing like that! When did you transform your old Patronus to that one?" Asked Dumbledore reaching to the gargoyle of his office.  
  
"Part of my summer's training." Explained flatly the Prefect when they reached to the office's door.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore entered, and the student was engulfed instantly in a bear hug from Sirius, who had a stern look at his face. With him was Remus, who had the same look.  
  
"Sirius . . . I . . . need . . . to . . . breath!" Cried Harry trying to escape from the hug without very much success.  
  
"Sorry. Do you have any idea of the worry I had this month, young boy?" Asked angrily the convict. "Ask Dumbledore the reason of my escape from Dursley's house." Said flatly Harry pointing the Headmaster.  
  
"Let's drop that matter, please." Said Dumbledore uncomfortably.  
  
"If you wish." Said Harry.  
  
"Where have you been this whole time?" Asked still angry Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, that question was asked by the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress also Godmother, I must add, my house mates and the Minister of Magic. None of them got the answer, what makes you think that I will tell it to you?" Asked jokingly Harry.  
  
"It means I won't get it?" Asked Sirius seriously.  
  
"Nope." Was the only answer of Harry.  
  
"What happened with Arabella that you were called, Albus?" Asked with curiosity Remus to the Headmaster.  
  
"Harry had made a few . . . changes in his Patronus that shocked everybody." Explained smiling the Headmaster to the former DADA teacher and student.  
  
"What do you mean with changes?" Asked Sirius and Remus at the same time.  
  
"Show them, Harry." Said Dumbledore to the student.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Cried Harry pulling up his wand and concentrating to create the Patronus.  
  
When the three animals disappeared from sight the two adults had their jaws dropped to the maximum of the capacity. Both looked shocked and surprised with the change.  
  
"Is that what I think, Harry?" asked Remus after recovering from the shock.  
  
"Yes, it is." Said smiling Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sirius in confusion.  
  
"Sirius, Harry's Patronus are you, me and James in our Animagus Forms!" Exclaimed Remus.  
  
"That's right, my dear professor." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"Are you kidding??" Asked shocked Sirius.  
  
"He's a little slow thinking about things, isn't he?" Asked laughing Harry referring to his Godfather.  
  
"You don't see a Patronus like that every day!" Exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Like I said: I'm everything but normal, my dear Padfoot!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"When did you change your old Patronus to that one, Harry? The one I taught you was only James, not the three of us!" Exclaimed curious Remus.  
  
"You taught Harry the Patronus at third year?" Asked in shock Sirius.  
  
"Well, after the Dementors caused him to fall from his broom, he asked me to teach him a defense against them. And I remind you, Sirius, that if I hadn't done it, now you would be worse than dead. He saved your life that night." Explained the former teacher to his friend.  
  
"Ok." Said Sirius still shocked by the news.  
  
"The only answer you will get from me is that it's part of my summer's training." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"What is that training?" Asked with curiosity Sirius.  
  
"That, Padfoot, it's for me to know and you to find out!" Said jokingly and in a mysterious tone Harry.  
  
"Harry, why don't you show your new "addition"? The one that I saw this morning." Asked smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"You must be crazy! Do you want to Sirius to suffer a heart attack with that?" Asked Harry in shock by the proposal.  
  
"What addition?" Asked Sirius and Remus at the same time.  
  
"None of your business!" Cried Harry.  
  
"Come on, Harry! You said you loved it and that it was beautiful too." Said Dumbledore chuckling. "Did you lose your mind?" Asked Harry thinking in the possibility that it was true.  
  
"What are you two talking about??" Asked concerned Sirius looking from his godson to his former Headmaster.  
  
"Harry has a new . . . thing, it seems that he doesn't want to show it to you." Explained Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Asked anxiously the former Marauders.  
  
"If you dare to tell them, you'll regret it!" Threatened Harry to the Headmaster.  
  
Before any of the could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Sirius immediately transformed to the big black dog by security.  
  
"Come in!" Called the Headmaster.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered in the room, holding Marauder in her arms. The cat jumped immediately from her arms to his master's lap.  
  
"He was outside, so I thought you would be here." Said the Head of Gryffindor to her Godson, meanwhile Sirius transformed himself again.  
  
"I guess I forgot to take him with me when I exited the Classroom. Thank Professor." Said Harry petting the cat's head.  
  
"Minerva, do you know what is Harry's new addition? He doesn't want to tell us about it." Said Remus petting Marauder's head too.  
  
"I'll tell you the same that I said to Dumbledore: You tell them, and you'll regret it!" Threatened Harry to his godmother.  
  
"He has the right to tell you or not, Remus. I'm still shocked by it." Said McGonagall chuckling. Then she asked sternly: "Shouldn't you be at Defense right now?"  
  
"He doesn't need it, Minerva! You should see his Patronus!" Exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked surprised the Professor.  
  
"You'll see what they mean. Expecto Patronum!" Cried Harry concentrating on a happy memory again to cast his Patronus once more.  
  
Her expression was the same that the others. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened completely by shock after seeing the three animals.  
  
"It's really impressive, isn't it, Minerva?" Asked chuckling Dumbledore.  
  
"You could tell it! You never cease to surprise this year, Harry!" Said McGonagall smiling proudly to her godson.  
  
"He should be another prankster and Animagus, and he would be just like James!" said Remus laughing.  
  
"Who said that I'm not one?" Asked mysteriously the Prefect.  
  
"Prankster or Animagus?" Asked the adults at the same time.  
  
"Actually I'm both of them." Said with an evil smile Harry.  
  
"What animal are you?" Asked with curiosity McGonagall and Sirius at the same time.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear Godparents!" Said laughing Harry.  
  
"When shall we know it?" Asked McGonagall with a stern look.  
  
"When do I have classes with you again?" Asked Harry to his Godmother.  
  
"Monday after lunch." Said the Head of Gryffindor remembering the schedule of the Gryffindor's fifth year.  
  
"In that class you'll find out one of them. Not all of my forms." Said mysteriously Harry.  
  
"How many forms do you have???" Asked all the adults in shock.  
  
"A few." Answered Harry with a smile.  
  
"A few?" Asked Sirius with shock.  
  
"Yes, a few." Was the only reply from his Godson.  
  
"Could you elaborate a little more the answer?" Asked Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"No." Answered laughing Harry. Then, checking his watch, added: "If you'll excuse me, I'll go to dinner. I'm starving!"  
  
"Go. Before I forget, Remus and I will be at the corridor of the third floor from next Wednesday. You, Ron and Hermione are allowed to visit us whenever you want." Said Sirius smiling.  
  
"The corridor that was forbidden in my first year?" Asked Harry, this time to Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"The same one, Harry." Answered the Headmaster.  
  
"See you then." Said Harry exiting the office.  
  
When he was gone, Sirius asked to Dumbledore: "What is his new addition?"  
  
"He'll tell you soon." Said the Headmaster smiling to his former students, before both of them went out of the office too.  
  
****  
  
When Harry reached to the Hall, his friends were talking animatedly. He slipped in a chair between Ron and Hermione and joined their chat.  
  
"Harry, is it true about your Patronus?" Asked in disbelief Alicia when he sat down.  
  
"Yes, three forms: a stag, a dog and a wolf." Answered Harry with a smile meanwhile he served dinner in his plate.  
  
"I don't even know my form and you have three!" Exclaimed Katie in shock.  
  
"You don't master it since your third year, Katie. I do." Said Harry with proud.  
  
"You mean that you master one of the most complicated charms since you are 13 years old???" Asked in shock the three Quidditch chasers.  
  
"Yep." Was Harry's reply.  
  
"I can't believe it, man!" Said Alicia with a little of jealousy.  
  
"Why is it so special the Patronus Charm?" Asked Ginny joining their chat.  
  
"Ginny, many adult wizards have troubles with it! And Harry mastered it in his third year!" Exclaimed Katie still in shock with the news.  
  
"Like I usually say, my dear Katie, I'm everything but normal! After all I'm the only survivor to the Avada Kedavra, I speak Parsel tongue and I won a Tri Wizard Tournament as a fourth year! Everything is possible with me!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"You are right in that Harry!" Said laughing Alicia.  
  
"You have the three forms since your third year?" Asked with curiosity Fred joining the chat of his friends.  
  
"Nope, my original one was the stag alone. This summer I trained a little some of my . . . abilities and made it by three." Said mysteriously Harry.  
  
"What abilities?" Asked the group at the same time.  
  
"You'll find out someday." Was the flat answer from the Prefect, saying clearly that he would not talk about them.  
  
"Why those forms? I mean why a stag, a wolf and a dog?" Asked Angelina, receiving clearly, along the others of the group, the message.  
  
"It's due to some rather . . . personal reason." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"And they are . . . " Said Fred with a questioning look to his teammate.  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out, my dear clown!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"I'm not a clown!" Said Fred, making like he was hurt by the commentary.  
  
"Yes, you are one!" Said laughing Harry throwing him a piece of food.  
  
"You'll regret that, my friend!" Said Fred while he threw back some food too.  
  
Soon all the group was throwing food to each other laughing. Not more than two minutes later the whole table joined the fight.  
  
"FOODS FIGHT!!" Yelled someone and instantly the havoc started in the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Harry began to throw food, magically enchanted, to all the people at the Slytherin Table. The Chasers started a war against the Ravenclaw Table. Hermione and the twins began one against the Hufflepuff Table.  
  
Soon the four Tables were in the fight against the others. All the people were laughing. Meanwhile, they fought the crazy war that had began at the Gryffindor Table. Harry decided to change his target and enchanted a bowl of tomato salad and threw it against Dumbledore, hitting him between his eyes. Ron followed his example and did the same against Snape.  
  
Both friends look at each other and cried at unison: "GET THE TEACHERS!!!"  
  
The war instantly changed of targets and now all the Professors became it: Harry hit his Godmother with a cake on her face, someone hit Sprout with ice-cream, Flitwick was hit with a pie too. Every Professor began to contra attack the student's food but failed miserably.  
  
Harry decided to attack the headmaster again with ice-cream this time. Dumbledore, who cleaned himself from the salad, looked straight to Harry's eyes, like saying "You do it, and Sirius will know about your addition."  
  
The Prefect received the message clearly and hit Trelawney, instead of Dumbledore.  
  
The war lasted almost 20 minutes, before the teacher could stop it and send everybody to their dormitories. All of the students and Professors had food in their robes.  
  
"It was great! I've never had so much fun at school, mate!" Said Fred to Harry laughing in the way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You are right in that, my dear clown!" Said Harry laughing and cleaning his robes of food.  
  
"Of course, my dear friend and clown too!" Said Fred bursting out in laughter, along the group that started the big food fight.  
  
"I knew that I was a clown since I decided to do what I did last year with you and your brother! No one in his senses would do it never!" Said Harry laughing really hard when they reached the portrait of the Tower.  
  
"Phoenix Song." Said Alicia and everybody entered at the Common Room.  
  
"I'll go to bed! See you all tomorrow!" Said Harry going to his dormitory.  
  
"I'll go too!" Said the others at the same time, going to the stairs that went to the boys and girls dormitories.  
  
After Harry put in his pj's he went to the bed and fell asleep instantly, with a thought in his mind: "The Marauders will be back to rule and cause havoc at this school once again!" 


	4. Chapter 03 Marauders Next Generation

Chapter 03 Marauders Next Generation  
  
The next morning Harry went to breakfast as if nothing had happened the last night at dinner. Many teachers sent the group, specially Harry and the twins, very angry and sterns look. The three smiled innocently at this.  
  
"What do we have today, Ron?" Asked Harry when they were getting breakfast.  
  
"History at the first hour . . . Potions before lunch . . . Care of Magical Creatures and Divination again." Said Ron checking his schedule.  
  
"Harry, will you have Divination today? You said that you dropped it." Said Seamus thoughtfully after he checked his schedule too.  
  
"I guess that I'll ask it to McGonagall." Said Harry standing and going to the High Table to talk to his Godmother.  
  
"What do you need, Potter?" Asked McGonagall seeing him approaching to her.  
  
"I planned to drop Divination and Professor Dumbledore told me that you would give me the schedule when the change was arranged. Today I have it, must I attend Divination or Ancient Runes?" Explained Harry to his Head of House.  
  
McGonagall thought for a moment before she answered: "The next week you'll begin with Ancient Runes, the change wasn't arranged yet. I'm afraid that Professor Trelawney will predict your luck again." Said with a smile.  
  
"Do you think that? I'm sure that the grim or something else will appear in her way today again." Said the Prefect with an evil smile on his lips.  
  
McGonagall did say nothing when his Godson returned to his table to talk with his friends. The only thought that passed by her mind was: "Poor Sybil, I would love to see her face after that class!" When she turned to speak with Dumbledore, she had a little smile on her lips too.  
  
****  
  
History was boring as usual. Binns continued with Merlin's story and his times. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who took notes as the class before that meanwhile the rest of the class slept.  
  
"Snape and Slytherin! God, save me!" Groaned Ron in their way to the Dungeons.  
  
Harry didn't pay attention to his friend's complain. He needed help with something very important and the only one who could help him was his most hated Professor.  
  
"I can't do this alone, so I'll need his help yes or yes." Thought Harry when the three friends entered in the Dungeon.  
  
During the class and to everyone's surprise, Snape avoided Harry at all cost. Nobody knew why and less Harry, but he didn't complain. He could concentrate better in his Potion without him disturbing.  
  
What nobody knew was that Dumbledore had talked to the Head of Slytherin after the incident between Harry and Malfoy.  
  
"Severus, you see how he reacted with Malfoy. What do you think that would happen if the one who insults James or Lily is you? I do it and I'll tell you this, I don't like the answer! Don't say anything against his parents! I know how you hate Harry, but keep James and he separated and the feelings too! I won't tell you this again." Said in a serious tone the Headmaster.  
  
Snape knew what Albus meant with that. The thought of what would happen to him if he insulted the Potter's family wasn't too pleasant for him. Harry was a little . . . volatile when someone insulted his parents, and Snape knew it very well. His fury wasn't something you liked to see usually.  
  
"Don't worry Albus, nothing will happen. I promise it." Said Snape nodding.  
  
"I hope so, Severus, I hope so." Said Dumbledore.  
  
When the class was almost finished, Snape saw that Harry was reading a big book and decided to check which one it was. If it wasn't of Potions, he could take points from Gryffindor.  
  
"What are you reading, Potter?" Asked with his typical sneer Snape to Harry.  
  
"Advanced Healing Potions." Said Harry without looking up from his book.  
  
"Are you interested in any in particular?" Asked surprised by the book Snape.  
  
"This one. I'm seeing if it's complicated." Said Harry showing the book to the teacher.  
  
Severus checked the page and was in shock when he saw the name of the Potion: it was the Cantirious. It was used to heal mortal illness without a cure.  
  
"Why do you need it?" Asked Snape giving back the book to the student.  
  
"It's for a friend of mine. He has a very serious illness and I'm checking the possibility of healing him. By what I saw it's more complicated than what I thought. Can you help me to do it?" Asked Harry to his Potion's Professor. "Who needs it and what illness does he have?" Asked Snape, surprised by the request.  
  
"A friend and he have AIDS. Do you know what is it?" Said Harry putting back the book in his bag.  
  
"Acquired Immune Deficiency System. A Muggle illness if I'm not wrong." Said Snape thinking what the student said.  
  
"Yes it is. Can you help me or not?" Asked Harry looking straight to his teacher's eyes.  
  
"No problem, but you'll do it under my care after class never on it, understood?" Said Snape after thinking a few minutes in the request.  
  
"No problem and thanks." Said Harry before he began to clean his table.  
  
Everybody at the class was shocked, inclusive the Slytherins. The persons who most hated each other were going to work together in something! Many ones thought that it would be impossible and others thought that they would be dead before they finished it.  
  
"I can't believe, man! You asked help to Snape??" Asked Ron in shock when they were going to lunch.  
  
"I need help on this Ron. If it means that I have to ask it to Snape, I will. This is very important to me." Said Harry seriously to his friend when they sat at the Gryffindor Table to lunch.  
  
"Who needs it, Harry?" Asked Hermione with curiosity, meanwhile she served food on his plate.  
  
"A friend." Was his reply.  
  
Many at Gryffindor were shocked by the news but Harry told them to stop complaining and doing any bad comments about it.  
  
"If I hear any of you complaining again or saying that I'm crazy by it, I'll take points from my own house." Said Harry showing his Prefect badge, tired of it. When he finished, he exited the Hall in direction to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Why is he so angry?" Asked Fred shocked by his friend's reaction.  
  
"Fred, everybody has been saying that he's mad for doing it. It tires at a point. If he asked help to Snape, he should have had very good reasons to it, I'm sure of it's something really important." Said Alicia, understanding what was happening by his teammate's head.  
  
"It is, Alicia. By what I heard, his friend's illness is AIDS." Explained Hermione seriously.  
  
"Man. It's important then." Said thoughtfully Angelina listening her friend's words.  
  
"What is AIDS?" Asked confused the Weasley twins.  
  
"It's a Muggle illness. There isn't a cure for it, guys. It kills many people by year. It's very serious." Said Hermione seriously to her friends.  
  
"Harry knows what he does. I trust him. He had a very good reason to do it. Ok. It's crazy, but he had reasons to it. It's all what I need." Said Alicia standing and exiting the Hall too.  
  
The rest of the table looked surprised by their reactions and chats. The group decided to stand and go to classes too. They couldn't stand the looks anymore.  
  
****  
  
Harry went to Hagrid's hut and began to play a little with Moony. He needed comfort and the animal was good at it.  
  
"At least he doesn't complain about everything what I do or I don't." Thought Harry petting the Heat Wolf's head.  
  
"A Sickle by your thoughts." Said someone from behind.  
  
In a blink of eyes Harry turned around with his wand ready to anything. He calmed down when he saw that it was only his Godmother.  
  
"Sorry. Lately I have this reaction very much." Said Harry apologizing putting his wand on his robes again.  
  
"No need to be sorry. What happened to you? I saw your reaction a while ago at the table." Asked McGonagall worriedly sitting next to him.  
  
"I asked help to Snape and everybody thinks that I'm crazy by doing it. They don't understand that I need help with something. They only see the action, not the reasons behind it." Complained Harry about his house mates reactions.  
  
"You must admit that it's something surprising. After all you two hated each other since you came to this school." Said with a smile the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"I know, but if I didn't need help I wouldn't have asked it in first place." Said Harry looking Moony and Marauder playing.  
  
"I never thought I would see a wolf and a cat playing together." Said surprised Minerva. "If their master is anything but normal, why they should be it?" Asked Harry laughing.  
  
Before Minerva could respond to this, Professor Grubbly Planks appeared near them.  
  
"I see that the two friends are playing again." Said with a smile to Harry.  
  
"At least the don't have so many problems as me." Said distantly Harry watching them playing.  
  
The Professor shot a questioning look to McGonagall. The Head of Gryffindor returned it saying "Don't ask."  
  
"I have classes to give. I'll see you later Harry." Said McGonagall standing and returning to the castle after a few minutes.  
  
"See you later, Professor." Was the Prefect's reply.  
  
In that moment the rest of the class appeared and Grubbly Planks started her class. They still were with the Heat Wolves, and they continued to feed and take care of them.  
  
When it finished, Harry and Ron, along the other fifth year students from Gryffindor, except Hermione, went to the North Tower for Divination.  
  
"We'll continue with the Crystal Balls." Groaned Ron when he and Harry sat down in a table together.  
  
"Better. Now I can . . . predict many other things, Ron." Said Harry with an evil smile on his lips.  
  
"What omen will you see today, oh great Seer?" Asked jokingly the redhead, bowing his head.  
  
"Let me think . . . Decapitation . . . not too bad . . . Drowning . . . maybe . . . Suicide. I like that one. Do you, Ron?" Asked with a little evil smile Harry.  
  
"I love the idea of being hit by a meteorite and being left as a pancake." Said Ron, with another smile like Harry's.  
  
"I agree with that one for Trelawney. I was thinking in Parvati and Lavender for mine, my dear redhead Seer." Said Harry smiling more evilly than ever.  
  
Ron had to fight the urge to laugh, because in that moment Trelawney appeared in the Classroom.  
  
"Today we'll continue with the Crystal Balls, my dears." Said Trelawney sitting on her usual place.  
  
"Have you ever seen something apart of mist on them, Ron?" Asked Harry after 20 minutes of class.  
  
"Never, mate." Was Ron's reply.  
  
"My dear mate and friend, it's time to the second act of this fake." Said Harry with a big and evil smile.  
  
"AHHH! TRAGEDY!!" Cried Ron, beginning the act.  
  
"True or another act like last time?" Asked Dean, who was with Seamus sat near them, in a whisper to Harry.  
  
"What do you think?" Answered Harry smiling evilly to his house mate.  
  
"This'll be great!" Was his answer, before Trelawney went to them alerted by the screams.  
  
"What happened, dear? Did you see something?" Asked the Professor, meanwhile Harry "watched" the ball in concentration too.  
  
"Death, Professor! It was you and was . . . " Began Ron but Harry cut him off.  
  
"TRAGEDY!!!" He yelled.  
  
"What happened?" Asked worriedly Trelawney, shaking and pale.  
  
"Two dead persons of this class, Professor." Answered Harry with fake sobs.  
  
"Who died and how, My dears?" Asked terrified Trelawney.  
  
"Professor, I saw your death by being hit by a meteorite and you were left as a pancake." Said Ron with very fake tears.  
  
"And you, my dear?" Asked Trelawney really shaking by the news.  
  
"Parvati and Lavender killing themselves." Said Harry, with fakes tears.  
  
"AHHHH!" Yelled Parvati before fading away.  
  
"I-I-I ki-killed my-myself?" Asked shocked Lavender. "Yes, you threw yourself from the Astronomy Tower with Parvati." Said Harry faking.  
  
"Please, all of you leave the Classroom, meanwhile I check the omen by myself." Said Trelawney to the boys shacking form head to toe.  
  
The five boys exited the Classroom and when they were at the bottom of the stairs, they burst out in laughter once again.  
  
"It was the FUNNIEST thing I've seen in Divination!" Exclaimed Neville still laughing.  
  
"Thanks, people, thanks!" Said Harry and Ron bowing to his house mates. This provoked the laughter again.  
  
"I guess I'll drop this too! It's a fake, man!" Said Neville when they finished laughing.  
  
"Yeah! They make an act and Trelawney bought it without any thinking!" Nodded Dean.  
  
"McGonagall will suffer a heart attack when she knows that five students drop the same subject together at the same time!" Said Seamus laughing.  
  
"We should have predicted it too, Harry!" Said Ron laughing.  
  
"Opps, I forgot it!" Said innocently Harry. The five burst out in laughter again, before going to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
****  
  
"I want to speak with you 2 NOW!" Said sternly McGonagall to Harry and Ron at the dinner that night.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Asked the two boys innocently at the same time.  
  
"Come with me to my office, RIGHT NOW!" Said their Head of House storming out of the Hall.  
  
The boys looked at each other, shrugged and stood up to follow the Professor to her office.  
  
"What did you think that you were doing today at Divination?" Asked angrily the Professor when the boys sat down.  
  
"Watching the Crystal Ball, Professor!" Said the two Prefects with innocent smiles at the same time.  
  
"And giving almost a heart attack with that to the Professor Trelawney and Miss Patil and Miss Brown!" Shouted angrily the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Professor, we said what we saw! It was in the Crystal Ball! It's not our fault what was there." Said Harry in defensive way.  
  
"Professor Trelawney told me that she doesn't want you two in her class anymore! Decide what subject you will choose to take from now on." Said a little calmed the Transfiguration's teacher.  
  
"Curious, the five boys decided to drop it together." Said Ron smiling.  
  
"Maybe Trelawney saw it at the Balls, Ron." Said Harry smiling too.  
  
"WHAT??? THE 5 WILL DROP IT???" Asked in shock McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, Professor Madame!" Shouted the boys with a military salute to their Head of House.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BOTH OF YOU, RIGHT NOW!" Yelled McGonagall to the students pointing the door.  
  
"Yes, Professor Madame!" Shouted again Ron and Harry repeating the salute before exiting the Office.  
  
"Seamus was right, mate! McGonagall almost suffered a heart attack with that." Exclaimed Ron laughing when they were returning to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, but McGonagall so angry like that it's something I don't want to see again in my life, man! It was scary!" Said Harry when they sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What did she say?" Asked Dean, Seamus and Neville at the same time, when they began to eat.  
  
"That the predictions almost provoked our teacher and fellow students a heart attack!" Said Ron laughing.  
  
"And she almost suffered one when we told her that the five of us would drop it at the same time!" Said Harry laughing too.  
  
"She was a little angry, wasn't she?" Asked laughing Dean.  
  
"A little? You wouldn't like to see her like that never in your life, mate!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"It was scary. We tell you." Nodded seriously Ron.  
  
"What new predictions you made this time?" Asked curious Fred. "Trelawney being hit by a meteorite and left as a pancake and Lavender and Parvati throwing themselves from the Astronomy Tower." Said solemnly Harry.  
  
"It was in the Crystal Balls, so it's true!" Said in the same tone Ron.  
  
The group burst out in laughter again with his words. They couldn't resist it.  
  
"You are crazy. You know that?" Said Angelina when they stopped laughing.  
  
"Us? Crazy? Not at all!" Exclaimed the two boys with evil smiles.  
  
When they finished the dinner, the group returned to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry decided to propose to the twins and Ron and Hermione become the new generation of Marauders.  
  
"I need to speak with the four of you." Said seriously to his friends.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Asked Fred when the five were seated far from everybody.  
  
"My dear friends and clowns, I have a little proposition for you." Said Harry smiling evilly.  
  
"Which one?" Asked the group anxious at the same time.  
  
"The five of us will put in action the operation MNG: Marauders Next Generation." Said Harry with a big and evil smile.  
  
"I'm in!" Yelled Ron and Hermione at the same time with smiles like Harry's.  
  
"I don't know, man! The marauders were Prongs and the others, not us!" Complained Fred.  
  
"So?" Asked the trio at the same time.  
  
"We should know what they think about it!" Said Fred.  
  
"And we don't even know who they are!" Added George.  
  
"That is the only matter for this?" Asked Ron in confusion.  
  
"If it is, we can ask Moony and Padfoot about it. I'm sure that they won't complain." Said Harry, as if it wasn't a problem at all for doing that.  
  
"You know Moony and Padfoot???" Asked in shock the twins in unison.  
  
"We know the four Marauders!" Said the trio at the same time.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING???" Asked the twins almost yelling.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Said loudly Hermione.  
  
"We'll tell the story, but you must promise that nothing of what you hear, will be told to anyone! The three of us would have MANY problems if you do that!" Said very seriously Harry.  
  
"We won't say anything!" said seriously and solemnly Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"Ok. Many years ago, there were four friends who loved to play pranks. One of them was a werewolf and the other three became illegal Animagus to stay with him when there was full moon." Began Harry.  
  
"Those friends were the Marauders." Said Ron.  
  
"The werewolf was Moony, right?" Asked Fred understanding what they were saying.  
  
"Exactly. Prongs was a stag. Padfoot was a dog and Wormtail a rat." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Who were they?" Asked anxiously the twins.  
  
"Moony is Professor Remus Lupin, Padfoot is Sirius Black, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew and Prongs . . . " Began Ron but shut up at Harry's Father.  
  
"Who was Prongs?" Asked Fred anxiously.  
  
"Prongs was my father, James Potter." Said in a serious tone of voice Harry.  
  
"Sorry about that, mate." Said Fred, understanding why his brother had stopped in Prongs and the tone of Harry's voice.  
  
"It's ok, Fred." Said Harry. "So, we had a Marauder as a teacher? One of them is a murder convict and the others two are dead?" Asked George after listening carefully their story.  
  
"Yes, but Pettigrew is alive and now works for You-Know-Who. Sirius is escaping from the Ministry, although he's innocent." Said Ron to his brothers.  
  
"How do you know it all?" Asked in disbelief Fred.  
  
"Do you remember the night that Sirius escaped from the school two years ago?" Asked with a little evil smile Harry.  
  
"You helped him to escape, didn't you?" Asked George in surprise.  
  
"Of course! After all, he's my Godfather! I couldn't let Fudge to give him the Kiss of the Dementors!" Said seriously Harry.  
  
"You are the son and Godson of two Marauders!!!" Said in shock the twins.  
  
"Why do you think that my Patronus has that form, mate?" Asked laughing Harry.  
  
"They are the Animagus form of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs!" Explained Hermione, when the twins looked confused to Harry.  
  
"Wow!" Was the only thing that they could say.  
  
"Listen very well you two: if someone knows that I helped to escape to Sirius or that I have had contact with him, the Ministry will want my head!" Said very seriously Harry.  
  
"So we ask you to keep your mouth shut in this!" Added Ron with the same tone of voice of Harry.  
  
"We swear that we won't tell anyone about this!" Said seriously Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"So, dear clowns are you in?" Asked Harry with a big and evil smile.  
  
"If Moony and Padfoot say yes, we are in." Conditioned Fred.  
  
"Then the next Wednesday we'll know their answer." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"UH?" Asked the four in confusion.  
  
"Both of them will be in the castle since that day. They'll be at the corridor that was forbidden in our first year." Explained Harry to his friends.  
  
"I can't wait till Wednesday to meet them!" Said at unison the twins, before all of them went to their bedrooms to sleep.  
  
****  
  
The Saturday morning, Harry decided to get a little of fun himself and took his Firebolt and went alone to the pitch. He wanted just to fly a while without any disturbance.  
  
After two hours, when he flew and made a few seekers' movements he flew down to the grass and laid up there watching the sky.  
  
"Nice view, eh?" Asked a girl's voice from behind.  
  
By third time in four days, Harry turned around in a blink of the eyes with his wand ready to anything if he needed it. He tensed a little more when he saw that the girl was Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend and his old crush.  
  
"A little jumpy today, aren't we?" Asked smiling the Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"I have reaction very much lately. This is the third time this week that I do it." Said Harry putting his wand in his robes again.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" Asked the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Fine. Can't complain really. And you, Cho?" Asked the Gryffindor looking to the sky.  
  
"Trying to deal with everything. Everybody looks at me as if I'm going to do something hard at any moment. I hate it." Said with a groan Cho.  
  
"I know that feeling, believe that I do." Said Harry groaning too.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Cho trying to change of subject.  
  
"Needed to fly and forget about everything and everybody for a while. Flying is the only moment of peace that I found always. It just . . . makes my mind free." Explained Harry pointing the Firebolt that was near to them.  
  
"I know that feeling. I always do it too. It's the sky, the broom and you. Nothing or anybody else, just you." Said Cho understanding Harry's words.  
  
"That's the same feeling I have." Said Harry smiling. "Can I try it?" Asked shyly Cho pointing his broom.  
  
"Sure. Don't damage it please. It's a treasure for me!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
Cho took the Firebolt and kicked the grass and flew up. Harry saw her with a smile. She was like a little kid with a new gift.  
  
"It was great! I've never felt something like that!" Said Cho with a big smile when she landed again.  
  
"I think it too! It's something that you'll love it!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"Thanks!" Said the girl giving back the broom to the owner.  
  
"You are welcome! I'm returning to the school before someone decides to look for us!" Said Harry laughing beginning to walk toward the castle.  
  
"Too late, Harry! They are doing that now!" Laughed Cho watching to their left.  
  
Near them, there was a group of girls looking to them with curiosity and jealousy.  
  
"Let's make them talk for a while!" Said Harry with a big evil smile.  
  
"How?" Asked curious Cho, noticing the smile.  
  
"Like this!" Said Harry and kissed her passionately in her lips for two minutes.  
  
"Wow. I loved that!" Said Cho jokingly when they separated.  
  
"It'll make them gossip for the whole week!" Laughed Harry walking back to the Entrance Doors.  
  
"We should make them gossip more usually!" Said laughing Cho too.  
  
"Whenever you want, but I'll advise you that you aren't the girl whom I love." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"Neither you are the boy whom I love, my dear Seeker." Said Cho with a smile.  
  
"See you later, Cho. I want to listen the gossips that will be spread by the people who saw us! I'm sure that Parvati and Lavender will have a field day with this!" Said Harry bursting out in laughter.  
  
"I don't want to think what the girls from my house will tell about it!" Said Cho bursting out in laughter too.  
  
"I thought that the Ravenclaw girls were only interested in the study not in the gossips." Said Harry jokingly.  
  
"Man, at Ravenclaw we don't live only by the marks! If there wouldn't be gossips, we would be bored all day!" Said Cho jokingly too.  
  
"I don't want to think about it!" Said groaning Harry.  
  
"Believe me when I say that you don't! You can't imagine the gossip that is every day at my house! That this one loves that one. That this couple broke because he was in love with other girl. Sometimes it's a nightmare. I'll tell you!" Said with a groan Cho.  
  
"I'll go to the Tower. Tell me later about the gossips later, ok?" Said Harry near the stairs that drove to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You'll have to tell me about the ones in your tower!" Said Cho laughing when the separated their ways.  
  
When Harry entered at the Common Room, every girl turned to see him. All of them had a look of jealousy. The only ones who didn't have it, were his Teammates and Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"What happened with Cho?" Asked interested Alicia when he sat down in an armchair.  
  
"We did that to make the people talk and gossip all the week! We were just kidding!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"You can't imagine how well it worked! Lavender and Parvati are saying that you two are a couple!" Said in laughter Ginny.  
  
"I don't want to imagine the gossips in Ravenclaw!" Said Harry bursting out in laughter along the five girls.  
  
"So it was fake?" Asked curious Katie when the laugh stopped.  
  
"I never imagined that the Head Girl would be interested in gossips, my dear Katie!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"I don't live only of Studies, my dear Harry!" Said Katie laughing too.  
  
"It was fake. We wanted to get a little of fun. Besides I love other girl." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"Who?" Asked the 5 at the same time.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear girls!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
The five girls knew that when Harry said that, they would never get it from him, so they decided to drop the subject and change it.  
  
****  
  
On Monday the gossips were huge and neither Harry nor Cho paid any attention to them. They continued their life as if nothing had happened. They knew that soon they would forget about it.  
  
That morning on Breakfast, Harry received his schedule of classes. That day he had Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration and History of the Magic.  
  
"Nice day of classes today, mate! Plants, cauldrons, change of things and death all in one day!" Said with a groan Ron.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Today was the day that he would show one of his Animagus forms in Transfiguration Class. He hadn't decided which one he would yet.  
  
Herbology was a little boring. In Potions they went on with the one that they were doing the last class, anything new.  
  
"Potter, I need a word with you!" Called Snape when everybody was exiting the Dungeons to go to lunch.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Asked Harry going to his teacher's desk.  
  
"It's about your request. When do you need it finished? It takes a long time to have it done and I wish to know it." Explained the Head of Slytherin to the Prefect.  
  
"Christmas holidays. It will be my gift to him. When do you think that we could start with it?" Asked Harry after thinking a few moments.  
  
"This Friday after dinner. We'll work on it every Friday at that time." Said Snape thinking.  
  
"Ok, Professor." Said Harry going out of the Dungeons to the Hall for lunch as his friends.  
  
During the lunch, Harry heard to Lavender and Parvati whispers and giggles meanwhile they were seeing him and Cho. He decided to ignore all this and continued his lunch as if nothing was happening.  
  
"Are you and Cho really a couple, Harry?" Asked giggling Lavender.  
  
"Were the omens of the last class of Divination rights on your case, Lavender?" Returned the Prefect with a smile.  
  
Lavender and Parvati paled instantly and they shut up for the rest of the lunch.  
  
"Thank God they shut up at all after that! It was unbearable!" Exclaimed Hermione with exasperation when the three friends were going to Transfiguration's classroom.  
  
"You are right!" Said at the same time Harry and Ron, when they sat at their seats.  
  
A few minutes later, came in McGonagall and began the class. They were studying about how to become an Animagus and they began to transform parts of their bodies in parts of Animals like hands in claws.  
  
"When will you show it?" Asked in a whisper McGonagall to her Godson at the middle of the class.  
  
Harry didn't answer. Instead of it he stood up and his body began to change and transform himself in his Animagus form.  
  
Everyone, McGonagall included, stared at him expecting what would happen.  
  
When he finished it, everybody was in awe and shock. Where at the beginning was Harry, now there was a big and gold dragon. In his back was the famous scar in a lightning bolt shape.  
  
After two minutes, Harry returned to his normal self, collapsing in the chair completely tired by the effort he had done. He began to take deep breaths and recovered slowly his normal breath and heart beatings.  
  
"What do you think about it?" Asked smiling the Prefect to his Godmother.  
  
"Perfect, 50 points to Gryffindor." Said McGonagall smiling broadly, when she recovered from the shock.  
  
"Summer's training?" Asked Ron in a whisper when McGonagall returned to her seat.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry flatly, still tired by what had happened.  
  
During the rest of the class, Harry sat quiet watching his friends' efforts to do it. He didn't need it, after all he was an Animagus, and a very good one. "It tired me most of what I had thought!" Exclaimed Harry when the three friends exited the Classroom to go to History.  
  
"It was really shocking, man!" said Ron impressed by what had happened.  
  
"Yes, magical creatures are the hardest to transform!" Said Hermione in the same state of shock of his redhead's friend.  
  
"You can bet it, Hermione!" Said Harry when they reached to the Classroom.  
  
History was as boring as usual. Binns went on with Merlin. As had happened at the last classes, Harry and Hermione were the only ones awoke and taking notes. The rest was sleeping.  
  
After that they began to walk to the Hall to dinner, when Harry crashed against someone, making to fall both of them.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you." Apologized for Harry standing and helping the other one to do the same.  
  
"No problem, man. I was a little distracted." Said the boy when he stood up.  
  
"Jimmy?" Asked Harry in surprise.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Nice to see you!" Said happily the boy.  
  
"Which house are you in?" Asked Harry smiling.  
  
"Gryffindor like you!" Said with a big smile the first year.  
  
"You mean that passed a week and I haven't seen you??" Asked in shock the Prefect.  
  
"I guess so." Said laughing the boy.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Asked at the same time Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Guys, this is Jimmy. I've met him this summer at a business' dinner of my Uncle." Said Harry with a groan, before adding: "Jimmy, these are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, my two best friends." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said the three in unison.  
  
"Where are you going to?" Asked Harry when they began their way to the Hall.  
  
"Great Hall. I'm still a little lost. You were right when you said that this place was huge!" Said Jimmy laughing.  
  
"It took us four days to find the way to breakfast without losing in our first week here!" Said Harry laughingly.  
  
"I have a few problems, but I'm finding my way." Assured Jimmy when they reached the Hall.  
  
"See you later, mate. I have to talk with someone." Said Harry when the group sat down in their usual places.  
  
"See you, Harry." Said the young student sitting with his friends.  
  
"When did you meet him, Harry?" Asked Hermione when they began to eat.  
  
"This summer my Uncle had a business dinner and he was there. We talked about everything, and my family didn't even notice it." Said Harry half smiling, half groaning.  
  
"Hey, Blaze!" Said laughing Fred sitting next to them.  
  
"I like that name to my Marauder's nickname! Thanks Fred!" Said Harry with an evil smile in his lips.  
  
"You are welcome, pal!" Said laughing the twin.  
  
"You are right. We didn't think in our nicknames!" Said George joining the chat.  
  
"For that before you need to be an Animagus, my dear friends. And I won't teach you!" Said seriously Harry.  
  
"We can ask McGonagall or Si-" Began Fred but he was elbowed by Harry.  
  
"I'm sure that Snuffles won't help us. We have to do it legally, ok?" Said Harry sending Fred a stern looks.  
  
"Ok." Said the other four at the same time.  
  
"Who's Snuffles?" Asked confused Fred in a whisper to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That's how we call among us to the person you were talking about. In that way we don't say his name and everybody knows it." Explained Ron to his brothers.  
  
"Got it!" Said the twins together.  
  
"What are the five of you talking about this time?" Asked concerned and stern their Head of House.  
  
"About something that we are sure that you, my dear Professor McGonagall, could help us without any problems. After all you can do it perfectly." Said with a charming and innocent voice George.  
  
"What is it this time?" Asked with not very convinced tone of voice the teacher to the group.  
  
"This." Said Ron giving her a piece of parchment with something written in it.  
  
McGonagall took the piece and read what said in it: "We want to become Animagus." It had the names of Fred, George, Hermione Ron and Harry too.  
  
"Come the five of you to see me in my office after dinner and we'll talk about it." Said McGonagall to the group of friends after a few minutes thinking about it, before returning to the High Table.  
  
"We'll be there." Said the five at the same time, before returning to their dinner.  
  
By the corner of his eye, Harry saw to his Godmother talking in whispers to Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked a little surprised by what she was saying, but his eyes were twinkling brightly and looked to the group with a big smile.  
  
After dinner the group went to their Head of House's Office with hopes of getting the approval to do this. They suspected that McGonagall wasn't very convinced about it.  
  
When they entered, they saw that McGonagall wasn't alone. Dumbledore was with her, obviously waiting to the group.  
  
"Good nights to all of you. Professor McGonagall told me about your request and before we give you an answer, both of us want to know your reasons for it." Said seriously the Headmaster to the group, when the sat in the chairs that appeared in the room.  
  
"Ron and I know that being friend with Harry is very dangerous, and maybe You-Know-Who could use us against him. With this, we could have another defense against that." Explained Hermione in a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"And besides we could learn a lot with that." Added Ron in the same tone that his friend.  
  
"And you two?" Asked Dumbledore to the twins, nodding to the Prefects.  
  
"Like Hermione said, if we have a very dangerous situation, with this we could escape or exit from it without any danger." Said Fred, meanwhile his brother nodded at his side.  
  
"Ok. You have the permission. Minerva?" Said Dumbledore to the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"I'll leave this very clearly: I'll never ever train illegal Animagus. This means that you'll be registered. You can wait till you graduate or you can do it at the end of the year." Said McGonagall to Ron and Hermione, before adding to the Twins: "Fred, George, your registration will be in your NEWTS, is that understood?" Explained McGonagall in a very serious tone to the four.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Said the friends together.  
  
"Before we make the schedule of training, Professor Dumbledore will make a charm on you to know your form. Albus?" Explained McGonagall to the students before talking to the Headmaster.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you wish to start?" Said Dumbledore pointing his wand to Hermione.  
  
"I'm ready." Said the girl standing up.  
  
"Anima Bestiarus!" Said Dumbledore.  
  
From the wand exited a blue light that covered Hermione. Her shadow transformed itself into a Phoenix.  
  
"A nice creature, Miss Granger." Said McGonagall writing her form in a parchment.  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Said Hermione smiling broadly when she sat down.  
  
The same process was made on Ron and the twins: Ron's form was a Griffin, Fred's was a fox and George's was a monkey.  
  
"Nice type of creatures you have. Strange ones, but they go with you I must say." Said Dumbledore smiling when he finished with George.  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Said the four together.  
  
"Now we'll discuss the schedule of your training. Like three of you have Quidditch Practices, I'll wait to have the schedule of them to prepare them for this training. Mr. Potter when you have decided them, let me know it please." Explained McGonagall to the group.  
  
"A question, Professor: When will be the tryouts?" Asked Harry with curiosity and anxiousness.  
  
"Next Saturday after breakfast. The pitch will be for Gryffindor all day." Said McGonagall dismissing the group.  
  
"Now we'll have to think about our nicknames, man!" Said Fred in their way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I thought Ron' and Hermione's." Said Harry after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"Which ones?" Asked the two Prefects anxiously.  
  
"For Hermione the name is Feather, and for Ron will be Griffin." Said smiling Harry.  
  
"Very creative ones, but I like it!" Said Ron laughing when they reached to the portrait of the Tower.  
  
"Phoenix Song." Said Fred and they entered in the Common room that was empty at that moment.  
  
"I agree with Ron. I love it too." Said Hermione when the five sat down at the armchairs.  
  
"I have the one for George: Ape!" Said Ron with a smile.  
  
"I'll take it!" Said the twin smiling happily.  
  
"And for me?" Asked Fred anxiously.  
  
"Maybe Moony and Padfoot will know one for a fox, Fred, because I don't think of any now. Goodnights all of you, I'll go to sleep now!" Said Harry going to the Fifth years boys' bedroom.  
  
"Goodnights!" Said all at the same time, meanwhile they followed Harry's example and went to their respective rooms to sleep.  
  
"Operation Marauders Next Generation in on march!" Thought Harry with a big smile before he fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
On the Tuesday, nothing interesting happened to the group. The twins and the trio were waiting for the Wednesday to meet the two former Marauders. Although Harry was anxious to see his Godfather again.  
  
The Wednesday's morning, Hedwig flew to Harry with a noted tied to her leg. After Harry untied it and gave her a piece of bacon, the owl returned to the owlery to sleep.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read it to his friends in whispers:  
  
"We'll be at the school tonight after dinner. Came with the cloak.  
  
Snuffles."  
  
"What cloak?" Asked the twins confused at the same time.  
  
"You'll know it tonight." Was Harry's only answer.  
  
The group went to class, but they were waiting anxiously the meeting. The twins wanted to meet their heroes and the three friends wanted to see Snuffles and Lupin once again.  
  
After dinner they went to the Common Room and took Harry's Invisibly Cloak to wear them in the way to the Corridor.  
  
"When did you get this, Harry? Asked Fred shocked by the cloak.  
  
"Dumbledore gave it to me in my first year here. It was my Father's." Explained Harry when they began to walk, under the cloak, to their destination.  
  
When they reached there, they knocked the door and waited till it opened, to show Remus Lupin.  
  
"Is it you, Harry?" Asked the former DADA teacher.  
  
"Yes. Can we come in?" Said Harry taking off the cloak to show the group.  
  
"Of course you can!" Said laughing Remus.  
  
"Sirius!" Cried Harry hugging his Godfather.  
  
"Hey kiddo! Nice to see you too!" Said the convict returning the hug.  
  
"What happened that we have a convention of Weasley family here tonight?" Asked laughing Remus pointing the twins and Ron.  
  
"Hey!" Said Ron punching his former teacher in his arm.  
  
"Fred and George, meet Padfoot and Moony." Said Harry referring to the adults.  
  
"It's a pleasure!" Said excitedly Fred.  
  
"You are our biggest heroes!" Said George more excited than his brother.  
  
"Padfoot and Moony, meet the MNG: Marauders Next Generation. Me, Blaze; Ron, Griffin; Hermione, Feather; George, Ape. And for Fred we need a name for a fox, if you think in one tell it." Explained Harry to his Godfather and friend.  
  
"Which animal is everyone?" Asked with a big evil smile Sirius.  
  
"Hermione is a Phoenix, Ron is a Griffin, I'm a Dragon, George is a monkey and Fred is a fox. He's the only one that doesn't have nicknames." Explained Harry referring to his friend's Animagus forms.  
  
"All of you are Animagus?" Asked surprised Remus.  
  
"We convinced McGonagall to train us to become one." Explained Hermione.  
  
"In difference with you, we'll be registered. She put that condition to train us." Groaned Ron.  
  
"You ask help to the Headmistress and you expect to become an illegal one? Are you mad thinking about it?" Asked laughing Sirius.  
  
"I guess that yes." Said Ron laughing.  
  
"Hey Harry, is it true about your "predictions" in Divination?" Asked laughing Remus.  
  
"Of course. We said what we saw. It wasn't our fault what was in the Crystal Balls, was it?" Asked evilly Harry.  
  
"Of course it wasn't your fault!" Said Sirius bursting out in laughter along the others.  
  
"Trelawney told McGonagall that she didn't want us in her class anymore. I wonder the reason: Was it because we saw things that she didn't or because she didn't want to listen death's predictions for her instead of giving them to others?" Asked Ron laughing.  
  
"Because we are best than her, mate!" Said Harry bursting out in laughter again.  
  
"So the past pranksters met the present and futures ones." Said an amused voice from behind.  
  
In a blink of the eyes, Harry turned around with his wand ready to shoot anything. He put it down when he saw that it was just the Headmaster.  
  
"Fourth time since you returned, if I'm not wrong Harry." Said smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I have this reaction very much since I returned." Said Harry apologizing putting his wand on his robes again.  
  
"You never can be ready to anything, Harry. This shows that nobody will catch you by surprise." Said Remus smiling.  
  
"I know it. One of these days, I'll shoot a hex before I see who spoke to me. Be careful!" Warned Harry. The others nodded.  
  
"I see that you have another reason to become Animagus." Said Dumbledore to the group.  
  
"This one is . . . a side affected." Said with an innocent smile Harry.  
  
"Yes and I was born yesterday, Harry!" Said Sirius laughing.  
  
"You can believe whatever you want, my dear Padfoot!" Said Harry laughing hitting his Godfather in the arm.  
  
"So we'll have another Marauders?" Asked very amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Let's say this Professor. When we graduate, the school will be reduced to ashes. You can't expect what will happen in our two remaining years." Said with a big and evil smile Harry.  
  
"God protects us! If Voldemort doesn't destroy it, you will!" Said Remus with exasperation.  
  
"I believe that it was your . . . aim, Remus. You almost did it! Do I have to remind you what happened with the dungeon five?" Asked with a smile the old wizard.  
  
"You don't need to!" Exclaimed terrified the former Marauders.  
  
"What happened?" Asked the young students anxiously at the same time.  
  
"None of your business!" Yelled the adults at the same time.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what happened with the dungeon five?" Asked Harry smiling evilly.  
  
"I'm not the one to tell it. Let's say that it was like a little . . . earthquake." Said very amused the Headmaster.  
  
"That bad??" Asked the group laughing.  
  
"Yes." Said Dumbledore laughing too.  
  
"It's late and the five of you have to go to your Common Room." Said Sirius shooing the students.  
  
"You are a coward, Padfoot! Why don't you tell us?" Asked laughing Harry.  
  
"Why don't you show me your addition first?" Asked seriously Sirius.  
  
"Didn't you show him the Panther yet?" Asked in shock his friends.  
  
"What Panther?" Asked Sirius and Remus at the same time.  
  
"This one!" Said Harry defeated pulling up his sleeve to show the tattoo to his Godfather.  
  
"When did you get it??" Asked shocked the two adults in unison.  
  
"It happened three weeks ago after getting drunk with a friend. I woke up two days later with the tattoo and a headache of the size of Hogwarts." Groaned the Prefect.  
  
"YOU GOT DRUNK????" Asked yelling his Godfather.  
  
"Yes." Was Harry's only answer when he pulled down the sleeve.  
  
"What do you Godmother thinks about it?" Asked Remus in amusement.  
  
"She was shocked when she saw it, but she liked it." Said Harry remembering McGonagall's reaction to the tattoo.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Asked very amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes it is." Answered laughing Remus.  
  
"Get it off from your arm!!" Yelled Sirius to Harry.  
  
"Sorry, Padfoot, but I can't do it! You can never remove it!" Said Harry laughing putting his cloak again and exiting the place with his friends.  
  
When they reached the Common Room, they sank at the armchairs and rested a while.  
  
"Who's your Godmother, Harry?" Asked Ron, remembering Remus' words.  
  
"I guess I forgot to tell you about it. I knew it the first day. It's Professor McGonagall. She told me after our first class together that day." Explained Harry to his friends.  
  
"Nice Godparents, Harry! Your Godfather is an escaped convict from the Ministry and your Godmother is your Head of House!" Said Hermione laughing.  
  
"I'll go to sleep! See you tomorrow!" Said Harry standing to go to his room.  
  
"Goodnights for all of you!" Said the rest of the group doing the same that Harry, and going to their Dormitories.  
  
Harry went to bed and fell asleep in two minutes. In his face he had a big smile. His last thought before falling asleep was: "The Marauders will wreak havoc again and forever will live!" 


	5. Chapter 04 Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter 04 Quidditch Tryouts  
  
The MNG began to play their pranks every day. Nobody knew who were they except their nicknames. After a prank they always left a card signed saying:  
  
"With love,  
  
The MNG: Blaze, Feather, Griffin, Ape and Wise."  
  
After a few arguments, they decided the nick of Wise to Fred. It was a mix of his ideas and the characteristics of the fox: the wisdom.  
  
Many of the teachers thought that the Weasley Twins were involved in this. But they denied this specially by the fact that the twins worked alone and never left a card after their pranks. It was known when they were the responsible. That meant that they had no idea who the MNG were.  
  
The principal victims of the pranks were the Slytherins, specially Malfoy and Snape.  
  
The biggest one was the almost destruction of their Common Room. They had put dung bombs, a few Fillybusters, and another new invents from the twins and changed the color of everything there: Armchairs, trunks in the dorms, curtain of the beds, EVERYTHING. When the prank finished, it was like if a tornado had passed by the Common Room. It was upside down and changed of color.  
  
Snape had threatened that if he discovered who were the responsible, he would be sure that they were expelled from the school. The Slytherins hated each student completely and they began many fights, when someone remembered or talked about the MNG.  
  
The only people who knew who were the MNG, were Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus. Of course they never said what they knew. They found all this very amusing, specially after the prank against the Slytherin's Common Room.  
  
****  
  
One night when they were planning a new prank, Harry had an idea: Build a Secret Room. It would be connected to the Tower and the rooms of the five. Only they and the old Marauders would know the existence and the place of it.  
  
"It's a great idea, Harry!" Approved Hermione.  
  
"The Marauder's Secret Chamber!" Said Fred laughing.  
  
"Good idea, but I and Ron would prefer not that name." Said seriously Harry.  
  
"Anything but Secret Chamber or things like that." Said Ron in the same tone of his friends.  
  
"It was a suggestion." Said Fred understanding their reaction. None of the Weasley family had forgotten about what happened in the Secret Chamber of Slytherin with Ginny and You-Know-Who 3 years ago.  
  
"We know, Fred. But it isn't a matter of jokes." Said Harry, clearly saying "change the subject NOW." To all of them.  
  
"First of all we need the right place." Said Ron receiving clearly the message.  
  
"How to build it." Added Hermione.  
  
"How to connect it to everywhere that we want." Said Fred thinking a little.  
  
"How to hide it." Added George.  
  
"What we will put there." Said Harry writing on a list all the things said.  
  
"Let's solve the easiest problem: Hermione, go to the library and find books about charms used to build rooms and places." Suggested Fred to the Prefect and Book lover.  
  
"Ok." Said Hermione going out from the Common Room, where the group was, to the library.  
  
"We should use a password like the Common's Rooms, or a statue or something like what Dumbledore uses in his office. In that way nobody will enter if we don't want him to." Suggested Harry thinking about how to hide it.  
  
"Like you said, it should be near the Gryffindor Tower. We should build passages to our rooms and the Common Room too." Said Ron.  
  
A little while later Hermione returned with a few books and they began to read them looking for information about building a room.  
  
****  
  
A few days later they had built a big room. It was in a corridor near the Portrait to the Common Room.  
  
To enter it there was 11 ways: The passages from the Dorms of the fifth to Seventh years, the Head Boy and Head Girls Rooms, the Common Rooms of the Tower and the one for the Head Boy and Head Girl and the Statue that was in front of the entrance. The statue had the form of a Lion like the Gryffindor's one.  
  
"I didn't know that the Head Boy and Girl had private Rooms and Common Rooms." Said Harry when they discussed the entrances.  
  
"Yes, they have. It's for privacy for them. Bill and Percy told us about that." Said Ron.  
  
They decided so many entrances by the chance of Harry, Ron and Hermione being changed of Dorm or any of them being chosen as Head Boy or Girl.  
  
In the Room, named "MNG's Headquarters", there were beds to every one of them and private places too. Also, there were desks, chairs, sofas, big tables and places to put the brooms.  
  
All of them helped in the decoration: Ron put a few posters of the Chudley Cannons, Hermione a little library with books to study, the twins put pictures of the family, friends and themselves.  
  
The best one of all was without any doubt Harry's addition to the decoration: It was a big paint of the Marauders and the MNG together in human and Animagus Forms.  
  
"Just magnificent, My dear Blaze." Said bowing Fred.  
  
"Thanks, my dear Wise." Said Harry returning the bow.  
  
"Shall we put our pets here too?" Asked Hermione thinking about Crookshanks, Marauder, Pig and Hedwig, the trio's pets.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry, creating two perches to Pig and Hedwig.  
  
"What will be the Password?" Asked George thinking about the Lion's entrance.  
  
"Prongs." Suggested Harry.  
  
"I love it." Said the others together at the same time.  
  
"Shouldn't we add windows, plants, trees or things like that? To have something different to the stone." Said Hermione.  
  
"She's right as always." Said Harry making three windows on the walls, big enough to let the sunlight enter the room and to the owls enter or exit when they delivered a letter or package.  
  
"We could put a big tree and few plants." Suggested Ron thinking about what Hermione had said before.  
  
"I say to put a big oak tree. It's the perfect one for here. What do you think?" Said George.  
  
"Done." Said Harry flicking his wand and making appear a big oak in the room.  
  
The rest of the day they passed finishing little details: bringing the pets to their new home, putting more flowers and plants and things like that.  
  
****  
  
"Could I speak with you five in my office, please?" Asked Dumbledore to the MNG a few days later at dinner.  
  
The group looked each other and followed the Headmaster to his office, wondering the reason of the call.  
  
"Can any of you explain me why is there a new statue near the Gryffindor Tower's entrance since a few days ago?" Asked the old wizard when the five sat down.  
  
"We don't know what are you talking about, sir." Said the five at the same time with the most innocent smiles that they could do.  
  
"Children, I can be old, not fool." Said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"We never said that, Professor." Said Harry smiling innocently.  
  
"What are you planning? Or best said what is the thing that you are hiding?" Asked the Headmaster with amusement.  
  
The five looked each other and nodded, before Harry said: "The MNG's Headquarters."  
  
"You built a hidden room?" Asked surprised Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes." Was the group's answer.  
  
"Where is it connected to?" Asked amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Our dorms, Common Room, The Head Boy and Girl's dorms and Common Room too." Explained Hermione.  
  
"You covered every possibility by the seen." Chuckled the old wizard.  
  
"Yes we did." Said George.  
  
"Those are the only entrances and the passages from and to the room?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, yes. Later, we don't know." Said Harry with an evil smile.  
  
"Is there any chance that you would allow me to see it?" Asked chuckling Dumbledore.  
  
"You'll see it when we show it to the Old Marauders, not before not later." Said Harry after discussing it with the rest of the group.  
  
"Go to dinner. I don't know how you did it, but the old ones never thought about it. Congratulations in the innovation. You'll receive 50 points to Gryffindor by your work." Said the Headmaster finishing the meeting.  
  
"Goodnight, Professor and thanks." Said Harry leaving the place with his friends.  
  
****  
  
The room became quickly the place where they passed most of their time. They used to read, do homework, study and things like that everyday there. Of course the new pranks were planned there.  
  
The third week of September was the one when Gryffindor would hold the tryouts for the Quidditch Team.  
  
The Thursday, Harry took his broom to fly alone for a while, but he was joined by Alicia who planned to do the same. When they reached to the pitch, they saw that many first years from the 4 houses were playing a soccer game among them.  
  
"There's hope to finish it, you know." Said Harry watching them playing.  
  
"To finish what, Harry?" Asked confused the Chaser.  
  
"The hate between houses in the new students of the school. I mean, Alicia, you and I studied all our years here remembering the motto: "I'm a Gryffindor, You are a Slytherin, so I hate you." That isn't present yet. Look, in the same team you have three Gryffindors, two Slytherins, four Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. In the other, four from our house, two Slytherins, three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws. They don't have the hate present in them yet." Explained Harry to his teammate.  
  
"Maybe there is some hope to finish the old hate, Harry. But I'm sure that the process will be very slow, and you know that as well as I do." Said Alicia thinking the words of the Prefect.  
  
"Meanwhile there is a little of hope, everything can happen, Alicia. Maybe it'll be slow, but it can work. I hope to be here to see the beginning of it." Said Harry hopefully.  
  
"Who knows what will happen in two years." Said Alicia with hope too.  
  
Meanwhile they watched the kids play the match, Harry caught sight of something: a first year of Gryffindor who played as Keeper in one of the teams. He was excellent, had good moves, reflexes and didn't miss any shot of the other team.  
  
"He's good." Said Alicia, as if she was reading Harry's thoughts about the boy.  
  
"Really good. I wonder how good is he on a broom." Said Harry seeing a new catch.  
  
"Who?" Asked Madame Hooch going near the two players.  
  
"That boy. The one who plays as Keeper." Said Harry pointing the boy.  
  
"In a scale from one to ten, I would say seven. Why?" Asked the flying teacher, with curiosity.  
  
"Watch him for ten minutes and you'll know the answer, Madame Hooch." Said Alicia returning her attention to the game.  
  
"Are you two crazy? Did you forget the rule?" Asked Hooch realizing the players' intentions after watch the boy for a while.  
  
"I remind you, Professor, that the First's year rule was raised in my case. And I never finished my first class with you." Said Harry facing the Flight Professor.  
  
"You need authorization for that, Potter. McGonagall's and Dumbledore's." Said Hooch seeing the determination of both students in this.  
  
"For what do you need our authorization?" Asked Dumbledore going to the trio, along the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"To allow a first year to make the Team's Tryouts." Answered Alicia facing the two teachers. "Who?" Asked interested McGonagall in her words.  
  
"He." Said Harry pointing the Keeper.  
  
"He's very good, I must say." Said McGonagall after watching him for 10 minutes.  
  
"That's why we thought of making him to try the team, Professor. Madame Hooch said that he's a good flier. We hope that both things work well." Said Harry.  
  
"But, like Madame Hooch said, we need the authorization of both of you to make him try." Added Alicia.  
  
"How good is he flying?" Asked McGonagall to Hooch.  
  
"In a scale of one to ten, I would say that seven." Answered the Flight teacher.  
  
"What harm can be done, Professor? If he's not good with the Quaffle, nothing will happen. But it worth the try." Pleaded Alicia when her Head of House began to think about it for more than five minutes.  
  
"To make him try, there will be conditions." Said seriously McGonagall to the members' team.  
  
"Which ones?" Asked Alicia and Harry at the same time.  
  
"First: if he's good enough to enter the team, he'll play in the titular team ONLY if anyone is better than he. Second: he'll be the last student to try for the position. Third: I'll watch personally the tryouts and I have the last word in his entrance. Fourth: No one except the five of us, the other players and him, will know about his try." Said McGonagall in a very serious tone.  
  
"You have a deal." Said the team members at the same time.  
  
"I hope this worth it." Said McGonagall seriously to both students.  
  
"So do we, Professor." Said Alicia returning her attention to the game.  
  
"Just by curiosity: why are you here?" Asked Harry to the three Professors.  
  
"We could ask the same to both of you." Said chuckling Dumbledore.  
  
"We came to fly for a while, but we found the match. You?" Explained Harry to the teachers.  
  
"I came to see what was happening in the pitch." Said Hooch.  
  
"I need to speak to you." Said Dumbledore to Harry in a serious tone.  
  
"Did something happen?" Asked worriedly Harry.  
  
"Come with me to my office, please." Said the Headmaster going back to the Castle.  
  
"Talk with him after the match, Alicia." Said Harry to the Chaser, before he followed Dumbledore.  
  
****  
  
"I have news for you about Sirius." Said Dumbledore when both of them sat down.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Asked really worried now the Prefect.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Harry. Don't worry." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"So, what's the matter?" Asked a little calmed Harry.  
  
"This." Said the Headmaster giving the student a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Is this true?" Asked Harry in shock when he finished the article.  
  
"Yes it is, Harry." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"When?" Asked Harry with a big smile.  
  
"Yesterday. It was decided to not call you, Ron or Hermione. It was short." Said the Headmaster.  
  
"When they know this, they'll be shocked. Excuse me, I'll tell Ron and Hermione." Said Harry getting up from his chair.  
  
"Go. Sirius said that he would be here in a few days." Said Dumbledore when Harry opened the door. "Goodnights, Professor." Said Harry closing the door.  
  
****  
  
"Meet me in the Room when you finish. I have news for you." Said Harry to his friends at the dinner.  
  
"Ok." Said Ron and Hermione confused, before they went on with the dinner.  
  
"Did you speak with him?" Asked Harry to Alicia.  
  
"Yes. He said that he would be there. He was a little shocked by the news." Said Alicia with a smile.  
  
"Ok." Said Harry when he sat to eat.  
  
"When are the tryouts for the team, Harry?" Asked Seamus.  
  
"Saturday after breakfast. There is an announcement in the Common Room. It explains the time of them and positions that will be looked for." Said Harry to the whole House.  
  
All in the table began to speak animatedly about the tryouts while they were eating.  
  
"Hey, Lee. Why don't you make tryouts for your position too? After all, you graduate too this year." Said Hermione after thinking in the tryouts.  
  
"She's right, Lee." Said Harry to the twins' friend.  
  
"I'll add it to the announcement tonight." Said Lee after thinking for a few moments.  
  
****  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Asked Ron when the three were in the Secret Room after dinner.  
  
"You said that you had news for us." Said Hermione after they sat down at armchairs.  
  
"Read this." Said Harry giving them the Daily Prophet. Both of them took the paper and began to read it eagerly:  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED INNOCENT  
  
Sirius Black, believed to be the person who betrayed the Potter's Family and one of the most loyal servants to The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has been set free today after a short trial held at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
In the trial was shown that Peter Pettigrew, who was believed to be dead, was alive and that he had been the Secret Keeper of the Potters.  
  
Black received 2.000.000 Galleons by the years passed in Azkaban and the false charges will be erased against him. He was given the permission to live with his Godson, Harry Potter. He received a house to live, his old job as an Auror and his wand.  
  
Pettigrew will be given the Dementor's Kiss tomorrow at the dawn in front of Black and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"First of all I plan to give my Godson a proper birthday's gift for the 14 that I never could give him. Later, I'll see." Said Black when he was asked about what were his plans about the money. His Godson, Harry Potter The-Boy- Who-Lived, attends the Hogwarts School and is on his Fifth Year.  
  
The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, didn't say anything, when he was questioned about the rumor that said that he knew about Black's innocence and it was ignored. Maybe this is the proof that a new Minister is needed. Specially after all the attacks that had happened and that Fudge has clearly ignored.  
  
Congratulations by your freedom Mr. Black. We hope you will have a good life with your Godson from now on."  
  
The article was signed by P. D. Salatino and there was a picture of Sirius after he was freed.  
  
"Sirius is free!!!!" Shouted happily Ron.  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore told me about it this afternoon." Said Harry grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What's up?" Asked George entering the Room.  
  
"Why did you shout, Ron?" Asked Fred entering after him.  
  
"Read this." Said Harry giving the Prophet to the twins.  
  
"Sirius has been freed?" Asked in surprise Fred when he and his brother finished the article.  
  
"Yes. Next summer I'll live with him, my dear MNG." Said Harry grinning like mad. "Congratulations, mate!" Said George clapping him in the back.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"So we'll have an old Marauder in the school without any worry about being caught." Said Fred grinning like Harry.  
  
"It seems so, Wise." Said Harry.  
  
"What did you talk about with Alicia?" Asked Ron remembering Harry's chat with the Chaser.  
  
"Did she tell you about the special tryout that we'll have this Saturday?" Asked Harry to the twins.  
  
"No, why?" Asked George in confusion.  
  
"Listen all of you this mustn't leave this place. Today the firsts years played a soccer game in the Quidditch Pitch. Alicia and I saw a first year of Gryffindor who was excellent in the Keeper's Position. We convinced McGonagall and Dumbledore to allow him to make the tryouts. Of this, the only people who know are I, Alicia, Hooch, McGonagall, Dumbledore, the boy and you. Keep this quiet." Said seriously Harry to his friends.  
  
"How good is in a broom?" Asked George interested in his words.  
  
"According to Hooch, seven in a scale of one to ten. McGonagall put a few conditions: he'll be titular only if no one is better than he, she'll see the tryouts by herself and she has the last word in his entrance to the team." Said Harry to the twins.  
  
"Who is the boy?" Asked Ron listening his words.  
  
"His name is Michael Netz." Said Harry.  
  
"The tryouts will be interesting this year." Said Hermione.  
  
"Why? Will you tryout?" Asked with curiosity Ron.  
  
"Beater." Said the girl with a smile.  
  
"That will be something interesting." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"And I'll try as Chaser. I hope I enter too." Said Ron hopefully.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. You are very good and you'll be in." Said Fred.  
  
"I hope so." Said hopefully Ron.  
  
****  
  
The morning of the tryouts during the breakfast, appeared three owls taking one big package each one. Everybody turned their attention to them wanting to know who were the people who would receive the packages and what they were.  
  
All of the Gryffindor stared at Harry and his two best friends when the owls flew to them and left the packages in their front. Harry took the letter that came with them and opened it to read it with curiosity:  
  
"Like I said after my trial, I wanted to give you a big gift from the missing 14 years. Here it is. I hope that it will help you this year at the team.  
  
Sirius.  
  
P.S.: The other packages are for Ron and Hermione. They are 2 Firebolt."  
  
"Don't open the package." Said Harry to his friends giving them the letter.  
  
When they finished it, Ron and Hermione were grinning from ear to ear. The rest of the MNG were stunned after they read it too.  
  
"If he gave them those ones, I don't want to think which one is yours, Harry." Whispered Fred to his ear.  
  
"I'm sure that it will be a very good one, Fred." Said Harry to his teammate in a whisper too.  
  
"I'm sure that it'll be better than your own Firebolt." Said George.  
  
"Maybe." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"When will you open it?" Asked anxious Hermione.  
  
"No in front of the Hall. I'm not so crazy." Said seriously Harry.  
  
"So, when?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Later in the room." Said Harry taking the broom and going to the MNG's Room before he went to the pitch for the tryouts.  
  
****  
  
"Welcome everybody to the Tryouts for the Quidditch Team of the House. We're looking for: Keeper, titular and reserve, two reserves Beaters, three reserves Chasers and a reserve Seeker." Began Harry when all the students were in the pitch ready to try their luck.  
  
"Because we have to find a new Keeper yes or yes, we'll begin with that. The others, please go and wait in the stands." Said McGonagall, who, like she said to Harry, was there to watch the Tryouts by herself.  
  
"Let begin. The ones who want to try as Keeper will be proved by the Girls who will shoot 20 shots to each of you." Informed Harry to the students. Harry checked the list and said: "Alinger, Kevin you are the first. Katie, Alicia, Angelina up." Said Harrysending the Quaffle to the air when the four were ready to begin.  
  
****  
  
"This is a disaster, mate." Said George to Harry after almost an hour and half of tryouts. Most of them hadn't caught more then eight. The others hadn't passed the five.  
  
"And still we have another 20 more." Said Harry checking the list of the students, who were trying for Keeper.  
  
The next one was good. She caught 15 of the shots. Harry checked her name: Mara Nimer. He marked her name and wrote next to it: "Possible one."  
  
The rest of them were one worse than the other. When it was Michael's time, many protested saying that Firsts Years can't play Quidditch.  
  
"He has special permission from McGonagall and Dumbledore to make the tryouts." Said Harry flatly, returning his attention to the try.  
  
He was the best one: quick reflexes, good maneuvers at the broom, good sight, wasn't distracted by anything. He was the choice.  
  
"He's as good as Oliver." Said Fred grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Katie, use your special one!" Yelled Harry to the Chaser.  
  
"Got it!" Shouted Katie taking the Quaffle. The special one, which Harry was talking about, was a shot created by the Chaser that could make specials tricks in the air with the Quaffle. There was only one person who could catch it: Oliver Wood and not all the times he could do it.  
  
Michael followed with the eyes the ball the whole time. When it did the last trick before it went to the score, he caught it, although he almost fell of the broom.  
  
"Any doubt that he is the one to the team?" Asked Harry to the Beaters, who couldn't believe what they saw with the shot.  
  
"If McGonagall doesn't allow him to enter the team, she's out of her mind!" Said George grinning like a madman.  
  
"The four of you down! Team's meeting!" Shouted Harry to the girls and Michael.  
  
"He's the perfect choice." Said Angelina when they met.  
  
"Katie, I guess I don't need to ask you." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"Of course that you don't need it, man! After catching my special shot, he convinced me!" Said Katie with impression about what she had seen.  
  
"Alicia?" Asked Harry to the remaining Chaser.  
  
"In." Was her answer.  
  
"Fred? George?" Asked Harry to the Beaters.  
  
"Same opinion that the girls. He's the best." Said both twins at the same time.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, come here, please!" Called Harry to the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"What's the team's opinion of him?" Asked the teacher when she met the team.  
  
"The six of us agreed that he's the best choice." Answered Harry.  
  
"But you said it, Professor, the last word in this subject is yours." Added Alicia.  
  
"He's in. He convinced me too." Said McGonagall with a little smile.  
  
"Ok. For Reserve I guess that Mara Nimer is the best choice." Said Harry checking his list.  
  
"We agree." Said the rest of the team at the same time.  
  
"Let's announce it." Said Harry returning to, where the students were waiting for the decision. He began to speak: "The team, I and Professor McGonagall have decided that the titular Keeper will be Michael Netz, and the Reserve will be Mara Nimer. Congratulations both of you. To the rest of you, thanks for being here."  
  
Many of them congratulated both students, who were smiling broadly. Others were a little disappointed by not making the team. But any of them seemed angry with Michael being chosen although he was at his first year.  
  
"I guess you don't need me anymore. When the tryouts have finished, go to my office and give me the list." Said McGonagall to Harry.  
  
"Very well, Professor." Said the Captain when the Head of Gryffindor began to walk to the Castle.  
  
"Now the hardest part: find our replacements." Said Katie to Harry.  
  
"Let's begin. Those of you who want to be Beaters, follow the clowns of the House. The Chasers follow these lovely girls. And Seekers, follow your Captain." Said Harry to the students, and going to the part of the Pitch that he would use for the tryouts.  
  
****  
  
Half and hour later, Harry had finished the Seeker's tryouts.  
  
To choose the best, he had shot 50 golf ball and the students had to catch the most that they could. It was the same that Oliver Wood had done in his first training. He had chosen two of the twenty possible: a girl of Second year called Alexandra Joinst and a third year boy named Pete Kinnie. She had caught 35 of the 50 balls and he had caught 46 of them.  
  
"How many did you catch, Harry?" Asked Pete when he had finished his tryout.  
  
"All of them." Answered Harry with a proud smile.  
  
"And you were in First year???" Asked a girl listening his words.  
  
"I caught the balls at my first training. Oliver Wood wasn't an easy Captain. But he was happy with what he saw that day." Said Harry.  
  
"Didn't you do the tryouts?" Asked confused a girl.  
  
"I never finished my first class with Madame Hooch. Before the end of it, McGonagall took me and dragged me to see the Captain and presented me as the Seeker. I'm here since that day." Laughed Harry at the memory.  
  
"Cool." Said Alexandra when he finished his tale.  
  
"Ok, you two," said Harry to Alexandra and Pete, "I want both of you at the air. I'll release the Snitch and you have to catch it. The one who convinces me more is the Seeker. Do your best." And then he released the Snitch and the two students went to their mission.  
  
It was obvious that Peter was the best one of the two: good diving, never distracted, good sight and always looking for the Snitch. Alexandra only watched him and followed him always. Her strategy was to wait till he found the ball and trying to catch it before him. After five minutes Harry had taken his decision about the reserve Seeker.  
  
Meanwhile he was waiting till one of them caught the Snitch, Fred went to him. "We're done." Said the twin watching the tryout.  
  
"Who?" Asked Harry without removing his eyes from the two students.  
  
"Hermione and Neville." Said Fred before adding: "They are really good, believe me."  
  
"Are we talking about the same person? Neville Longbottom, someone who said that he was almost a Squib once in my second year?" Asked Harry shocked by the news.  
  
"He changed. He's almost as good as we." Said Fred sure of his words.  
  
"If you say so." Said Harry writing the names in a list before asking: "Did the girls finish yet?"  
  
"Nope. Although it seems that Ron and Ginny are two of the Reserves Chasers." Told Fred.  
  
"Tell me when they finish. Lee?"  
  
"He finished, but he didn't want to tell me the names." Said Fred before going back to the Chaser's tryouts.  
  
A few minutes later, Peter dove and caught the Snitch easily. Both of them landed and the boy had a grin in his face from ear to ear.  
  
"Ok, you two. I'll tell my decision when the others had finished their tryouts. Go and change." Ordered Harry to the students. They nodded and headed to the lockers.  
  
Harry went to the Chasers who were discussing something. When they finished, he asked to Katie: "Who?"  
  
"Ron, Ginny and Mark Limop, he's in fourth year." Answered the Head Girl.  
  
"Let's announce it." Said Harry before he called the attention of everybody. When he had it, he began, "Ok, we have the names of the new players. For Reserve Beaters, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Reserve Chasers will be Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Mark Limop. Reserve Seeker will be Peter Kinnie. For all of you congratulations. In a few days I'll tell you the days of training. To the others thanks for being here." Finished Harry.  
  
Many ones congratulated the ones that made the team cheering for them or clapping them in the back. Some people had sad looks in the faces, others a frustrating one.  
  
"Go to Hogsmeade and get some food. Let's make a party in the Tower." Whispered Harry to Fred who nodded and disappeared with his brother.  
  
"Let me present to you my replacement: Alex Potin. He's worst than me insulting." Laughed Lee clapping the back of the third year boy, who grinned evilly.  
  
"I'll go to McGonagall's office to give her the list. See you at the party." Said Harry before he ran to the Castle.  
  
"What party?" Asked everyone at the same time.  
  
****  
  
When Harry reached to his Godmother's office, he heard that she and Dumbledore were arguing. He stopped and listened what they were saying.  
  
"He's insane, Albus! Now he wants to accuse Harry of Diggory's death??" Asked Minerva in disbelief.  
  
"He wants to question him about it, Minerva. He's losing support after the attacks and Sirius' trial. He wasn't very happy when Harry sent him to the hell. And that the Ministry didn't find him this summer just makes everything worse." Said Albus not very happy.  
  
"But from that to accuse Harry of murderer is stupid!!" Said McGonagall frustrated.  
  
"Come in, Harry. I know that you are there." Said Albus.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't pretend to listen." Apologized Harry, before he asked: "What's wrong now?"  
  
"Fudge wants to question you under Veritaserum about what happened in the Third Task." Explained McGonagall not very happy for the idea.  
  
"Stupid git, son of a. . ." Said Harry angrily.  
  
"Harry!!!" Said McGonagall scandalized by her Godson's words.  
  
"I'm just telling what I think of him!" Said Harry in a defensive way.  
  
"Although those are good. . . opinions, Harry, he's still the Minister." Said Dumbledore amused by Harry's reaction.  
  
"I'm surprised that he still is the Minister. But if he wants to play dirt, he'll find someone who can play worse and dirtier than he." Said Harry with an evil smile.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Asked the two Professors interested in his words.  
  
"You'll know it soon. The only thing that I'll tell you is that NOTHING will be the same when I finish this play. Be ready for the chaos." Said Harry, before he added to Minerva: "Here is the list of the Team. If you excuse me, there is a party in my Tower and I don't want to lose it." After saying this he left the Office leaving the professors.  
  
"What do you think that he is planning, Albus?" Said Minerva after he left.  
  
"I don't know, Minerva, but something tells me that he didn't joke about the chaos. If he wants, he can do it. The only thing that we can do now, is to sit and wait. The next move is his." Said Dumbledore after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"We need the Order again." Said McGonagall listening Albus' words.  
  
"I'm on it. I want the MNG there." Said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Who are they?" Asked curious the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"The Weasley twins and the trio. MNG means Marauders Next Generation if I'm not wrong" Said Dumbledore chuckling at the Deputy Headmistress' shocked face. "It means that they cheated me when they asked me to train them? Because if they did, I'll kill them!" Said Minerva when she recovered herself from the shocking news.  
  
"Like they said, this one is a sided effected reason." Chuckled Albus.  
  
"Sure, and I was born yesterday." Replied ironically McGonagall.  
  
"They did something that the old ones never thought." Said mysteriously Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" Asked confused Minerva.  
  
"Did you see the Lion's statue near the Fat Lady's entrance?" Asked amused the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, why?" Asked curious Minerva.  
  
"That's one of the many entrances to the MNG's Headquarters. They built a hidden room." Chuckled the old wizard.  
  
"Which are the others?" Asked shocked McGonagall.  
  
"They have entrances in their dorms, Common Room, Head Boy and Head Girls' dorms and their Common Room too. At least those are the ones that they told me." Answered the Headmaster after thinking in his chat with the group.  
  
"Why doesn't it surprise me? In the group you have the two worst pranksters since the old Marauders' time, someone who is the best student in this School, someone who has powers enough to break the school and that we don't know the half of them, and someone who is a mix of all of them. God helps us to survive to them!" Exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
****  
  
When Harry entered in the Tower, the party was beginning. The twins had just returned from Hogsmeade and were giving sweets to anyone. There were Butterbeers bottles, food and other things for the party, that included pranks from both of them.  
  
"Why that face, Harry? You don't look very good!" Said Ron when his friend sat next to him and Hermione.  
  
"Fudge wants to question me under Veritaserum about the Third Task." Said Harry with anger in his voice.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Exclaimed both of them.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll regret it. Hermione, what did you do with Rita?" Asked Harry to his best friend with an evil smile.  
  
"I have her in my room. Why do you need her?" Asked the girl confused.  
  
"She's my perfect weapon to begin this show." Answered Harry mysteriously.  
  
"What show?" Asked his friends confused.  
  
"You'll know it soon." Was Harry's only reply.  
  
"Hey, mate, when shall we know what broom is your new one?" Asked Fred in a whisper sitting next to the group.  
  
"Later, mate." Answered Harry in a flat tone of voice before he went to get a Butterbeer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Fred to his brother and his friend.  
  
"Fudge wants to question him under Veritaserum." Explained Hermione.  
  
"The Third Task, right?" Asked Fred worried by her words.  
  
"Yes. He thinks that I have something to do with Cedric's death. In other words, for Fudge I killed Cedric that night." Said Harry sitting down.  
  
"What????" Asked the three friends in anger.  
  
"He isn't very happy with me. After the Tri Wizard Tournament and what happened with it, I'm a little problem that he wants to eliminate. He's losing support after the attacks and Sirius' trial. Adding that to the fact that he couldn't find me this summer, I'm sure that this year has became a hell." Explained angrily Harry.  
  
"Can anyone believe it?" Asked exasperated Fred.  
  
"Fred, If I Want I can play dirty than he and I will. Believe me, when I finish with him, he'll wish that he never met me." Said Harry with an evil smile.  
  
"What are you planning, my dear Blaze? You know that I can help you in anything that you need." Said Fred with a smile like Harry's.  
  
"You'll know soon." Said Harry standing from his chair. "I'll be at the room. Please, don't go tonight. I need to be alone. I have to do a few things without any disturbance." After he said that, he left the Common Room.  
  
"What is he planning this time?" Asked the 3 MNG at the same time. 


	6. Chapter 05 The Dementors Return

Chapter 05 The Dementors Returns  
  
Nobody knew what Harry was planning. He did say it to no one.  
  
"You'll know soon." Was his answer when someone asked about it.  
  
Something was sure: Rita Skeeter was part of his plan. The tar where she was, disappeared from Hermione's bed table the next night to the party. Nobody wanted or dared to ask him what she was doing for him. They trusted him enough to know that it wasn't something pleasant.  
  
"She's doing some . . . work for me." Said Harry when she asked him about Rita.  
  
"What did you give or promise her to make her work for you?" Asked curious Hermione.  
  
"The news of the century." Said Harry with an evil smile.  
  
"What news?" Asked confused Fred when he heard his words. The 5 MNG knew about Rita's secret and promised to not tell anyone.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear Wise!" Said Harry laughing.  
  
"That definitely is not good for anyone!" Said Ron knowing very well his friend. That phrase in his lips meant that something big was being cooked.  
  
Not even Dumbledore, Remus or his Godparents knew about it. He kept it as a secret. The Headmaster believed that he was planning something BIG, specially remembering his words: "Nothing will be the same when I finish this play."  
  
He had begun to gather the members of the Order. He knew better than anyone that Harry, whatever his plan was, would shock the Wizarding World to their foundations. And he had to be ready for it.  
  
Another thing that was worrying him was the questioning of Harry that Fudge planned. He didn't like the idea of it at the least. Fudge wouldn't believe it, no matter what Harry said.  
  
"Let him do it, Professor. But you'll see that the shot will return to him 10 times worse. I told you that I can play dirtier and worse than him." Said Harry when they were talking about this matter one day at the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Do I want to know what are you planning about this or it's better for me not knowing it?" Asked Albus with the twinkle in his eyes at full force.  
  
"Like I said, you'll know when the moment is right, not before, not later." Said Harry mysteriously before he left the Office.  
  
"What are you planning this time, Harry?" Wondered Albus before he turned his attention to the Pensive.  
  
****  
  
In the classes, Harry didn't have any troubles. In Transfiguration, he helped to many of the students in the process of transforming them. Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures didn't represent anything hard for him. All the things learnt there, he could do it easily. In Potions, his work was perfect as usual. In his private work, the Potion was going fine. Snape believed that for Christmas it would be ready.  
  
Meanwhile, the MNG went on playing pranks. Not big ones, just smalls. The reason was that Harry told the others that he was planning a BIG one that involved the whole school and staff. But he didn't give any indications about what the prank was or when they were going to play it.  
  
He began the Team's practices three days per week. He discussed the new tactics of the season the matches, and trained the new and old players.  
  
"Which games shall we play?" Asked Neville one day after practice. The reserves had curiosity about their chances to play that year and in which games they would.  
  
"The games against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There's no way that I'll make you play against Slytherin. In that game I'll put the main team. I trust in you, but they are very dirty playing, specially with Malfoy as their new Captain." Said Harry with a groan.  
  
"How much did his father pay this time? We can make bets about it." Said Fred sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry, Fred. If I learnt something from Oliver, is that in those games the fiercest wins. Must I remind you the Gryffindor-Slytherin of my Second Year?" Asked Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"How could I forget it. I still remember his words for you: "Catch the Snitch or die trying!" He was crazy." Laughed Fred.  
  
"I still remember the manipulated Bludger against you, Harry!" Laughed George.  
  
"Then Lockhart decided to remove my arm's bones." Groaned Harry, not happy with the memory.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked confused many of the reserves.  
  
"In my Second Year," began Harry "in the match against Slytherin, someone manipulated a Bludger and it followed me always. Besides looking for the Snitch I had to worry about the Bludger. After convincing Wood to let me play without protection of them," here he pointed to the twins, "I caught the Snitch, but the Bludger broke my arm. When we landed . . . " Said Harry but he was cut off.  
  
"Or in your case, crashed." Said George chuckling.  
  
"When we were down, Lockhart, who was our DADA teacher that year, tried to fix my arm, but the only thing he did was leave me without bones in it." Finished Harry with a groan.  
  
"So, what are you planning for this one, Harry? I know you very well and I'm sure that you have something in mind for it." Asked Alicia after listening and remembering that game.  
  
"I'll make a few changes in the way that Seekers play, Alicia." Said mysteriously Harry before he finished the training and sent everybody back to the Castle.  
  
****  
  
"Potter, I need to speak with you for a moment!" Called McGonagall to her Godson at the end of the Transfiguration Class that Thursday.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Asked Harry confused about the reason of the call.  
  
"Please, tell me that the reasons that you and the other MNG for the training were true. Because if they weren't, it finishes now." Said Minerva in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Let me guess, Professor Dumbledore told you who we are, right?" Asked Harry with a little groan.  
  
"Yes, he did. I'm waiting an answer." Said the Head of Gryffindor losing her patience quickly.  
  
"Yes, they were true. But the main reason was that we wanted to be the new Marauders, and for it we needed to be Animagus too."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"See the good side, Professor. At least we asked your help. We could have done it without you knowing it. And we'll be registered." Said Harry with a little smile.  
  
"I must agree with it. Can you show another form one of these days? You told me that you had a few ones." Asked Minerva with a smile.  
  
"Not yet." Said Harry and left the classroom going to the Hall to lunch.  
  
"What did McGonagall need of you, Harry?" Asked Ron when he sat to eat.  
  
"She knows about the group and wanted to know if the reasons that we gave her for training us were true." Explained Harry serving food in his plate.  
  
"How did she know about it?" Asked Fred listening to his words.  
  
"Dumbledore, and I'm sure that he also told her about the room." Groaned Harry.  
  
"Great. It was supposed to be a secret one." Groaned Hermione.  
  
"Hey, we are the only ones that know the Password to the entrance. They know where are the others ones, but they don't know how to enter through there. That reminds me that we have to show it to the old Marauders and McGonagall and Dumbledore." Said Harry.  
  
"When shall we do it?" Asked George.  
  
"When Padfoot and Moony are back at the School." Said Harry and returned his attention to the food.  
  
****  
  
A few days later the Gryffindor team was having practice, when Roger Davies and the rest of the Ravenclaw Team appeared in the pitch.  
  
"Hey, Roger, what's up?" Asked Harry landing next to their Captain.  
  
"We have the Pitch now, Harry. Your time finished." Said Davies looking at his watch. Harry checked his own one and saw that he was right.  
  
"Everyone down! Practice finished!" Shouted Harry to his teammates.  
  
"Hey, why don't we play a little game? A friendly one? Both of our teams need to train our reserves. We can do it in that way." Suggested Roger after discussing it with his teammates.  
  
"Let me ask to the others, but I don't have any problems with it." Said Harry and went to talk with the team who agreed without any problem.  
  
"Ok, people you know the rules. I hope that a referee isn't needed here. Ron, Terry, shake hands." Said Roger to the two players that were chosen as Captains of the little game. Both of them did it and a few seconds later, they were at the sky playing. Lee was there and was relating the game to the others. His replacement was like him, although a little worse. Both teams loved him from the first moment and asked him to never say anything bad against them. This was asked specially by Ravenclaw's Team that knew very well Lee's style.  
  
"I won't say anything bad against you except maybe in Gryffindor- Ravenclaw's game." Said the boy with an evil smile.  
  
In a moment of the game, Harry saw that there were more than 14 players: there were 16. Two Ravenclaw Chasers joined the game.  
  
"Hey! It isn't fair!" Shouted Harry to Roger.  
  
"I didn't tell them to play, they did alone." Replied Davies with an innocent smile.  
  
"Alicia, Katie, Angelina, I want the three of you up!" Said Harry to the Chasers, who nodded and joined the game.  
  
Twenty minutes later there were 28 players in the air: both teams were playing with their titular and reserves. It was a madness. The beaters played as Chasers, keepers as Beaters, all of them played in any position but their originals.  
  
Meanwhile he was looking for the Snitch 10 meters above the level of the game, Harry saw something that he didn't like at all. From nowhere almost 100 Dementors had apparated and they were going straight to the Pitch and the School.  
  
"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Harry using the spell to magnify his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Roger Davies worriedly when they landed.  
  
"Dementors are coming here, almost 100 of them." Answered Harry with a worried voice, before he said: "Those ones of you that can't cast a Patronus return to the School and warn Dumbledore! The others stay here!"  
  
Everybody nodded and they separated their ways. The students who didn't know how or couldn't cast the Patronus began to run immediately to the School at top speed. Harry, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, Ron, Hermione were from Gryffindor's team and Roger, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, a Beater named Pete Kinth from Sixth Year, and two other players that Harry didn't know that were in their Seventh year were the ones from Ravenclaw who stayed ready to fight against the Dementors.  
  
"When I say it, cast it!" Shouted Harry to the others who nodded and waited for his order.  
  
Harry waited and listened silently for the Dementors. He hated them and was ready to fight this time. Suddenly he felt the cold that he always had when they were near and began to listen his mother's last words, although they were very low.  
  
"NOW!!!" Yelled Harry to the others.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Roared everybody at the same time. From the wands began to appear many forms: unicorns, book (Harry recognized it as Hermione's), Bludgers, Cannon Balls, Lions (this one was Ron's), and many other forms that proceeded to attack the Dementors with his forms at the Head of the attack.  
  
The fight was hard. Dementors continued Apparating near the pitch and they were more and more every time. The students went on fighting, but they knew that if they didn't have help soon, they couldn't fight much longer.  
  
"Why don't Dumbledore and the Professors come to help us?" Wondered Harry.  
  
"Harry, there is a BIG problem!" Exclaimed George going to him.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Asked worriedly the Prefect.  
  
"The doors can't be opened! They are locked and we can't open them! We tried everything but nothing works!" Said George worried.  
  
"Katie! Roger! Come here right now!" Shouted Harry to the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Katie when they reached where Harry and George were.  
  
"The doors can't be opened! We can't do it!" Said George.  
  
"What do we do now? We can't go on with this much longer!" Exclaimed Roger worriedly.  
  
"There is something, but it has good and bad sides for all of us. Specially for me for suggesting this." Said Harry.  
  
"What?" Asked the other three anxious.  
  
"I don't care how the hell you do it, open that door! Reduce it to ashes, make it explode, make a hole in it or whatever you want, just do it!" Said Harry to George.  
  
"You can be expelled for suggesting that, you know it?" Asked Katie worried.  
  
"I know it, but if it helps us to leave from this problem, I don't care!" Exclaimed Harry before he turned his attention to the Twin: "Do it now! I'll take the responsibility of giving the order of doing that! Just open that bloody door!"  
  
"I'll take the responsibility too! I'm Head Boy and one of my duties is to protect the students. If anyone asks, Harry and me gave the order." Said Roger very seriously to George.  
  
"Me too." Said Katie to his teammate.  
  
"You three are crazy!" Said George returning to the door and leaving the three to join the fight again.  
  
"We know that!" Said the three before they cast the Patronus again.  
  
****  
  
Albus and Minerva were talking with Severus Snape in the Headmaster's office. Along with them were the other two Heads of Houses, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Arabella Figg. The subject: Fudge and his plans to question Harry Potter about the Third Task.  
  
"He's crazy!" Exclaimed Flitwick after Dumbledore told them about Fudge's intentions.  
  
"Does he think that Potter killed Diggory?" Asked in disbelief Snape.  
  
"It looks like that those are his thoughts, Severus." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"Isn't there any chance to elect a new one?" Asked Remus.  
  
Before any of them could answer the question, Arabella, who was looking by the window, said: "What the hell . . . ?"  
  
"What's wrong, Arabella?" Asked Albus worriedly going to the window that the DADA teacher was looking.  
  
He didn't like at the least what he saw: more than 15 Patronus could be seen at the Quidditch pitch and Dementors were there trying to catch the students.  
  
"Who is at the pitch right now?" Asked worried and seriously Arabella to the 4 Head of Houses.  
  
"Ravenclaw should be now." Answered Flitwick confused checking his watch.  
  
"Gryffindor had it before but I'm not sure if they returned to the Tower yet. Why?" Asked McGonagall worried.  
  
"Dementors." Answered Dumbledore before he left the Office and ran to the entrance doors. The other Professors went with him immediately with worry clearly written in the face.  
  
When they reached there, they found that it wasn't able to open. They tried every spell but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"What do we do now?" Asked Sprout to the others. Before any of them could answer, the door began to tremble and a boom could be heard.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!?!" Asked Snape in confusion while the booms continued.  
  
"It looks like they are trying to open the door." Answered Dumbledore understanding what was happening.  
  
"How? Destroying it?" Asked shocked Sirius.  
  
Like answering his question, suddenly the door burst in pieces and the students that were outside came in. Many had tired looks, others, most of them, worried ones.  
  
"Harry and the others are at the pitch fighting against Dementors! They need help right now!" Shouted George to Dumbledore.  
  
"Those ones who cast a Patronus come with me! The others, take these students to the Hospital Wing! NOW!" Ordered Albus to the adults before he ran to the Pitch to help the students that were there.  
  
When he arrived there, the situation was more than bad. In a corner of the Pitch were Harry, Katie, Roger, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Fred. The other students were unconscious laying next to them. They were fighting for their life and many of them looked very tired by the fight, but they were still fighting the Dementors without rest.  
  
He began to cast his own Patronus to help them but the Dementors continued going to the students.  
  
"It was bloody time for you to appear here, Professor!" Shouted Harry when the Headmaster reached to them.  
  
"We had a little problem with the door." Said Albus going on casting the Charm.  
  
"What can we do now? Many of us are tired and won't be able to continue this much longer!" Said Katie casting her own one, a Unicorn.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to take despaired and suicidal measures here!" Said Harry to the group. "You mean more than giving the order to explode the main door?" Asked shocked Roger.  
  
"Much more. I need that all of you touch me and think for yourself "Maximum Expecto Patronum" and concentrate in the memory that you use to cast it." Explained Harry to the group.  
  
"What will you do?" Asked Dumbledore in confusion while the others made a circle around Harry.  
  
"I'll show you one of my new abilities." Said Harry before he added: "do it."  
  
Everyone touched Harry and began to do what he told them, wondering what would happen next. Everyone began to glow with a gold light and a great amount of power and energy could be sensed there.  
  
"MAXIMUM EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!" Roared Harry pointing his wand to the Dementors. From the wand emerged many forms, not only Harry's, also appeared the form of Katie's Unicorn, Dumbledore's Phoenix, Hermione's Book, Ron's Lion, Cho's Eagle, Fred's Fox and Roger's Cannonball. All of them were gold and were three times bigger than their usual size.  
  
The Dementors began to go back when the forms began to attack them. They were faster than anything and five minutes later all of them had disappeared from the attack.  
  
The whole group was shocked and surprised by what had just happened and looked at Harry who looked like he was going to faint at any moment.  
  
"Great show, right?" Asked the teen with a little smile before he fell unconscious to the grass.  
  
"Harry!" Exclaimed Dumbledore kneeling next to him and checking him.  
  
"How is he, Professor?" Asked Hermione really worried when she and the others surrounded the Headmaster.  
  
"We need to take him and the others to the Hospital Wing immediately." Said Dumbledore casting the Mobilicorpus in Harry and taking him back to the Castle. The others did the same with the unconscious students and followed the Headmaster.  
  
****  
  
The Hospital Wing was a madness. All the beds were busy and Madame Pomfrey was checking the students. All of them who were awake were eating a lot of Chocolate, specially those who had fought at the Pitch till the end. Dumbledore and the other teachers waited till she had finished with them to talk with the students.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Albus to Roger Davies and Katie Bell, the Head Boy and Girl of the School, when they finished the chocolate.  
  
"We were having a training session when Ravenclaw appeared at the Pitch. Instead of finishing our training, we began to play a friendly game between the teams. Suddenly Harry saw the Dementors and told us to land. When we did it, he explained what he had seen and sent a few of the players to warn you meanwhile the others, the ones who could cast the Patronus, stayed for the battle." Explained Katie.  
  
"In the middle of it, George Weasley came and told us that the door couldn't be opened. Harry gave him the order to open it making it explode, make a hole in it, or whatever was needed. A few minutes after he left, the Dementors cornered us at the spot where you found us. You already know the rest of the story." Finished Roger.  
  
"Before you say anything, Harry had our support when he gave the order. The responsibility of destroying the door is of the three, not only his." Said Katie seriously to the Headmaster, making reference to her and Roger.  
  
"You know that the three of you could be expelled for giving that order, right?" Asked seriously McGonagall.  
  
"We didn't have many choices, Professor. And I'll remind you that one of our duties as Prefects or Head Boy and Girl is protecting the students. And yes, we knew that." Said Roger Davies in a very serious tone of voice to the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"And Professor Dumbledore said that you had problems with the door too. It means that you couldn't open it either." Said Katie in the same tone that the Captain of Ravenclaw's Team.  
  
"We'll discuss it later." Said Dumbledore firmly, before he added: "please, now rest." After he said that he turned to leave the place but was stopped by Katie's voice.  
  
"If I'm expelled, at least I want to know why the hell there was Dementors at the pitch, Professor Dumbledore." Said the girl seriously to the Headmaster.  
  
"I don't know the answer for that question, Miss Bell, but I assure you that I'll know it soon." Said the old wizard seriously.  
  
"I hope so." Said the Gryffindor's Chaser before the teachers left the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Will you . . . ?" Began to ask Arabella Figg when they were going to Albus' Office.  
  
"Expel them? Not for this. They were right, we couldn't open the door either and it was their only chance to get help." Said the Headmaster very seriously.  
  
"Bell asked something good: why were the Dementors there?" Asked Snape after thinking a little.  
  
"The only one who can answer that is Fudge. And I hope he has a good explanation, because I'm sure the Gryffindors' and Ravenclaws' Quidditch players will kill him if he doesn't." Said Dumbledore before he called through the fireplace to the Minister of the Magic.  
  
****  
  
All the players that were at the Hospital Wing, left it to return to their Towers before dinner. The only ones who still stayed there were Angelina, Alicia, Harry, Pete Kinth, the Ravenclaw Beater, and other two players from the team. All of them were unconscious, although Madame Pomfrey was sure that they would be awake for the next day.  
  
When they were eating the dinner, many of the players were worried by their teammates. Katie was worried about the possibility of being expelled along Roger and Harry.  
  
"Hey, Katie, what's wrong with you? You nearly ate nothing!" Said Hermione looking at her plate that was almost untouched.  
  
"Maybe I'll be expelled, guys." Said the girl absently.  
  
"For giving the order, right?" Asked George worried.  
  
"Yes, George, for doing that." Said Katie closing her eyes.  
  
"What order?" Asked many of the people who were near them and heard George's words.  
  
"The doors were locked and couldn't be opened. Harry ordered to the group who was sent to warn Dumbledore to make it explode or break it. Me and Roger supported him in that and the three of us can be expelled for doing it." Said Katie before she stood and said: "If you excuse me, guys, I'll go to sleep. I'm tired." After that she left the Hall.  
  
"Can they be expelled?" Asked Dean worriedly to the others.  
  
"Yes, Dean, the can. They destroyed part of the school." Said Fred.  
  
"But they did it to save everyone!" Exclaimed Ginny with shock.  
  
"They knew that it could happen, Ginny, but they didn't care about it. Like you said, they did it to save everyone." Said George before he stood and left the Hall too.  
  
The rest of the table, went on eating the dinner silently and worried about the fate of two of his members. The group of friends left the Hall before anyone else worried about it too.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean with that it didn't happen???" Asked furious Albus Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.  
  
The Ministry's version of the incident was that the Dementors didn't apparate at the School and the fight between the students and they were fake. Needless to say the Headmaster was more than angry with it. He did something that was strange: he lost his patience. You didn't want to be there when something like that happened.  
  
"Let me get this straight: you are telling us that there weren't Dementors at the Pitch, that the students fought against ghosts and Potter, Bell and Davies gave the order of destroying the door for nothing?" Asked McGonagall in disbelief.  
  
"It's exactly what we say." Said Fudge stubbornly.  
  
"Ok, then the door wasn't destroyed and Potter and the others didn't give the order to do it." Said Severus as if nothing had happened there that day.  
  
"They destroyed it! They must be expelled of the School!" Shouted Fudge.  
  
"If you are planning to say that the Dementors weren't here, then we'll say that the door wasn't destroyed by students. I saw a lightning doing it, did you see it too, Severus?" Said McGonagall to her Potion's Colleague with a smile.  
  
"Me too, a big and hard one. Did you see it, Albus?" Said Snape to the Headmaster.  
  
"So did I." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"This won't stay like this." Said the Minister before he stormed out of the Office furious.  
  
"It was nice to see you, Cornelius." Said Albus when Fudge slammed the door.  
  
"He's the biggest stupid, stubborn and crazy man that I ever met!" Said exasperated the Head of Gryffindor after he left.  
  
"I agree with it." Said Snape angrily. "Can't we have elections for a new one?" Asked Minerva calming herself a little, but not very much.  
  
"We'll have to wait till Harry does his movement. Something tells me that he'll be out after that." Said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"Speaking of Potter, what shall we do about him, Davies and Bell?" Asked Severus.  
  
"Like I said yesterday, they won't be expelled, Severus. When Harry leaves the Hospital Wing I'll speak with the three of them." Said seriously the Headmaster signaling the end of the meeting.  
  
****  
  
The next morning all the players that were in the Hospital Wing were released from there after Pomfrey checked them a last time. All of them went to breakfast looking like they had a rest of days and not of a few hours.  
  
Everyone turned to see them when they entered. Many people began to whisper between them, but they didn't pay any attention and went to sit to their tables unnerved by the chats.  
  
"Are you ok, guys?" Asked Katie to Harry, Alicia and Angelina with concern in her voice when her friends sat down.  
  
"A little tired but fine." Sad Alicia eating a toast.  
  
"Fine." Said Angelina meanwhile she began to eat.  
  
"Just fine." Said Harry before he asked to Katie: "Do you know what will happen with us and Roger?"  
  
"No. Dumbledore said that it would be discussed later. But I don't have any idea of what will happen, Harry." Said Katie before she asked: "Do you regret it?"  
  
"No and I would do it again if it's necessary. The only thing that cared to me in that moments was the safety of everyone. You?" Answered Harry very sure of his words.  
  
"Same here." Said the Head Girl with a little smile.  
  
"Mr. Potters, Miss Bell, please when you finish go to the Headmaster's Office. Your future will be discussed there." Said McGonagall going where the two students were sitting.  
  
"Ok, Professor, we'll be there." Said Katie before she went on eating, meanwhile Harry just nodded.  
  
"What was she talking about, guys?" Asked Alicia confused to her teammates.  
  
"Please anyone explains it to her. I'll go to Dumbledore's Office. I'm not hungry anymore." Said Harry before he stood and left the Hall.  
  
"Wait, Harry, I'll go with you." Said Katie before she followed Harry out of the Hall.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Angelina to the others.  
  
"Maybe they'll be expelled." Said George and explained everything to the confused girls.  
  
****  
  
Harry and Katie entered in the Office and took seats next to the desk. Both had a worried look in their faces, and a scared one too.  
  
"How many times have you been here before this one, Harry?" Asked Katie nervous.  
  
"This is my fourth time. You?" Said Harry going to Fawkes' perch to pet the phoenix.  
  
"First one." Said the girl shyly.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Fawkes." Said Harry with a smile when the bird sang a few notes.  
  
"It's a Phoenix, right?" Said Katie impressed going to where Harry was standing.  
  
"His name's Fawkes. I met him in my Second Year during my first visit here. He burnt to flames that day. I was scared that he had died." Laughed Harry at the memory.  
  
"I'm sure that it will happen next month again. He doesn't look very well." Said Albus entering the room with Roger Davies and listening Harry's words.  
  
"Beautiful bird, Professor." Said Katie returning to her seat when Harry and Roger sat in theirs.  
  
"We have something to discuss. Miss Bell I'm afraid that I don't have an answer to your question. According to Mr. Fudge the fight never happened and the Dementors weren't there." Said Albus not very happy with that.  
  
"Are you kidding us, Professor? Because if you do, I don't find it funny at all." Said Harry angry.  
  
"Neither do we." Said Katie and Roger with a mix of anger and seriousness in their voice.  
  
"I can assure you that neither do I. The School's version is that a lightning did the job." Said Dumbledore to the three students before he said: "Don't worry, you won't be expelled. I will never do something like that when you did it because it was a hard and despaired moment and you needed help."  
  
"Why the doors couldn't be opened?" Asked Harry thinking about everything.  
  
"We suspect that someone cast a very dark spell on them. The only way to remove it is that the caster uses the counter course. The other one was doing what you did." Said the Headmaster with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Do you know who did it?" Asked Katie after the Headmaster finished.  
  
"No, but whoever did, knew very well what he or she was doing." Said seriously Dumbledore.  
  
"So all of this matter is a huge puzzle and we don't have even the half of the pieces." Summed up the whole situation Harry with an irritated tone of voice.  
  
"You told it better than anyone, Harry." Chuckled softly Dumbledore.  
  
"What will happen now?" Asked Roger Davies with great concern.  
  
"From now on, the Quidditch practices will be under supervision always. Measurers like the ones taken three years ago will be imposed once again. I hope that I count with you three to help us in this matter." Said the old wizard to the teens in a serious voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Roger meanwhile the other two nodded seriously.  
  
"You know what? It was a luck that you suggested the game yesterday, Roger. If not, you had faced the Dementors alone." Said with a smile Harry to Ravenclaw's Quidditch team Captain.  
  
"Thank God I did it." Replied Davies with a sigh of relief.  
  
"What did you do yesterday, Harry? I mean what was that?" Asked Katie remembering the final part of the battle.  
  
"Oh, that! Well, I just canalized your energy in my body, magnified it and sent it three times more powerful against the Dementors. The bad point of that is that it takes a lot of energy from you. That's why I fainted after doing that. I was left with not very much energy on my body." Explained Harry with a little smile.  
  
"It was impressive!" Exclaimed Roger in a state of shock.  
  
"I've never seen something like that!" Exclaimed Katie also in shock.  
  
"I hope that I mustn't do it again. You can't imagine how it tires you!" Exclaimed Harry with a groan.  
  
"I hope it too." Said the two students together at the same time.  
  
"I don't want to see another Dementor for a long, very long time." Added Katie very serious. The two boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"I agree with you, Miss Bell. I hope that the Dementors will not apparate here anymore. But we'll have to be ready." Said Dumbledore seriously before he added: "The three of you have received a Prize for Special Services to the School. Although you knew that you could be expelled for giving the order, you thought about your teammates and the other students above everything else. Your Houses will receive 100 points also for each of you and Gryffindor another 50 for Harry's last action." This was said with a smile and a twinkle of his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Said the three of them with big smiles in the face.  
  
"Why don't you return to your Towers? I'm sure that the other students of your Houses will be worried about your future on the School." Suggested the Headmaster with a smile.  
  
"Goodbye, Professor." Said Harry when the three of them were leaving the Office.  
  
****  
  
They went down the stairs silently without saying any word, but in their faces could be seen clearly relief for not being expelled.  
  
"YES!!!" Exclaimed Roger when they were out of the entrance.  
  
"I thought that we were dead this time." Said Katie relieved when they began to walk to their Towers.  
  
"Same here." Said Harry and Roger at the same time.  
  
"Luckily Dumbledore is the Headmaster and not Fudge." Laughed Harry.  
  
"He's stupid! How can he say that the fight didn't happen and the Dementors weren't there? Does he think that we fought against ghosts?" Asked sarcastically and angrily Katie.  
  
"It looks like that." Said Harry with a big groan.  
  
"At least we're still here. I don't care anything else meanwhile I don't see or have to fight against another Dementor for a time. A LONG time." Said Davies with a groan similar to Harry's.  
  
"I agree. Hey Roger, when do we finish the game? But this time a normal one not like yesterday's." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"Whenever you want, Harry. See you later." Said Roger and went to the stairs that took to Ravenclaw's Tower Entrance.  
  
"Thanks for supporting me on this, Katie." Said Harry when they were reaching to the Fat Lady's entrance.  
  
"Hey, you would have done the same if I was who gave it, Harry. But, please, next times try to take measurers not so suicidally. I couldn't stand something like this again this year. I want to finish alive my last year at the School." Said Katie with a smile.  
  
"I'll try to do it." Laughed Harry when they reached to the portrait.  
  
"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Dragon's Fire." Said Katie and the portrait opened to reveal the Common Room.  
  
When they entered everyone turned to see them and surrounded immediately beginning to ask questions. Harry whistled loudly and everyone calmed down and stopped asking questions at the same time.  
  
"What happened with Dumbledore?" Asked George, when there was complete silence.  
  
"You'll see our faces a while longer. I'm afraid." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"It means . . . " Began Fred listening Harry's words.  
  
"It means, Fred, that we weren't expelled. Dumbledore gave to the three of us a Prize for Special Services to the School and 100 points for each House for saving the students. And Harry got another 50 for the spell that he did at the end." Explained Katie with a big smile.  
  
"Congratulations!" Exclaimed Fred before he hugged both of them. The rest of the House cheered and whistled for five minutes before there was calm again.  
  
"Ok. Let's do what we should right now." Said Harry with a mysterious smile.  
  
"What?" Asked many students confused.  
  
"A party to celebrate all this, my dear friends." Laughed Harry before he said to the twins: "You two know what you have to do. Ron, Hermione and me will get food from the kitchens. The rest prepare the Common Room for a party. Someone cast a few silencing charms around the entrance so we won't disturb anyone. Let's get ready, people!" Said Harry clapping his hands before he left the Common Room with his best friends and went to the kitchens.  
  
"Harry Potter Sir! You came to see Dobby!" Exclaimed the little House Elf when the trio entered the Kitchens, hugging Harry's leg.  
  
"Hey, Dobby, nice to see you again! How is your life here lately?" Asked Harry with a smile when the elf released his leg from the hug.  
  
"Very fine, thanks, Harry Potter Sir! Now I'm the chief of the elves at the Kitchen." Said Dobby proudly showing a badge that said: "Chief of Kitchens."  
  
"Congratulations, Dobby!" Exclaimed Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Miss Hermione, I hope that you aren't trying to take us to a strike again." Said seriously the little elf.  
  
"I stopped with that last year, Dobby, don't worry!" Laughed the girl.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Asked Dobby relieved with Hermione's answer.  
  
"We are planning a little party at the Tower and we need the food for it. So we came to ask you if you can provide it." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"We would thank you if you can send it to the Tower instead of giving it to us now, Dobby." Said Ron.  
  
"Of course we'll do it!" Said Dobby meanwhile many other elves nodded happily and began to work.  
  
"It looks like Winky has recuperated herself of Barty Crouch's death." Whispered Harry to his friends watching the house elf working with the others. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
Winky now looked tidy and clean, not like the last time they saw her. She worked happily and cheered as the others elves. It looked like the events of the Third Task and her old Master's death were part of the past forever.  
  
"Hey, Dobby, we'll return to the Tower. When you finish the food, send it there." Said Harry when he and his friends left the kitchens.  
  
"We'll do it in 10 minutes, Harry Potter Sir." Said the elf before they closed the paint.  
  
When they were out, they found themselves face to face with an angry and stern Minerva McGonagall. The three gulped at the sight of their Head of House.  
  
"May I ask what were you doing at the Kitchens?" Asked the Transfiguration Professor to the trio.  
  
"We came to ask food." Said nervously Harry seeing that lying would be not worth.  
  
"For what?" Asked Minerva suspiciously.  
  
"We are planning a little party at the Tower because Harry and Katie won't be expelled." Said Hermione nervously.  
  
"You two," Said Minerva referring to Ron and Hermione, "go to the Tower. I want to speak a few minutes alone with Harry." This last sentence was said seriously.  
  
"We'll see you later." Said both of them before they went to the Tower.  
  
"How are you?" Asked worried McGonagall to her Godson.  
  
"Tired, but fine. The spell took too much energy from me." Explained Harry quietly.  
  
"Albus told me what you did. It was impressive, I must say." Said McGonagall with a smile of proud.  
  
"Thanks, I hope I mustn't do it again in a long time. I still can't believe what Fudge said. He's really stupid. I don't say anything else because you are here, but I can say a few other words." Said sheepishly Harry.  
  
"I think the same things of him that you." Said McGonagall chuckling.  
  
"In two weeks everything will change. When I do what I'm planning, he won't be the Minister anymore, believe me." Said with an evil smile Harry.  
  
"What are you planning, Harry?" Asked curious her Godmother.  
  
"I'll tell you only this: the Fourth Power will overthrow him. I will only give them a. . . little help to do it." Said Harry mysteriously.  
  
"You are crazy, do you know that?" Said with a smile the old witch.  
  
"I lost my sanity when I met Fluffy in my First Year for first time. After five years at the school, I'm not crazy, I'm completely insane!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"I must agree with it." Chuckled Minerva before she said: "Go to the Party. Please, don't disturb anyone." The last thing was said in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"We'll cast silencing charms, don't worry." Said Harry before he went to the Tower to join the party.  
  
****  
  
"What did she want of you, Harry?" Asked Ron when he returned.  
  
The party had just begun and was noisy as any of them at the Tower. The twins had brought Butterbeers and sweets from Hogsmeade. The elves had provided the food that was served in every table. The music was loud and many of the students were dancing at the rhythm of it.  
  
"She wanted to know how I was felling, Ron. Don't worry." Said Harry. That calmed his friends immediately.  
  
"Hey, this is you second Prize for Special Services to the School in five years!" Said Hermione suddenly.  
  
"Yep, my first one was after the Secret Chamber." Said Harry with proud.  
  
"Want to dance?" Asked Hermione to Harry when a slow song began to play. Harry nodded and joined the others at the dance floor.  
  
After a few minutes of dance, they were doing it very close one to the other. Their bodies were together. Harry looked to her eyes and knew immediately that she was the girl that he loved. His feelings toward her had changed after the kiss that she gave him at Kings Cross last year when the School term had finished.  
  
He leaned his face to hers and tried to kiss her in the lips, hoping that she returned his feelings. Hermione looked at him and understood immediately what he was going to do. She put her lips on his and kissed him.  
  
Both teens felt relief seeing that they had the same feeling toward each other and went on kissing for almost five minutes before they heard someone clapping. They released themselves from it and turned to see that everyone was watching him and many were cheering, whistling and clapping their hands.  
  
Both of them blushed and Harry whispered to her ear: "If you didn't realize it, I love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Of course, I will love it, Mr. Potter." Said Hermione and kissed him again, forgetting completely about the students that were watching them.  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't separate from each other in the whole day. Both of them had big grins in the face. A new couple had started at Gryffindor. Two people that loved each other a lot.  
  
They only separated when it was time to sleep. At that moment, 2.30 in the morning, everyone was tired and the party was almost over. They kissed each other again, by millionth time, and they went to their dorms thinking in all that happened that day, but specially about their love. 


	7. Chapter 06 Night at the Forbidden Forest

Chapter 06 A Night at the Forbidden Forest  
  
The next day to the party, the whole school knew about the couple of Harry and Hermione. Many girls looked jealous of her, but neither he nor she paid any attention to them.  
  
"Finally we discovered who was the girl that you loved, Harry!" Joked Cho.  
  
"Who's the boy that you love, Cho?" Asked with an evil grin Harry.  
  
"Like you always say: "That's for me to know and you to find out", Harry." Said mysteriously the Ravenclaw's Seeker. This caused that Harry burst out in laughter, and was joined by Cho soon.  
  
"Ok, we'll know soon." Said Harry when both of them stopped laughing.  
  
"What do you think that Rita Skeeter will say when she knows this?" Asked with an evil grin Cho.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She is interested in something else that I can provide her that just a gossip." Said Harry with a mysterious tone of voice.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Cho with curiosity.  
  
"That's . . . " Began Harry but Cho cut him off.  
  
". . . for me to know and you to find out." Finished the girl for him.  
  
"Right. I guess that we won't be able to make gossip to the whole school again together." Laughed Harry.  
  
"Yes, what pity." Laughed Cho and she went to her Tower, and Harry went to his.  
  
****  
  
Sirius and Remus returned to the School 2 days after the party. Both of them teased the new couple. They stopped when Harry changed their robes to pink women's dresses with black, white and blue dots and changed their voices to little girls' ones.  
  
"Don't EVER tease me. I'm worse than you two together." Threatened Harry to the adults with his wand pointing to them.  
  
"When will we recover our normal voices?" Asked Remus sounding like a 3- year-old girl.  
  
"Let me think . . . One or two days, I presume." Said the boy with a big evil grin.  
  
Dumbledore, Minerva and the MNG burst out in laughter thinking in that image. Remus and Sirius looked like they wanted to kill Harry. The teen looked them like if nothing was wrong.  
  
"When will you show the room to us?" Asked Albus with twinkles in his eyes when the laughter finished.  
  
"What room?" Asked the old Marauders confused.  
  
"Didn't you tell them? You told it to my Godmother, but not to this two lovely young women?" Asked Harry to Dumbledore pointing to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Hey!" Said Sirius hurt by Harry's comment before he shot a curse toward his Godson.  
  
Harry ducked it and shot another one to his Godfather which hit him with full strength. Now, Sirius had long and blond curly hair and had a red hood over his head, a basket on his hand and a signal that said: "Hi, I'm Little Red Hood and I'm going to visit my Grandmother." Needless to say, all of them burst out in laughter once again.  
  
"You look really good like that, Padfoot!" Teased Remus when they stopped laughing.  
  
"I told you, don't tease me." Warned Harry to his Godfather who tried to remove his clothes but he couldn't.  
  
"How long will he stay like that?" Asked Fred with great amusement.  
  
"He'll return to the normality tomorrow for the lunch." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"An excellent job, my dear Blaze." Said Fred bowing to his partner in pranks.  
  
"You are welcome, my dear Wise." Said Harry returning the bow.  
  
"You didn't answer our question: what room?" Asked Remus curious.  
  
"The MNG built a hidden room. If I remember correctly, the name is MNG's Headquarters, right?" Asked Dumbledore to the five teens who nodded in response.  
  
"When shall we see it?" Asked Minerva amused by Sirius' look.  
  
Before any of them could answer, a big and grey owl entered in the room and placed herself over Harry's shoulder and showed him the letter tied to his leg. Harry untied and read it for himself:  
  
"Meet me at The 3 Broomsticks today at 6.30 p.m. Come alone. It's important.  
  
Rita."  
  
Harry checked his watch and saw that it was almost 5. 45, he put the letter in his robes and turned to the others who were looking him curiously.  
  
"Who sent it?" Asked Dumbledore curious.  
  
"Someone. If you excuse me, I have to attend some personal business." Said Harry standing from his chair. When he was leaving, he turned to the adults and said: "We'll show it tomorrow after dinner if you want." Said this he left and closed the door leaving all of them wondering what kind of business he needed to attend.  
  
****  
  
Harry went to Hogsmeade through the secret passage that went to Honeyduke's. After he left the shop, he put his hood over his head to be not recognized by anyone and went to the bar. When he entered, he went straight to a table that was far from the door and began to wait for Rita.  
  
"Will you want something to drink, Mr. . .?" Asked Rosmerta going to his table.  
  
"A Butterbeer will be fine, thanks." Said Harry politely. Rosmerta nodded and went to look for ir and brought it to him a few minutes later.  
  
In that moment Rita entered the place and spotted immediately Harry. She went straight to the table and sat. She looked anxious to speak with him urgently, noticed Harry.  
  
"Miss Skeeter, will you need something?" Asked Rosmerta to the reporter.  
  
"The same." Answered Rita pointing Harry's Butterbeer. Rosmerta nodded and went again to get the drink for her and brought it a few moments later.  
  
"What did you find, Rita?" Asked Harry drinking his drink.  
  
"Look at this." Said the woman giving him a folder that was full of papers and pictures.  
  
Harry opened it and began to scan everything. His eyes grew wide at every page that he read. It contained information about Fudge and his dirty business: Muggle's drugs, guns, terrorism acts, murders, and more than 20 other things. There were proofs of the blackmails that he did trough the years.  
  
"Wow. I never expected this." Said Harry shocked when he finished reading the papers.  
  
"There is more. Your rumor was true. He's one. And a very important one, I must tell you." Said Rita seriously.  
  
"Ok. In two weeks, I'll make my movement. Continue with this." Said Harry finishing his drink and standing. Before he left the table, he asked to Rita: "I presume that you have a copy of this, right?"  
  
"Your presumption is very well as always." Said Rita with an evil grin.  
  
"See you soon, Rita." Said Harry before he paid to Rosmerta and left the bar to return the School.  
  
****  
  
When he arrived to the School, he went immediately to Dumbledore's Office. He sensed that the Headmaster needed to know this. After giving the Password to the Gargoyle, went up through the stairs and was going to knock the door when he recognised Fudge's voice:  
  
"We need to know what happened, Albus! He's the only one who can tell it!" Shouted the Minister to the Headmaster.  
  
"He still wants to continue with the questioning." Thought Harry before he knocked the door.  
  
"Come in!" Called Dumbledore from inside. His voice sounded tired from the chat with the Minister, thought Harry.  
  
"I need to speak with you alone." Said the teen seriously to the Headmaster without preambles.  
  
"He's speaking with me now." Said Fudge furious with Harry's attitude.  
  
"If you want to question me, I'll do it in two weeks. That Wednesday after dinner here at the School. Isn't it what you want?" Asked Harry facing the Minister, with rage in his body.  
  
"I agree. Till that day." Said Fudge and stormed out of the room angrily. "Look at this." Said Harry to Dumbledore giving him the folder that Rita had given him at Hogsmeade, when they didn't hear Fudge's steps anymore.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Asked Albus in a mix of a shocked and a serious tone of voice when he finished reading the papers.  
  
"Rita Skeeter has been investigating him for a long time. She gave me this at Hogsmeade 10 minutes ago." Explained Harry.  
  
"Hogsmeade?" Asked the old wizard interested in his words with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Personal business." Said Harry with a guilty look.  
  
"I'll make like I didn't hear that." Said Albus with a smile, before he turned serious again: "What will you do now?"  
  
Harry began to explain his plan to the Headmaster, who agreed with him and decided to help him with whatever he could.  
  
****  
  
The next day the trio was at Care of Magical Creatures taking care of the Heat Wolves, when something odd happened: 3 Centaurs left the Forbidden Forest and went to Hagrid's Huts.  
  
"Something's terribly wrong here." Said Harry worriedly recognizing the three of them: Bane, Firenze and Ronan, the three Centaurs that he had met in his First Year during a detention at the Forest.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Asked Hermione confused watching at awe the three creatures that were looking for someone.  
  
"Don't you recognize them, Hermione? They're the three that we met at the Forest in our First Year." Explained Harry to his girlfriend.  
  
"It's been a long time since the last time we saw each other, Harry Potter." Said Firenze going where he was. The other two were next to him.  
  
"I think the same, Firenze. What brings you here?" Asked Harry curious, ignoring the stares of everybody at the class.  
  
"We need to speak with you in private." Said Ronan very seriously.  
  
In that moment, Dumbledore appeared there and went to greet the three Centaurs with a look of confusion and surprise in his old face. With him were McGonagall, Remus and Sirius all of them had the same looks that Dumbledore.  
  
"What brings you here, Firenze?" Asked politely Albus to the Centaur.  
  
"We need his help." Answered Firenze pointing Harry, meanwhile his companions nodded.  
  
"Is there any place where we could speak alone and in private?" Asked Bane not happy with the looks that all of them were receiving from the students.  
  
"Sure, come with us." Said Albus, before he added to the Professor Grubbly- Planks: "I'll take Harry for the rest of the class."  
  
The Professor, who was staring at the three creatures like everybody, just nodded meanwhile the four adults, the teen and the Centaurs began to walk toward the Castle.  
  
****  
  
"Why do you need my help?" Asked Harry to Firenze when all of them were in Dumbledore's Office.  
  
"Harry Potter, the stars had informed us of your powers and achievement. At this moment, the Centaurs have a big problem in our hands. Do you know what is the Clingein?" Asked seriously the creature to the teen.  
  
"How many are infected?" Asked Harry worriedly by the news that the Centaur had given him.  
  
"What is Clingein?" Asked the adults confused at the same time, looking to Harry and the Centaurs.  
  
"We have 25 now, but the number increases at every moment. We have already lost 10 of us." Said Bane seriously ignoring the four adults.  
  
"Give me a parchment and a quill. Now." Ordered Harry to Dumbledore seriously. Dumbledore did it and waited to get an answer, while Harry began to write a few things in it.  
  
"What is the Clingein that you talked about?" Asked Remus confused and wishing to get an answer.  
  
"Get this. Find me at the main gate at 23.00 tonight. It must be done at midnight if we want any result. Get as much as you can." Said in a very serious tone Harry to Firenze giving him the parchment, ignoring the Professors.  
  
"We'll be here." Said Firenze solemnly. The other two nodded and the three left the Office.  
  
"What is Clingein, Harry?" Asked Sirius when the five were alone.  
  
"It's an illness of the Centaurs. It's mortal. It Spreads quickly and kills in four days. When there aren't any more of them, it infects other creatures. It infects humans too." Explained worriedly Harry.  
  
"Is there any cure?" Asked Dumbledore understanding the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Yes, but the only one who can do it, it's I. The things that I asked them are part of the cure. Like I said, if you want results of it, you have to do it at midnight. I guess I'll have another night adventure at the Forest." Said Harry going to pet Fawkes who sang a few notes when the teen stoked his feathers.  
  
"Can it infect you if you are with them?" Asked worried Minerva, not liking at all the idea of her Godson passing a night there.  
  
"Not yet. At the beginning it only affects the Centaurs." Said Harry before he looked at his watch and said: "If you excuse me, I have a class to attend and it's yours." The last part was said pointing to his Godmother who had a worried look in her face.  
  
Minerva checked her watch and said: "Let's go. The class will start in five minutes." She stood and went to the door  
  
"See you later." Said Harry leaving the Office with McGonagall and began to walk to the Transfiguration's classroom in silence. "I'll be fine, don't worry." Assured the teen to the Professor after a few moments of not talking.  
  
"I don't like the idea of you being alone a whole night at the forest." Said the Head of Gryffindor when they reached to their destination. Harry noticed that she had a lot of worry in her voice.  
  
"Do you prefer to let them die and don't stop the illness? Excuse me, but I don't do it." Said seriously the student.  
  
"That's not what I mean, Harry. You know it." Said Minerva very seriously to her Godson.  
  
"I know it. But this is the only way to stop it, and I can defend myself very well. And before any of you suggest it, I won't take Sirius with me." Said Harry in a tone that didn't leave places to arguments, going to his seat.  
  
Minerva couldn't answer him because all of the students entered in that moment and she began to teach. But she was very nervous about that night.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, in a while we have to show the room to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius and Remus." Whispered Fred at the dinner.  
  
"Ok." Said Harry absently meanwhile he played with his food, almost not touching it.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You have been silent since you met the Centaurs and spoke with them and the Professors." Said Hermione worried by her boyfriend's mood.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry." Said Harry before he stood and added in a voice a little louder than a whisper: "I'll be at the room. When all of you finish, take them." Without waiting any answer he left the Hall.  
  
The friends exchanged confused looks and waited till the moment when all of them had to go to the room with the Professors. They didn't have to wait very much, because 10 minutes later the 4 MNG and the adults began to walk to the Lion's entrance.  
  
"Prongs." Said Hermione and the statue moved to the left and allowed them to enter.  
  
"Welcome to the MNG's Headquarters." Greeted Harry when the adults were in.  
  
The four of them began to look around. Dumbledore looked amused, Minerva surprised by everything, Sirius and Remus shocked by the place meanwhile the teens spread around the room and began with their activities as if they were alone.  
  
"Where is this place connected to?" Asked Minerva pointing the doors that were at the left wall.  
  
"The Boys' and Girls' Dorms from Fifth to Seventh Year, the Dorms of the Head Boy and Girl and both Common Rooms. For now they are the only ways to enter here." Explained Ron who was playing Chess with Fred.  
  
"Right now, the only entrances that are open are the ones in our dorms, the Tower's Common Room and the Lion's." Added Hermione without looking up from the book that she was reading.  
  
"If we are moved of Dorm, the new one will be open and the old one's closed." Finished Harry who was watching Ron and Fred's Chess game.  
  
"It's like a private Common Room." Commented Remus watching the furniture and the decoration.  
  
"A private Tower is a best definition." Said Harry pointing the five beds without taking out his eyes from the game.  
  
"You thought everything: Bookshelf, place for brooms, couches, beds, tables and a fireplace too." Said Albus watching the place carefully.  
  
"You can't forget the trees and flowers." Said George who was laying under the oak with a Charm's book over his lap.  
  
"And the plants and trees too." Chuckled Albus going to watch the Chess game.  
  
"Is the fireplace connected to somewhere?" Asked sternly McGonagall.  
  
"We are planning to connect it to the Burrow, so if we need to speak with my parents we can do it." Explained Fred moving his king when Ron's queen made check.  
  
"For now, it's just to warm us in winter. The weather here isn't very pleasant at that time of the year." Said Harry petting Marauder who went to him in that moment.  
  
"It's impressive." Said Sirius grinning.  
  
"Before we forget, there will be rules for the four of you." Said Harry seriously to the adults.  
  
"And they are . . . ?" Asked curious Dumbledore.  
  
"The statue has three positions. If it's standing like walking, it means free entrance. If it's laying, don't enter because we are doing something and you can't know it." Said Harry mysteriously.  
  
"Mostly, new pranks." Said George with an evil grin.  
  
"If it's in a sleeping position, it means one of us wants privacy. In those cases the entrance is forbidden for us too till the MNG who put the lion in that position doesn't change it." Added Hermione.  
  
"Only an MNG can change the lion." Warned Fred.  
  
"And if someone put the lion to sleep, only he or she will be able to change it." Added Ron.  
  
"Follow the rules and you'll be able to come here." Told George.  
  
"Only we know the Password. We'll change it soon." Finished the explanation Harry making reference to the old one, Prongs.  
  
"Interesting." Said Albus with a twinkle in the eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Said the five proudly.  
  
"What's this?" Asked Sirius pointing to a big map.  
  
"The Marauder Map's new version. It isn't finished yet." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"What do you think about my broom?" Asked suddenly Sirius to his Godson.  
  
"He didn't open it yet!" Laughed Fred before Harry elbowed him.  
  
"I didn't have time to do it yet. With Fudge and everything I couldn't do it." Said Harry sheepishly.  
  
"Why don't you do it now?" Suggested Sirius anxiously.  
  
Before they could answer, Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl, entered in the room and landed next to Harry with a folder full of papers tied to his legs.  
  
"Why did Percy write you?" Asked Ron to Harry confused by his brother's owl being there.  
  
"Not Percy, Bill did it." Said Harry taking the papers and beginning to read it. He read it with a very serious and worried look in the face. When he finished reading it, he took the note that came with it:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
What the hell is this?! I needed the help of almost 10 friends to be able to translate it. Where did you get it?!? There are parts written in Egyptian, ancient Greek, hieroglyphs of many Asian countries and of one or two American countries too.  
  
It looks like a riddle or a prophecy. We did our best and translated it with 95 percent of success. Be careful, not everything there is perfect.  
  
Bill Weasley.  
  
P.S.: Say hi to Ron, the twins and Ginny from me."  
  
Harry closed the folder and put it in his private part of the room and locked it magically. He decided to read it carefully later.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Asked Fred confused and wondering why his old brother would write to Harry.  
  
"Personal business, Fred." Said Harry in a flat tone of voice, saying clearly that he would not talk about it. Then he added: "Bill says hi to you." All of them exchanged confused looks and decided to drop the matter till Harry wanted to tell them about it. They went on talking and explaining about the room till 22.45 when Harry stood up.  
  
"If any of you are planning to stay here tonight, leave for the breakfast. When I return, I'll sleep and don't want any noise." Said Harry putting on the cloak.  
  
"I'll go with you." Said Sirius stubbornly and decided to not leave his Godson alone.  
  
"No way, Sirius. They asked my help, not yours. And they don't trust you, they only do it in me." Said Harry meaning clearly that he wouldn't go with Sirius.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Asked the MNG confused.  
  
"I'll pass the night at the Forest with the Centaurs." Was Harry's only explanation before he left the room to go to the main gate where he would meet with the Centaurs.  
  
"When will you return?" Asked worriedly Minerva going to where he was waiting them.  
  
"For the breakfast, the sunshine or for the first class. Although, I won't be for breakfast or classes, I'll be sleeping." Laughed Harry spotting the three creatures leaving the forest and going to him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked Firenze, when he, Ronan and Bane went to him a few minutes later, when they reached to him.  
  
"I am." Said Harry seriously, before turning to his Godmother and said: "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Be careful." Said Minerva and hugged him.  
  
"Let's go." Said Harry mounting Firenze's back.  
  
"I hope that God can protect you, Harry." Said Minerva watching her Godson disappear before she returned to the Castle.  
  
****  
  
The three Centaurs and the teen went through the Forest for almost 20 minutes till they reached to an open space where were almost 50 of the creatures. Many of them were ill and the others tried to heal or at least help them. Harry went down of Firenze's back and whistled loudly to get everybody's attention.  
  
"Ok, the ones that aren't ill or don't have any symptom of the illness leave. I'll need only four or five here with me to help. The rest do whatever you want till sunshine. Don't return before." Said the teen very seriously when he got it.  
  
Of the centaurs, 15 left and began to run to the Forest, 25 was ill, and the other five stayed there with them and Harry. Harry only recognized two of them: Firenze and Bane. He suspected that Ronan went with the others to be with them in a safe place till the sunshine.  
  
"Did you get everything?" Asked Harry to Firenze in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Here you have it." Said the Centaur and gave to the student a big bag full of roots.  
  
Harry took them and began to pulverize them carefully and slowly, meanwhile the creatures watched him silently. After he finished doing it, he made appear 30 bowls and put the pulverized roots there. He chanted a few words in a whisper and a gold light glowed around the bowls for almost 10 minutes. Now in the bowls there was a liquid of a gold, red and green color.  
  
"Drink this before we begin to give it to them." Ordered Harry to his companions. They nodded and did it quickly. When they finished, Harry said: "Take a bowl and give a third of the liquid to each one."  
  
"Why only a third of it?" Asked one of the Centaurs that Harry didn't know.  
  
"To make it work, we have to make the process three times before 6.00 in the morning. It means that we have to give them the cure every two hours. Let's do it." Said Harry before he took a few bowls and went to the Centaur that was nearest to him.  
  
After almost 30 minutes the six of them had finished their work and sit waiting two hours before they needed to do it again.  
  
"I'll go to sleep a while. Wake me up if something happens or in an hour and half." Said Harry to Firenze.  
  
"I'll do it." Said Firenze nodding.  
  
Harry laid in the grass and put his cloak very tight to his body. Five minutes later he was sleeping, knowing that he needed some rest before he had finished the work completely.  
  
****  
  
"Harry Potter, wake up."  
  
Harry felt someone trying to wake him and pushing his shoulder gently to do it. He opened his eyes and saw Firenze kneeling next to him. He stretched his body and stood up.  
  
"Is it time?" Asked the teen with a yawn.  
  
"Yes." Said Firenze before he asked with a smile: "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Uncomfortable, but fine." Said Harry before he repeated the same process that he had done before with the roots and the bowls. Again he gave bowls to the five Centaurs that were with him, before they began to give the cure to the other ones.  
  
"May I ask you something, Harry Potter?" Asked a Centaur behind him. She had grey fur, looked young, maybe a teen one, and had blue eyes.  
  
"Sure, but I would like to know your name first." Said Harry with a smile, sitting under a big tree.  
  
"Kithet, I'm Firenze's sister." Said the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kithet. What do you want to know?" Said Harry without containing a little yawn. He looked to her and said sheepishly: "Sorry, I'm still a little tired."  
  
"Don't worry. I wanted to ask you what is your debt to my brother?" Asked Kithet curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Harry with confusion.  
  
"When we were discussing this problem, someone said that you could help us with it. Bane told Firenze that he could convince you reminding you of your debt to him. My brother told him that he wouldn't use it to oblige you if you didn't want to do it. When I asked Firenze what they were talking about, he refused to tell me." Explained the Centaur.  
  
"Kithet, I owe my own life to your brother. He saved me at the Forest in my First Year at Hogwarts." Said Harry and began to tell her the story of that night and what had happened with Voldemort, the Unicorn and the three Centaurs.  
  
"I thought that I told you to not ask him about it, Kithet." Said sternly Firenze listening Harry's story.  
  
"Sorry, but I had curiosity." Said sheepishly the Centaur.  
  
"How have you been these four years, Firenze?" Asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"Very well, thanks. How have you dealt with last year's events?" Asked worriedly Firenze sitting next to them.  
  
"As well as I could. Cedric's death hit me hard, more than you can imagine. And what happened with my family, made the things worse." Said Harry closing his eyes.  
  
Before any of them could say something else, they heard a loud and shrill cry, but it wasn't a human's or Centaur's one. It was different. The three stood up quickly and began to run toward the cry. Harry transformed himself in a panther to run faster and without problems, with Firenze and Kithet running behind him.  
  
When they reached to the place from where the cry came, the three of them were shocked when they saw the one that had cried. It was a Phoenix, but not a normal one. It was Rainbow Phoenix. They were thought to be dead for almost 600 years. They were beautiful. Their feathers, fur and everything were multicolors. That was the reason of the name, the colors were the ones of the Rainbow.  
  
Harry transformed himself again and went near the Phoenix. He could see that it had a wounded wing. There was a big cut in it and it looked not very well.  
  
"What happened to you, Rainbow Phoenix?" Asked Harry in the language of the creature.  
  
"You speak my language?" Asked surprised the bird turning to see the teen.  
  
"I speak every language from the animals and creatures of the world, magical or not." Explained Harry before he asked again: "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was injured by a beast of this Forest, speaker." Explained the Phoenix.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, what's yours?" Asked Harry going to the bird carefully and checking the wound.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter. My master told me very good things of you." Said the Phoenix, before he added: "My old name doesn't matter to me anymore. My Master died a few months ago. The one that becomes my new one, will have the right to name me as his wishes."  
  
"Who was your Master?" Asked curious Harry.  
  
"Nicholas Flamel." Said the Phoenix with proud.  
  
"Who else could have a creature that is supposed to be extinct for the last 600 years?" Said Harry with amusement.  
  
"I'm the last one of my species. I came here because my Master told me that if he died, I had to go with his old friend Albus Dumbledore. I was going to him, when I was attacked." Said the Creature, not offended at all by Harry's comment. Instead of it she found it amusing too.  
  
"If you want, I can take you to him in the morning. At this moment, I'm in the Forest healing Centaurs of the Clingein." Explained Harry stroking the bird's feathers slowly, hoping there wouldn't be any problem with it.  
  
"I can wait a few hours." Agreed the Phoenix, understanding the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Let's return with the Centaurs, I guess that Firenze and Kithet must be wondering what's going on now." Said Harry pointing to the two Centaurs that looked at them in shock.  
  
"Of course." Said the bird placing herself in Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry returned with the Centaurs and explained them the situation and about the Phoenix and why she was there. The two nodded in understanding and went back with Harry to the place where the other Centaurs were.  
  
Harry began to talk with the Phoenix and the bird told many things about her old Master and his wife, Perenelle, and their lives during all those years. Harry told her that he was partially responsible for her Masters' death and told the adventure of his First Year that included the Sorcerer's Stone. The bird didn't blame him for that and assured Harry that it would be worse if Voldemort got the Stone.  
  
A while later, Harry had to give the cure to the Centaurs again and did the same process that he had done two times that night.  
  
"When shall we know if it worked, Harry Potter?" Asked Bane when they finished giving the liquid to the ills.  
  
"Today at the sunshine. If they wake, they'll live. If they don't, they'll die." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"Another two hours." Said Firenze listening to his words.  
  
"Yes." Sighed Harry and sat again under a tree with the Phoenix near him.  
  
Those two hours seemed an eternity. At 6.00 a.m., the five Centaurs and Harry began to move around the ill ones and checked if they would wake. When the sun began to show, it happened: they began to open the eyes. After 30 minutes, they made a final check to know how many had survived. Of the 25 ills Centaurs, only two hadn't opened the eyes.  
  
"We lost only 12." Said Firenze relieved by the results.  
  
"Thanks God we could stop it before it got worse." Said Harry rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Harry Potter. The Centaurs will be always in debt with you." Said solemnly and seriously Firenze.  
  
"I did the same that you did to me, Firenze: saving your life." Said Harry in the same tone of the Centaur before he asked: "Could you take me back to the School? I'm tired to walk there." When he finished this sentence, he yawned again.  
  
"Of course, I will." Replied the Centaur with a smile before he asked: "What will you do with the Phoenix? She isn't someone that can pass unnoticed very easily, and you know it."  
  
"I'll use an invisibility charm till we are at a safe place. I'll need Fawkes to heal her wound. If I remember correctly, the only way to heal an injured Phoenix is with the tears of another one." Said Harry thinking in the problem.  
  
"That's right." Answered the bird in her language.  
  
Harry nodded and used the invisibility charm on her when she placed herself at his shoulder. He climbed Firenze's back and they began to go to the School's main gate.  
  
When they reached there, they saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sirius waiting for him anxious and nervously. They seemed relieved when they saw that Harry was ok, just a little tired. Harry said goodbye to Firenze and walked toward them.  
  
"Before any of you say something," Said Harry pulling up his hand to stop their questions and turned his attention to the Headmaster, "I need that you come with Fawkes to the room. We have a little emergency." Finished Harry seriously.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Albus confused by the request.  
  
"You'll know it later." Said Harry before he turned to his Godparents: "Tell Ron and the others that the entrances to the cave will be blocked and the lion will sleep for days. They'll understand what it means." Finished with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Ok. We'll go with you now. Later we'll tell them." Said Sirius in a serious tone of voice, nodding as the other two did.  
  
"Sorry, but this matter concerns Professor Dumbledore alone for now." Said Harry and they began to walk to the Castle.  
  
****  
  
A while later, Harry was at the room alone waiting for Professor Dumbledore and Fawkes. The Phoenix was still under the invisibility Charm, and she would stay in that way till Dumbledore was there.  
  
A few moments later, the statue moved meaning that someone had given the right Password. In that moment appeared Dumbledore with his pet on his shoulder. With them were Sirius, Remus and Minerva trying to know what was going on.  
  
"I said ONLY Dumbledore and Fawkes! The three of you OUT!" Said Harry to his Godparents and Remus pointing the entrance.  
  
"They want to know, like I do, the reason of the request, Harry." Explained Dumbledore meanwhile the other three nodded.  
  
"Tell Dumbledore the name Friegs." Whispered seriously the Phoenix in her language to Harry.  
  
"Friegs." Said Harry to Albus.  
  
"Is she here?" Asked the Headmaster with the eyes twinkling. Harry only nodded.  
  
"Who is Friegs?" Asked the two Marauders and the Head of Gryffindor confused at the same time.  
  
"Please, leave us alone. I'll explain you everything later." Said Dumbledore to the adults in a serious tone of voice. The three nodded and left the room reluctantly.  
  
"Wait here while I change the lion's position to the sleeping one and change the Password." Said Harry going to the entrance.  
  
He returned 10 minutes later and found Dumbledore looking at him anxiously. Harry removed the charm of Friegs. The bird spread her wings and sang a note saying 'hi' to Fawkes, who did the same.  
  
"I found her last night at the Forest. That's why I need Fawkes." Said Harry pointing the wound in her wing.  
  
Fawkes understood what he wanted from him, and fled to Friegs and cried a few of his silvery tears in her wing. A few seconds later the wound had disappeared and the wing was healed and looked like a normal one.  
  
"Thanks." Said Friegs to Harry, who smiled in answer.  
  
"It's been a long time since the last time I saw her." Said Dumbledore petting his own bird. Then he turned to Harry and in a serious tone of voice asked: "How did it go with the Centaurs?"  
  
"It went ok, another two died but the others will heal." Explained Harry with a yawn. When he finished the yawn, he told to Albus: "If you two don't mind, Friegs and I want to sleep. She'll stay here for a few days." Said Harry seriously. He and the bird had agreed that they could spend a short time together considering that he had helped her to heal.  
  
"As you wish. Tell her that if she wants, she can be your pet. For me, Fawkes is enough and I'm sure that she will be a great one for you. Sleep well." Said the Headmaster before he left the room.  
  
"What do you think about it?" Asked Harry going to his bed, after creating a perch for the Phoenix.  
  
"I'll think it." Answered Friegs before both of them fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
The two old Marauders and Minerva waited anxiously to Dumbledore at the Great Hall to talk with him. They wanted to know who was Friegs. None of them had the slightest idea of whom or what was she.  
  
When the MNG appeared at the Hall, Sirius went immediately to them and told them Harry's message. They nodded and began to eat their breakfast without making comments to the message.  
  
"What did he mean with that?" Asked Sirius to the kids curiously.  
  
"It means that the lion is the only way to enter. It means complete privacy and that he plans something big and doesn't want any kind of disturbance. I'm sure that he changed the Password too." Explained Hermione meanwhile the others nodded and went on eating their breakfast.  
  
Sirius nodded and returned to the High Table to wait Dumbledore. When he entered, Fawkes was on his shoulder and many students watched the Phoenix in awe and shock. The Headmaster ignored them and took his usual seat at the Staff's Table.  
  
"What happened with Harry?" Asked Minerva worriedly when Albus began to eat.  
  
"He's fine. He needed Fawkes to heal someone." Explained Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"Who is that Friegs that he mentioned?" Asked curious Sirius.  
  
"Friegs is here?" Asked Filius Flitwick, the Charms' teacher, surprised to Dumbledore listening Sirius' words.  
  
"She arrived last night. She was wounded in her wing. Now she's with Harry sleeping if I'm not wrong." Answered Dumbledore to the Charms' Teacher with a smile.  
  
"Who's Friegs?" Asked the other teachers.  
  
"Nicholas Flamel's pet. A Phoenix if my memory doesn't fail me." Said Flitwick thinking.  
  
"A Rainbow one." Said Dumbledore with a broad smile.  
  
"A Rainbow Phoenix? I thought that they have been extinct for 600 years!" Exclaimed in disbelief Remus.  
  
"Friegs is the last one of her species." Said Dumbledore petting Fawkes and giving him some food.  
  
"Who will be her Master now? I mean Flamel died a few months ago." Asked Linda Sprout, the Herbology's teacher, to the Headmaster.  
  
"If I'm not wrong, her new Master will be Harry." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"Potter with a Phoenix? That's something hard to believe!" Snorted Severus Snape, the Potions' teacher.  
  
"We'll know it soon. But I'm sure they will get on very well together." Said Dumbledore before he returned to his attention to the breakfast once more.  
  
****  
  
Harry didn't show up till lunch. When he appeared at the Hall, he had a tired look and looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. He sat at the table and started to eat silently, rubbing his eyes from time to time. His friends noticed his tiredness and decided to leave him alone and don't disturb him.  
  
"What do we have now?" Asked, with a new and huge yawn, Harry to Ron when they left the Hall for classes a while later.  
  
"Ancient Runes. Did you study for today's exam?" Asked Ron nervous about the exam. The teacher of that class, Angelica Qurte, had informed that day she would take a test to see how much they had learnt.  
  
"Yes, it will be easy." Said Harry taking his seat at the classroom. Ron nodded and sat next to him meanwhile the teacher entered and began to give the parchments with the runes to translate it.  
  
Like he thought, the exam was really easy and half hour after the beginning of it, he had finished. Harry gave his exam to the teacher and sat again waiting the end of the class. He used the time to sleep a little more and get more rest that the one that he had that night.  
  
He woke up when the bell rang and went with Ron and Hermione to Charms, his last Class of that day. That day Flitwick began with the chameleon charms that helped to the people to confuse someone if they were chased. Harry didn't have any problem with them and earned 50 points in that class for his work.  
  
"Mr. Potter, can I speak with you a moment please?" Called Flitwick when the students were leaving the classroom to go to dinner.  
  
"Did something happen, Professor Flitwick?" Asked Harry surprised by the call.  
  
"How is Friegs? Albus told the staff that she's with you now." Said the little Professor to the student.  
  
"She's fine. The last time I saw her, she was sleeping in her perch. I'll follow her in that very soon, believe me. The night at the Forest tired me more than I had thought." Said Harry with a yawn.  
  
"I can see that." Said amused the Head of Ravenclaw. When both of them were leaving the Classroom, Flitwick told Harry: "Take care of her. She's unique and a great pet for anyone."  
  
"I'll take the advice. If you don't mind, I'll go to dinner. Till next class, Professor." Said Harry and began to run to the Great Hall. When Harry reached to the Hall he sat next to the MNG and began to eat his dinner.  
  
"Did you change the Password too?" Asked Hermione in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, till new a new notice, the room will be closed for the four of you. I need time to do a few things and we have a new inhabitant that must be kept in secret. I'll show her to you when everything returns back to the normality." Said Harry seriously and in a whisper to his friends.  
  
"A girl? Did you leave Hermione?" Asked Fred teasing Harry.  
  
"Maybe." Said Harry jokingly and kissing his girlfriend when she looked at him strangely.  
  
"Who is she?" Asked interested George.  
  
"She's a what." Said Harry mysteriously. With a new yawn, Harry stood and said: "See you tomorrow, I want to sleep with despair." Then he left the Hall and went to the room without waiting any answer from his friends.  
  
When he entered, he saw that Friegs was still sleeping in her perch. Harry took off his robes and went to the bed. He fell asleep in less than five minutes. 


	8. Chapter 07 Harry's Movement

Chapter 07 Harry's Movement  
  
After the night at the Forest, Harry turned all his attention to the new task in his way: Fudge's questioning. He had planned what to do: he'd tell everyone what happened, but not with the Minister's rules, he'd do it with his own ones.  
  
"Professor, may I speak with you?" Asked Harry to Flitwick after the end of a Charms' class.  
  
"Sure. What can I do for you?" Asked the Head of Ravenclaw a little surprised.  
  
"I've heard once of a charm that is used to show events from the point of view of a person. It works like a film. Do you have any information about it?" Explained Harry to his Professor.  
  
"Any reason in special?" Asked the teacher surprised by his request.  
  
"You'll know it soon." Said Harry mysteriously before he asked: "So?"  
  
"Yes, I know that spell. It's called the Mentalus Imagus. It works like you said, shows someone's memories. It's not very used, though. It's painful I'll tell you." Warned Flitwick to his student in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Do you know where I could find any information about it?" Asked Harry after listening his words.  
  
"Yes, there's a book in the restricted section of the library called "The Most Potent Charms and Spells." Give this note to Madame Pince, and she'll give it to you." Said Flitwick giving Harry a note with his signature.  
  
"Thanks, Professor!" Shouted Harry leaving the classroom and going to the library.  
  
Madame Pince looked and checked the note a few times before giving the book to Harry. The book had a black cover with gold letters on it that read "The Most Potent Charms and Spells." It was very fat and heavy too.  
  
"Thanks, Madame Pince." Said Harry before he left the place and went to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"When will you show the new inhabitant of the room, my dear friend?" Asked Fred to Harry a few minutes later when the 5 MNG was at dinner.  
  
"After dinner, she has recovered completely from her injuries and is awake always now." Said Harry thinking in Friegs. The Phoenix had accepted him as her new master and told he that if wanted he could change her name.  
  
"What injuries?" Asked George in confusion.  
  
"She had a wound and was healed a few days ago." Explained Harry before he added: "The room will continue closed for you. At least till next week."  
  
"What's her name?" Asked Hermione curious.  
  
"Friegs, although I'm thinking to change her name." Answered Harry before he went on eating.  
  
"What kind of name is Friegs?" Asked confused Ron to the others.  
  
"I've heard that name before. I can't remember where." Said Hermione after a few moments of silence.  
  
"You'll know in a few minutes." Said Harry standing from his seat and leaving the Hall with his friends.  
  
When the five friends entered, Harry went straight to his pet's perch and petted her. Friegs sang a few notes toward the teen and looked curiously to the other teens, who had a shocked look in the face.  
  
"Guys, this is Friegs, my new pet." Said Harry to his friends. Then he turned his attention to his pet and said: "These are Ron, also known as Griffin, George also known as ape, Fred also known as Wise, and Hermione, who is my girlfriend, known as Feather."  
  
"Is that a...?" Began to ask Fred shocked.  
  
"The last Rainbow Phoenix that exists in the world." Said the teen with a smile.  
  
"How? When?" Asked Hermione completely in shock.  
  
"I found her at the Forest the other night. After Nicholas Flamel, her former master, died, she came here to stay with Dumbledore as her new master. Instead of it, I became the Master and not the Headmaster, who was the one that had the idea since the beginning, I must say." Explained Harry while he put the book on his personal part of the bookshelves.  
  
"Cool!" Said the other four. Harry laughed.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful." Said Hermione stroking her feathers slowly.  
  
"I know that," smiled Harry before he added seriously: "I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that her presence here mustn't be told to anyone, right?" "Who's presence?" Asked the other four faking confusion.  
  
"I thought so." Laughed Harry, before he said in a more serious tone of voice: "Feather stay here, please, I need your help. The others, return to the Tower."  
  
In his voice, there was a tone that told the others that he wouldn't argue about that. He was giving an order, not suggesting it. Ron and the Twins bid their goodbye and left the room through the doors that went to their dorms. When they left, Harry blocked them once more.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Asked Hermione when both of them were alone.  
  
"Read this aloud." Said Harry pointing the book that he had taken from the library before the dinner. It was opened in the Mentalus Imagus Charm. Hermione looked confused at the charm and began to read the page:  
  
"The Mentalus Imagus Charm is used for showing memories of traumatic happenings. These occasions are usually in trials or to help someone to recover from a shock produced by those events. These images will be seen from the person's point of view. Everyone will see and hear everything that the person saw or heard in those moments.  
  
"The person in who is cast this spell will show the moments that he chooses willingly. He stops the images of an event when he wants and shows the ones that he wants.  
  
"This charm is very painful and many persons have described as if the Cruciatus Curse was cast on them. This kind of testimony may be rejected, because the memories can fade and not be clear.  
  
"The incantation is 'Mentalis Imag'." Finished Hermione.  
  
Harry began to think in everything that his girlfriend had read and saw that it was the right spell that he needed. It was the key to show the truth and make it known to the whole Wizarding world. Besides, with Rita's information he would reveal the true face of the Minister.  
  
"Why do you want this information, Harry?" Asked Hermione stopping the boy of thinking.  
  
"I'll use it on myself." Said Harry and began to explain everything to his girlfriend.  
  
"Are you sure of this? It could be dangerous." Said Hermione with a little of fear in her voice when Harry finished.  
  
"It's the only way." Said Harry before he added: "Don't tell this to anyone."  
  
"Sure." Said Hermione before she went to the door that went to her dorm.  
  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Asked Harry when she was going to open the door.  
  
"If you don't mind, of course I would love it." Smiled Hermione kissing her boyfriend.  
  
"I love you, do you know that?" Said Harry passing a hand through her hair and kissing her.  
  
"Same here, my dear Blaze." Said Hermione before both of them fell in a sofa and went on kissing for another hour.  
  
****  
  
When the other MNG went to breakfast the next morning, they didn't look surprised when they noticed that neither Harry nor Hermione weren't in the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"I'm looking for Harry, have you seen him?" Asked Dumbledore to the four friends in a grave tone of voice.  
  
"We saw him last night in the room. He said that he needed Hermione's help, so we left. We didn't see any of them since then. Did something happen, Professor?" Explained Ron with confusion.  
  
"Which is your first class, Mr. Weasley?" Asked Albus after hearing his words.  
  
"Transfiguration with McGonagall." Said Ron after checking his schedule.  
  
"Is something wrong, Professor Dumbledore?" Asked George confused and worried at the same time.  
  
"Yes, Blaze has lost completely his mind." Said Dumbledore with a sigh.  
  
"Did you notice it today? He lost it a long time ago!" Laughed Ron sarcastically.  
  
"I guess you are right." Chuckled the old wizard seeing Harry and Hermione entering the Hall holding hands and going to their table to eat the breakfast.  
  
"How was your night together, dear couple?" Asked Fred teasing them, when both sat down near the group.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to the last person that teased me about my relationship with Hermione?" Asked Harry pointing his wand to Fred in a threatening way.  
  
"Yes, I do. From now on, I'll keep my mouth shut." Said the redhead remembering what had happened to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione with amusement.  
  
"I need to speak with you." Said Dumbledore to Harry in a grave tone of voice.  
  
"About?" Asked Harry innocently.  
  
"The spell." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"Oh, that. I thought that you were going to ask me about the prank." Said Harry checking his watch.  
  
"Which prank?" Asked the four students and the Headmaster at the same time.  
  
"That one." Said Harry when there was a "pop" on the Slytherin's table and all of them were covered in smoke for a few seconds.  
  
Then the smoke was gone, all the members of the house were wearing clothes that were of the other sex: the girls were wearing boys' ones and the boys, girls' ones. The Whole Great Hall burst out in laughter, while the students ran away from the Hall completely bewildered.  
  
"Great Job!" Laughed Fred watching the Slytherins storming out of the Hall.  
  
"Who did it?" Asked Minerva angrily going to where the MNG was sitting.  
  
"I Didn't do it and I don't know who did it. Do you know it, Fred?" Said Harry turning his attention to the twins.  
  
"I didn't do it and neither knows the answer to your question. Do you, George?" Answered the redhead turning his attention to his twin brother.  
  
"Nope. What about you, Ron?" Asked George to his young brother.  
  
"I would take the blame, but I didn't do it and don't have any idea of who could have done it. Hermione?" Asked Ron to his best friend.  
  
"Too complicated for me. Neither do I have any idea of who did it. What about you, Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione to the Headmaster with an innocent smile, that was shared by the others.  
  
"Neither do I." Said Dumbledore fighting the urge to laugh with the group's actions and answers.  
  
"Hmmph." Was McGonagall's answer before she returned to the High Table.  
  
"It was funny." Chuckled Albus when the six were alone again.  
  
"The prank or our answers?" Asked Harry with an innocent smile.  
  
"Both." Said Dumbledore, before he added to Harry: "Come with me."  
  
"See you in Transfiguration." Said Harry to Ron and Hermione before he followed the Headmaster to his Office.  
  
*****  
  
"What are you planning with the Mentalus Imagus Charm, Harry?" Asked Dumbledore to the student when both of them were sitting in the Office.  
  
"Play Fudge's game with my rules." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"What rules exactly?" Asked the Headmaster not convinced with the idea.  
  
"Professor, I agreed to his questioning. I never said that it would be with Veritaserum, did I?" Asked Harry indolently.  
  
"What exactly will you show and to who?" Asked Dumbledore knowing that he wouldn't change the mind of the teen about the spell.  
  
"The whole Tournament and the incident with the Dementors at the Pitch. Answering to the other question: the students, the teachers and reporter of every paper in the Wizarding world, from England or other country." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"I know that this a very silly question: When did you lose your mind?" Asked Dumbledore sighing.  
  
"When I met Fluffy." Laughed Harry before he added: "If you wish to see another of my forms, I'd suggest you to come to my next Class. I'll show the 3Rd. one today."  
  
"Third? Which was the 2nd and when did you show it?" Asked Dumbledore confused following the teen out of the Office.  
  
"A Black Panther, and I did it in the Forest the night that I met Friegs." Said Harry when they reached to his Godmother's Classroom. "Mr. Potter, so you decided to grant us with your presence in this class finally." Said Minerva sternly when Harry entered and sat with his friends.  
  
"Excuse him, Minerva, he was speaking with me." Said Dumbledore to the Deputy Headmistress entering after the teen.  
  
"Did something happen?" Asked Minerva in a whisper while the students went on with their work.  
  
"He lost his mind completely. He'll use the Mentalus Imagus Charm for the questioning." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"Is it a joke?" Asked Minerva shocked with his words.  
  
"No, it isn't." Said Dumbledore gravely, before he said with a light smile: "He's also a Panther and we'll see another of his forms today."  
  
"When did he show the Panther? He didn't do it with me!" Said Minerva shocked after Albus' words.  
  
"The night of the Forest's adventure." Explained Albus while Harry began to change again, atracting the students' attention.  
  
This time, Harry began to do it slowly, transforming every part of his body at a time. First, his arms became in two golden wings, his nose in a beak, his hair disappeared till there was a bald head, then his body became in a Golden Bald Eagle. It was a magnificent sight to everyone and Harry spread his wings before he flew a little around the Classroom and went to sit in his chair once more.  
  
"Nice form, right?" Asked Harry to the others when he changed to human again.  
  
"It was really cool!" Said Ron watching Harry with his mouth open. Most of the others nodded in agreement, while the other recovered themselves from the shock.  
  
"As beautiful as the man that transforms in it." Said Hermione kissing her boyfriend.  
  
"Ahem!" Cleared her throat the Head of Gryffindor interrupting the kiss. Or at least trying to, because both of them ignored her and went on kissing forgetting about the Professors' presence.  
  
"I think that they ignored you, Minerva." Chuckled Albus really amused by the teens' reaction.  
  
"If I survived with Lily and James being a couple for 3 years, I'm sure that I will do it also with them." Sighed Minerva defeated, before she turned her attention to Ron and said: "Mr. Weasley, when they stop, tell Mr. Potter that he earned 50 points for Gryffindor for his demonstration."  
  
But Ron didn't even listen to her. He and Lavender, who had became his girlfriend that summer, were following Harry and Hermione's example and were doing the same, much to Minerva's dismay and Dumbledore's amusement.  
  
"God saves me!" Said Minerva in exasperation before she went to the front of the classroom and went on teaching the class, ignoring the two couples and their kisses.  
  
****  
  
"Is it true?" Asked Katie to the four teens when they sat to dinner that night.  
  
"What?" Asked all of the confused at the same time.  
  
"That you had a snogging session in McGonagall's class in front of her and Dumbledore!" Said Alicia if it was the most obvious answer of the world.  
  
"Was Dumbledore there?" Asked Hermione, Lavender and Ron confused at the same time.  
  
"He went with me." Said Harry before he answered to the Chasers: "Yes, we had."  
  
"And a very good one, I must say." Said Hermione kissing her boyfriend again.  
  
"You had a snogging session in front of the Deputy Headmistress, who is also our Head of House, and the Headmaster in the middle of a class!?" Said Katie in disbelief. The four nodded with innocent smiles.  
  
"Are you mad??" Asked Angelina in more disbelief that her teammate.  
  
"We are completely insane!" Said Harry with an innocent smile kissing Hermione again.  
  
"That's why we did it." Said Ron kissing his girlfriend.  
  
"Do you still have any screw on your head?" Asked Fred teasing them.  
  
"Nope." Said the four students laughing before they turned their attention to the food and ignored the chats of the others.  
  
This conversation was followed with attention by McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius and Figg, who found the whole situation very funny and comical. They knew that the four teens needed the joy in the middle of this war against Voldemort and none of them had the heart to deprive them of that. Even if that meant allowing them having snogging sessions in the middle of the classes.  
  
****  
  
The snogging was present in almost every class. It happened except in four: Potions: they didn't dare to do it in front of Snape; in History: Ron, Harry and Lavender slept all the class usually while Hermione took notes; in Care of Magical Creatures: It wouldn't be discreet and they didn't want to do it in front of Malfoy and his gang; and in Herbology where they had the same problem with the discretion that Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
The other teachers didn't mind in that, but they told them that they had to do it discreetly and after the four students had finished the work of that class, never before, and they had to sit at the back of the class so no one could be disturbed by them.  
  
The teens agreed and followed the instructions. Harry and Hermione passed the half of the class working on the subject and the other half kissing. Like their work was always perfect, none of the teachers could say something against it.  
  
"So, now there are snogging in classes?" Asked Snape with a sneer to McGonagall a few days later of the first incident.  
  
"Yes, is there any problem with it, Severus? I'm sure that it doesn't happen in your class." Said Minerva angry with her colleague's sneer.  
  
"Granger and Potter were almost 40 minutes kissing in my class today! They remember me of Lily and James!" Laughed Filius Flitwick going to his colleagues.  
  
"Yeah, same here. Great students with great marks and a big love between them." Said Arabella joining the chat.  
  
"At least they work always." Said Minerva with a smile.  
  
"Hmmph." Was Snape's answer before he went to speak with Sprout.  
  
"Severus Snape and his usual happy mood." Chuckled Filius along the other Professors.  
  
"When is Harry's questioning?" Asked Figg in a grave tone changing the subject.  
  
"This Wednesday after dinner." Said Minerva worried.  
  
"What did he want with the Mentalus Imagus Charm? He asked me information about it." Asked the Head of Ravenclaw thinking in his chat with the teen.  
  
"He'll use it in the questioning to show what really happened." Said Albus joining the 3 teachers' chat.  
  
"Is he crazy??" Asked Figg with shock.  
  
"According to his words, completely insane. And I don't have any doubt about it." Chuckled Albus.  
  
"I thought that it would be under Veritaserum!" Exclaimed Snape listening and joining the chat.  
  
"Did Harry say that he would do it under the Potion's effects?" Asked Dumbledore with an innocent smile to the Professors.  
  
"Albus, I must agree with you, he's completely insane!" Said Severus shaking his head.  
  
"What will he show?" Asked Minerva in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"The whole Tournament and the Dementor's incident." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"What is he planning with all this besides showing the truth about Diggory's death and Voldemort's return? I don't get it." Said Arabella confused with the whole situation.  
  
"Remove Fudge from the Ministry. The students won't be the only ones who will watch it. There will be reporters of the whole Wizarding world here that night to see it." Explained the Headmaster remembering his chat with the teen a few days ago.  
  
"That will be something very interesting!" Said Arabella with a grin.  
  
"I can't wait till Wednesday to see that!" Agreed Flitwick while the others nodded in agreement.  
  
****  
  
That Wednesday's morning, during breakfast in the chairs of the four tables was found a note that read:  
  
"If you want to know the whole truth behind the Tournament, Cedric's death and Voldemort's return, stay tonight after dinner and you'll know it.  
  
The MNG: Blaze, Feather, Wise, Ape and Griffin."  
  
Many people looked intrigued and interested with this note, and murmurs burst in the whole Great Hall immediately. Those rumors were present in all the classes through the day too and the teachers that didn't have any idea about what would happen that night, was almost so intrigued as the students.  
  
Reporters of the whole world had sent letters confirming their presence that night. It was a big news and no one wanted to lose the chance on seeing it.  
  
After lunch, Harry was called to the Headmaster's office, being excused of the afternoon's classes of that day. During their meeting, Harry and Dumbledore discussed everything: Who would be there, what would be shown and who would cast the spell on Harry.  
  
"It's your choice, Harry. I can do it but don't have many experiences with that. I'm sure that Professor Flitwick is more than capable to cast it." Explained Albus to the teen when they were discussing the last matter.  
  
"I agree. We'll have to ask him." Said Harry thinking about the matter a few minutes.  
  
"I'll talk with him in a few minutes when his current class finishes." Answered Dumbledore with a smile before he asked: "What will happen with the reporters? I'm sure that they'll want to ask questions to you."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I won't be the questioned tonight. Fudge will have to deal not only with the reporters. I'm sure that many students will have questions for him." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never be a Dark Wizard! I think that I couldn't have any kind of war against you when you are like this!" Pleaded the Old Wizard to the teen who chuckled and nodded in amusement.  
  
****  
  
That night during dinner, in the Great Hall there was another table, where the reporters were sitting and an another little one, where Fudge and the Ministry's workers would sit. Those workers were Death Eaters. Harry had planned everything to the last detail.  
  
Unknown to the others, in the Hall there were also Aurors who would take actions if the things were out of control, and to arrest the Death Eaters also. One of those Aurors was Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, who returned to functions for that night.  
  
In the middle of the dinner, in the Hall appeared Fudge, Malfoy, MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other ones. Dumbledore guided them to the table and told them to sit and eat while the rest continued with the dinner.  
  
What anyone knew, except Harry who did it, was that in the drinks of that table, there was a truth potion. It was tasteless, so none of the adults would notice it.  
  
When the dinner finished, Harry stood and went to the front of the Hall and began to speak: "Students, Professors, reporters, since a few days, the Minister of the Magic wanted to question me about what had happened in the Third Task.  
  
"He, along all of you, will know it. But you will also see it from my memories. Tonight the whole truth will be revealed by one the persons who lived it.  
  
"After that, your questions will be answered." Said Harry before he sat in a chair and nodded to Flitwick to start with the spell.  
  
"Mentalis Imag!" Said Flitwick pointing his want toward the student.  
  
There were many gasps around the Hall. The reporters were shocked by the use of that spell on a teen. The students who knew what it was, looked as shocked as the reporters. Many of them thought that Harry was crazy doing it.  
  
Fudge and the Death Eaters were completely pale. They knew what would be shown if the spell worked, and they would be discovered in front of reporters of the whole world and the students of the four Houses. Many tried to stand and leave, but they were glued to their chair and couldn't move.  
  
"Let me guess that Harry did it." Said Snape to Dumbledore watching the tries of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore only nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry blocked all the pain that he had felt when Flitwick did the spell and concentrated in his mission. During his training, he learnt to do it very well and he was excellent in it.  
  
A few seconds after the spell hit Harry, the torches of the Hall dimmed and the place were under dark. Behind the High Table, appeared a screen and everyone saw the happenings of the Tournament from Harry's point of view.  
  
The first image that was seen, was Harry going to Hagrid's hut and seeing the dragons, after that the teen telling it to Cedric, the help of Crouch disguised as Moody, the practice in the Common Room with Hermione and the First Task. When the Task was finished, appeared the images of Cedric's help in the Second Task, Dobby's help and the Second Task.  
  
Around the Hall, everyone watched silently and in respect the images. Many of them began to doubt that Harry had killed Cedric. If they helped each other, why would Potter kill him? Was the thought of almost every student in those moments.  
  
The reporters were writing at top speed about the happenings. They were thinking the same that the students and began to doubt in the Minister's words toward the teen.  
  
Then, the part that all of them wanted to see, began to play: The Third Task. They saw Harry and Cedric's 3 encounters, Krum using the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric, Harry stunning Krum, the fight against the Skrewt, the Sphynx's Riddle and at the end, the fight against the spider. Many were shocked when they saw to the two teens argue about who would be the winner and cheered when they decided to take it together.  
  
But then, the images that had haunted Harry all that summer, began to play: the encounter with Voldemort and Wormtail, Cedric's death, the reborn of the Dark Lord, the meeting of the Death Eaters and then the fight between Harry and Voldemort, the Priori Incantatem, the ghosts of the persons that had died, and Harry's escape returning to the School.  
  
Many students, especially Hufflepuffs, had tears in the eyes after watching the events. Other people were shocked with everything. Fudge and the Death Eaters, were fighting to leave the chairs. They were DEAD.  
  
The last part of the Tournament played, was Crouch's truth and Fudge's visit to the Hospital Wing and everything that had happened and the Minister had said during that chat.  
  
The next images played, were the incident with the Dementors in the Quidditch Pitch. Here Harry showed everything except the use of the Patronus magnified. When the fight had finished, showed the part of the chat with Dumbledore, where the Headmaster told him, Katie and Roger about Fudge's position in the incident.  
  
"Stop." Said Harry when that part finished. Flitwick finished the spell and looked worriedly to the student who was massaging his temples.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?" Asked Minerva going to her Godson with worry in her face.  
  
"I'll be fine when my head stop spinning around, Professor." Said Harry before he asked: "Can you get me an aspirin, please? I have a killer headache."  
  
While Minerva went to get it, the whole Great Hall was trying to process the information that they had just received. Many people looked with hate toward the Death Eaters that were with Fudge. All of them were completely pale and were sweating cold.  
  
"Here you have." Said McGonagall giving an aspirin and a glass of water to the student, who drank it immediately.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure that you have many questions about the Tournament, but I guess that the images were enough to answer them. So, what we'll do here, it's asking questions to Mr. Fudge who has a lot of things to explain." Said Harry with an evil grin to the Minister.  
  
"To be democratic, it'll be in this order: reporter, Gryffindor's student, reporter, Hufflepuff's student, reporter, Ravenclaw's one, reporter and Slytherin's one and it will start again in that order." Explained Harry before he pointed to a reporter and said: "You start with them."  
  
"Why didn't you believe when you were told about You-Know-Who's return?" Asked the man to Fudge.  
  
"What else did you do?" Asked Dumbledore to Harry watching Fudge fighting against the potion, but failing miserably.  
  
"Did I mention that I added a tasteless truth potion in the drinks of that table? Oops, I forgot it." Said Harry indolently to his mentor who chuckled when he heard the teen's answer.  
  
"Because it would mean that I would be out of the Ministry. I couldn't face and handle the situation." Answered Fudge after 10 minutes of useless tries.  
  
"So you chose to accuse Harry Potter of being a dark wizard instead of facing the problem??" Asked Katie Bell completely bewildered with Fudge's words.  
  
"Yes." Was the Minister answer.  
  
"This will be better than I thought at the beginning!" Said Harry to the Headmaster in a whisper.  
  
"Same here, Blaze, same here." Said the old headmaster while the reporters and students went on with the questions.  
  
"You are Blaze of the MNG??" Asked a shocked and surprised Sprout listening the chat between Harry and the Headmaster.  
  
"Yep, that's I." Was Harry's answer.  
  
"Who are the others?" Asked Snape not very happy with what he had heard.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Said Harry with mischievous smile.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Asked ironically Snape while the staff and the teen turned their attention to the questions once more.  
  
"Why did you say that the Dementors weren't here the day that they invaded the Quidditch Pitch?" Asked Cho making the question that the whole team of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor wanted to know the answer.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Asked a few reporters confused with her words.  
  
"I'll explain it. The last incident that I showed during the spell, was something that happened a few weeks ago in the Pitch. That day, the Quidditch teams of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were playing a friendly match when almost 100 Dementors entered in it. When the Minister was asked the reasons of this, he said that it didn't occur and the Dementors were never here that day." Explained Harry to the reporters before he said to Fudge: "Answer it, because I want to know it too."  
  
"We lost the control of the Dementors and Azkaban 1 month ago. We don't control or order them in the Ministry any more." Said Fudge uncomfortable.  
  
"What happened with the prisoners in Azkaban?" Asked a reporter shocked by the news.  
  
"Many are dead and others are disappearing." Said Fudge.  
  
"I'm enjoying this a lot." Said Harry eating popcorn going to sit with the MNG.  
  
"Same here." Said the other four doing the same and eating from his bag.  
  
"How long will this last?" Asked Fred to Harry while a student of Slytherin asked a question.  
  
"It will finish when the fat woman sings. And my dear friends, in this show, I'm the fat woman." Said Harry watching and hearing the answer and reaction of everyone to the last question.  
  
"Uh?" Asked the 3 Weasleys confused at the same time.  
  
"In Opera, it's always said that the show doesn't finish till the fat woman sings. It means that Harry will ask the last question." Explained Hermione who understood what Harry had said.  
  
"As clever as always, my Dear Feather." Said Harry kissing his girlfriend.  
  
"What do you have to say against the rumors that says that you are involved with Muggle's drugs and terrorism acts?" Asked Rita Skeeter showing the folder that she had showed to Harry a few weeks ago in Hogsmeade to everyone.  
  
"I love that woman!" Laughed Harry watching the horror face of everyone and the shocked one of Fudge.  
  
"They are true all of them." Said Fudge fighting once more against the potion and failing again.  
  
"I really love her!" Laughed Harry while murmurs burst all around the Hall.  
  
"Holy shit!" Exclaimed the twins at the same time.  
  
"I told you that Rita was after something big for me!" Laughed Harry with an evil grin to the MNG.  
  
"Holy shit once more!" Exclaimed the four now.  
  
The questions about this subject went on another ½ hour. During that time, Harry went to the High Table and talked in whispers with Dumbledore. The Headmaster wanted to know for how long this would continue.  
  
"Like I said to the others, the show finishes when the fat woman sings. I'm the fat woman, and I don't want to sing yet." Said the teen with an evil smile while the questions went on.  
  
"Do whatever you want. I lost the hope to control this situation a long time ago!" Said Albus with a sigh. "Exactly when?" Asked Harry curious with his mentor's words.  
  
"When you returned from your summer!" Said defeated the old Headmaster. Harry laughed and went on listening the words and answers of the Minister.  
  
After another 40 minutes of questions, Harry decided to ask his question: "Mr. Fudge are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Said Fudge resinated to lose the battle against the Potion.  
  
"Are the persons that are with you now here, also Death Eaters?" Asked Harry ignoring the murmurs that burst in the Hall.  
  
"All of them." Said Fudge in a monotone voice.  
  
"Who else is Death Eater or a spy for Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic besides all of you?" Asked Harry interested in that matter.  
  
For the next 20 minutes or so, Fudge gave names of spies, Death eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord. All of the names were written in a parchment by the Aurors, and also by the reporters.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, fellow students, like it's usually said in the Muggle world, the Fat Woman has sung and this show has finished!" Exclaimed Harry bowing with an evil grin while the Aurors arrested all the Death Eaters and Fudge.  
  
"Prefects, take your Houses back to your Towers immediately!" Said Dumbledore with his voice magnified to the whole Great Hall who was murmuring about everything that had happened that night.  
  
"The Password to the room is "Downfall." I'll be there in a while. Ask food and something to celebrate to the House Elves." Whispered Harry to the MNG before he went to the High Table. The four pranksters nodded and went back to the Tower and the kitchen to get some food before they would go to the room.  
  
"Great job, Potter! I couldn't have done it better!" Said Moody impressed shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Coming from the best Auror of the Ministry, I'll take it like a compliment, Mad Eye!" Grinned Harry shaking the Auror's hand.  
  
"It is a compliment!" Chuckled Albus going to the place where the teen and the adult were talking.  
  
"I never expected something like this! In a night we caught more Death Eaters that in the six months that had passed after Voldemort's downfall!" Exclaimed an Auror called Ken Littre going to the group.  
  
"I love helping the justice!" Said Harry laughing along the 3 adults.  
  
"Here you have the folder with the information against Fudge that I showed before." Said Rita going to the group and giving it to the Aurors.  
  
"Thanks Miss Skeeter and great work in this." Said Ken scanning the pages.  
  
"I expect your information in two weeks." Said Rita to Harry before he left the Hall in a hurry.  
  
"What information?" Asked the 3 men confused at the same time.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Laughed Harry before he added: "If you excuse me, I have a private celebration with friends and I don't want to make them to wait for me." Said the teen before he left the Hall too in direction to the MNG room.  
  
When Harry entered in the room, the twins, Ron and Hermione were getting everything ready for a celebration. When they noticed him, they hugged him and clapped his back with huge grins in the face.  
  
"I'm sure that you enjoyed the show as much as I did." Said Harry with an evil grin sitting to eat.  
  
"You bet it!" Exclaimed the twins at the same time while Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't understand why he said the truth always. I mean, If I was he, I would hide the truth." Said Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess that I forgot to say that in their drinks were a truth potion that was tasteless, right?" Asked Harry with an innocent smile.  
  
"You did!" Laughed everyone with his words.  
  
"I thought so!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Who do you think that will be the new Minister?" Asked Fred drinking pumping juice.  
  
"Don't know and right now, I don't care! I just hope that he is better than Fudge!" Exclaimed Harry with a hopeful look.  
  
"I agree!" Said the other four at the same time.  
  
"For the new Minister of Magic!" Said Harry raising his vase to a toast.  
  
"For the new Minister!" Shouted the other following Harry's example.  
  
"OK, people. If you don't mind, I want to sleep. Do whatever you want. Stay here or return to the Tower, just DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE!" Said Harry with an angry and serious tone of voice changing his robes to his pj and going to his bed.  
  
"I'll stay here!" Exclaimed the other four at the same time doing the same that Harry and going to their beds.  
  
In 5 minutes the 5 pranksters were soundly asleep and forgetting about everything that had happened that day, though it was just for a few hours. 


	9. Chapter 08 The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 08 The Order of the Phoenix  
  
When Harry woke up, he saw that the MNG room was empty. He checked his watch and saw that it was already lunch time. He changed his robes and took his books for the rest of the day's classes.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Said Albus Dumbledore entering in the room. He had a relieved look that surprised Harry.  
  
"Good morning, Professor. I really needed the night of sleep." Said Harry tying the shoelaces.  
  
"You'll mean three days of sleep, my boy." Said Dumbledore worried.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 3 DAYS???" Asked Harry shouting in shock.  
  
"Today's Saturday, Harry. You slept three days." Said the Headmaster giving to the teen a copy of the Daily Prophet of that day. It read Saturday, October 12Th.  
  
"Oh shit! I missed the prank!" Said Harry with a big sigh.  
  
"Was it your work?" Asked Minerva entering in the room and listening her Godson's words.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe not." Grinned evilly Harry petting Friegs.  
  
"Mmmph." Was Minerva's answer.  
  
"What happened during these days? Do we have new Minister now?" Asked Harry changing the subject and speaking in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Today there will be elections. All the students above fifth year will be allowed to go after lunch." Explained the Headmaster seriously to Harry.  
  
"Who are the candidates?" Asked Harry with curiosity.  
  
"Arthur Weasley and Robert Aspent." Said Minerva seriously.  
  
"Where the Hell did I hear that name before?" Asked Harry to no one in special.  
  
"He's very important in the Wizarding community. Pure Blood with long linage." Said Minerva about Aspent.  
  
"I heard that name somewhere else. Just can't place it." Said Harry with a groan.  
  
"While you remember it, why don't we go to lunch? The other MNG has been worried about you." Suggested Albus with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Said Harry leaving his school bag near his bed and following the Professors out of the room.  
  
****  
  
"The sleeping beauty woke up!" Laughed Fred when Harry took a seat next to the others.  
  
"Shut up, Fred. I'm not in the mood for you right now." Said Harry with a groan before he kissed his girlfriend and began to eat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked George noticing some worry in his friend's face.  
  
"Aspent. I heard that name somewhere, but I can't place it." Sighed Harry before he remembered where he had read it: Rita Skeeter's folder about Fudge. His name appeared there many times. He went to the High Table and spoke in whispers with Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Asked the Headmaster seriously after listening his words.  
  
"Very." Said Harry also in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Harry, come with me." Said the Headmaster to the Prefect before both of them left the Hall and went to Dumbledore's office where he fire called Alastor Moody and told him what Harry had said.  
  
"This is very grave, Albus." Said the Auror when the old wizard explained him the situation.  
  
"I know Alastor. What can we do about this?" Asked worriedly Dumbledore.  
  
"Let's wait a while till the election finishes and the winner is known." Suggested Harry after thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"Why?" Asked Moody shocked with the teen's suggestion.  
  
"We can't stop the people going to vote. Although we tell this in the media right now, there are people who had voted him already, or who doesn't listen the news. We have to wait and pray that Mr. Weasley wins the elections." Said Harry seriously to both adults.  
  
"He's right, Alastor. There's nothing that we can do right now." Said Dumbledore thinking in Harry's words.  
  
"Very well. We'll have to wait before we do anything. I'll call you soon." Said Moody before he finished the communication.  
  
"Where is the place to vote for Hogwarts' students, Headmaster?" Asked the teen when the call had ended.  
  
"Hogsmeade. There is a special place to do it." Explained the Headmaster.  
  
"I guess that I'll go to the kitchen to eat something before I go there. See you later, Professor." Said Harry leaving the Office with direction to the kitchens.  
  
After a quick snack, Harry went to find to his friends and went the five together to Hogsmaeade. The place of the vote was near The 3 Broomsticks. The place was divided in many boxes where the people went to vote. Besides the five pranksters there were many other students of Hogwarts, including Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.  
  
"I want to speak with you." Said in a whisper the blonde to Harry when he spotted to the MNG.  
  
"Find me in The 3 Broomsticks in an hour." Said Harry surprised by his words. Malfoy nodded before he returned with his gang.  
  
When it was his turn, Harry went to one of the boxes and found two parchments with the names of the candidates. He took his wand and touched the one with Mr. Weasley's name and said his own name. A few moments later, in a third parchment appeared his name, although not the name of the candidate that he had voted. Instead, in Mr. Weasley's one, appeared a vote.  
  
After that, Harry found his friends and went together to the local pub to drink something before his meeting with Malfoy. All of them were intrigued with this and wondered the reason of it. Like they didn't have any idea, they had to wait till the moment of it to know it.  
  
When the blonde entered in the pub, he was alone without any of his companions. He made signals to Harry to follow him to a table far of anyone so they could speak quietly without disturbance.  
  
"What do you want with me this time, Malfoy?" Asked Harry going straight to the point of the chat.  
  
"A truce between both of us." Said Draco in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What do you mean with that??" Asked Harry not believing completely in the other's words.  
  
"Potter, we've been enemies since the trip of our first year. Now the tables have changed. Voldemort is on power and all of us know that he wants your head. Since my father has been sent to the jail after your show, he wants me to follow his path in his ranks. The problem is that either me or my mothers want it. I'm in problems and I'm turning to the only person that can help me." Said Malfoy despaired.  
  
"Why me and not Dumbledore?" Asked Harry after listening his words.  
  
"I don't trust him a lot. And he'll listen more to you than to me. I need help. I'll do everything that is needed to get it." Said Malfoy with pleads.  
  
"I'll speak with him later. I accept the truce." Said Harry extending his hand.  
  
"Thanks." Said the blonde shaking it.  
  
"Don't break my trust never. If you do it, I can be your worst enemy." Said Harry seriously before he stood and walked to the exit.  
  
"What did he want?" Asked Ron leaving the pub with the other 3 MNG.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to speak with Dumbledore." Said Harry returning to the School.  
  
When the five reached to the Castle, Harry told the other that he would be at the room in a while. After that he went immediately to Dumbledore's Office. He had to talk with him about what Malfoy had told him.  
  
"Come in!" Said someone from the Headmaster's office letting him in.  
  
"May I speak with you alone, Professor?" Asked Harry entering and watching that Dumbledore was with someone that he didn't recognize.  
  
"Sure. Ken, we'll continue this chat later." Said Dumbledore to the man, who nodded and left the office through the fireplace.  
  
"Who is he?" Asked the teen curious sitting in a chair in front of Albus.  
  
"Ken Minkel, the Chief of the Aurors." Said Dumbledore before he asked: "What did you want to talk with me?"  
  
Harry proceeded to tell Dumbledore the chat between him and Malfoy, his request of a truce and everything that the blonde had told him.  
  
"He sounded truthful to me, Professor." Finished the Prefect.  
  
"I'll take care of this, don't worry. I'll speak with Narcissa today and will make arrangement for her and Mr. Malfoy. Thanks for telling me this immediately." Said Dumbledore after listening his words carefully.  
  
"No problem." Said Harry sensing that he would leave the Office to let Albus do whatever was necessary.  
  
"Did you accept the truce?" Asked Dumbledore curious when Harry was going to leave the Office.  
  
"Momentarily. If he breaks my trust, I can be his worst enemy. It goes also for you." Said Harry very seriously before he went to the secret room.  
  
In the room, Harry found Hermione reading a book, while Fred was making a schoolwork and George and Ron were playing wizard's chess. He sat next to Fred and began to write an essay for Binns that was due for that Monday.  
  
"What did Malfoy want with you, Blaze?" Asked Fred watching his friend while he was writing something.  
  
"A truce." Said Harry going on in his essay.  
  
"WHAT???" Asked the other four teens in shock.  
  
"A truce between us." Said Harry before he explained them everything that Malfoy had told him before.  
  
"He doesn't want to be a Death Eater?!" Asked Ron in disbelief.  
  
"He asked help to you?!" Asked the twins at the same time with the same face that his brother's.  
  
"Yes to both questions." Said Harry before he added: "I accepted the truce. Although it's momentary."  
  
"Are you sure of that decision?" Asked Hermione not convinced with the idea of a truce between his boyfriend and the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Only the time will tell it." Said Harry before he returned all his attention to his schoolwork. His friends saw that he wasn't going to continue the chat about the subject and returned to their activities.  
  
****  
  
The next morning the results of the election were known and, for everyone's relief, the winner was Arthur Weasley. Half School congratulated the four Weasley children when it was known. The four teens had big grins in their faces.  
  
In the Daily Prophet, the wizards' newspaper, there were two full page's notes about the result of the election, the history of the new Minister and information about the new things that were ordered by Mr. Weasley. One of them was the confirmation of Voldemort's return and the declaration of the war against him.  
  
"For the new Minister of Magic!" Suggested Harry with a vase of pumpkin juice to make a toast.  
  
"For the new Minister!" Toasted everyone in the Gryffindor Table. In the other tables, except in Slytherin's, seeing the toast in Gryffindor's, followed the example and toasted too.  
  
"Finally someone competent for the position!" Said Hermione to the others making a new toast.  
  
"I agree with it!" Said all of them toasting too.  
  
"Luckily alcohol isn't served here! We would be drunk by now!" Laughed Harry after everyone toasted for the sixth time for some reason.  
  
"I toast for it!" Laughed Fred raising his vase. Everyone burst out in laughter and did it.  
  
"Imagine all of us drunk!" Laughed George.  
  
"That's something that I can live with!" Laughed Ron along the others making a new toast.  
  
"We couldn't!" Said McGonagall and Dumbledore seriously at the same time listening the new Minister's son.  
  
"I toast for it!" Said Harry sending everyone in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
The occupants of the other tables and the teachers too, looked at the Gryffindor's students confused as if they though that they were crazy. The students of said Table burst out in laughter with this and toasted once more, confusing everyone more and more.  
  
"You are out of control!" Said Minerva looking to her House's students with a disapproving look.  
  
"We know that!" Exclaimed all of the students at the same time with a new toast.  
  
"Ahhh! You are crazy!" Said McGonagall rolling her eyes exasperated, while Dumbledore chuckled at a new toast of the table.  
  
"Are you sure that this drink doesn't have alcohol?" Asked Arabella to Dumbledore who was amused with the students. The DADA Professor had gone to find out the reason of the laughter and toasts. "I'm not completely sure!" Laughed the Headmaster returning to his seat on the High Table.  
  
When the meal had finished, in the Gryffindor's table the students had done at least 20 toasts for the most crazy and stupid reasons. Anything was a good reason to do it.  
  
****  
  
On sunday's night, In Dumbledore's office there was a meeting. In there, was the Headmaster; the four Heads of House: Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout; Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the two ex-Marauders; the Half Giants: Madame Maxime and Rubeus Hagrid; the old Aurors Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Mudungus Fletcher, besides the chief of that department, Ken Minkel; the new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, and his two eldest sons: Bill and Charlie; the Hogwarts' Professors Arabella Figg of DADA, Vector of Aritmancy, Madame Hooch of flight and Sinistra of Astronomy. All of them were the Council of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The Order, whose leader was the Headmaster, had been created even before the School was founded and dedicated all their efforts to defeat the Dark Wizards of those times. The last time that the Order had been in activities had been before Voldemort's defeat at Harry Potter's hands when said wizard was only a baby. After the reborn of Voldemort, Dumbledore had convoked all of the old members and a few new ones to create the Order for this new menace.  
  
On the meeting, they had discussed courses of action against Voldemort's attacks, his recruitment of new Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy's situation and the possibility of the entrance to the council of five new Members: Fred, George and Ron Weasley, sons of the Minister, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the MNG.  
  
Some members, especially Snape, had put some resistance to this arguing that they weren't matures enough to be members of the Order and much less of the Council.  
  
"I must remind you that three of them have faced Voldemort more times than many of we and they are still alive. Besides, the trio will be in this war with or without us. And I must say that I prefer them with us." Said Dumbledore seriously. Many of the presents nodded in agreement to this.  
  
"No one or nothing will stop them and all of us know it very well!" Added McGonagall in the same tone the Headmaster.  
  
"Why the twins then?" Asked Snape not very happy with the argument, although he knew that both of them were right in their words.  
  
"Their products can become excellent weapons in a fight. And they know the school better than anyone besides the Marauders." Said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes looking to Remus and Sirius. Both of them smiled innocently.  
  
"Maybe we could find out the limits of Potter's powers and test them with this." Suggested Minkel after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"Suggest it to him, and he'll hex you to oblivion!" Snorted Sirius while Remus and many others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sirius is right in it. Harry won't show us his powers or will not allow us to study them. We'll have to see them when he decides to do it." Said Dumbledore seriously to the others who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you think that they could show it to everyone?" Asked Remus. Sirius, Albus and Minerva knew that he was talking about the room.  
  
"Show what?" Asked all of the other confused with the werewolf's words.  
  
"No, and I won't press them to do it. They'll show it ONLY if they want." Said the Headmaster to the three adults very seriously, meaning every word of them. Minerva, Remus and Sirius nodded in understanding and agreement.  
  
"Show what?" Asked everyone again.  
  
"None of our business." Said Dumbledore to the others. The MNG's Headquarters were of the teens and none of them had right to know the existence of it, how to enter or be there if the five of them didn't want to show it. Dumbledore knew it and respected their wishes. He, Minerva, Remus and Sirius were the only ones who had been there besides the teens and knew that it was their secret place for them.  
  
"I have a question: Are they the MNG? Why those names?" Asked Sprout remembering the chat that she had with Harry the Wednesday's night.  
  
"Yes, they are. Harry's Blaze, Hermione is Feather, Ron is Griffin, Fred is Wise and George is Ape." Explained Minerva with a smile.  
  
"Why those names?" Asked curiously Flitwick.  
  
"Nicks based on their Animagus forms." Answered Sirius with an evil grin.  
  
"All of them are Animagus?" Asked Bill in shock almost falling from his chair. Everyone in the room was as shocked as him.  
  
"Mr. Potter is the only Animagus fully trained. The three Messrs. Weasley and Miss Granger are in training with me in this moment." Explained Minerva to everyone.  
  
"Which ones are their forms?" Asked Arthur a little shocked and surprised with the news.  
  
"Fred is a fox, George is a monkey, Ron is a griffin, Hermione is a phoenix and Harry is a dragon. Well, it was the first of his forms that he showed to us." Explained Remus.  
  
"What does MNG mean?" Asked Snape not sure that he wanted to know the answer to that question.  
  
"Marauders Next Generation." Chuckled Albus with his eyes twinkling completely in joy.  
  
"Oh God!" Said Snape with a groan that made everyone in the room laugh.  
  
When the meeting had ended almost one hour later, it was decided the entrance of the five students to the Council of the Order. The three Weasleys and Harry had the permission of his parents and, in Harry's case, legal guardians. Dumbledore sent an owl to Hermione's parents explaining everything and asking their permission. No student could join it without their parents or legal guardian's permission. The five teens would be asked to join the Order in their next meeting, the next Friday.  
  
****  
  
"When will you open the new broom, Harry?" Asked Hermione to her boyfriend that Tuesday before the 5 MNG went to the Quidditch Practice.  
  
"Yeah, you never did it!" Said Ron joining the chat of his two best friends.  
  
"You are right in that!" Said Harry before he went to the room and took the broom and went with his teammates to the lockers.  
  
When they reached there, Harry opened the package in front of everyone in the lockers. When the players saw the broom, there were a collective gasp and all of them had their jaws opened completely. It was the best and newest model of brooms: The Wind Rider. It was faster and more easy to maneuver than the Firebolt. It was the best one for Seekers of all the positions due to those qualities.  
  
"Can I have a try?" Asked shouting many players at the same time when they recovered from the shock.  
  
"I'll tell this only once: till the match's day, this broom doesn't exist on this team. It'll be a big surprise for everyone especially for Malfoy. Did I make myself clear or I have to start shooting memory charms to all of you?" Said Harry in a very serious and not joking tone of voice.  
  
"Clear as the crystal!" Exclaimed all of the together agreeing with their Captain.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" Shouted Harry raising his wand. Moments later, the Seeker had his broom in his hands and went to the Pitch to train followed by the other players.  
  
During the training, Harry made them work as hard as Wood used to. Many of the new players complained about this; but the eldest ones, the ones that had been in the team with Harry since his beginning on it, knew the reason: the match was Gryffindor-Slytherin. It was the more dirt and hard match of the season, and winning it, would mean half cup for them.  
  
"It was really hard, mate!" Complained Mark Limop, the forth year's chaser, after the practice.  
  
"This was nothing!" Snorted Alicia remembering her times with Oliver.  
  
"Listen all of you, because I'll tell this only once: our first match is against Slytherin. Except Michael, all of you saw the last game between the two Houses. It was a war and the twins, the girls and I can tell it by own experience because we were playing that match. They are dirty, don't play with the rules and will foul every time that they want. I don't want any of you injured at the Hospital Wing. If you can't take the pressure, leave now. If you stay, get ready for training like these ones for the years that I'm Captain of this team." Said Harry in a very serious tone of voice meaning every word that he had told them.  
  
"We stay here!" Said the five seventh-year players. They weren't going to leave the team now. It was their final year and had suffered the pressure with Oliver. Besides, for them, Harry wasn't as hard as the former captain was.  
  
"Same here!" said the others after a few minutes of thinking.  
  
"Good!" Said Harry with a smile before he turned serious and spoke again: "On this match, we'll play a new strategy. Like I said once, Oliver's philosophy of game on this matches were that the fiercest would be the winner. Taking in consideration what our former . . . " Said Harry and turned his attention to Fred, so the twin could say something about Wood.  
  
"...Obsessive . . . " Said the Beater, along the other seventh year players, catching Harry's intention and turning to his brother.  
  
"...Crank . . . " said George before he turned to Katie.  
  
"...Sadistic . . . " Added the Head Girl before she turned to Angelina.  
  
"...Insane . . . " Said the Chaser before she turned to Alicia.  
  
"...Best Keeper in this house in the last 20 years . . . " Said Alicia returning her attention to the Captain.  
  
"...And beloved Captain taught us, on this game we'll play on the same terms that Slytherin. This means that if their beater, Chasers, Keeper or Seeker play dirt, our beloved twins will send them to the Hospital Wing." Said Harry with an evil grin toward the twins and the other players.  
  
"Alive?" Asked Fred with an evil smile.  
  
"I would prefer that yes, alive. Although, it doesn't save you to hurt them a... little. You choose how little." Answered Harry with a mischievous smile toward the two beaters.  
  
"At your orders!" Said the twins at the same time with a smile like Harry's.  
  
"You are worse than Oliver!" Laughed Katie along the other two Chasers.  
  
"I had the best teacher on it!" Laughed Harry before he said: "Fred, George, Katie, Alicia and Angelina, I want to speak with the five of you alone. The rest of you return to the School."  
  
"See you!" said many of them going back to the Castle.  
  
"Ron, take the brooms and put them on my trunk, please." Said Harry handing the two brooms to his best friend who nodded and went running to the Castle.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Asked Katie when the six of them were alone.  
  
"Before anything, this conversation mustn't be told to any of the other players. Is it clear?" Said Harry seriously.  
  
"No problem." Said the others with a nod.  
  
"I want that the five of you take a good watch with Michael on the match. I'm afraid the Slytherins could try something against him. He's not Oliver and they'll try to take him off the game as soon as possible. Fred, George, watch him very carefully. Girls watch him as good as you can. Is it clear?" Said Harry with a little of worry about that problem.  
  
"Sure. I agree with you, Harry. They'll try to harm him." Said Katie nodding in agreement with him on the subject.  
  
"We agree with it." Said the other four at the same time thinking the same that the Seeker and the Chaser.  
  
"Don't mention this to anyone. Let's return to the School." Said Harry leading the way of the team to the Tower.  
  
****  
  
During Transfiguration's class that Thursday, Harry finished the work before than anyone as always. Like Hermione was still working, they couldn't snog as always.  
  
Bored as he was, he began to think in something to do to use the time before his girlfriend would be free to snog with him. He got an idea and looked for an old quill in his bag. When he didn't find any, he turned his attention to Hermione and asked her one.  
  
"Why do you need it?" Asked Hermione with confusion when she gave it to him.  
  
"You'll know later." Said Harry putting it over his desk while the girl turned her attention to her work.  
  
He wanted to make a teddy bear just to get fun and see if he could return it to the quill. Although he wasn't completely sure if he would return it to the normal self or he would leave it like the bear.  
  
First of all, he pictured the teddy bear like he wanted to be it: a Gryffindor Seeker with a broom and a Snitch in his hand. First of all, he transformed the quill in a little broom, not longer than a book. Then he changed it in a little robe with the Gryffindor's colors and the words "Gryffindor House Quidditch Team" written in the front, and "Seeker" in the back. The next one, was a Snitch. Before the little ball could fly out of the desk, he caught it using his Quidditch's reflexes.  
  
Although he didn't know it, he was being watched carefully by his Godmother who caught sight of the broom first and decided to see it with curiosity. She was surprised by the robe and the Snitch and was wondering what he was planning to do, when she saw that the teen changed it to a Koala Teddy Bear. When he did it, Minerva began to suspect what he was planning and went on watching him with a little smile.  
  
After the bear, he changed it in a pair of glasses and a drawing of a Panther, like the one that he had in his left shoulder, and another one of a lightning. When that transformation was finished, Harry pictured the Teddy Bear again and flicked his wand once more to finish his work.  
  
Harry couldn't do nothing but smile when his work was finished: over his desk there was a Koala Teddy Bear wearing a robe of Gryffindor, mounting over a broom that read "Nimbus 2000" near the tail, a Snitch on his right hand, a tattoo of a Panther on his left shoulder, a pair of glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead. The bear was he.  
  
"Nice work." Said Minerva with a smile taking the teddy bear and watching it carefully and surprising Harry a little.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry with a big smile, before he turned to Hermione who was watching him impressed, and said: "I owe you a Quill."  
  
"I'll make you pay for it." Said Hermione kissing him.  
  
"Before you start to snog as always, 50 points to Gryffindor for you job, Mr. Potter." Said Minerva returning to the front of the classroom knowing that nothing would stop the two teens from kissing.  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Said Harry before he and Hermione went on kissing.  
  
When the class had finished, everyone had seen the bear and the girls looked at it with a face that said "It-the-most-beautyful-thing-that-I´ve- seen." Minerva asked him a copy of the bear that she put on a box with Harry's name on it.  
  
When he went to dinner, the whole table was talking about the bear and many asked him if they could see it. After it was handed to the whole table and all of them had seen it, it was returned to his owner and creator.  
  
Suddenly he got an idea and asked a quill to Alicia saying that he had an idea to another one. The Chaser gave it to him and everyone watched him in silence expecting what he would do.  
  
"Choose an animal." Said Harry to Hermione who was sitting next to him.  
  
"A cat." Said Hermione after a few minutes of thinking.  
  
"You want a cat, so you get a cat." Said Harry before he thought the form of the teddy.  
  
First, he transformed it in a cat. Next in a robe like his, but this one said Beater instead of Seeker. Next one was a bat of the ones used in Quidditch and a Bludger, although the ball didn't have movement. Next he transformed it in a broom and lastly in a wig that had the color and form of her hair.  
  
After he flicked his wand once more, in the table there was a teddy cat that was the image of Hermione as a beater. The broom was a Firebolt. She had a Bludger in her left hand and a bat in her right. She was wearing the Gryffindor robe. The fur had the color of her hair.  
  
"For you." Said Harry giving it to his girlfriend while the rest of the table clapped by the work.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione kissing him and putting the teddy in her pocket.  
  
"I owe you a quill." Laughed Harry to Alicia.  
  
"Make a teddy for me and I'll forget your debt!" Said Alicia giving him another quill.  
  
"Like you wish." Said Harry before he made another teddy, this time with the characteristics of the Chaser. This time the animal was a lion like Gryffindor's.  
  
After this, many students wanted one. Harry told them that if they wanted one, he would sell them by five Sickles. They should give him a quill and they had to tell him how they wanted the teddy: the animal, color of it, characteristics of it, things that it would have with it, etc. For the end of the dinner he had been asked to make other ten teddies for students from first to seventh year, mostly girls  
  
This chat, transformations and making of teddies, was followed with curiosity by most of the Hogwarts' staff. Albus was surprised by this and saw everything with his usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"It looks like he got a new and interesting hobby, eh Minerva?" Asked the Headmaster to the Head of Gryffindor with a smile, looking to the Professor's Godson, who was making Alicia's teddy lion in that moment.  
  
"Thanks God it isn't dangerous!" Said McGonagall with a sigh of relief.  
  
"It would be fun to see if he can make teddies of the Staff!" Chuckled Arabella with a smile to the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"It would be very funny, Arabella." Chuckled Albus while Minerva looked shocked at that idea.  
  
"I would like to see a teddy of Severus!" Laughed Flitwick joining the chat of his colleagues.  
  
"I would pay for it!" Laughed softly Minerva.  
  
"Which animal do you think that he would be?" Asked Sprout with a soft laugh.  
  
"Knowing Harry and his feelings toward Severus? I would bet that he would make a zorrilla!" Laughed Albus causing every teacher that was in the chat to burst out in a soft laughter.  
  
****  
  
The Friday's was morning was almost uneventful for the MNG till Dumbledore told them to wait for him after the end of the last class in the room saying that he had to speak with them about something very important and serious. All of them nodded saying that they would be there.  
  
"What do you think that he'll want this time?" Asked Fred to the others while they were waiting to the Headmaster in the room after their last class of that day: History of the Magic for the fifth years and Transfiguration for the twins.  
  
"Did you plan any new prank?" Asked George to Harry suddenly.  
  
"I have timed one for tomorrow, but not for today." Said Harry shrugging his shoulders in the moment that Albus and Minerva entered in the room.  
  
"What do you have timed for tomorrow?" Asked his Godmother sternly listening the Prefect's last sentence.  
  
"It would ruin the surprise if I tell it now," Said Harry with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Who is the target of that surprise?" Asked Minerva knowing that she wouldn't get a straight answer from the teen.  
  
"Same answer that the previous one, Professor." Said Harry with an evil grin before he asked: "Why did you want to talk with us?"  
  
"Have any of you heard about the Order of the Phoenix any time?" Asked Dumbledore very seriously to the five students.  
  
"Yes, dad and mum mentioned it once or twice. It's something secret that used to fight against You-Know-Who, right?" Asked Fred thinking.  
  
"Yes, it is, Mr. Weasley." Answered Dumbledore with a nod.  
  
"What does it have to do with us?" Asked Hermione with confusion. The others nodded to this with the same feeling that her.  
  
"The five of you will be given the chance to join it tonight. We've received the legal authorization of your parents or, in Harry's case, legal guardians to do it.  
  
"We are here to give you a little of information before you make you decision. If you decide to do it, you'll be tested about your loyalty to the light side with Fawkes. If you decide to not do it, this chat will be erased from your memory and you'll forget that we've had it with you." Explained the Head of their House to the five students in a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"We would like to listen the information before we take the decision, if you don't mind." Said Harry after discussing it a little with his friends.  
  
"Very well, that's what we'll do." Said Albus and began to explain everything about the Order to the teens: the History of it, the purpose of it, the members of the Council and some other facts and the reason why they wanted them in it.  
  
"I will do it." Said Harry, Hermione and Ron very sure of their words at the same time.  
  
"We'll do it too." Said the twins with the same tone that their friends.  
  
"Very well." Said the Headmaster with a smile before he stood and motioned they to follow him and Minerva.  
  
"Professor, I have two questions for you before we go to the meeting. First: do they know that we are the MNG? Second: do they know about the room? If they don't, do we have to show it to them?" Said Harry very seriously before the seven left the room.  
  
"To your first questions, the answer is yes. To the second, they don't know it and you'll be the ones who decide if you want to show it or not. I won't press you to do it if you don't want." Said Dumbledore very serious to the five pranksters while they walked to his Office.  
  
"It will be kept in secret then." Said Harry while the others nodded to this decision. Both Professors nodded in agreement and entered in the Office where the whole council was waiting for them.  
  
Before any of them could say anything, in the Office entered flying Friegs who went to place herself in her master's shoulder and sang a few notes greeting him and Fawkes who sang too.  
  
"I didn't know that she would be here tonight." Chuckled Dumbledore with amusement with the reaction of everyone besides the five teens, Flitwick and himself. All of them knew about and had seen the Rainbow Phoenix before and weren't surprised in the least with her.  
  
"I think that she invited herself to the meeting." Laughed Harry while everyone watched the bird in awe.  
  
"Everybody, this is Friegs and was Nicholas Flamel's pet before he died. Nowadays, like you've seen, she's Harry's Phoenix." Explained Dumbledore before he asked Harry: "Have you changed her name? I know that if a Phoenix finds a new Master, he or she can change it."  
  
"I'm thinking in doing it, but I haven't done it yet." Said Harry petting his Phoenix.  
  
"Tell me when you do it." Said Albus. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Is it a Rainbow Phoenix?" Asked Charlie shocked with the bird going to check her closely.  
  
"The last one on the Earth." Said the teen with a smile to his best friend's old brother.  
  
"It's beautiful." Was the only thing that the redhead could say. All of the others nodded in agreement to this.  
  
"I know it." Said Harry with a smile, before he asked sarcastically: "Could we go on or we'll stay here all the night watching her in awe?"  
  
Albus and Flitwick, along the MNG, chuckled with this and watched that everyone reacted with his words and nodded leaving the chock produced by Friegs.  
  
"Who's more mature Albus, Harry or the rest of us all together?" Asked Filius to the Headmaster with amusement in his voice.  
  
"Do you want a truthful answer, Filius?" Said Albus with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, you are right: he's the more mature." Said the Head of Ravenclaw going to his seat leaving the Headmaster nodding with his eyes twinkling completely with joy and amusement.  
  
"Who's more matured of whom?" Asked Minerva when Albus took his usual seat listening the chat between him and Flitwick.  
  
"Harry than all of us together. And I agree completely to that." Said Dumbledore chuckling.  
  
"Same here." Said Minerva agreeing to that, although she hated to admit it to anyone in the room besides Albus and herself.  
  
Albus was going to say something to everyone when he caught something that Harry said to his friends: "Do you know what's the difference among all of them watching Friegs and a group of girls watching Viktor Krum last year at the School every day?"  
  
"Which one?" Asked the four teens interested. Dumbledore listened this with the same interest than the MNG.  
  
"The gossips. They act as stupid as the girls did last year wherever that Krum was." Said Harry with a little laugh.  
  
The twins, Ron and Hermione, along Albus, couldn't help but burst out in laughter with that. Many adults looked at them confused, not understanding the reason of their laughter. The ones that had heard the joke looked amused because they knew that it was completely true, especially the teachers.  
  
"Good joke, Harry." Said Dumbledore with a smile to the teen when the five of them could control the laughter again.  
  
"Thanks, and you know it's true." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"It's 100% true." Said Dumbledore chuckling.  
  
"What is true?" Asked many of the presents that hadn't caught or heard the joke.  
  
"You don't want to know it. And the ones who caught the joke, know very well that what I said was true." Said Harry to everyone.  
  
"It was." Said all of the with a sigh at the same time.  
  
"What joke?" Asked exasperated and angry Snape.  
  
"He said that the only difference between us watching Friegs and the girls that used to follow to Mr. Krum everywhere during the last year, was the gossips that the girls did, because we acted as stupid as them around him. And I must agree with it, because we did it." Said Minerva to the others. All the adults looked ashamed knowing that it was true.  
  
"I'll return to sleep to the room. It's more quiet there. I'll see you later." Said Friegs in her language before she flew off Harry's shoulder and went in direction to the MNG room.  
  
"Let's continue with the meeting please." Said Harry to his mentor in a serious tone of voice, bored with the adults looks toward him.  
  
"Very well, let's start with this. Messrs. Potter and Weasleys and Miss Granger. You have been given the chance to join the Council of the Order of the Phoenix. Do you accept to do it?" Asked the Headmaster in a very serious and grave tone of voice.  
  
"We do." Said the five teens at the time with a decided tone of voice.  
  
"To join it, you will be tested by Fawkes. If he doesn't accept you or find any doubt about your loyalty or any though of betrayal to us, your memory will be erased and you'll never remember being here. If you try to leave before he decides you'll be killed. Is that understood?" Asked the Headmaster in the same tone of voice that before.  
  
"Yes, it is." Said the MNG without changing their tone either.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would?" Said Albus nodding to Hermione to go near the Phoenix.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and stood in front of Fawkes and saw him straight to the eyes. For almost one minute nothing happened, but then Fawkes sang a few notes telling that she was trusty. Hermione gave a big sigh of relief before she went to sit to a chair with her name that appeared next to Charlie Weasley, who gave her a big smile. The next one was Ron. With him, happened exactly the same. Ron took a seat next to Hermione and his brother. Fred and George went to sit next to the MNG and his brothers and Harry next to them and Dumbledore.  
  
"Be welcome the five of you to the Order of the Phoenix." Said Dumbledore with a smile to the teens. The five of them sent him back another one of relief and nodded to his welcome.  
  
"All of you will receive training in case that you have to join in a battle. But you'll have another work here too." Explained Dumbledore seriously to the teens.  
  
"Which ones?" Asked Harry seriously. "The five will help us discussing subjects as tactics, ways to stop the recruiting among students, help us in case of a disaster and keep control over the students in case of an emergency." Began to explain Dumbledore.  
  
"With your knowledge," continued the Headmaster, this time watching Hermione, "powers," this time he talked to Harry, "strategy," this was said to Ron, "and products that you are inventing," this said to the twins, "added to the help of the Order can give to you and you to us, we hope that we can fight Voldemort till defeat him completely without many lives lost.  
  
"This mix of forces will be very helpful to our side." Finished Albus.  
  
"You have our help." Said Harry in the name of the five with a decided tone of voice.  
  
"Messrs. Fred and George, I have curiosity of something: who's the investor of your company?" Asked Dumbledore curious to the twins.  
  
"Tell him and you are dead." Threatened Harry to both twins in a whisper that was heard only by the twins and no one else in the room.  
  
"He prefers to be kept anonymous, Professor." Said Fred listening Harry's threat and not wanting to raise his anger.  
  
"We MUST know it." Said McGonagall very sternly to the twins, not very happy with their answer.  
  
"Our Vice President, Co Owner and Principal investor . . . " Began George with an evil grin, but was cut by Harry's outburst.  
  
"The WHAT?????" Asked Harry with a shout, shocked by the twin's words.  
  
"Vice President, Co Owner and Principal Investor of our company." Said Fred with an evil grin toward the teen who had his head in his hands.  
  
"We'll arrange counts later." Said Harry looking both redheads with a murderous look.  
  
"That answered your question. He's the investor." Laughed George looking Harry's shocked look.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this punishment?" Said Harry with a groan that made everyone laugh.  
  
"Thanks for answering our doubt." Chuckled Albus.  
  
"Don't be surprised if you become the main target of many pranks for a time." Said Harry to the twins with an evil grin. Both boys gulped at that uncomfortably.  
  
"Luckily mom isn't here. She would kill the three of you right now for that!" Laughed Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, luckily she isn't here." Said Harry with a sigh of relief.  
  
The meeting went on for another hour where they discussed plans, the beginning of the teens' training and a possible shop for the twins in Hogsmeade for when they graduated from School. Fred and George agreed with this immediately with big grins on the face.  
  
When the meeting had ended, the five pranksters returned to the room, looking very tired and just wishing to sleep for the whole weekend. The five of them fell asleep almost five minutes after their head touched the pillow. 


	10. Chapter 09 Links, Articles and Quidditch

Chapter 09 Links, Articles and Quidditch  
  
True to Harry's threat, the twins became the MOST principal target of pranks since the meeting where the 5 MNG joined the Order's Council: Cross- dressing, change of looks, sing the School's song every 15 minutes were some of the pranks played on them.  
  
Both Weasleys, along the teachers, knew very well who was the responsible of this: Harry Potter, a.k.a. Blaze, the worst of the five pranksters.  
  
"Please, stop with this!" Begged Fred after a week of pranks from his friend.  
  
"I told you that if you told them that I was the investor, you would be dead. Like I don't have any wish to kill you, this is much better!" Said the Prefect with a new threat of his wand toward the twin.  
  
"We can't stand this shame anymore! We are the one who plays pranks, not the ones that are played the pranks in!" Said George with a plead.  
  
"Are you begging mercy to me?" Asked Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"YES!!" shouted the twins at the same time.  
  
"Ok, this will stop, but you'll have the entrance to the room forbidden till the match!" Said Harry with a new threat of the wand.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Asked Fred in shock.  
  
"It's that or another two weeks of pranks. You choose." Said Harry with a mischievous grin.  
  
"We prefer a few weeks out of the room that two more weeks of pranks!" Said the twins together leaving the room in defeated.  
  
"Do you think that it's something good?" Asked Ron without looking from the Potions' book that he was reading during the whole chat between his brothers and best friend.  
  
"That will teach them to not disobey my orders." Said Harry before he started to read a book of Runes.  
  
****  
  
"Professor, could you do me a favor?" Asked Harry to Dumbledore a few days later.  
  
"What do you need, Harry?" Asked the Headmaster curious about the reason of this.  
  
"I need a note of a free pass to the Restricted Section of the Library. I want to do some research and I thought that maybe I could find the information that I need there." Explained Harry to his mentor.  
  
Although he hadn't told it to anyone, he had an idea for the Order: create a mind link among the members. It would help if they had a problem, call an emergency's meeting, get some information from other members and with this nobody out of the Order would know it. He had researched it in the Library in the books allowed to all the students but he hadn't found anything, so he needed to do the research in the Restricted Section. And if he wanted to make a good one, he needed a free pass to look as many books as he could.  
  
"Will you tell me what kind of information you are looking for?" Asked Albus, knowing that the most probable answer would be not.  
  
"You'll know soon. The only thing that I'm going to tell you is that it would be very useful for the Order." Said Harry very seriously, before he asked: "Can you give it to me?"  
  
"Give this to Madame Pince. I would like to know what you are thinking as soon as you can tell me." Said the Headmaster giving to the student a note with his signature.  
  
"I'll tell it to you as soon as I find something that can help me." Answered Harry before he went to the library.  
  
Madame Pince, the librarian of Hogwarts, looked surprised when Harry gave her the note signed by the Headmaster. It was unusual for Albus to sign a free pass' note to a student. After she checked it looking for any falsification, and not finding it, she allowed to the Prefect to enter to the Restricted Section.  
  
"Are you looking for something in special, Potter?" Asked the woman before she left the place, leaving the teen allowed.  
  
"I'm not very sure of it, Madame Pince." Said Harry before he began to think where he should look for.  
  
He scratched immediately the books about Runes, Transfiguration, Divination, Astronomy, Herbology, Flying and Care of Magical Creatures. They would be completely useless in this matter. So he should research in books about Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.  
  
After almost two hours in the DADA section, he gave up finding something in that part, so he moved to the Potions' one. After almost another hour, he found what he wanted in a book called: "The most Potent Potions for the people's mind: good and bad ones." The Potion was named Mindus Linkad and worked as he wanted. It created a link between many people. He began to read the ingredients:  
  
"... 2 Phoenix's feathers . . . 3 Unicorns' hairs . . . Half a cup of Dragon's blood . . . " Read the teen to himself looking among the ingredients needed. With a little smile of proud for finding what he wanted, he took the book and went to where Madame Pince was and showed the book that he had taken and left with direction toward the Headmaster's Office.  
  
On his way to the Office he found Snape who looked at him strangely when he saw the book in his hands. Not saying a word, both of them gave the password to the gargoyle and went to the Office.  
  
"Come in!" Called the Headmaster from the Office letting them in.  
  
"I have found what I wanted, Professor." Said Harry to Dumbledore and showed the book in the page of the Potion.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape took the book and began to read it. Both of them understood immediately what the Prefect was planning. A smile appeared in the Headmaster's lips while a surprised look appeared in the Potions' Master.  
  
"Do you think that you can do this Potion, Severus?" Asked the Headmaster to the Head of Slytherin.  
  
"I have all the ingredients, but I would need two feathers from Fawkes." Said Snape after thinking a few moments in the situation.  
  
"What would happen if instead of using Fawkes' feathers, we use Friegs' ones?" Asked Harry to the Professors, thinking in his own Phoenix.  
  
"Severus?" Asked Albus interested in that chance.  
  
"It would be much more powerful, but the result would be the same. The link would be made." Said Snape after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"How long would it take you to brew the Potion?" Asked Dumbledore wanting to make it as soon as possible.  
  
"A week, 10 days at last." Said Snape after reading the instructions of the book.  
  
"Do you think that you can give the feathers to Severus tomorrow, Harry?" Asked Dumbledore to the teen, remembering that the next day both of them would continue with Harry's special Potion.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry after thinking it for a few moments.  
  
"Very well. I'll ask to both of you complete secret with this. No one must know about this Potion. Is that understood?" Said Albus in a very serious tone of voice to both men that were in his Office.  
  
"As clear as the crystal." Said Harry while Snape nodded.  
  
"I think that you should go to dinner, Harry. It has begun a few minutes ago." Suggested the Headmaster to the teen.  
  
"See you later." Said Harry taking his cue to leave the Office.  
  
"I would never have thought of this, Albus." Said Snape when he and the Headmaster were alone.  
  
"I'm ashamed to admit that neither did I, Severus." Admitted the old wizard to the staff member.  
  
"Thank God that Potter is in our side and not against us!" Exclaimed Snape with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I think the same." Chuckled Albus before he asked: "did you want to talk with me?"  
  
****  
  
During that week, Snape used most of the time that he could use to make the Potion for the Order. He knew the importance of this and put all his efforts to do it properly.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry turned his attention to another matter: Rita's future article. He knew that many people, adults and students, believed in Voldemort and his ideas about the pureness of the blood. With her article, Harry hoped to change the mind of many people.  
  
What was the article about? The truth of Voldemort being a half-blood and not a pure-blood as many people always believed.  
  
When Harry proposed this to Skeeter, the reporter looked shocked by the revelation and agreed to write the article. In exchange of this, Harry got all the information about the Minister that Rita had given to him before the Mentalus Imagus Charm was cast.  
  
The Thursday before the Order's new meeting, Harry sent a folder to Rita with all the information using Hedwig who had a disguising look. It would be suspicious if anyone saw his owl delivering a letter to Rita, and under any circumstance he wanted that to happen.  
  
The next day, when all the members of the Council were in the Office, Snape, Dumbledore and a House Elf appeared there carrying a big cauldron with a potion of a red color. All of them looked confused and shot questioning looks toward themselves, the Headmaster and Snape. The Head of Slytherin and the Headmaster ignored them by complete and sat down.  
  
"I'm sure that all of you are wondering the reason of the Potion, right?" Asked Dumbledore when everyone was silent and sat in their places.  
  
"Yes." Said many of them while the rest nodded.  
  
"A few days ago, Harry came to see me and suggested something. I guess that he's the best person to explain it." Said Albus nodding to the teen to begin his explanation. Immediately, everyone turned their attention to the Prefect.  
  
"What I've thought is a kind of mental link that would work among the members of the Council. For example, if any of us are in danger, with the link he could ask help to the others. Also it would work if an urgent meeting is needed to be called or to give information or ideas in case of attack.  
  
"With that in mind, I made a little research in the Restricted Section of the Library with a note given by the Headmaster and in the Potions' section I found one called Mindus Linkad." Explained the teen nodding toward Snape so he could explain how it worked.  
  
"Like Potter said, this Potion creates a link among many people. In the normal cases it's used Phoenix's Feathers, but in this case we used the ones of Potter's Rainbow Phoenix, so it would make it more powerful.  
  
"With this Feathers, the link will allow to the people connected through the link, not only to send messages, it will also help to send images, feelings and memories." Explained Severus to everyone who was listening him intently.  
  
When Snape finished, everyone began to talk among them about the Potion and the link. All the members of the Council agreed fast that it would be very useful and that it was a great idea. Everyone nodded with this.  
  
Dumbledore, Snape and Harry sighed in relief with this. They were worried that the Potion would bring some problems and some people could deny it or do it with reluctance. With their agreement, they saw that their fear was unjustified.  
  
"I have a doubt: if some members want to have a chat through the link and they want to do it without the rest knowing it, is it possible?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Everyone can turn off the voice of the people in the link if they don't want to listen to them or if they just want to have a private chat." Explained Severus glaring at the MNG. He suspected that the five of them could use the link to cheat in tests.  
  
"Let's begin. Who will be the first?" Asked Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"Like I'm the one who gave the idea, I'll do it first of all." Said Harry and went to the cauldron. He took a vase and filled it with the potion and drank it immediately. It tasted worse than the Polyjuice Potion.  
  
"How was it?" Asked Sirius anxiously after his Godson drank it.  
  
"I have a word to describe the taste of it: Yuck." Groaned Harry drinking a glass of water.  
  
"Let's continue." Said Dumbledore amused with Harry's words.  
  
When everyone finished drinking it, they began to test the link. It worked perfectly and many people began to test it having chats with the link. Harry couldn't help but smile with proud watching that his idea had worked so well. This smile was shared by Dumbledore who thought the same that him.  
  
"Great idea, Blaze." Said Dumbledore to Harry through the link testing it himself.  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad that it worked so well. I must say that I was afraid that it wouldn't work like we expected." Said Harry with another sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you have any doubt about my skills like a Potion's Master, Potter?" Asked Snape with an angry tone of voice, joining the chat.  
  
"Of course that I don't, Professor!" Defended Harry, before he added: "I was afraid that the link wouldn't work as we thought. I never said anything about having doubts of the Potion!"  
  
"I hope so." Said Snape before he turned her attention to talk with someone else and turning off the voice of the Prefect.  
  
"Stupid slimy git!" Said Harry with a groan of disgust toward Snape.  
  
"Harry!" Scolded Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius listening his last words.  
  
"Shut up all of you!" Said Harry with a groan before he turned off their voices and began to chat with Charlie Weasley about Quidditch.  
  
"Mphhm." Said the Head of Gryffindor not happy with her Godson's words toward her Colleague and to her, Sirius and the Headmaster.  
  
"Minerva, he has the right to do it. After all, this link was his idea and Severus criticized his lack of faith toward him. If I was Harry, I would say and do the same that he did." Said Dumbledore with a smile and his usual twinkle.  
  
"I guess so." Said Minerva with a sigh.  
  
"Can anyone tell me why we never thought of this the last time?" Asked Moody with a sigh testing himself the link.  
  
"Good question, Alastor." Chuckled Albus before he called the attention of everyone and continued with the meeting, without using the link this time for it.  
  
****  
  
On the week before Halloween, the teachers began to give more schoolwork than ever reminding to the students about the O.W.L.s that would take place at the end of the School year.  
  
The O.W.L.s were divided in three categories: Basic, Intermediate and Advanced ones. You could get the three of them in: Transfiguration, Potions, History of the Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the electives, (Muggle Studies, Divination, Ancient Runes, Aritmancy and Care of Magical Creatures) you could only get the Basic and Intermediates. The total of O.W.L.s that you could get was 25.  
  
The record was 20 and it was of a student of Gryffindor that studied more than 200 years ago. The most usual number of O.W.L.s was between eight and thirteen. If you got less than six, you had to take the year again.  
  
During classes, Harry didn't have any problem despite the hard work that the Professors gave them. Actually he found it very easy. His marks were as good as Hermione's ones.  
  
The three friends never used the Order link in class. They had decided to not use it except for Order's matters and the School wasn't one.  
  
Meanwhile, he went on training the Team as hard as always. A week after Halloween would be the first match of the season: Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry wanted his team as ready as he could.  
  
****  
  
On the weekend before Halloween, there was a visit to Hogsmeade for the students above Third Year. Harry went to the town with Hermione, Ron and Lavender.  
  
After walking and watching the shops for almost 40 minutes, both couples decided to separate their ways and meet again in the The 3 Broomsticks in two hours.  
  
"Look at that! Isn't it cute?" Asked Hermione to Harry when they stopped in a pet shp and were watching a little dog color brown.  
  
"Yes, it is. But may I remind you that dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts?" Asked Harry with a little laugh kissing his girlfriend.  
  
"We could keep him at the room." Suggested Hermione with a chuckle.  
  
"Nice mix of pets we have already there: two owls, two cats and a Phoenix. Let's add a dog, a snake and a spider and we'll have a zoo at the room." Said Harry shocked with that idea.  
  
"Well, we also have a griffin, a monkey, a fox, another Phoenix, and you, my dear Blaze, are a walking zoo." Said Hermione with a teasing tone of voice.  
  
"You offend me, my beloved Feather." Said Harry kissing her passionately.  
  
They went on walking for another 40 minutes till Harry said that he wanted to buy something at the watch's shop. His watch was not a good one and he wanted a wizard one instead of the Muggle one that he always wore at his wrist.  
  
"Which one do you like most for me?" Asked Harry to Hermione showing her two watches. One had the drawing of a Snitch and the other one of a dragon.  
  
"Both. The Snitch's one for you and the Dragon's for me." Said Hermione kissing Harry.  
  
"I'll buy both." Said Harry to the shopkeeper putting his one in his wrist while Hermione did the same with the other.  
  
"It'll cost 16 Galleons. 8 Galleons each." Said the woman to the teens.  
  
Harry paid her and both of them left and went on walking, stopping in the shops' windows looking them and going to the next one.  
  
"How would I look with an earring?" Asked Harry suddenly to Hermione when they were in a jewelry shop.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Asked Hermione shocked and confused with his question.  
  
"No, I was thinking in wearing one in my left ear. So what's your opinion?" Asked the boy once more.  
  
"You would like nicely I think." Said Hermione after thinking about it for a few minutes. Harry dragged her to the shop and talked with the woman of the shop and asked her for earrings for him.  
  
The woman looked surprised with this, but decided to do it. She showed him a few pairs with different drawings: dragons, lightings, dolphins and others. Harry bought a pair that had a drawing of lightning like his scar. They weren't very big and when he tried them, they looked really great.  
  
"What do you think?" Asked Harry to his girlfriend showing the earring in his left ear.  
  
"You look nice with it." Said Hermione with a kiss.  
  
"How much is it?" Asked Harry to the woman who looked at them with a smile.  
  
"10 Sickles." Said the woman.  
  
Harry paid her and he and Hermione left the place and went to the bar to wait for his friends. When they entered, they saw to Bill and Fleur Delacour chatting and laughing. When Bill saw them, he invited them to sit there.  
  
"Hi Bill, hi Fleur." Said Harry sitting next to them. Both of them nodded before Rosmerta brought some drinks for the four and began to talk.  
  
"You decided to follow my steps, Harry!" Said Bill laughing when he saw the earring.  
  
"I have something that you don't!" Said Harry pulling up his sleeve and showing them the tattoo.  
  
"Impressive!" Said Fleur looking at the Panther with a smile.  
  
"If I do one of those, mum will kill me!" Laughed Bill, also impressed with Harry's tatoo.  
  
"Wait till Sirius watches the earring!" Laughed Harry sending the other three in a fit of laughter.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked the twins joining the chat with his friends and brother. With them were Angelina and Alicia.  
  
"My new addition." Said Harry showing them the earring.  
  
"Harry Potter the rebel teen!" Laughed Alicia looking at the earring.  
  
"It sounds nice!" Laughed the others.  
  
"I'm the Hogwarts' rebel without cause!" Laughed Harry sending the other in another fit of laughter.  
  
"Are both of you a couple?" Asked Hermione to Bill and Fleur watching them with the hands together.  
  
"Since two weeks ago." Said Bill with a big smile while Fleur nodded.  
  
"I toast for it!" Said Fred raising his bottle of Butterbeer.  
  
"Don't start with the toasts!" Said the other ones at the same time.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Bill in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong with toasting?" Asked Fleur as confused as his boyfriend.  
  
The other laughed and explained them what had happened during the breakfast the day after the elections. Bill and Fleur joined the laugh when they had heard the story.  
  
"Harry, are you there?" Asked suddenly Ron to his best friend through the mind link.  
  
"I'm with the twins, Alicia, Angelina, Hermione, Bill and Fleur at the three Broomsticks. What's up?" Asked Harry confused sensing some worry in his friend's voice.  
  
"With lavender, we are being attacked by 10 Death Eaters near the Shrieking Shack! Help us!" Shouted Ron before he cut the chat.  
  
"Ron and Lavender are in problems near the Shrieking Shack!" Said Harry to the other before he stood and left the bar running toward the place of the attack, followed by the others.  
  
When the group of teens and two adults reached there, they saw to Ron fighting against a few Death Eaters with Lavender laying unconscious in the floor near him. All of them took their wands and went to help their friends.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?" Asked Harry to the Headmaster while he fought against a Death Eater.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Dumbledore sensing problems.  
  
"We are fighting against a few Death Eaters near the Shrieking Shack!" Said Harry and sent an image of the fight to his mentor.  
  
"I'll send help to you immediately!" Said the Headmaster very seriously cutting the chat with the teen and focusing in other Council's Members: "Everyone near the Shrieking Shack, go there immediately! There are eight Students and two adults fighting against Death Eaters! Repeat, Death Eaters attacking students!"  
  
"I'm on my way!" Returned many members.  
  
Meanwhile, in the fight, the group of friends was having some problems. The Death Eaters had received help when many others began to apparate there joining the fight.  
  
"Do you have any other despaired and suicide measure today, Harry?" Asked Fred to his friend while he disarmed another Death Eater.  
  
"I though that you would never ask, Fred!" Said Harry before he transformed in a bull and began to go against the Death Eaters, who were shocked by the animal and tried to curse him or at least avoid his attacks.  
  
But nothing seemed to stop him while he went on attacking and hitting them with his horns and sending them to the air. The Death Eaters who were hit crashed loudly while the other teens tied them tightly with ropes so they couldn't move and stun them to avoid their scape.  
  
"Nice bull!" Said Fred to the others while he stunned another one of them.  
  
"Nice horns!" Agreed Bill doing the same that his brother.  
  
Almost 10 minutes later the battle was finished. More than 20 Death Eaters had been injured with curses or with Harry's attacks. The rest of them had dissaparated when they saw that it was a lost battle and they would never win it.  
  
"Where's the battle?" Asked a few Councils' members when they appeared next to the teens a few minutes later.  
  
"If we waited to you, we would be dead!" Said Harry with anger toward the adults before he woke up Lavender who looked around confused.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Ron worried to his girlfriend helping her to stand.  
  
"Yes, a little dizzy but fine." Said Lavender when she was stood.  
  
"Let's return to the School." Suggested Bill to the students.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry before he turned to the adults: "Take care of them and put them in a jail. I suggest you to make them be checked by a doctor first." Without waiting an answer, he followed the group to Hogwarts.  
  
The group walked in silent. Ron supporting Lavender who was dizzy and couldn't walk very well. When they reached to the doors, Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them. They looked worried and sighed in relief when the group reached there.  
  
"I'll take Lavender to the Hospital Wing." Said Ron to the Professors and his friends. They nodded and the redhead began to walk with the girl toward the Infirmary.  
  
"Do any of you need medical help?" Asked Minerva to the group in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"No." Said all of them at the same time shaking their heads.  
  
"Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet, return to your Tower, please. The rest of you come with us." Instructed Dumbledore to the group with a tone that left no place to any kind of arguments.  
  
The 2 Chasers nodded and began to walk to the Gryffindor Tower, while the members of the Council, and also Fleur, followed the Headmaster and the Head of Gryffindor towards Dumbledore's Office. When they entered, many members were sitting there and looked worriedly to the teens who didn't look very happy.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Dumbledore when everyone was in their seats.  
  
"What the hell do you understand when someone says that he needs help? I sent a message asking it and everyone arrived when the fight was over!" Shouted Harry, who had anger in all his body, to the others members of the council.  
  
"Calm down!" Said all of the MNG and Bill through the link to the teen, although all of felt the same that him.  
  
"Shut up!" Shouted back Harry to all of them.  
  
Most of the adults were shocked with his outburst, although none of them could say that he wasn't right. They watched in shame as Harry began to take deep breaths trying to calm himself once more.  
  
"Sorry, I needed to remove it from my system." Said Harry when he had calmed down again.  
  
"Could you tell us what has happened?" Said Dumbledore understanding Harry's reaction very well. If he was the teen, probably he would react like him in this situation.  
  
"Any of you explain it because if I do, I'll start shouting again." Said Harry to his friends.  
  
Bill took a breath and began to tell everyone what had happened since Harry saying that Ron and Lavender were having problems till the Council's Members apparated there.  
  
"Can anyone explain us what did you take so long to apparate there? Because if I'm not wrong, the only members of this Council who can't apparate are me, Ron, Hermione and, maybe, the Twins." Asked Harry still angry with everything that had happened.  
  
Many ones began to mumble some sort of excuse that went from not being near the place, being busy and other things. Harry's anger grew more and more with these excuses.  
  
"Calm down!" Shouted the MNG, Bill and Dumbledore to Harry through the link, sensing that the teen was going to burst again.  
  
"The next time that I ask help and happens something like this, I quit!" Said Harry standing from his seat and storming out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
The twins and Hermione stood up and followed him silently with a little of anger too. They sent a message through the link saying that if the situation happened again, they would follow Harry in his exit of the Order.  
  
Dumbledore knew better than anyone that the students were talking very seriously in that matter and he didn't have any doubt that they would do what they had threatened.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, are you there?" Asked the Headmaster to the student two hours later when the meeting between the Council's member was finished.  
  
"Yes, sorry by my outburst early today. I couldn't avoid it." Said Harry. Dumbledore noticed that there was still anger in his voice.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry. If I were in your situation, I would have reacted exactly the same like you did." Admitted the Headmaster.  
  
"I felt frustrated. I ask help and no one comes. If we had waited till they decided to appear there, we wouldn't be having this chat." Said the Prefect in a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"That's something we'll have to fix in the future." Said Dumbledore in a serious tone too.  
  
"Do you need something else? I'm studying for Potions." Said Harry with a groan.  
  
"Actually, yes. I saw something in your ear. Care to explain?" Asked Albus with a smile.  
  
"Since today I'm wearing an earring with the form of my scar. Is there any problem with it?" Asked Harry with a laugh.  
  
"I don't have any, but I don't know what your Godparents will think of it, especially Minerva." Laughed softly Dumbledore.  
  
"If she did say nothing after seeing my tattoo and knowing about the time that I got drunk, she won't say a lot about this. I'm worried by Padfoot's reaction!" Laughed Harry closing the book that he was reading. Then he added: "I'll go to sleep. Goodnights."  
  
"Goodnight." Said the Headmaster cutting the link with the teen and turning his attention to the persons that were in his Office.  
  
In front of him was sitting Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Sirius, Remus, Arthur Weasley with his sons Bill and Charlie and Snape. None of them were pleased with what had happened.  
  
"He wasn't joking about leaving, Albus." Said Minerva seriously to Dumbledore.  
  
"I know it, Minerva. I'm surprised that he stayed here after what happened today." Said Albus very serious.  
  
"I'm surprised that he didn't decide to hex and curse everyone here today after his outbursts." Said sarcastically Snape.  
  
"Can you blame him for his outbursts? I don't do it." Said Sirius seriously.  
  
"We had all the right to be angry with you. You failed us when we needed help!" Said Bill with anger to all of the adults that were with him.  
  
"Bill . . . " Started to say Arthur trying to calm his eldest son but the boy cut him off.  
  
"Do it again with any of my siblings and I follow them with their quit!" Snapped Bill storming out of the room giving a slam to the door too.  
  
"We'll have to make urgent changes here from now on!" Said Albus seriously after the new outburst of a Council's member.  
  
All of them nodded in agreement and started to discuss the future changes in the way that the Order worked. None of the adults blamed the teens or Bill about their outbursts. Like the oldest Weasley boy had said, they had all the right to do it.  
  
****  
  
The relations between the MNG and some members of the Council changed after that day. They were still angry with their failure and weren't going to forgive them that act so easily.  
  
Dumbledore didn't even try to fix it, knowing that it was useless. The five teens weren't guilty if the others couldn't do what was asked to them and Albus decided to let them fix that situation by themselves, not entering in the argument.  
  
The morning of Halloween, the teens were sitting in the Gryffindor Table chatting and getting fun when the mail arrived. Harry looked to the owls delivering the paper with a big and mysterious grin that didn't pass unnoticed by any of his friends or teachers.  
  
"What are you planning?" Asked all of them at the same time, some of them through the link and the other speaking normally.  
  
"This." Said Harry picking a copy of the Daily Prophet and showing it to his friends, while he told the Order's members to read the first page. Everyone took it and began to read it eagerly:  
  
"YOU-KNOW-WHO IS AN HALF-MUGGLE" By Rita Skeeter  
  
You-Know-Who, the vilest Dark Wizard of the last century and the Heir of Slytherin, isn't a Pure Blood wizard as everyone thinks. Thanks to information that was given by an anonymous source to this reporter, the readers of this paper will know the whole truth.  
  
You-Know-Who born under the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of a witch, the heir of the Hogwarts' Founder, Salazar Slytherin, and a Muggle who lived in a town known as Little Hangleton.  
  
The young boy who would become years later the Dark Wizard, was abandoned by his father, when this one knew that his wife was a witch.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle was sent to an orphanage where he was abused and hated till he received the Hogwarts letter. As the Heir of Slytherin he was responsible for the opening of the Secret Chamber of Slytherin that caused the death of a student and that another one was expelled after the false accusations that fell over him.  
  
After his graduation, Tom changed his name and became known to everyone as You-Know-Who. The Dark Wizard changed the order of the letters of his names and was known as The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
Harry had a big evil grin when he read the article that had a length of almost two more pages. A look around the Hall told him that everyone was shocked with this news and many didn't seem to believe it.  
  
"I had told you once: I gave her the news of the century." Said Harry with laughter to his friends who looked in shock to the newspaper.  
  
"You are completely mad, mate!" Said Fred after reading the newspaper with a shocked expression.  
  
"Yes, and I'm very proud of it." Said Harry before he asked Dumbledore and the other Council's members through the link, "What do you think about Rita's new article?"  
  
"You are the source of her information, right?" Asked Albus with a smile and the eyes completely twinkling with this.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe not." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"What do you plan with this?" Asked Minerva seriously after reading again the newspaper.  
  
"Begin a change in the minds of some people. They'll stop seeing Tom as a Pure Blood and his true nature will be seen. Use the shot, and many students will begin to doubt about joining his ranks or not." Said Harry before he took his bag and began to walk to his first class, Herbology, with the rest of the fifth year student of his House and Hufflepuff.  
  
"Let's use it. It can work." Said Severus agreeing with Harry's idea.  
  
"Check the students' mood after this. Especially in your House, Severus." Instructed Dumbledore seriously to the whole staff before they began to walk to their classrooms to start with the classes.  
  
****  
  
For a few days, the only thing that the students talked about was the article and everything that were revealed in it. Like Harry had predicted many students changed their mind about the Death Eaters and Voldemort.  
  
"Many of the students below fourth and fifth year are reconsidering the option to join the ranks. The article hit them very hard and many others are beginning to reject their parents' order." Said Snape one day in a meeting of the Order about the reaction in Slytherin.  
  
"We should do something else." Said Minerva seriously thinking about this matter.  
  
"I have an idea. But it would be better if we do it with other schools also and not only with Hogwarts." Said Harry beginning to plan something in his mind.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Asked many of the members interested in his words.  
  
"Give me a few days and I'll give you a full idea. I have only the beginning of it." Said Harry with a thoughtful look toward all of them.  
  
"Tell us as soon as you have it, Harry." Said Dumbledore with a nod to the Prefect. Harry returned the nod and the meeting went on.  
  
Meanwhile, the relations between the Houses also suffered a change. Many Slytherins tried to make friendship with students from other Houses. Many Gryffindors looked not very sure of this, but the youngest ones decided to do it and establish a friendship with them despite the thought of the older.  
  
"It's beginning to happen." Said Alicia to Harry the day before the first match of Quidditch after the training of the Team. "It's slow, but it's happening. And the students are making the change, not the adults." Said Harry understanding what she was talking about: the change of mind that both of them had talked about the day that they had seen Michael playing soccer in the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Maybe we won't have to wait till your graduation to see the change. Maybe it will happen before mine." Said Alicia when both of them entered in the Castle and went to the Tower to rest.  
  
"I hope that you are right in that, Alicia." Said Harry going to sleep to the Secret Room with the rest of the MNG.  
  
****  
  
When Harry and the rest of the team went to breakfast the next morning, they were received by a big cheer from the members of the other houses, except the Slytherins who booed them.  
  
Harry made them to eat something, though he ate only a toast during the whole breakfast. He didn't look able to eat something that morning. After all of them had finished the breakfast, Harry hurried them to go to the lockers to change their robes before the Slytherins. A new wave of cheers was heard when the team left the Hall.  
  
"Nervous?" Asked Harry to Michael while the whole team was changing.  
  
"Terrified is a best definition, Harry." Said the Keeper looking very nervous to his Captain.  
  
"Don't worry, for the next year the nervous will disappear." Assured Harry with a smile.  
  
"If he lives long enough to play the next year!" Laughed Fred clapping the back of the boy.  
  
"Thanks for your assurance, Fred!" Said sarcastically Harry to the Beater.  
  
"Whenever you want!" Laughed Fred before he began to speak with his brother.  
  
"Were you nervous in your first game?" Asked Michael to Harry with a little of fear in his voice.  
  
"I was like you: Terrified!" Laughed Harry giving to the boy a reassuring smile.  
  
"I remember your face that day! It was priceless!" Laughed Katie joining the chat between the Seeker and the Keeper.  
  
"Hey it was my first match in a sport that I had never played or seen a real game in my whole life! Of course that I was nervous!" Defended to himself the Seeker.  
  
"Don't worry that the twins were worse than you in their first game!" Laughed Alicia joining them.  
  
"Really nervous! They sent a Chaser and a Beater to the Hospital Wing that day!" Said Katie sending all of the players in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Ok, ok, people, enough memories for now!" Said Harry before he started the prep game talk: "Fred, George, you know what to do: protect all the players and send the rivals to the Hospital Wing if they play too dirty."  
  
"We are at your orders!" Said the Beater at the same time with an evil smile toward their Captain.  
  
"I'm sure of that." Sighed Harry to them, before he turned his attention to the Chasers: "Girls you know what you have to do. I don't have to tell you what's your job or how to do it."  
  
"We know it very well." Said Katie while Angelina and Alicia nodded their agreement to this.  
  
"Michael, do the same that you do in the training and watch out their Chasers. The twins will protect in case that they decide to attack you." Said Harry to the Keeper before he turned to Mara: "Be ready if you have to enter."  
  
"No problem." Said both of them nodding.  
  
"Good luck and let's kick their asses!" Shouted Harry putting his hand in the center being followed soon by the others.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted all of them separating the hands and going to the Pitch the titular and to the stands the reserves.  
  
"And here is Gryffindor defending the Cup won two years ago!" Announced Lee Jordan who was making the comments of the match as always. "The Keeper Michael Netz! The Chasers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson! The Beaters Fred and George Weasley! And the Seeker and Captain Harry Potter!"  
  
Everyone cheered when they entered in the Pitch, though there were boos from the Slytherins. Those sounds were turned off by the shouts of the other Houses.  
  
"And here are the cheaters' snakes of Slytherin." Began to say Alex Potin who was being trained by Lee to be the next person in that place.  
  
"POTIN!" Shouted McGonagall completely angry to the student. "Ok, Ok, here comes Slytherin." Said the student after listening the first shout in his career from his Head of House. Neither him nor Lee announced their names, so everyone waited till Hooch blew the start of the game.  
  
"I want a nice and clean game, Is it clear?" Asked the referee in a thundered voice to all the players, though she seemed to speak principally to the players of Slytherin.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, shake hands!" Barked Madame Hooch to both Seekers and Captains of the teams.  
  
Harry and Malfoy did it sending murderous glares to each other. It was obvious that Hooch's request wasn't going to happen in that match.  
  
"Mount brooms!" Shouted the flight instructor before she blew her whistle that began the game.  
  
"And Bell takes the Quaffle and goes to Slytherin's goals . . . but Bulstrode takes it and gives it to her teammate Zabini . . . Spinnet takes it and passes it to Johnson who goes straight to the opponents goals! She dives and scores!" Shouted happily Alex when Angelina put the score 10-0 in favor of the Lions.  
  
Crabbe sent a bludger toward her, but Fred sent it back to him knocking him off the broom. The Beater fell down almost 15 meters and crashed loudly on the ground. Madame Pomfrey went to check him immediately and made appear a stretcher and took him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Nice start!" Said Harry to the twin with an evil grin while Hooch gave a penal to Slytherin by the hit of their Beater.  
  
"I didn't even touch him!" Defended to himself Fred with his most innocent smile.  
  
"Sure and I'm a first year student!" Shouted back the referee with a sarcastic tone toward the Beater.  
  
"Do you study with Michael? You know, our Keeper!" Returned Fred laughing pointing to the Gryffindor's Keeper. Harry burst out in laughter with that answer, along the other players of the Team.  
  
Hooch sent them a murderous look while Millicent Bulstrode shot the penal, but it was stopped by Michael. Everyone cheered again with the stop of the Keeper, who seemed to have lost the fear from the beginning.  
  
The game restarted and Gryffindor quickly began to score till they were ahead by 130 to zero. Michael had stopped all their shots and nothing could be able to pass him.  
  
Malfoy, angry with this lack of points, called a time out and spoke with their players. A few moments later the game was restarted and Harry had a very bad feeling about the time out called by the Slytherins.  
  
A few minutes later his fears became true. On a new attack of the Slytherins, the two Beaters sent both Bludger toward him while a Chaser hit him and knocked him off making him fall from his broom.  
  
"TIME OUT! TIME OUT!" Shouted Harry to Hooch while he dived at the top of his broom's speed toward Michael to save him from the hit of his fall.  
  
When both of them landed, Harry saw that the Keeper was unconscious and he was bleeding. He called to Madame Pomfrey and she took him to the Infirmary with a worried look in his face.  
  
"Fred, George, stop being lazy and do your work!" Shouted Harry completely bewildered with what had happened, to the twins through the link.  
  
"Got it!" Shouted them back in the same way. Both of them, along the three Chasers, were feeling like him after the attack on the Keeper.  
  
"Tell Madame Pomfrey to be ready! When this game finishes, she'll have a few more patients!" Shouted Harry to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape through the mind link, before he cut it off not letting them to answer his message.  
  
The game began again, with Mara Nimer in the Keeper's position. Gryffindor got another two penalties that were scored by Katie.  
  
Forty minutes later, the twins had sent both Beaters and one of their Chasers unconscious to the Hospital Wing. Hooch, needless to say, was completely out of herself and had lost her voice shouting and blowing her whistle.  
  
"Calm down a little! If we continue like this Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Hooch will want our heads!" Shouted Harry to the Twins through the mind link when Fred sent the Keeper to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"POTTER! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!" Come down here right now!" Shouted Madame Hooch to the three players waiting for them in the grass next to the unconscious student.  
  
"Yes, Madame Hooch?" Asked the three Gryffindors with their most innocent smile toward the referee when they landed next to her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING UP THERE??!!" Yelled Hooch to the three players in complete bewilderment.  
  
"Playing Quidditch, Professor Madame!" Shouted Harry and the twins giving her a military salute.  
  
"If you send another player to the Hospital Wing unconscious, the three of you will be expelled from this match! Is that clear?" Asked Hooch shouting to the twins, although the threat was for the three of them. "It will happen if the twins are the responsible of that?" Asked Harry with a mysterious grin.  
  
"Yes!" Shouted Hooch completely angrily to the three players.  
  
"Hermione! Neville! Enter in the game! It's your turn to play!" Shouted Harry to the reserve Beaters who were sitting in the stands.  
  
"What??!!" Asked Hooch losing her patient.  
  
"You said that we would be expelled if the twins were responsible! You didn't say anything about Neville and Hermione!" Said Harry with his most innocent smile.  
  
"If ANY Beater sends a player unconscious to the Hospital Wing, the four Beaters, Titular and Reserves, along with you Potter will be expelled of this match! Is that clear?" Asked Hooch with a shout.  
  
"Yes, Professor Madame!" Shouted Harry and the twins with another military salute to the referee before the four kicked off and the game started again, while both Reserves players returned to their seats with a disappointed look for not entering in the game.  
  
"She didn't say anything about me sending someone unconscious to the Hospital Wing!" Thought Harry while he began to perform a Wronski Feint and made a dive of almost 50 meters at the top of his Broom's speed.  
  
Malfoy saw him and followed him pushing his own broom to the limits. Everyone in the Pitch and stands, stopped their actions and began to watch both Seekers diving at top speed.  
  
Not very far from the ground, Harry pulled up his broom avoiding the crash against it. The blonde Slytherin wasn't so lucky and hit the grass with a loud crash.  
  
"You better make enters the Reserve Seeker before I decide to expel you from the match, Potter." Said Hooch to Harry trying to keep her anger at bay, while Madame Pomfrey took her seventh patient of the day to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"All the reserves, enter in the Pitch! Titular, time to rest!" Shouted Harry to all the Gryffindor's players.  
  
Hermione, Ron and the others entered in the pitch, while Harry and the others went to rest to the stands near where the staff was sitting.  
  
"Nice game!" Laughed Sirius going to where the players were seating. With him were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus and Snape. The Headmaster was really amused with everything that had happened in the game. Sirius and Remus enjoyed the match a lot. McGonagall looked to the twins and Harry with a stern look. Snape saw them sending a hate and murderous glare.  
  
"Thanks!" Said the six of them with big grins.  
  
"How is Michael?" Asked Katie with a worried tone of voice to the Head of House.  
  
"He'll be fine. He should be able to leave the Hospital Wing for tomorrow in the morning." Said Minerva who shared the worried tone that the Chaser about the young Keeper.  
  
"Good." Sighed in relief the six players of Gryffindor.  
  
"I think that Madame Hooch isn't very happy with you guys. You learnt my lessons very well!" Said Oliver Wood going to where his former teammates were sitting.  
  
"Hey, Oliver!" Said Katie hugging him.  
  
"Nice to see you, mate!" Said the others greeting their former Captain.  
  
"What lessons?" Asked Snape with complete hate toward the players.  
  
"In these games, wins the fiercest!" Said all of them at the same time.  
  
"Mphhm." Said Snape before he returned to his seat, leaving the group of players laughing without control.  
  
"Nice tactics." Chuckled Albus with his eyes full of twinkles, when the seven Gryffindors stopped laughing.  
  
"Thanks." Said the seven Gryffindors with a big smile, while the four adults returned to their seats leaving them alone.  
  
"Will you stay to the party?" Asked Harry to Wood.  
  
"A party after a Quidditch Match is something that I'm not willing to lose!" Said Oliver with a big smile.  
  
The match went on for almost another two hours before Harry made enter again to the Titular in the game. The score was in that moment 890 to zero. The Slytherins never could score to Mara or Michael, while the Gryffindor's Chasers scored as nothing.  
  
An hour after the re entrance of the main team, Harry saw the Snitch glowing near the Gryffindor's stand and went there at top speed. He caught it easily and the stands, burst in cheers while the other players hugged their Seeker and went down to the ground in a bear hug.  
  
The final score was 1100 to zero. The Lions had beaten to the Snakes in the worst lost for Slytherin since the foundation of the School  
  
"PARTY AT THE COMMON ROOM!" Shouted the Twins and Harry at the same time before the whole School went back to the Castle.  
  
****  
  
The twins went to Hogsmeade and got candies and bottles of Butterbeers as always they did after a match when they had a party in the Tower. They got a radio and music was played there since the start of the party itself.  
  
"Katie, when is the change of the Password?" Asked Harry to the Head Girl at 23.00 when many students of first and second year began to go to their dorms to rest.  
  
"This Monday, why?" Asked Katie confused to the Prefect.  
  
"Let's do it a few days before!" Said Harry before he went outside of the entrance.  
  
"What did you do?" Asked the Chaser when Harry returned a few minutes later with a mysterious grin.  
  
"Ok. Everybody listens to me for a minute please!" Shouted Harry to everyone in the Common Room calling their attention.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Fred turning off the radio for a moment.  
  
"There is a new password for the Tower from now on! The new one is "Lions crashed to the Snakes!" Don't forget it and tell it to the ones who went to sleep!" Shouted Harry before he began to dance with Hermione.  
  
"You changed the password?" Asked many students shocked to Harry.  
  
"In this way, McGonagall won't stop it as she always does." Explained Harry shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Tell McGonagall about the change! She'll get a heart attack when she wants to enter and she can't do it." Said Hermione to her boyfriend in a whisper.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, are you there?" Asked Harry to his Godmother through the mind link.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Asked Minerva confused with the call. She was sure that her House would be still at the party in the Common Room.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that there is a new Password to the Tower. We'll tell it to you tomorrow." Explained Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"What? Why? The password's change should be in two days not tonight!" Shouted the Head of Gryffindor angrily to the teen.  
  
"Easy, if we kept the old one, you would come here to cut the party. Tonight, we'll make it last the whole night. At least I hope so." Said Harry before he added: "Don't worry, we've cast silencing charms in the dorms if anyone wants to go to sleep and in the corridors near the entrance so we won't disturb anyone."  
  
"I guess that I'll see some of you tomorrow for the breakfast." Groaned Minerva before she added: "Get fun."  
  
"See you tomorrow and thanks." Said Harry finishing the chat and returning all his attention to his girlfriend.  
  
True to Harry's promise, the party lasted all the night. Many of the Gryffindor's went to breakfast the next morning without having gone to sleep. They would rest after they had eaten something before.  
  
"What's the new Password?" Asked very seriously Minerva to Harry when the students sat to eat at the Table.  
  
"Lions crashed the Snakes." Said Harry before he started to eat a toast and talked with Oliver, who had stayed the whole night in the Tower enjoying the party till the end like in his old time of student.  
  
A few moments after they sat, Michael entered in the Hall. All of the students sat in the Gryffindor Table clapped when he went to sit with them. He smiled to them and started to eat.  
  
"How did it finish? I saw at least six of their players in the Infirmary when I woke up a while ago!" Asked the Keeper to Harry.  
  
"We won 1100 to zero! We sent to the Hospital Wing to three of the Beaters, a Chaser, their Keeper and Malfoy!" Laughed Harry looking at the shocked face of the first year student.  
  
"My philosophy of play put in action with the best result!" Laughed Oliver before he said to Michael: "Oliver Wood the former Keeper of this team and Captain of this group of insane!"  
  
"You were more insane than we!" Shouted many of the players sending everyone in the table in a fit if laughter.  
  
"True, very true." Laughed Wood causing another fit of laughter in the students.  
  
"Did Hooch have any voice when the match finished? Because I had never seen her shouting like yesterday!" Laughed Lee joining the chat of the Team.  
  
"I don't think so! After shouting to me and the twins, she didn't have a lot." Said Harry with his most innocent smile.  
  
"I don't!" Said the flight instructor going to the group of students.  
  
"Did you like the match, Madame Hooch?" Asked Katie with an innocent smile.  
  
"If you play again like you did yesterday, you'll be banished of the pitch forever!" Threatened Hooch to Harry and the twins.  
  
"YES, PROFESSOR MADAME!" Shouted all the players giving her a military salute.  
  
"I don't know why I bother talking to you!" Said Hooch rolling her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"If you don't know the answer, don't look it for with us!" Said Oliver with an innocent smile.  
  
"They learnt something from you, Wood. How to make my life in the pitch almost impossible!" Said Hooch with an angry look to the Keeper.  
  
"It was the only decent thing that he taught us in his years as Captain!" Laughed the Twins with an evil grin. The rest of the players nodded.  
  
"Arrgh!" Said Hooch tired of them returning to the High Table with a very angry look.  
  
The whole Gryffindor Table burst out in laughter with the Professor's reaction. It took them almost 15 minutes before they could control themselves once more and they continued with the breakfast talking and laughing between themselves.  
  
When the students that had survived to the party went to sleep, it was almost 9.30 in the morning. All of them had tired looks and they only wanted to sleep as long as they could. They told to the younger students the change of the Password and to ask it to McGonagall as all the Prefects would be in their beds for the rest of the day and night.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins went straight to the room and put the lion to sleep before they entered. It took them five minutes before all of them were sleeping soundly in their beds. 


	11. Chapter 10 Virus at Hogwarts

Chapter 10 Virus at Hogwarts  
  
The things between Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't very good after the match. To avoid fight and arguments, Harry ordered to all the members of Lion's House to not tease them about the match. He wanted to keep the possible friendships that had begun to appear between members of both Houses, and if there were fights, it wouldn't work.  
  
"Good game and tactics." Said Malfoy to Harry one day when both of them were talking without disturbance. These meetings had begun to happen after the truce between both of the enemies.  
  
"Thanks, we played using the same tactics that you." Laughed Harry to the blonde Slytherin while both of them watched the lake.  
  
"It worked better for you than for us!" Laughed Draco with a smile throwing a stone to it.  
  
"Yeah, we had as former Captain someone who had in mind nothing else than Quidditch and taught us that to win the games against you. We had to be the fiercest in the Pitch!" Said Harry with an innocent look.  
  
"Wood and Flint were completely mad about Quidditch!" Said Draco with a groan.  
  
"And they hated each other!" Groaned the Gryffindor with a laugh.  
  
"Do you really think that there is hope to finish the hate between our Houses?" Asked Malfoy suddenly with a doubtful look.  
  
"I won't lose the hope, Malfoy. If I can work with Snape and make a truce with you, everything can happen in this world." Answered Harry with a hopeful tone of voice.  
  
"I hope so." Said Draco before he stood and went to his Common Room while Harry did the same to his.  
  
When the rumor of a possible truce between both of them began to spread in the School, the things turned to better. If two of the worst enemies in the whole history of Hogwarts could make a truce, why not the two Houses that most hated between themselves?  
  
****  
  
"What is that?" Asked McGonagall to her Godson pointing to his ear, after the Thursday's class of Transfiguration, a week later of the match.  
  
"What? This?" Asked Harry innocently showing her the earring that he had bought before Halloween.  
  
"Yes, that!" Said Minerva, not looking very happy with the earring of Harry. Neither her nor Sirius had noticed it yet.  
  
"Oh, I began to use it before Halloween. It took you a lot of time to see it. Professor Dumbledore saw it in the meeting after the attack." Said Harry with a groan remembering that meeting. The relations between the MNG and some of the members of the Council were still hard and he was sure that it would continue like that for a time.  
  
"May I ask the reason of wearing an earring?" Asked Minerva shocked with the fact that she hadn't noticed it in almost three weeks.  
  
"I liked the idea. So I decided to wear it. What's wrong with it?" Asked Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"You are out of my control, do you know that?" Said Minerva with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, but you love me with or without your control over me!" Laughed Harry with an innocent smile.  
  
"It's true." Smiled Minerva before she asked: "What does Sirius think of this?"  
  
"Like you, he hasn't noticed it yet!" Laughed Harry before he went with McGonagall to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Why are you in a rebel position this year?" Asked Minerva with a stern look.  
  
"I'm tired of everyone controlling my life. I'm tired of living the consequences of other people's mistakes. From this summer, I've decided to live with my own mistakes and no one else's. That's why I behave like this and I'm so rebel like you said." Said Harry with a serious tone of voice before he sat with his friends to lunch in his House's Table.  
  
Minerva looked shocked and was taken back with his last statement, but she knew that it was true. He had more right than anyone to make his own decisions without the control or following orders from anyone else that him. He had earned it a long time ago, though anyone wanted to realize it. Or, no one wanted to. It was the biggest mistake than they could do with him. She decided to stop trying to make more decision for him and let him be free.  
  
"What's wrong, Minerva?" Asked Albus a little worried to the Head of Gryffindor noticing some shock in her face.  
  
"I've had an interesting chat with Harry a few minutes ago." Said Minerva and retold him the whole chat that she had with her Godson.  
  
"He's right." Said Albus agreeing with Minerva's thoughts and also with the teen's decision. He was guilty of many of the problems that Harry had all the years since his parent's death and couldn't blame him for his new position toward the world.  
  
"I know and no one wanted or couldn't realize it, Albus." Said Minerva with a sad look. The Headmaster nodded with the same kind of look and went on with his lunch, not leaving the sad look in all the time that it lasted.  
  
****  
  
The next week, Dean fell ill suddenly although no one knew what he had or how he had got it. Madame Pomfrey tried with everything but nothing seemed to work. She decided to keep him at the Hospital till she knew the cure for it.  
  
This matter was discussed in the Order's meeting. Many members said that it wasn't a very serious problem, augmenting that maybe it was just a new virus and it would pass quickly.  
  
"I'm not so sure of that." Said Harry in a very serious and worried tone of voice to Dumbledore through the link so no one would listen to him  
  
"Neither do I, Harry. But we can't prove the opposite." Said Dumbledore. In his tone of voice there was some worry and Harry caught it very well. He shared it too. Something inside him, told him that this was something bigger.  
  
"Let's wait till we see what happens." Said Harry with the worry still in him. The Headmaster nodded in agreement.  
  
The meeting went on and it was discussed other problems concerning Voldemort and his attacks. During the last two weeks there had been almost 15 attacks that left more than 100 deaths among Muggles, Squibs and parents of Muggle Born students of Hogwarts.  
  
"Something should be done to raise the spirit among the students. Especially in those ones who lost family. Any suggestion?" Said Albus to the Staff's members and the five students.  
  
"A ball like last year, maybe." Suggested Hermione after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"I agree, but different that the last one. It was too formal." Said Ron with a groan.  
  
"A ball of costumes would be funny." Said Fred with a grin, while Ginny, George and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"I agree with it. It's a good idea." Said Minerva after thinking for a few minutes what her students had said.  
  
"It's decided then. On Christmases we will have another ball." Said Dumbledore with a smile happy with the idea.  
  
The meeting continued for almost another hour. Harry was a little tired and didn't pay a lot of attention like he usually did. Dumbledore noticed this, but he didn't say anything to him, although he was the only one who saw it.  
  
"Tired?" Asked with a worried look Albus to the teen after the meeting had finished.  
  
"Worried with this illness. I guess that you noticed my lack of interest, right?" Asked Harry sarcastically knowing that the answer was yes.  
  
"Yeah, I did it. Don't worry that the meeting was some boring also for me." Chuckled the Headmaster with his eyes twinkling in fun.  
  
Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair letting the earring to be seen. This detail didn't pass unnoticed by many of the members who began to whisper among them about it. Harry ignored them and began to talk with Bill about the fang that he had around the neck.  
  
"Are you planning to wear one too?" Asked Bill amused to the teen.  
  
"I'm doing it just to make them angry." Laughed Harry through the link pointing to the adults, over all to his Godparents. The eldest Weasley laughed and went on talking with him.  
  
"You want to have a fang around the neck now?" Asked Minerva in shock listening the chat between her Godson and her former student.  
  
"Maybe. After all, I have a tattoo in my left shoulder, I wear an earring. So, what's wrong with the fang?" Asked Harry fighting the urge to burst out in laughter with his Godmother's expression.  
  
"I can get you a Dragon's one!" Said Charlie joining the chat. Bill had told him through the link the chat and what Harry was planning to do.  
  
"Cool! It would be great!" Said Harry interested in that idea.  
  
"All of you exasperate me!" Said Minerva angrily before she left the group.  
  
The three bursts out in laughter with McGonagall's expression, and the glares that many others were sending them made the things only worst. It took them 15 minutes to the three to calm down once more.  
  
"That was funny, you know?" Said Ron going where his brothers and best friend were sitting. With him was the other MNG.  
  
"What would we do without teasing the Professors?" Asked Bill with his most innocent smile.  
  
"Die of the bore!" Said the others bursting out in laughter.  
  
"All of you drive me crazy!" Said Minerva shooting a stern and angry look toward the young people.  
  
"Really? I thought that you already were crazy!" Laughed Fred with his most innocent smile sending the group in another fit of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Why do I bother arguing with you?" Said Minerva rolling her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"If you get the answer give it to Madame Hooch, she was asking herself the same after our last match!" Laughed Harry causing another fit of laughter.  
  
Minerva shook her head and left them laughing, knowing that they would find any excuse to laugh no matter what she said or did. Besides she found it amusing, though she would never admit it to anyone else.  
  
"Now it's the time of the dog's show!" Laughed Harry to the others through the link seeing to his Godfather going to them with Remus.  
  
"What's the worst show: the cat's with McGonagall or the dog's with Sirius?" Asked Fred using the link with a laugh.  
  
"The dog's!" Answered Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time with a groan seeing Sirius approaching them.  
  
"Nice to see you, Sirius, hi Moony!" Greeted Harry to both men with a smile. Sirius didn't look very pleased or happy with his earring or the chance of the fang. Remus, in the other hand, found it interesting and very amusing.  
  
"Why are you wearing that thing?" Asked Sirius not in a happy mood to his Godson pointing the earring.  
  
"I like it. What do you think of it, guys?" Asked Harry to his friends with an innocent grin.  
  
"He looks very good with it!" Said Bill with a smile while Charlie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very attractive too." Said Hermione kissing her boyfriend.  
  
"It's cool!" Said Ron.  
  
"Do you think that mom would be happy if we wear one too, Fred?" Asked George with an evil grin to his twin brother.  
  
"She'll kill you! If she's not happy with my fang and long hair, she'll be furious if you wear an earring!" Warned Bill to his brothers.  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Fred laughing.  
  
"What do you think of it, Remus?" Asked Charlie to the ex DADA teacher.  
  
"He looks good, although it's extravagant." Said the werewolf after thinking a few minutes about it.  
  
"Thanks. Also, I'm planning to dye my hair of green or violet!" Said Harry with a big evil grin.  
  
"YOU DO IT AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Threatened Sirius to Harry sending the whole group in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Don't worry, Padfoot! I'm just kidding!" Said Harry trying to calm his laughter along his friends.  
  
"You better do it!" Said Sirius before he left the group and went to talk with Albus who was amused with everything that had happened between the teens and the adults.  
  
"I'll go to the Tower to sleep. See you soon." Said Harry to Bill, Remus and Charlie before he stood and went to say goodbye to his Godparents and the Headmaster.  
  
"Goodnight." Said all of the though Minerva and Sirius shot him angry and stern looks that the Prefect ignored completely.  
  
The other MNG followed him and all of them went to their room and fell asleep very soon. In Harry's mind something told him that this illness was something big and dangerous. But like Dumbledore had told him, there wasn't way to prove it and that exasperated him.  
  
****  
  
During the next two weeks, another 20 students from different Houses and years fell ill with this new illness. Madame Pomfrey was confused and had asked help to St. Mungo, but they were like her: completely confused and without any answer to this.  
  
"I told you so, Professor. This wasn't something casual or normal." Said Harry to the Headmaster through the link one day on the breakfast.  
  
"I know what you said." Said Dumbledore with a chuckle before he added: "What is this illness, is something that is beyond my knowledge."  
  
"Same here, but I'll bet you my broom and my Prefect's Badge that Tommy is behind this." Said Harry very seriously.  
  
"You don't need to bet it, I think like you." Said Albus in the same tone that the Prefect.  
  
Before any of them could add something else, the mail arrived. Among the owls, there were two black ones that went straight to Harry and Dumbledore dropping two black envelopes. On them, was the Dark Mark on red ink.  
  
"At least he had the consideration to send us some words about this." Said Harry sarcastically to Dumbledore before he opened the envelope and started to read the letter that had been sent to him:  
  
"Dear Harry and Dumbledore,  
  
I'm sure that you've noticed the little illness that is attacking to the students of the School. It's my work as I'm sure that you have suspected. There is only one cure and is in my power.  
  
If you want it, surrender to me or the virus will kill everyone.  
  
Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I told you so. Tommy was behind this." Said Harry to his mentor. The teen was angry and bewildered with this new attack of the Dark Lord and needless to say, to surrender to him was the last thing that he would do in this world.  
  
"This is definitely serious." Said Albus before he called an emergency meeting of the Council's members and canceled the classes of that day.  
  
On the meeting, Harry and the Headmaster showed the letter to everyone. All of them were shocked with this news and began to discuss the matter, all of them talking at the same time no one understanding what the other was saying.  
  
"This meeting reminds me to a group of teen girls in a party. Except that here there is no fun only madness." Said Harry in a sarcastic tone to Dumbledore.  
  
"Nice sense of humor, Harry." Chuckled Albus before he shot sparks from his wand to get the control of the situation once more.  
  
"What can I say? It's the truth." Said Harry through the link with his most innocent smile.  
  
"Enough jokes for now, Harry." Said Albus seriously to Harry before he turned to the others: "Any ideas? Because I won't surrender and I'm sure that Harry neither will do it."  
  
"Let's find the cure." Said Harry while no one said anything after 10 minutes.  
  
"How?" Asked many of them surprised and confused.  
  
"We have medi wizards of St. Mungo here, Professor Snape and Sprout. It can be possible not to find one. Don't care what you say, I'll find it, though I have to work alone." Answered Harry standing and leaving the office in direction of the main gates.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Dumbledore to Harry through the link after everyone passed the shock of his words.  
  
"I'll pay a visit to an old friend. He owes me a big favor and it's time for him to pay it." Said Harry going to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Firenze?" Asked Dumbledore guessing the old friend that the teen was talking about, seeing where he was going to.  
  
"The same one." Said Harry very seriously before he added: "I'll begin to work with him at the room. I want Sprout, Neville and Hermione there. We'll be one of the teams to find the cure. Is that understood?" This was sent also to Hermione and the teacher.  
  
"I'll take Neville and Professor Sprout there immediately, Harry." Said Hermione listening her boyfriend's words.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible with some extra help." Said Harry ending the chat and beginning to look for the Centaurs.  
  
After walking for almost 40 minutes he got tired and decided to change his method of the search. He transformed in the eagle and went on doing it from the air. After a few minutes, he saw Kithet, Firenze's Sister, Ronan and another two Centaurs. He landed and transformed back to his human form in front of them.  
  
"I'm looking for Firenze. Where can I find him?" Asked Harry very urgently to Ronan and Kithet, the only ones that he knew from that group.  
  
"Come with me." Said Ronan, sensing the serious tone of voice that Harry had in his voice.  
  
The young wizard and the Centaur walked in silence for 15 minutes before they reached to an open space where many other Centaurs were. Some eating, other sleeping or chatting. Harry spotted the one that he needed talking with Bane, another one of the Centaurs that he had met.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Harry Potter. What brings you here this time?" Asked Firenze sensing some problems.  
  
"This time it's me who needs your help, old friend. Not a long time ago you told me that the Centaurs would be in debt with me forever for saving you. This is the time to pay a part of it." Said Harry very seriously before he began to explain the whole situation with the virus to the four Centaurs who listened him with interest and worry.  
  
"Let's go." Said Firenze understanding the seriousness of the situation and the reason of the request of the teen.  
  
"Send us the information that you have. We'll try to help from here." Said Bane very seriously while Ronan and Kithet nodded.  
  
"I'll send a House Elf with some written information as fast as I can." Said Harry before he changed into a Panther and began to run to the School with Firenze behind him.  
  
"It's pity that we see each other only for emergencies, Firenze." Said Dumbledore waiting for both of them at the entrance, while Harry changed back to his human form.  
  
"It is, Professor Dumbledore, but now we have a mission here." Said the Centaur while the trio entered in the School.  
  
"Are Hermione and the others already in the room?" Asked Harry to Dumbledore leading the way to the MNG room.  
  
"Yes. Meanwhile, Severus works by his side in the Dungeons and Poppy does the same in the Hospital Wing with the Medi Wizards of St. Mungo." Informed Albus while they passed some students who looked shocked and surprised with the Centaur's presence.  
  
"Write all the information that you have and send it with Dobby to Ronan, Bane or Kithet. They are Centaurs and will give us a hand too." Said Harry before he turned to the lion, tapped it with his wand putting it to sleep and said: "Chaos Breaker."  
  
The three entered and found to Sprout and Neville looking around the room with amazement, while Hermione explained them a few things about it. When they saw to Harry and the others, stopped it and turned the attention to the persons that had just entered in the room.  
  
"Professor Sprout, Neville, this is Firenze and will be part of this team. Firenze, these are Neville Longbottom and Professor Sprout of Herbology." Presented Harry to Neville and Sprout to Firenze and vice versa.  
  
"Did you explain the whole situation to Neville?" Asked Harry to Hermione and Dumbledore.  
  
"We just finished doing it." Said the Headmaster while Hermione and Sprout nodded.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't need to explain the graveness of this situation. Our mission is easy: find a cure. We'll work with plants. At this moment, Professor Snape does the same with Potions and Pomfrey with charms I'll guess." Said Harry to the others who listened intently.  
  
"Neville and Professor Sprout, you two are the best persons working with the plants that I know. Firenze, your raze is known by their knowledge in medicine, that will be your part. Hermione and me will help in everything needed." Explained the teen to the four persons.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore the link will be closed to everyone except you. Don't use it till it's really necessary or that we contact you." Finished Harry this time talking to the Headmaster.  
  
"Very well, I'll leave you alone to start with your work without disturbance." Said Dumbledore seriously leaving the room to let them work.  
  
"Let's start people. We'll use mice to try the possible cures. They'll have the same symptoms that the other ills. Everything that comes to your mind, no matter if it's the most obvious or the most stupid and crazy idea, tell it to the others. We'll test everything. This is a race against the time that we have to win." Said Harry with his most serious tone of voice before all of them began to work.  
  
****  
  
For the next two days, the five members of the team, didn't leave the room except only for going to the bathroom. To sleep, they did it by turns of four hours in the beds that there were in the room. The other teams, Snape, Pomfrey and the Centaurs, were working like them: without rest. Like Harry had said, it was a race against time and they couldn't lose it.  
  
The ill students had become more and more ill and though none of them had died yet, everyone knew that it could happen at any moment.  
  
During the third night of the work, Harry, Hermione and Neville were trying to find something new. Firenze and Sprout were the ones that had taken the turn to rest for a while. A look at his watch, told Harry that it was almost 4.30 in the morning. His turn of sleep would begin at 8.00 when the other two woke up to take the place of him and Neville.  
  
"Anything new?" Asked Neville to Hermione who was trying a new mix.  
  
"Nothing. I feel frustrated with all this, guys." Said the girl sitting for a moment and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Same here, Hermione." Said Harry and Neville at the same time yawning.  
  
"What is this place, guys?" Asked Neville to his year mates looking around the room with the same amazement that he had in the moment that he entered two days ago.  
  
"Our secret rooms. We built it with Ron and the twins in September." Said Harry while he began to mix a leaf of Luparia, another one of Muggle tea, a little of Mandragoras juice and a few other things. He wasn't thinking in what he was doing. He was just taking a shot in the darkness.  
  
"Try number what, Hermione?" Asked Neville to Hermione watching Harry beginning to give the new mix to a mouse.  
  
"I lost the count after the fiftieth." Answered Hermione with a tired look.  
  
"Guys, watch this." Said Harry suddenly showing them the mice. The green color that showed the symptom was beginning to fade and disappear slowly till it was gone in matter of five minutes.  
  
"What mix did you do?" Asked Neville watching the mice with amazement, while Hermione looked at it with a big smile of relief.  
  
"This one, the most crazy and stupid one of all that we tried." Laughed Harry showing the paper where they wrote, every mix tried.  
  
"I agree with it!" Said the other two teens after reading the recipe.  
  
"Wake up to Sprout and Firenze. I'll contact Dumbledore." Said Harry to the other, who nodded and went to do it, before he turned his attention to the Headmaster: "Professor Dumbledore, are you there?"  
  
"I'm here, Harry. What's the matter?" Asked Dumbledore with a tired tone of voice by the lack of sleep that he also was suffering.  
  
"We may have an antidote. It worked with one of the mice." Explained Harry to his mentor while Hermione and Neville did the same with Sprout and Firenze who was looking at them with a shocked face.  
  
"I'll be there immediately!" Said Dumbledore finishing the chat and begging his way to the room at top speed.  
  
"What was there in your mind when you tried this?" Asked Sprout to the three teens reading the recipe for the tenth time without believing it.  
  
"It was a shot in the darkness. And maybe it worked." Said Harry with a big grin while Dumbledore entered running in the room and went toward the group. Sprout gave him the recipe and he read it with shock.  
  
"Is this the cure?" Asked Albus with the same shock that was feeling the Head of Hufflepuff and the Centaur after reading the recipe of it.  
  
"Yes and it worked with our little friend." Said Neville showing the mice that Harry had used to try it.  
  
"Let's try with a second one before we do it with the students." Suggested Sprout looking to the animal with shock.  
  
Everyone nodded and Hermione took another mice while Neville gave him a drink of the possible cure. The same effects that had happened in the first one, happened in this one, healing it completely.  
  
"WE HAVE THE CURE!!" Shouted the members of the council through the link while they began to run toward the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What?" Asked Minerva sounding sleepy.  
  
"How?" Asked Remus with the same tone that Minerva.  
  
"When?" Asked many others sounding sleepy and confused too.  
  
"We've found the antidote to the Virus. We are going to the Hospital Wing now!" Said Dumbledore while the whole group entered in the Hospital Wing and gave the recipe to Madame Pomfrey and the Medi Wizards.  
  
"Is this the cure?" Asked all of them, looking at them with doubts of the possible cure and if it really worked.  
  
"Here you have the two examples of the work of it." Said Sprout showing them, the mice used to try it.  
  
Madame Pomfrey didn't look very convinced of that, but she decided to try it with Dean Thomas the first student that had fallen ill with the virus. Everyone in the room waited with their breath baited while Poppy gave the antidote to him. After 10 minutes, the same effects that had happened with the mice begin to occur with the fifth year student.  
  
"What has happened?" Asked Dean looking confused to everyone that watched him in surprise while the medi wizards began to check him and Madame Pomfrey sent everyone out of the room.  
  
"WE DID IT!" Shouted Harry hugging his two year mates who had tears in the eyes, when all of them were outside of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"We did it!" Repeated Neville and Hermione returning the hug to Harry.  
  
"They did it." Said Sprout looking to her three students with a smile of pride.  
  
"Congratulations for the great job done. I'll return to my place. It was a good time to work with you again, Harry Potter. The same for both of you." Said Firenze shaking the hands of the three teens.  
  
"I say the same for you, Firenze." Said Harry with a smile while he went with the Centaur to the door.  
  
"I hope that our next meeting isn't due to another emergency, Harry Potter." Said Firenze when he was at the boards of the Forbidden Forest. It was still dark outside and the Forest looked more terrified than usual.  
  
"I hope so, old friend." Said Harry before he went in again and walked straight to the Hospital Wing where everyone was still speaking.  
  
"Can any of you explain us how you got this cure? Because it would be the last mix that I would have ever done in my life!" Said Pomfrey to the three teens after re reading the recipe along the others for the fiftieth time without believing it.  
  
"I got it in a mix of a shot in the darkness, madness and helpless added to lack of sleep!" Laughed Harry with a big grin.  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter with his words. They needed the laugh after the chaos that had been happening in the School for the last three weeks and the cure was welcomed very well, like also the laughter was.  
  
"I'll go to sleep. My turn to rest would begin in two hours but this time I'll make it last at least a week!" Said Harry to the others with a huge yawn.  
  
"Want to come to sleep to the room with us, Neville? I'm sure that you need the rest as much as both of us!" Said Hermione trying to not fall asleep standing.  
  
"Sure. I'll love it." Said Neville who was in the same state that his two year mates.  
  
"I don't know when I'll see all of you again." Said Harry leading the way of the three students to the MNG's room.  
  
The three students entered in the room and went straight to the beds. None of them bothered in changing their robes. They were pretty tired to do it. They were slept even before their heads touched the pillows.  
  
****  
  
The next morning when everyone went to breakfast, all the students noticed a change in the staff's mood. They had been informed of the crisis and the virus that had been attacking some of the students. Also, they knew about the tries that were being done by different teams to find the cure. When everyone saw the mood, they suspected that the antidote had been found finally. When Dumbledore stood to speak, the whole Hall fell silent and turned their attention to listen the Headmaster's words.  
  
"I'm glad to inform to all of you that the crisis has been surpassed and we've found the cure to the illness. And it has been given to the ill students who are healing in the Hospital Wing right now.  
  
"I'm sure that you've noticed that today there are some people missing besides the ill students: Professors Sprout and Snape along with the students Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. The five of them, who worked on the finding of this antidote, are in these moments getting the rest that they deserve without any doubt. I'm not very sure when they'll join us again, though." Chuckled the Headmaster, earning a few laughs from the students and members of the staff, who were listening him intently.  
  
"Now, you'll find a vase with a liquid strange. This liquid is the antidote. We've decided to give it to all of you to prevent a new epidemic and to heal any of you that have got it and none of us has noticed it yet." Warned Dumbledore in a very serious tone of voice before the said vases appeared and everyone drank them immediately.  
  
"In a happier note, the students that are in the Hospital Wing, should be able to join the activities again tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow. Now, let's eat the breakfast!" Said Albus clapping his hand and the food appeared in that moment in the four tables.  
  
When the food appeared and they began to eat it, all the students began to talk at the same time. The Gryffindors that had nine students between the ills, chatted about the healing of their members and the work of three of their house mates in the cure.  
  
"I toast for Harry, Hermione and Neville and the others!" Said Fred raising his vase and followed by all of the members of the Table and the other's tables joined it too.  
  
"For the antidote and the healing of the ill students!" Followed in the toast the Ravenclaws along the others.  
  
"For the surpassing of this crisis!" Toasted the Slytherins, joined by the other three tables in it.  
  
"For Hogwarts!" Shouted the Hufflepuffs. This toast was welcomed by the four tables who did it as one in the shout.  
  
Dumbledore and the rest of the staff saw this with a smile. What had started with Rita's article and the change in the mind of many students, now was beginning to come true: the union of the four Houses in a common goal, the surpassing of every crisis, including the most important and hard of all of them: the final defeat of Voldemort.  
  
They knew that it was just a matter of time before the old hates among the Houses ended forever and they became just a memory buried in the history of the School. And that it was a dream shared by every member of the staff.  
  
****  
  
Dean and the other students returned to the School's life the next day for the Breakfast. When they entered, everyone clapped and burst out in cheers till they took their usual seats in their Tables. All of them smiled to the others and started to eat with their smiles never leaving them.  
  
Sprout and Snape returned to the Hall 2 days after the finding of the cure. Both of them were received like the students had been the previous day. The two Professors were shocked and surprised at the beginning for this but they couldn't help but smile after a few minutes when they joined the other teachers in the High Table.  
  
"Where are Potter, Longbottom and Granger?" Asked Severus to Albus after scanning the Gryffindor's Table looking for the three students. "Sleeping. I checked them with Poppy a few minutes ago and she told me that they wouldn't wake at least for another two or three days." Chuckled the Headmaster with his eyes full of joy.  
  
"They deserve the rest more than anyone else." Said Minerva with one of her rare smiles toward the Headmaster and the Head of Slytherin.  
  
"Before I forget, Minerva. In their files, put the Advanced O.W.L. for my subject. They won it." Said Sprout to the Head of Gryffindor with a smile.  
  
"They'll be happy to hear that they have one less to worry about." Laughed Arabella listening Sprout's words.  
  
"Very true." Chuckled Albus while the other teachers laughed softly nodding in agreement to the DADA teacher's statement.  
  
****  
  
When Harry woke up, it was almost dinner time. He checked the room and saw that Hermione and Neville were still sleeping. Deciding to not wake them yet, he contacted Dumbledore and McGonagall through the Order's link to let them know that he was awake.  
  
"Good night, sleeping beauty." Laughed softly his Godmother through the link, relieved to hear his voice.  
  
"How long have we been sleeping?" Asked Harry ignoring his Godmother's last words.  
  
"Almost a week. You've been there for six days." Said Albus while Hermione joined the chat.  
  
"WE'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR 6 DAYS???" Asked the Prefect with a shout of shock and surprise.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. You've got the rest that you deserved and needed. Desperately, I should say." Chuckled Minerva.  
  
"I needed that." Laughed Harry while Neville woke up.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Neville yawning and rubbing his eyes getting up from the bed.  
  
"Hey Neville." Said Hermione before she began to change her robes.  
  
"Is there something to eat?" Asked the boy with a noise of his stomach that sent Harry and Hermione in a little laughter, soon joined by him.  
  
"Can you send us food? We are hungry." Asked Harry to Dumbledore with anxiousness and hunger.  
  
"I'll take it to you in a few minutes." Said Albus with a chuckle cutting the chat.  
  
"Dumbledore will bring it in a few minutes." Informed Harry while he and Neville began to change their robes.  
  
"How long have we been here sleeping?" Asked Neville to his friends while they began to wait for the food and the Headmaster.  
  
"It has been six days, Neville." Said Harry when Albus entered bringing a few trays of food that the teens began to eat eagerly, watched by a very amused Headmaster.  
  
"How are the other students?" Asked worriedly Hermione to the Headmaster when the three had finished eating.  
  
"Very fine. They left the Hospital Wing 2 days after the cure was given to them." Said Dumbledore sitting in an armchair. Hermione and Harry were sharing a sofa and Neville was sitting in another armchair.  
  
"At least a good news." Sighed in relief Harry while Neville and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have another one for all of you. None of you will have to worry to get the Advanced O.W.L.s for Herbology. The Professor Sprout has given it to you after the work done by the three of you in this problem." Said Dumbledore with a smile to the three students.  
  
"Cool! We have one before than anyone else!" Laughed Harry sending to the other three in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Mr. Potter, congratulations. You've got the third Prize for Special Services to the School in five years. A big record." Chuckled Albus watching the shocked face of Harry before he added to Hermione and Neville: "Both of you have got one too. Besides the 50 points to Gryffindor for each one."  
  
"Cool! Gran will never believe this when I tell her!" Said Neville a little shocked with the news, while Hermione's face shone in happiness.  
  
"I expect to the three of you tomorrow for breakfast at the Great hall." Said Dumbledore going to the exit.  
  
"We'll be there, Professor." Said the three teens at the same time watching him leaving.  
  
"I'll return to sleep a while more." Said Harry going back to his bed.  
  
"I'll do the same." Said Hermione and Neville following his example.  
  
**** When the three Gryffindors entered in the Great Hall the next morning for the Breakfast, they got the same welcome than the students that had been in the Hospital and the Professors had got when they returned to the activities.  
  
"Welcome back!" Said Fred when the three sat down to eat in their usual seats.  
  
"Thanks. It's great to be here again." Said Harry with a grin.  
  
"When did you wake up?" Asked Katie while all the Gryffindors started to eat normally.  
  
"Last night. We slept for six days." Answered Hermione eating a fruit.  
  
"6 DAYS??!!" Asked many of the students sat near them in shock with Hermione's words.  
  
"Yes. We found the cure the last Wednesday at 4.30 in the morning. We went to sleep at 6.00 and we woke up last night. We have had 6 days of undisturbed sleep and rest. Something that we won't get again in a long time with the O.W.L.s this year." Said Harry with a groan when he thought in the exams.  
  
"Well, now we have one less O.W.L. to worry about." Said Neville with a grin.  
  
"Right, we have to worry about the others now." Laughed Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ron confused with their words, like everyone else in the Table.  
  
"Sprout gave to the three of us, the Advanced O.W.L. in her subject for our work and the finding of the cure." Explained Harry to the others.  
  
"You were the ones who found it??" Asked many of the students shocked with Harry's words.  
  
"The three of us." Said Harry pointing to Hermione and Neville, who nodded with a wide grin.  
  
"Cool!" Exclaimed Katie clapping their backs with a big grin.  
  
"How many teams were working in finding it? We were said that some people were on it, but not who." Asked a friend of Ginny that was in third year.  
  
"There were four teams. In ours, we were the three of us, Sprout and Firenze, a Centaur of the Forest. Snape was another one. Madame Pomfrey and the Medi Witches from St. Mungo were the third. The Centaurs of the Forest was the last team." Explained Harry to the others.  
  
"How did you get the help of the Centaurs?" Asked shocked some students.  
  
"They don't like to deal with humans very much!" Added one of the boys of sixth year.  
  
"Firenze is an old friend of mine and they owe me a big favor. They were paying a part of it." Explained Harry while everyone stood and taking their bags went to the first class of the day.  
  
"What have you been doing during the last 10 days?" Asked Hermione to Ron with a worried look thinking about everything that the Professors had taught and they hadn't seen in classes.  
  
"With Snape, we've been doing healing Potions. Sprout has taught us more healing plants. Flitwick started with the basics healing charms. In Defense we continue with the Patronus. In History, you'll have to ask someone who stayed awake on classes because I haven't. In Care of Magical Creatures we are still with the Heat Wolves. In Astronomy nothing new. With McGonagall we are still beginning with the Animagus Transformation. Nothing else." Explained the redhead to his two best friends reaching to McGonagall's classroom.  
  
All the Gryffindor of fifth year sat down and waited till their Head of House began to teach the class. Harry had a big smile on his lips that everyone understood. The crisis had been surpassed and the School returned to the normalcy. Voldemort had failed in this new attack and he was once more responsible of this failure. Everything seemed ok and Harry was happy for it, though he knew that the problems would return in any moment. 


	12. Chapter 11 Matters of Principles and Lov...

Chapter 11 Matters of Principles and Love  
  
December arrived to Hogwarts and with it, the cold. Every student was wearing warming cloaks every time when they weren't in their towers, especially in Care of Magical Creatures that was taken in Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Class, today, we'll begin to study a new creature. Let me introduce you to Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix." Said Professor Grubby Planks during the first class of the month to the students of Fifth years of Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
All of the students watched the Phoenix in awe and pointed him while they whispered. The bird sang a few notes while he watched all of them. When he spotted Harry, he flew from the Professor's arm where he was located, toward the teen. Harry seeing Fawkes' intentions allowed him to suit himself in his left arm.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Fawkes." Said Harry with a smile to the bird stroking his feathers softly.  
  
"Another creature that likes you, Harry!" Laughed Ron in a mocking tone, while Fawkes sang a few notes.  
  
"What can I say? All the beauty persons and creatures love me!" Laughed Harry kissing Hermione.  
  
"You have a strange gift with creatures, Mr. Potter." Said the Teacher watching, along the students, the teen and the Phoenix together.  
  
"Thanks. With this one I have a big debt, though." Smiled Harry remembering the night at the Secret Chamber back in his Second Year.  
  
"What do you mean with debt?" Asked curiously Blaise Zabini, the Prefect Boy of Slytherin.  
  
"He saved my life in my Second Year at the Secret Chamber." Said Harry with a little smile.  
  
"How did you meet him?" Asked Neville curiously.  
  
"I met him during my first visit to the Headmaster's Office. That day, he didn't have any better idea that burning to flames right in front of me. Not a nice sight, I'll tell you." Said the teen with a shrug.  
  
"You saw a Phoenix's reborn??" Asked many of the students and the teacher shocked at the same time.  
  
"Yes, I did." Answered Harry with a smile remembering that day.  
  
The class went on and Harry told them everything that he knew about Fawkes, his healing abilities, and some other things. The teacher added some information from time to time, but she left the teen to speak by himself.  
  
"I want two parchments about the Phoenixes, their songs and other characteristics. It's due to the next week. Class dismissed!" Said Grubby Plank when the class finished.  
  
"Do you mind if I take him back to the School, Professor? It looks like he doesn't want to leave my arm easily." Said Harry with a little laugh to the teacher.  
  
"Go." Was the woman's answer before the trio went back to the school.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?" Asked Harry to his mentor through the link.  
  
"What can I do for you this time, Harry?" Asked Albus curious about the call.  
  
"I'll take Fawkes to my room. Someone wants to see him." Said Harry with a mysterious grin.  
  
"I guess that Friegs is bored and wants some company, right?" Asked Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, Lily is getting bored and I thought that Fawkes could make her company for a while." Explained Harry going to the MNG room.  
  
"I see that you've changed her name." Said Dumbledore when he heard the name of Lily.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, sorry. I did it last week. Must have slipped my mind." Said Harry blushing by forgetting to tell Dumbledore about the name's change of his pet.  
  
Harry decided to change it finally the last Sunday. Although he didn't have anything against the name Friegs, it reminded everyone to her former master, Nicholas Flamel. Remembering that she had told him that he could change her name, Harry decided to name her after her mother, Lily Evans. That named was accepted by Friegs and since then she became Lily.  
  
"Don't worry. And Lily is a nice name. I'll tell you." Said the Headmaster guessing the reason of the new name: Harry's mother.  
  
"Thanks. We'll talk later." Said Harry finishing the chat after leaving the room and going to lunch.  
  
****  
  
"Potter, I want to speak with you for a moment!" Called Snape to Harry when the class of Potion of the next day finished.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Asked Harry going to Snape's desk where he was waiting for him.  
  
"For you." Said Snape giving him a vial with violet drink.  
  
"Is it finished?" Asked the Prefect watching the vial with interest. It was the Cantirious Potion that both of them had been working in since the start of the term.  
  
"Yes, I added the last ingredient last night and finished it." Answered Snape leaving the Dungeon with the student to go toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks. I must say that work with you wasn't as hard as I suspected at the beginning, Professor Snape." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"It wasn't too bad work with you. I have to admit it." Said Snape extending his hand to the student.  
  
"Thanks again." Said Harry shaking it and going to the Table for lunch.  
  
"What did Snape want with you Harry?" Asked Ron when his best friend sat down next to him and Hermione.  
  
"This." Said Harry showing them the vial.  
  
"Is it . . . ?" Asked Hermione watching it with interest.  
  
"Yes, our work finished." Answered the Prefect with a smile before he returned his attention to the food.  
  
"Did you hear the rumor?" Asked Katie to the three Prefects suddenly.  
  
"Which one?" Asked Hermione with confusion. Her friends looked like her.  
  
"That there will be a new ball for Christmas this year." Said Lavender with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I heard that it will be of costumes and not with dress robes." Said Neville joining their chat.  
  
"Cool! It will be great!" Said Dean with interest.  
  
"I wonder who starts the rumors at the School." Said Harry with a laugh to his friends through the link.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore." Said Ron with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"When will you announce the Ball, Professor?" Asked Harry to the Headmaster through the link.  
  
Instead of answering, Albus stood up and called the attention of everyone in the Hall. The chats between the students died immediately and all of them turned their heads and attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"Like many people have heard, this year we'll have another ball for Christmas.  
  
"This year we have decided that the Ball will be of costumes. There will be prizes for the best, the most original, the most prepared and for a few other categories. The prizes will consist in 10 galleons for the winner and 50 points for the House.  
  
"The ball will start the night of Christmas at 8.00 P.M. and will finish at midnight. Only the students above fourth year will be able to go. The students younger that wishes to go, will have to do it with a student older.  
  
"There is a shop of costumes in Hogsmeade where you'll be able to buy them. Although you can make them by yourselves." Said the Headmaster before he sat down again. At the moment when he sat down, the chats burst in the Great Hall immediately.  
  
"Do you want to be my partner, my lovely lady?" Asked Harry to Hermione with a pleading look.  
  
"I'll think it." Said Hermione kissing him, before she said: "Yes, I will."  
  
For the end of the lunch, another four couples had been formed for the dance: Ron was going to go with lavender, Fred would go with Angelina, George with Alicia and Ginny with Collin Creevey.  
  
"Now, we have to choose the costumes." Said Hermione before the bell rang and everyone went to classes.  
  
****  
  
"Won't you stay for the Holidays?" Asked Minerva completely confused to Harry when she gave the list where the students had to write their names if they decided to stay at the Castle for the Holidays.  
  
"I will, but I won't be here for the first four or five days. I have something to do." Said Harry simply.  
  
"What will you do?" Asked Minerva not happy with his answer.  
  
"I have to give a special gift of Christmas to a friend." Answered Harry in a tone of voice that told his Godmother that he wouldn't discuss the subject anymore with her.  
  
"The Potion that you made with Severus, right?" Asked the Head of Gryffindor suddenly thinking in the gift.  
  
"The same one." Said the teen before he went to the secret room to pack a few things.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Asked Hermione to her boyfriend watching him packing, when she entered in the room with Ron and the Twins 20 minutes later.  
  
"I have to do some personal things." Explained Harry pointing to the vial that Snape had given him a few days before.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Asked Hermione with a smile.  
  
"No problem." Said Harry shrugging his shoulders after thinking it for a few minutes.  
  
"Let me pack." Said the girl before she started to do the same.  
  
"When will return both of you?" Asked Fred, who had started to play wizard chess with his twin, while Ron was reading a book about Quidditch Teams.  
  
"We'll be here in four or five days. A week at last." Said Harry before he went to speak with Dumbledore.  
  
When Harry entered in the Office, with the Headmaster were his Godparents, Remus and Arthur Weasley, along his wife Molly. Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly when he entered before he sat down and explained the reason of the visit.  
  
"Where is this place that you will go to?" Asked Albus when he finished.  
  
"Sorry, but it's a secret." Said Harry mysteriously.  
  
"Harry!!" Said the adults with a stern look toward him.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry with an innocent smile.  
  
"We HAVE to know it." Said Minerva with her most serious tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry, but your wish won't be granted this time." Said Harry with an evil grin before he went to the door.  
  
"When will you return?" Asked Sirius seriously.  
  
"We'll be here in four or five days." Said Harry opening the door to leave.  
  
"What did you mean with "us", Harry?" Asked Remus confused.  
  
"Hermione will come with me." Said the teen before he exited the Office.  
  
"Does anyone here has any kind of control over him?" Asked Molly to the others with a confused look.  
  
"No." Said the others with a sigh of defeat.  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Mrs. Weasley with another sigh.  
  
****  
  
The Saturday before the beginning of the break that would begin on the Wednesday, the students of the years below third went to Hogsmeade to buy the gifts for his family and friends.  
  
With all the teddies that he had made and sold, Harry had enough money to buy good gifts to everyone. To Minerva, he bought an old and big book about legends of cats. To Sirius, a big and full bag of the Twins' products. To Ron, a jacket with the colors of the Cannons. To Hermione, he bought a big and red owl. He also bought books for Remus, Ginny and the other Weasleys. He bought a big book of pranks for the twins. They would use it better than anyone and it could give them ideas for new products for their future shop.  
  
When Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender went to The 3 Broomsticks, they found to their year mates discussing something. They joined their chat and found out that it was about the customs for the Christmas Ball.  
  
"I haven't decided it yet. Have any of you?" Asked Dean to the others.  
  
"Not yet." Was the general answer of the others.  
  
"I have an idea." Said Harry suddenly with his eyes twinkling full of joy. "What?" Asked the others interested.  
  
"Why don't we wear costumes of a same subject? All of us wearing about one thing." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"It's a good idea." Approved Hermione while the others nodded their agreement to the idea.  
  
"Which subject?" Asked Dean thinking in the possible subjects that would suit them.  
  
"We go to the School in a Castle, right?" Asked Ron suddenly having an idea.  
  
"That's a good idea!" Said Harry understanding his best friend's idea.  
  
"We would wear costumes of King, Queen, Knights and things like that!" Said Seamus understanding the plan and agreeing with it.  
  
"Now we have to discuss what role will be played by everyone." Said Lavender.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Alicia going to the group with the twins, Lee and the other Chasers. All of them sat next to the group and joined their chat with curiosity.  
  
"We plan to go to the dance wearing costumes of a same subject." Explained Hermione while Rosmerta brought Butterbeers to the students that had just joined the group of fifth years.  
  
"Which subject?" Asked Katie with interest.  
  
"Castles' residents." Said Lavender.  
  
"We could do the same with another subject." Said Angelina to her year mates liking the idea.  
  
"Which one?" Asked Lee agreeing with the idea along the other seventh year students.  
  
"What about Muggle Literature's Characters?" Suggested Katie.  
  
"I like that idea!" Said the twins at the same time.  
  
"Same here!" Said the others.  
  
"Why don't we suggest the same to the other years?" Asked Harry watching entering to some students from forth and sixth year.  
  
"Great idea!" Exclaimed Katie going to talk with the fourth years while Hermione did the same with the sixth years.  
  
After two hours the whole house had decided about which subject they would wear customs. The fourth years would wear about Muggle's super heros, the fifth years would do it about a Castle's inhabitants, the sixth years about characters of the mythology and the seventh years would do it about Muggle Literature's Characters. Now the only thing that they had to do was create the customs and decide which role would everyone play.  
  
****  
  
That Wednesday, Harry and Hermione, along a lot of students of First, Second and Third year, went to the Hogsmeade's station to catch the train that would take them to London. The Prefects were sitting on the compartment that was reserved for them. Like they were the only ones that were on the trip, they had it for themselves.  
  
"Where does your friend live, Harry?" Asked Hermione when the train was near London.  
  
"He lives in a little city called Whitehaven." Said Harry without looking up from the book that he was reading.  
  
"Whitehaven??!!" Asked Hermione shocked with his words almost falling from her chair.  
  
"That's what I said. Why?" Asked Harry confused by her reaction while they took their bags.  
  
"I have family there." Said the girl taking her packages leaving the train a few moments after the train stopped in King's Cross.  
  
Both of them crossed the barrier between the Wizarding world and the Muggle one and saw the station completely crowded with people who were going to catch trains to visit some family.  
  
"Hermione?" Asked someone near them.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around and saw two persons watching them in shock. The man was in his forties, had brown hair and was wearing glasses. The woman was also in her forties, her hair was blonde and also wore glasses.  
  
"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Asked Hermione after she hugged them.  
  
"We could ask you the same! We thought that you were going to stay at your School!" Said Mr. Granger with a stern look to his daughter.  
  
"I'm going to visit a friend of Harry." Said Hermione introducing her boyfriend to her parents.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry. Hermione told us wonderful things about you." Said Mr. Granger shaking his hand.  
  
"I say the same for you, Mr. Granger." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Mr. Granger is too formal. Call me David." Laughed David while the four of them went to a private compartment of the train that went to Whitehaven.  
  
"Am I correct when I say that you are a couple?" Asked Mrs. Granger with a smile to the teens watching them holding their hands.  
  
"We have been one for almost two months, mom." Said Hermione as red as a tomato.  
  
"Congratulations." Said David hugging his daughter and shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Why do you go to Whitehaven?" Asked Mrs. Granger to Harry.  
  
"I'll go to visit a friend." Said simply the teen.  
  
"Are you going to visit Grandma, right?" Asked Hermione to her mother.  
  
"Yes, she wants a meeting of the whole family." Said David with a groan.  
  
"Do you mind if we don't go?" Asked Hermione with a pleading look to her parents.  
  
"Of course we don't. Your Uncle will be enough for us." Said Mrs. Granger with another groan. Hermione nodded with a grateful look.  
  
"What's wrong with your Uncle?" Asked Harry confused to Hermione through the link.  
  
"A long story that you don't want to know." Said Hermione with her most serious tone of voice.  
  
"Ok." Said Harry before he took his book of the bag and started to read it in silence.  
  
****  
  
After a long trip, they finally arrived to the train station where they had to go down. Harry looked around with a big smile and took a deep breath before he followed the Grangers to the exit.  
  
"Marianne! David! Over here!" Shouted someone.  
  
The four turned around to watch an old woman standing near a big and black car. She was in her late sixties, had long and gray hair and looked at them with a smile.  
  
"Mom, nice to see you again." Said Mrs. Granger hugging her mother.  
  
"Hermione, oh my God! You really grew up since the last time I saw you." Said the woman watching the young witch with a smile.  
  
"I missed you, Grandma." Said Hermione hugging her before she introduced Harry, "Grandma, this is Harry my boyfriend. Harry, she is my Grandmother."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Madame." Said Harry with a polite tone of voice.  
  
"Call me Angela. The Madame makes me older than I am. And I'm really old. I'll tell you." Chuckled the woman leading the group to the car.  
  
"Mom, Hermione and Harry want to be on their own way." Said Marianne to her mother after a pleading look from her daughter.  
  
"I guess that you don't want to see you Uncle, right?" Asked Angela to her granddaughter.  
  
"Sorry but we are here to spend some private holidays and it doesn't include my family. No offense to any of you." Said Hermione to her relatives.  
  
"I'm not offended at least, Hermione. Stay at home tonight. It's late and you won't find room today." Said Angela with a plea.  
  
"Only tonight, and I'm doing this for you." Said Hermione seriously to her grandmother.  
  
"Of course." Said Angela nodding while the whole group went in the car.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that this will be one of the longest nights of my life?" Asked Harry to Hermione through the link.  
  
"Because it will be." Said Hermione with a groan.  
  
"Is there something that I should know about your family or your Grandmother?" Asked Harry while the car went by many streets.  
  
"She's very rich and the owner of many hotels and companies. My mom, like me and my dad, isn't very fond of the money. She accepts it but prefers to stay away from her business. My Uncle is another thing. He thinks only in the money. He and my mom don't like very much. Every time that they meet, there are many fights. The only people that can make them sit in a same room without any fight is my grandmother." Said Hermione with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"And I thought that the Dursleys were bad!" Said Harry with sarcasm.  
  
"The Dursleys compared with my family can look like angels sometimes!" Said Hermione with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Do you have any cousins?" Asked Harry wondering what the hell had he entered in.  
  
"I have two: Martin and Liz. Snobs, they only care in money, jealous of everything that someone had and they don't . . . " Began Hermione but Harry cut her off.  
  
"In short, Draco Malfoy before our truce." Said the boy understanding everything.  
  
"I couldn't have summed it up better." Said Hermione before she kissed him.  
  
"Ahem! If you have already forgotten, you are not alone here!" Said David in a mocking tone to the couple, while his wife and mother-in-law watched them amused.  
  
"We always ignored our teachers while we were kissing in the classes, what makes you think that we'll pay attention to any of you now?" Said Hermione with a smile before she kissed Harry again.  
  
"Point taken!" Laughed Angela along the other adults.  
  
The car went on its way for another 20 minutes before they arrived to their destination. The House was a Mansion. It had a big park full of flowers and trees. The House itself had three floors and was huge. Harry watched it with awe and his jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Nice house, eh Harry?" Asked David laughing while the five went in the House.  
  
"Yes, it's nice." Said Harry recovering himself from the shock and closing his mouth.  
  
The Hall of entrance was really huge. There were many lamps on the ceiling, pictures on the walls. Harry recognized a Picasso and a Dali among them. There were also many statues. Harry didn't recognize any of them but they looked really impressive.  
  
"Ah, James. Please prepare two rooms for our guests. They'll spend the night here." Instructed Angela to a man who appeared and went towards them, pointing to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"As you wish, Madame." Said James with a bow, before he added: "Master Ken is waiting with his family in your office." After he had said this, he disappeared to do his mission.  
  
"Ken is your Uncle, right?" Asked Harry to his girlfriend through the link while the five went to Angela's Office.  
  
"Yes. He's very formal. Call him Mister." Said Hermione with a groan.  
  
"This will be a very long night." Said Harry when the five entered in the office.  
  
"Ken, so long." Said Angela kissing her son.  
  
"Nice to see you again, mom. Marianne, David." Said the man to Hermione's parents. Her Uncle was tall, with not very much black hair. He was wearing an expensive suit and had an air of supremacy that disgusted completely to Harry.  
  
"He reminds me to Crouch. I don't like it." Said Harry to his girlfriend.  
  
"Same here, Harry, same here." Retorted Hermione before she introduced Harry to the other relatives, "Uncle Ken, Aunt Michelle, Liz, Martin, this is Harry my boyfriend. Harry, these are my Aunt, my Uncle and my cousins."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Said the teen with a VERY fake smile towards his girlfriend's Uncle.  
  
"He makes very well the fake smiles." Said Angela to her daughter in a whisper that was heard only by Marianne and David.  
  
"I thought that it was a true one." Said David in another whisper, with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Can you blame him? We are talking about Ken and his family here." Groaned in another whisper Marianne. The other adults nodded in agreement.  
  
"Excuse me, Madame. The rooms that you asked for Miss Hermione and her friend are ready." Said James entering in the Office after a few moments of awkward silence among all of them.  
  
"If you excuse me, I would like to rest for a while. I've been on trains all day and I'm very tired." Said Harry, making what he could call a tactical retreat that was welcome for him.  
  
"I'll go to rest too. We'll see to all of you for dinner." Said Hermione to her family leaving the Office and thanking all the stars by her boyfriend's retreat.  
  
"What the hell have we got ourselves into this time, Hermione?" Asked Harry though the link to his girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I just wish that tomorrow reaches very quickly." Retorted Hermione before both of them went to take a hot bath.  
  
****  
  
"A nice boy." Said Angela to her daughter when the teens had left the Office.  
  
"Hermione thinks a lot in him. She considers him like the brother that she never had." Said David with a smile towards his mother-in-law.  
  
"What do you know about him?" Asked Ken to his sister with a superior tone.  
  
"I'll ask you to keep your mind to yourself, Ken. Hermione loves him and that's enough for me and my husband." Said Marianne not liking his tone of voice at all.  
  
"I have all the right to ask, sister. We are talking about the family here." Retorted Ken with a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
"Really? Since when are you so interested in my family? Maybe since mom decided to leave a little part of her money to my daughter and not to yours?" Asked in a challenging tone of voice Hermione's mother facing her brother with her body full of anger.  
  
"Stop it both of you! RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Angela stopping a new argument.  
  
"Sorry." Said both adults to the woman without looking to each other.  
  
"How long will they stay here?" Asked Liz to her Aunt with disgust by her cousin's presence.  
  
"They'll leave tomorrow. And they are here because I invited my Granddaughter to stay. If she wants to bring her boyfriend, I will not stop her." Said the old woman to her family with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"I'll go to take a bath. I'll see all of you for dinner." Said David standing up from his chair and making a retreat like his daughter and her boyfriend had done before.  
  
"I'll go with you, honey." Said Marianne following her husband, not wishing to stay in that room anymore.  
  
"I think that your mother has made a very big mistake inviting Hermione and Harry to stay here tonight, Marianne." Said David to his wife with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"So do I, David, so do I." Said Marianne regretting the meeting between her daughter and her mother. Something was telling her that the meeting would finish not very well, and she hoped that it was a mistake. But she wasn't very sure of that.  
  
****  
  
When both wizards had finished their baths, Hermione invited Harry to take a walk around the House. Harry, wishing to stay with his girlfriend and not with her family, accepted it very quickly. Hermione began to show him everything: the gardens, the Halls, the library that was almost as big as Hogwarts and many other places.  
  
While they were walking in the gardens, Harry felt someone trying to make contact with him through the link: it was Dumbledore, the only Council's Member that he kept his link open, besides Hermione during this break.  
  
"What's up, Professor?" Asked Harry to his mentor sensing problems. He was sure that the Headmaster wouldn't contact him except for any kind of emergencies.  
  
"Harry, do you know by any chance where are Mr. and Mrs. Granger? It's very important to know it." Said Albus in a very serious tone of voice that didn't pass unnoticed by the Prefect.  
  
"They are with us. We are at Hermione Grandmother's House. What's wrong?" Asked Harry confused.  
  
"There has been an attack on her neighborhood. Many Muggles had been killed and Hermione's House has been completely destroyed. We were afraid that her parents would be dead." Said Mr. Weasley joining the chat, after a request of Dumbledore to Harry to allow him to enter in the chat.  
  
"Death Eaters?" Asked Harry worriedly to the Minister and the Headmaster.  
  
"That's our suspicions, Harry. We don't know if it was an attack to her parents or if it was an isolated one." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
"What will happen now? If it was against them, they'll need protection and me and Hermione can't give them a lot of it." Asked Harry while Hermione noticed his lack of interest and realized that something should be wrong.  
  
"Harry, what . . . ?" Began to ask the witch, but Harry held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"We'll send protection immediately. When the break finishes, we'll see what will be our next movement. For now, don't tell it to them, except for Hermione." Instructed Dumbledore with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Ok. We are at Whitehaven. When will you send us the protection?" Said Harry sending them an image of the House to both of them.  
  
"There will be a team of Aurors there tomorrow at night. You have my word. Till their arrival I'll ask you to stay there. If any of you must use magic, don't doubt it." Said Arthur very seriously.  
  
"You have special permission to cast spells for defense during your stay there, Harry. Explain this to Miss Granger, please." Said Dumbledore.  
  
""I will do it immediately. I'll contact you if we have any problem." Said Harry cutting the link and the chat.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Asked Hermione with worry.  
  
"We must talk in private." Said Harry to his girlfriend returning to the House and going to her room.  
  
When they were there, Harry retold her everything that Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley had told him a few minutes before through the link. Hermione was pale and had a look of worry in her face.  
  
"Mr. Weasley told me that they would send a group of Aurors tomorrow's night. Till we leave this place to go back to the Castle, we have a special permission to use magic in case of an attack." Finished his explanation Harry.  
  
"Ok." Said Hermione shaking a little with the shock of the news.  
  
"Everything will be fine, honey. I'm sure of it." Said Harry hugging his girlfriend to assure her a little.  
  
"I'm scared. They could have died." Said Hermione while tears began to roll down in her face.  
  
"Everything will be fine." Said Harry hugging her tightly.  
  
Both teens stayed in that position for almost 40 minutes before James went to tell them that it was time for dinner. Hermione dried her tears and began to change her clothes while Harry went to his room to do the same. A few minutes later both teen went to the Hall and sat down in silence while the others talked and ate their dinner.  
  
The silence of the teens didn't pass unnoticed by Hermione's parents. Their worry grew when they saw that their daughter had cried. A look towards Harry said them that he was worried about something too.  
  
"Did something happen?" Asked David to Harry in a whisper.  
  
"We got news that isn't very good. Nothing to worry about." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"What happened? Hermione doesn't cry for anything, Harry." Said David worriedly.  
  
"A friend was sent to the hospital Wing and is very serious. We don't know what will happen with him yet." Lied Harry while he told his girlfriend about the lie so she wouldn't contradict his story with her parents.  
  
"Oh." Said David not very convinced with the story but dropping the matter seeing that he wouldn't take nothing from the teen.  
  
"How long will you stay in Whitehaven?" Asked Angela to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"We'll be here for four or five days. We aren't sure yet. I came to see a friend and on Monday we'll catch the train to London before we return to the School for this year's Ball." Explained Harry with a smile.  
  
"I hope that you'll go together." Teased Marianne to her daughter.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"What? Are you thinking going with Cho this year?" Asked Hermione playing along with her boyfriend's game.  
  
"I'm sure that she has already a couple. Although I don't know, who is it yet. Do you?" Asked Harry with curiosity.  
  
"Neville. He told me a few days ago." Said Hermione laughing.  
  
"Nice couple. Now I've seen everything." Laughed Harry.  
  
Both wizards went on with their own chats forgetting about everyone else. Hermione's parents and her Godmother didn't mind at all. They were talking about things and persons that they didn't know or understood. Her Uncle was disgusted with their chat and ignored them. Her Aunt wasn't disgusted and either minded them, and she just concentrated in her matters leaving them alone. Her cousins watched them with hate and jealousy. They hated their cousin because the money that Angela would give her when the old woman died and because she was a witch. The felt jealousy because she had a boyfriend and none of them had a couple.  
  
"We have to do something about this Martin." Said Liz to her brother in a whisper.  
  
"Leave it to me, Liz. Those two won't stay together for a long time after I talk with dad." Said the boy with a mysterious grin to his sister.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and saw that it was really early. His clock said that it wasn't even the 6.00 A.M. He changed his clothes and went down, deciding to let Hermione sleep a while more.  
  
"Do you always get up so early?" Asked Angela with a smile when Harry was going downstairs.  
  
"I fell from my bed. The last time that I woke up so early was when my Captain woke the team to train at dawn." Said Harry avoiding a yawn.  
  
"I assume that you play Quoddetch?" Asked the woman remembering everything that her daughter told her about Hermione's School.  
  
"Quidditch. And yes, I play it and since this year I'm the Captain of my House's team." Answered Harry with a smile.  
  
"Interesting." Said Angela while both of them sat down for breakfast.  
  
"You have a big and very nice house, Angela. I recognized a Picasso and a Dali among the pictures." Said Harry beginning a chat.  
  
"Do you know about art?" Asked the old woman interested.  
  
"Not very much. Just a little. I remembered those ones from a magazine that I read a long time ago and recognized them when I saw them here." Explained Harry with a smile.  
  
"At least you recognize the art when you see it. Besides Hermione, my other grandchildren don't see any difference between a scrawl and a Dali." Said Angela with a sigh.  
  
"They don't look like the kind of people interested in books and arts." Said Harry with a little laugh before Ken and his wife joined their breakfast.  
  
"Good morning." Said both adults when they sat down.  
  
"Good morning." Said Angela while Harry just nodded.  
  
"Could you tell Hermione that I'll return in two hours? If she needs me, tell her to contact me in the usual way. She'll know what I mean." Said Harry to Angela when he finished his breakfast and standing from his chair.  
  
"I will deliver your message to her." Promised the old woman while David, Marianne, Martin and Liz sat down to eat.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry before he exited the House.  
  
When Harry was out of the main door, he transformed himself in the eagle and began to fly towards his destination: the Disco where he had worked the last summer.  
  
"Harry?" Asked someone from behind him when Harry landed.  
  
The teen turned around to see a couple. The man was almost in his thirties, had long black hair and was wearing a cowboy's jacket with Jeans. The girl was in her mid twenties, had blonde hair and was wearing like him.  
  
"Joanne! Steve! Nice to see you!" Said Harry after giving her a hug and shaking his hand.  
  
"We say the same mate! What are you doing here?" Asked Steve with a big smile.  
  
"I came to see Jimmy. Where can I find him?" Answered Harry.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. But Jimmy died two weeks ago. His defenses went to the hell and couldn't resist it." Said Joanne with her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Damn it! I wanted to see him again." Said Harry with a few tears in his eyes.  
  
"We feel the same." Said Steve placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry to Joanne when she gave him a tissue.  
  
"Where are you staying here?" Asked Joanne with a smile trying to change the subject.  
  
"My girlfriend's grandmother lives here and we are staying in her house." Explained Harry whipping off his last tears.  
  
"Hey, are you free tomorrow's night? Since Jimmy's death, I haven't found a decent DJ!" Said with a groan Steve.  
  
"Sure. The whole weekend, right?" Asked Harry liking the idea of working at the Disco a few more nights. "Of course!" Said Steve with a smile.  
  
"I'll be here with Hermione tomorrow at 9.30. If she doesn't enter, you don't have DJ!" Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Ok, no problem." Assured Steve before Harry went back to the House with sad look.  
  
****  
  
"Why that face, Harry?" Asked Hermione noticing his look.  
  
"My friend died two weeks ago. The Potion won't work for him." Explained Harry with a sad look and smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Hermione hugging him.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you and the others." Said Harry kissing his girlfriend.  
  
"I wonder the same, Blaze." Said Hermione with a new kiss.  
  
"Ahem!" Someone cleared the throat behind them.  
  
"Hi Uncle Ken." Said Hermione not happy with his interruption.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Said Ken to his niece.  
  
"Excuse me, but I must do a few things." Said Harry going to the door of the room where they were.  
  
"I would like to speak with you, Mr. Potter. In private." Said the man with seriousness.  
  
"Go. We'll talk later." Said Harry to his girlfriend before he sat in a chair in front of the man.  
  
"Be careful. I don't trust him." Said Hermione through the link before she left.  
  
"Neither do I." Said Harry before he turned his attention to Ken and asked, "What do you want to talk with me?"  
  
The man did say nothing, but he just handed him a folder with papers. Harry opened it and saw a lot of information about him. Scanning it carefully he found information about his life till his start at Hogwarts.  
  
"Thanks. I didn't know that there was so much information about me." Said Harry sarcastically giving it back to the man.  
  
"What do you pretend with Hermione? Money?" Asked Ken disgusted with the teen sat in front of him.  
  
"Don't confuse yourself. I don't need money. And I love her." Said Harry not liking at least where this chat was going to.  
  
"Do you think that I'm stupid, boy?" Asked Ken with a hatred look.  
  
"You are the biggest stupid man if you think that I am with her just by the money. I don't need it." Said Harry beginning to hate the man much more at every moment that passed.  
  
"Which is your price?" Asked Ken taking a check notebook.  
  
"You can't buy me because I'm not in sale." Said Harry sending the chat to Hermione through the link.  
  
"Everything and everyone are on sale." Snorted Ken.  
  
"What does this mean?" Asked Marianne completely furious entering in the room with her mother, husband and daughter, listening her brother's words.  
  
"Here, this stupid git," Began Harry pointing to Ken, "thinks that I'm with your daughter by money. And if Hermione knows me as much as I'm sure that she does, she should know that I don't need it."  
  
"Is it true?" Asked Hermione to her Uncle with all her body boiling in fury.  
  
"It's a lie." Shouted Ken with fear and nervousness in his voice.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Suddenly Ken crashed against the window after being hit by Hermione's fist. That was something that no one expected. Harry looked at her shocked while her parents and Grandmother didn't look surprised at least with her actions.  
  
"Nice hit, honey." Said David simply watching his daughter with pride.  
  
"Never ever enter in my life again. Next time you'll wish to be dead. Did I make myself clear?" Said Hermione with a threatening tone towards her Uncle. Ken just nodded still recovering by her fist.  
  
"We are leaving the house right now." Said Hermione to Harry before she stormed out of the room.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Angela. It was nice to meet you, Marianne, David." Said Harry before he left the room to follow his girlfriend.  
  
"Do something like that again, Ken, and Hermione will be your last worry. I'll become your first!" Said Marianne to her brother while her husband held her to avoid a new attack towards Ken, this time from his sister and not from his niece.  
  
"Leave this House right now, Ken. Don't make the things worse." Said Angela with anger towards her son when this one began to stutter apologizes to his mother.  
  
"I knew that inviting them was a big mistake, mom." Said Marianne to her mother.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. You know that this kind of thing doesn't go with me. I'll talk with them later and will give them an apology myself." Said Angela with a sad look.  
  
"We know, Angela. I just hope that Harry and Hermione can understand it as well as we do it." Said David leaving the room with his wife.  
  
****  
  
Harry found Hermione crying in her room. He sat with her and hugged her tightly. After 15 minutes, Hermione stopped crying and they faced each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I never thought that my own family could do something like this." Said Hermione to her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, I don't care what your family thinks of me, Hermione. I only care about what you think. Your Uncle was a stupid if he thought that he could do something like that. I love you and nothing or anyone will separate me from you. Not your relatives, not the students from the school, neither Voldemort. I'll be with you as long as I am alive." Promised Harry kissing her.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione kissing him again.  
  
"Ahem!" Said Angela clearing her throat entering the room.  
  
"Hi, Grandma." Said Hermione with a smile whipping off her tears.  
  
"Harry, first of all, I'm sorry by my son's actions. I'm not that kind of people. I would never ever try to stop Hermione from being happy. And it's very obvious, to me at least, that she's is happy with you. I'll ask you to not judge me from Ken." Said Angela with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Angela. Like I said to Hermione, I care about the thoughts of only one person about me: it's she. As long as she loves me, you, your family and the whole world can think or say whatever want about me. I won't pay any attention to them." Said Harry very seriously.  
  
"That's the kind of persons that I would like to her. Nothing breaks your principles and you can go against the world to defend them and your love. It's very unusual to find it in young people." Smiled Angela to the two teens.  
  
"Thanks . . . " Began Harry before Dumbledore tried to contact him, making the teen to turn his attention completely towards his mentor: "What's wrong, Professor?"  
  
"We have received information that the Death Eaters are planning to attack the place where you are, Harry." Said Dumbledore very urgently.  
  
"When?" Asked Harry very gravely.  
  
"In 10 minutes. We'll send help to you immediately. Till then, you and Hermione are the first line of defense of the House. Good luck for you." Said Dumbledore before he cut the chat.  
  
"Take your wand! Death Eater's attack in 10 minutes! We are the first line of defense of this House till the arrival of the Aurors!" Said Harry to Hermione very seriously taking his wand getting ready to use it.  
  
"Oh my God!" Said Hermione taking her own wand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Angela sensing some problems.  
  
"Some people are planning to attack us. Take my parents and the others to a secure place of the House now." Instructed Hermione to her Grandmother before she went to join Harry at the entrance's doors. They suspected that the Death Eaters would try to attack the House from there.  
  
Angela didn't need anymore words to understand that the situation was very bad. She was sure that both wizards wouldn't take their wands for anything. She gathered her family and some servants and took them to the basement where they would be safe.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" Shouted Harry when the first Death Eaters apparated in the garden.  
  
From that moment, a war started between the young students and the Dark Wizards. Harry and Hermione Shot curses and hexes at right and left against all of the Death Eaters that tried to enter in the House. After 15 minutes of fight, in the place began to Apparate Aurors, some Council's Members and Wizards from the Ministry ready to join the fight against the Death Eaters and help the teens. The Council's Members were still in debt with them after the attack in Hogsmeade before Halloween and they knew that if they failed this time, the consequences would be very bad for everyone.  
  
The fight lasted for another 30 minutes before the Death Eaters were stunned or unconscious, or, the most lucky ones, Dissaparated from there. Few wizards of the light side were injured, and those ones who were, didn't have serious injuries besides a few bruises and one or another broken rib or arm.  
  
"Are both of you ok?" Asked worriedly Albus going to Harry and Hermione with the Minister and a Medi Witch.  
  
"Yes, I am. What about you, Hermione?" Said Harry massaging his left shoulder that was sore.  
  
"My shoulder is a little sore but I'm sure that I will live with it." Said Hermione before she kissed Harry forgetting the adults that were with them.  
  
"It's obvious that she has found the best cure of all in him." Chuckled Albus to Arthur and the Medi Witch who nodded with a smile.  
  
"Are you ok, Honey?" Asked Marianne going to her daughter. With her, were the other persons. Hermione's answer was a snore that told to everyone that she had fallen asleep. A look on Harry told them that he had done it too.  
  
"Where can we put them to sleep?" Asked Albus to Marianne levitating Harry while Arthur did the same with Hermione.  
  
"Follow me." Said James to both wizards before he leaded them to the teens' rooms.  
  
****  
  
After almost 30 minutes, the only wizards that were in the residence, besides the teens, were Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley. Both of them were speaking with Hermione's parents and were explaining them the whole situation.  
  
"What will happen now?" Asked David a little worried.  
  
"We'll leave some Aurors in this place. When the Christmas' breaks end, we'll discuss some permanent defense for you and your family. We suspect that Voldemort is trying to harm you to hurt Harry in some way." Said Dumbledore very seriously.  
  
"What kind of defenses, Professor?" Asked Marianne with some nervousness.  
  
"There are many. We are considering in the Fidelius Charm as the best one." Said Dumbledore before he explained them in what the Fidelius' consisted.  
  
"Who would be the Secret Keeper if we do it?" Asked David considering his words.  
  
"It will be one of my most trustworthy persons. The last time we performed this spell, bad things happened. I won't do the same mistake again." Said Dumbledore not happy with the memory about the Fidelius Charm that involved the Marauders and the Potters.  
  
"Very well, we'll wait your letter. You have out complete trust." Said David very seriously while Marianne nodded to his words.  
  
"Let the teens sleep as much as they can. They have gone through a lot and they need it as much rest as they can get." Suggested Arthur to the Grangers with a smile before he and Dumbledore Dissaparated.  
  
"I guess that we can get some rest too." Said David with a yawn.  
  
"Have I ever told you that I'm proud if having a daughter as Hermione?" Asked Marianne to her husband when both of them went to the bed.  
  
"Yes, and right now it's more true than ever." Said David before both of them fell asleep too. 


	13. Chapter 12 The Christmas Ball

Chapter 12 The Christmas Ball  
  
When Harry woke up, it was almost noon. Checking Hermione through the link, and seeing that she was still sleeping, he contacted the Headmaster. He wanted to know about the protections that would be set in the House for the break.  
  
"For now, there is an Anti Apparation ward. We have sent a team of Aurors and there will be also a Council's Member. At this moment, in the House is Mr. Bill Weasley. I'll suggest you to open your link also to him." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
"What will happen after the break?" Asked Harry opening the link to Bill.  
  
"We have decided to put them under the Fidelius Charm." Said Albus in very grave and serious tone of voice.  
  
"Who will be their Keeper?" Asked Harry while he went to take a shower.  
  
"We haven't decided it yet. But it will be surely one of the Council's Members." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Before I forget, Professor. Don't contact me for the next three nights." Said Harry while the water ran through his body.  
  
"May I ask the reason?" Questioned Dumbledore with confusion on his voice.  
  
"I'll return to my work as DJ the whole weekend." Explained Harry with a little smile.  
  
"No problem, Harry." Chuckled Albus before he added: "Contact at least one of your Godparents. They are having a fit after the attack and your decision of keeping the link closed to almost everyone."  
  
"Hey, I have it open to you, Hermione and the Minister. I'll open to any Council's Member that will be here for the next three days." Defended himself the teen.  
  
"Contact them before your Godmother decides to kill me." Said Dumbledore with a sigh ending the chat with Harry.  
  
"What's up now, Professor?" Asked Harry to his Godmother opening the link to her.  
  
"Finally a word from you! Do you have any idea of the worried that I've been since last night?" Asked almost shouting Minerva very sternly.  
  
"If you are going to shout me, I'll finish this chat right now." Said Harry who was beginning to have a headache.  
  
"How are you?" Asked the Head of Gryffindor calming herself a little.  
  
"My shoulder is a little sore from the battle and also I'm having a little headache. Besides that, I'm ok." Said Harry changing his clothes and going to see Hermione at her room and waking her with a kiss.  
  
"Good morning, Blaze." Said the witch returning the kiss.  
  
"Wait a minute meanwhile I speak with McGonagall and we go to eat together." Said Harry while Hermione got up from her bed.  
  
"I'll take a shower." Said the teen going to the bathroom.  
  
"Do you need something else? I'm hungry and I'm planning to eat some lunch." Said Harry turning his attention to Minerva.  
  
"Contact me when you wake up tomorrow." Said Minerva very seriously.  
  
"I'll do it." Promised Harry before he finished the chat and sat to wait for his girlfriend.  
  
"Everything in order at the Castle?" Asked Hermione when she returned from her shower with new clothes.  
  
"McGonagall and Sirius were having a fit after not having news from me since we left. Bill is here with the Aurors. There will be always a Council's Member with your parents till they go under the Fidelius Charm after the end of the Break. Nothing else." Explained Harry with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Who will be their Keeper?" Asked Hermione a little worried.  
  
"It hasn't been decided yet. Dumbledore told me that it will be someone from the Council." Explained Harry while both teens went to the lunch.  
  
At the table were Hermione's parents, her Godmother and also Ken and his family. Harry shot Hermione a confused look asking what was going on, but Hermione was as confused as him.  
  
"I see that the sleeping beauties have decided to come down finally!" Teased David when both of them sat down.  
  
"Good morning, dad." Said Hermione to his father. Harry only nodded to everyone.  
  
"Are both of you ok?" Asked Marianne to the couple.  
  
"I have a headache." Said Harry massaging the temples.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Hermione with a confused tone of voice.  
  
"McGonagall." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Did she shout?" Asked Hermione with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes. She thinks that I should reconsider the people that I have the link open to right now." Explained Harry while he began to eat some meal.  
  
"What do you mean with it? Don't you have your link open to everyone?" Asked Hermione confused with his words.  
  
"Nope. I have it open to you, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and I'll do it to the Council's Member that is here. In this case, it's Bill." Explained Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Now I understand why she was so angry! You forgot to add her or Snuffles!" Laughed Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I'm on Holidays. The last thing that I need is my Godparents checking me every day!" Said Harry defending himself.  
  
"You are crazy!" Laughed Hermione.  
  
"Crazy, no. Completely insane, my dear Feather." Said Harry with his most innocent smile. Hermione shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Feather?" Asked Angela to her granddaughter curiously.  
  
"It's my nick for the MNG." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Marauders Next Generation." Added Harry seeing the confusion of her family at the word's MNG.  
  
"Why Feather?" Asked curious David.  
  
"Did you finish the training?" Asked Harry to his girlfriend through the link.  
  
"Last week. Although I'm still having some problems to stay in the form for more than five minutes." Answered Hermione.  
  
"You'll do it soon. Don't forget that Magical Creatures are harder than non- magicals." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"I know." Answered Hermione.  
  
"So?" Asked her parents anxiously.  
  
"My nick is Feather because this." Said Hermione before she transformed herself in a Phoenix. Her feathers were red and gold, although there was some grey too. She sang a few notes before she changed back.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Harry worriedly going to her after she began to take deep breaths.  
  
"Yeah, it's still hard." Answered Hermione with a tired smile.  
  
"Try to become a Dragon." Said Harry with a sigh.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Instead she looked around the table to see her family's reaction. Her parents were shocked, although they had a proud smile. Angela looked at her impressed. Ken didn't show any kind of feeling. Michelle looked shocked also. Her cousins had their jaws opened completely from the shock and didn't look capable to say a word.  
  
"It shocked them!" Laughed Harry watching their reactions.  
  
"What kind of animal is it?" Asked Michelle recovering from her shock.  
  
"A Phoenix." Answered Hermione with a big and proud grin.  
  
"What's yours, Harry?" Asked Marianne to the boy.  
  
"My nick is Blaze because I'm a Dragon. I'll tell you that I won't show it here." Answered Harry with a mysterious grin.  
  
"Interesting!" Said Bill entering in the Hall and going to the teens.  
  
"Hey, Bill!" Greeted Harry.  
  
"Is everything in order?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I need to speak with Harry. Something about his job of this weekend." Said Bill to his friends. "What job?" Asked Hermione and her relatives with confusion.  
  
"I'll return to the DJ's work for the weekend." Explained Harry before he stood and followed Bill out of the room.  
  
"Can you make me and Fleur enter free tonight?" Asked Bill when both wizards were out in the gardens.  
  
"Sorry, mate. I've asked free passes only to Hermione. I didn't have you in my plans yesterday." Laughed Harry putting his jacket tighter around him.  
  
"Ok, I guess that we'll have to pay." Said the Weasley with a sigh.  
  
"How is everything going on here?" Asked Harry turning very seriously.  
  
"For now, it's in order. I'm not having many problems lately. That is if you ignore Hermione's cousins and her Uncle." Said Bill with a groan.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Exclaimed Harry before he retold him the whole chat that he had with Ken the previous day.  
  
"Stupid gits!" Exclaimed Bill with another groan.  
  
"How is Fleur?" Asked Harry trying to change the subject.  
  
"Very fine. She'll be at the Castle for Christmas. My parents want to have a dinner with all of us. And considering that four are at Hogwarts and that there is a Ball, we decided to spend the Christmas Lunch there." Explained Bill with a smile.  
  
"Do you know how is Gabrielle?" Asked the young wizard remembering about the little sister of Fleur.  
  
"She'll be with her too. She wants to see you." Laughed Bill while Hermione went to join their chat.  
  
"Who wants to see you?" Asked Hermione to her boyfriend.  
  
"Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour will be at Hogwarts for the Christmas lunch." Said Harry kissing her.  
  
"Who is the next one to be here in your replacement?" Asked Hermione to Bill when they finished their kiss.  
  
"I think that Remus." Said Bill after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"I would like to see your cousins' faces if Moody comes here!" Said Harry to Hermione bursting out in laughter the three together.  
  
"Fancy a snow ball fight?" Asked Bill to the teens making a ball with his hands.  
  
"No magic for you!" Shouted Harry while he and Hermione began to make balls and started a fight against the Weasley boy.  
  
When Remus arrived there almost four hours later the three were still in the fight and showed no sign of stopping it soon.  
  
"STOP IT NOW!" Shouted Remus to them.  
  
"Shut up!" Shouted Harry hitting him with a snowball.  
  
Remus waved his wand and a big mass of snow fell over the three soaking them completely. Harry, Hermione and Bill decided that it was a good moment to finish it and went inside to take a hot bath and change their clothes before they caught a cold.  
  
****  
  
That night near the 9.00 p.m. both Harry and Hermione were bathed and changed. They were only waiting for Bill and Fleur so they would go to the Disco.  
  
Harry was wearing a pair of jeans, a grey shirt and a leather jacket that read "Hell's Angels" on the back. As he had explained to his girlfriend, which was the name of the Disco. He had got the jacket during the summer and he had brought it with him in case that he could work there again. Hermione, by her side, was wearing a skirt, a shirt like Harry, though it was red, and a jacket too.  
  
"Hey, guys." Said Bill when he arrived with Fleur. He was wearing jeans and a sweater that Harry and Hermione recognized easily as one of Mrs. Weasley's. Fleur was wearing a long yellow dress.  
  
"Let's go." Said Harry while the four of them began to walk the six blocks from the house to the Disco.  
  
"It's really cold tonight." Said Hermione gritting her teeth through the jacket.  
  
"Don't worry, that place is hot. You will forget easily of this cold." Said Harry when they arrived to their destination.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Said Steve greeting the group.  
  
"Hey, Steve." Said Harry before he introduced their friends: "Steve, these are Fleur, Bill and Hermione. Guys, this is Steve my boss."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Said Steve with a smile to the group who nodded with a smile.  
  
"We'll go to the Cabin. See if you can cover me at some moment of the night." Said Harry to Steve, signaling Hermione to follow him inside.  
  
Both wizards entered and Hermione watched everything carefully, while she followed her boyfriend to his place of work. The Disco was big, on the ceiling there was a big paint of a demon with many devils around him. The seemed to be having a party. Also there were three stairs that went to the VIP zone of the Disco. There were two passages that went to others parts of the Disco.  
  
"That one" Started to explain Harry pointing to the passage that was at their right, "goes to the park that is outside. The other one goes to another place to dance. In both places you listen the same music. And this" said the teen opening a door and inviting her to enter there, "is the Cabin where I work."  
  
In the place there were three different machines that were used to play the music. Near them, there were a few piles of CDs and Cassettes. Hermione checked them and found of different rhythms: Rock, Dance, Techno, Slow songs, and many other ones.  
  
"What are these ones?" Asked Hermione showing a CD that read in the front "Escapes from the Cabin."  
  
"Jimmy used them to go to dance when Steve couldn't come here to cover him for a while. They have many songs of different groups all continued without a stop between song and song." Explained Harry while Joanne entered and gave him a hug.  
  
"You must be Hermione, right?" Asked the woman turning to the teen.  
  
"Yes, I'm her girlfriend." Said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"I'm Joanne, Jimmy's sister." Said Joanne shaking her hand.  
  
"And Steve's fiancee." Added Harry with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, also that." Said Joanne shooting him a murderous look.  
  
"What's up, Jo?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Don't call me Jo! You know that I hate it!" Said Joanne with a groan.  
  
"That's why I call you like that!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Your drinks' tickets. Play the rhythm that you want tonight." Said Joanne before she left, putting some tickets near the machines.  
  
"Are you ready for the night?" Asked Harry to Hermione kissing her.  
  
"Always." Said the witch while Harry played the first song, and the Disco began to be filled with people who wanted to get fun that night.  
  
****  
  
For the rest of the night, Harry played different rhythms, although half of them were in the CDs called "Escapes." While those CDs were on the machines, both wizards were dancing in the floor of the Disco.  
  
"Want some drinks? I pay them." Asked Harry to Bill and Hermione through the link.  
  
"Sure." They said and went with Harry to the bar.  
  
"What do you think of the Disco?" Asked Harry to the others while they waited their drinks.  
  
"It's great! I didn't have so much fun since a long time ago!" Said Bill drinking his drink that was a Muggle beer. Fleur had asked the same, while Harry and Hermione had asked two Cokes.  
  
"Hey guys, are you there?" Asked Remus suddenly through the link.  
  
"What's up, Moony? Are there any problems in the House?" Asked Harry with worry.  
  
"Everything's in order here. I just called to tell you that Sirius will replace me tomorrow. I'm sure that the three of you will be sleeping in that moment." Explained Remus with a chuckle.  
  
"Whom had the wonderful idea of sending Padfoot here, Remus? Because I'm sure that he also came to watch over my actions." Groaned Harry, disliking the idea of having his Godfather there.  
  
"He had the idea. After your decision of having your link closed to him and Minerva, they decided to send someone to watch your actions. And as Minerva can't leave the School . . . " Answered Remus with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Something else?" Asked Harry with a sigh of discomfort.  
  
"No, I'll see you later. Get fun and don't get drunk!" Warned the werewolf to the group before he finished the chat. "I'll go back to my place. Before I forget, this finishes 4.30 a.m. more or less." Said Harry returning to the cabin.  
  
The rest of the night was quiet and before Bill, Fleur or Hermione could realize it, it was almost time to leave. Steve decided to take Harry's place for the last ½ hour of the night so the teen could dance with his girlfriend.  
  
"Did you enjoy the night?" Asked Harry in a whisper while both of them dance the song "Love of my Life" with their bodies very near to each other.  
  
"I did it especially with you near me." Said the girl kissing him passionately.  
  
"Same here." Said Harry kissing her with the same passion.  
  
"Shall we go?" Asked Fleur a few minutes later with a big yawn.  
  
"Wait while I say goodbye to Steve and we are leaving." Said Harry before he went to see his boss.  
  
"Tomorrow at the same time, don't forget it!" Shouted Steve to Harry when the four wizards were leaving the Disco. Harry nodded while they began their way back to the House.  
  
When they reached, Sirius was waiting them with a face of few friends. Fleur and Bill bid their goodbyes to Harry and Hermione before they went to the House where the Council's Members would be staying during the break.  
  
"Nice to see you, Padfoot." Said Harry while he and Hermione began to walk to their rooms to sleep.  
  
"Didn't you think in the chance of saying "Hi, I'm fine, don't worry about me" after the attack??" Asked Sirius very angrily to his Godson.  
  
"No, goodnight." Said Harry before he closed his room's door with a slam.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Said Sirius before he went to the entrance's doors to continue with his mission.  
  
"I guess that he's a little angry with you." Said Hermione to Harry through the link with a sleepy voice.  
  
Harry's answer was a snore that told his girlfriend that he had fallen asleep. Thinking that it was a great idea, she did the same a few minutes later.  
  
****  
  
"WAKE UP, LAZY!!!!" Shouted Sirius to Harry a few hours later.  
  
"Wha . . . what?" Asked the teen confused with the shouts.  
  
"Good morning! Time to wale up!" Said Sirius opening the curtains of the room letting in the light of the sun.  
  
"What time is it, Sirius?" Asked Harry suddenly wishing to kill his Godfather.  
  
"Almost 9.30 a.m. time for breakfast." Answered the Marauder with a smile.  
  
"GO TO THE HELL AND LET ME SLEEP!" Shouted Harry throwing his Godfather out of the room.  
  
"Don't make me enter there to wake you again!" Threatened Padfoot.  
  
"Sirius, go to the hell!" Shouted back the teen closing the curtains again and returning to his bed.  
  
"Sirius, care to explain me what the hell is going on here so early?" Asked Hermione to the adult through the link with a sleepy voice.  
  
"I'm waking my Godson! This is my revenge for having the link closed to me and Minerva!" Said Sirius with an evil smile.  
  
"Sirius, take this piece of advice: Don't do it. If you continue with your mission, Harry will get revenge much worse against you and McGonagall. And you know that he will do it!" Said Hermione with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Are you defending him for worrying to both of us and not contacting after the attack to say anything?" Asked Sirius angrily.  
  
"No, I'm not. I just think that waking him at this hour, when we went to sleep at 5.00 in the morning, will get some bad results. You know as well as I do that Harry is the worst prankster of the MNG and he could be worse than the four of you at School." Retorted Hermione before she went back to sleep.  
  
"She's right." Said Minerva joining the chat.  
  
"Now you defend both of them!" Said Sirius with a shout.  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND LET ME SLEEP!!!" Shouted Harry to his Godparents with complete anger.  
  
"Good morning." Said Minerva covering her ears after his shout. "I'll tell this only once: If ANY of you decide to wake again like this, what I did with the twins, will look like the job of children. Did I make myself clear?" Asked the teen with a threat to both adults.  
  
"Yes, very clear." Said Minerva and Sirius not wishing to raise his anger.  
  
"THEN LET ME SLEEP!" Shouted Harry again closing his link to them once more and returning to sleep.  
  
"He's angry." Said McGonagall with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Really? I didn't notice." Said Sirius with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Sirius, what got in your mind when you decided to wake him so early? You told me that he went to sleep at 5.00 a.m.!" Asked the Head of Gryffindor very seriously to the man.  
  
"I was angry!" Said Sirius before he ignored her and went to wait for Charlie, his replacement of the day.  
  
****  
  
When Harry woke up, his mood was terrible. He hadn't got much sleep that night thanks to his Godfather and his shouts. After a long shower, he went to wake Hermione so both of them could eat together.  
  
"Good afternoon to both of you." Greeted them Angela when they were going to the kitchens.  
  
"Good afternoon, Grandma." Said Hermione while Harry emitted a grunt that no one could understand or decipher the meaning of it.  
  
"Hey, guys." Said Charlie going to the place where they were.  
  
"If you dare to shout, you'll regret it all your life!" Threatened Harry eating a fruit.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Charlie with some confusion.  
  
"Sirius woke him this morning at 9.00 a.m. and he had an argument with him and McGonagall." Explained Hermione with a yawn.  
  
"So, it were all the shouts this early, right?" Asked David joining their chat.  
  
"One of this days, I'll kill my Godparents." Said Harry with a groan due to a growing headache that he was beginning to suffer while Hermione nodded to her father's question.  
  
"It's your fault for not contacting them after the attack. I was in the meeting after it, and both of them almost ate to Dumbledore and my father." Said Charlie sitting with them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Harry with a groan.  
  
"How was the night at the Disco? Bill was a little drunk last night!" Laughed Charlie changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Last night was quiet. Tonight will be another story!" Said Harry.  
  
"Can you get free a pass to me? I'm wanting to see if I can find a girlfriend. Mom wants to one of us getting married soon." Groaned Charlie.  
  
"What about Percy and Penelope? I'm sure that they'll be the first one to give a grandchild to your mom." Laughed Harry.  
  
"I guess that you are right in that!" Laughed the Weasley boy, before they turned their chat to Quidditch.  
  
****  
  
That night was quiet, at least for Hermione and the Weasleys. Harry had to check always the dance's floor to see if there was any trouble. More than 20 persons were thrown out of the Disco for fights or getting drunk. The Security guard had a busy night, although not as some others from the summer.  
  
"So when will you leave?" Asked Angela to the teens when both if they were at dinner the Sunday.  
  
"Tomorrow. We'll go straight from the Disco to the Station. We have tickets for both trips." Explained Harry.  
  
"Be careful." Said Marianne to them.  
  
"Also for you. We'll keep in touch using the Secret Keeper. He or she will be the only one who will know your new place." Said Hermione before she gave them her Christmas gift.  
  
"I'm sure that everything will be fine." Said David hugging his daughter.  
  
"I only hope that this time, it works better than the last one." Said Harry to his girlfriend through the link.  
  
"So do I, Harry, so do I." Said Hermione with worry and hope in her voice.  
  
"Shall we go?" Asked Bill to the teens entering in the Hall with Fleur and Charlie a few moments later.  
  
"Sure. It was a pleasure to meet you." Said Harry bidding his goodbyes to Hermione's family and leaving so she could do it properly and without disturbance from none of them.  
  
"Good bye and take care." Said Marianne hugging her daughter.  
  
"Be careful." Said Hermione when they separated.  
  
"Good luck with the School." Said David hugging her.  
  
"Good luck with everything. I'm sure that we'll see each other very soon." Said Hermione to his parents before she followed her friends.  
  
Neither Harry nor the Weasleys said anything to her in the way to the Disco. It was obvious that she needed some time alone. When they reached to their destination, all of them took different ways and went to their places: Harry and Hermione to the DJ's Cabin and the others to the Dance Floor.  
  
****  
  
The night went on quietly. Harry asked Hermione to get some drinks for both of them near the 3.00 because he couldn't leave the place for a while. Hermione agreed and went to do it while Harry went on with his job.  
  
"Look at this! What do we have here?" Asked someone near Hermione when she was waiting the drinks.  
  
"Excuse me." Said the wizard not stopping to chat with the guy, returning to the Cabin with the drinks.  
  
""Wait, baby. No one ignores me here." Said the boy with a smirk. He was almost as tall as Ron and had a face that was ugly.  
  
"Sorry, then I do it." Said Hermione leaving the place.  
  
The guy stopped her again and Hermione sent a message to her friends showing everything. Harry made a signal to the Security Guards of the Disco before he went there with Bill and Charlie.  
  
When the three reached there, the guy was trying to kiss her without permission while Hermione fought against it. Bill took the guy from the shoulder making him turn around letting the girl to leave. The other guy hit him in the nose breaking it and making Bill to bleed. Harry went to help Bill while Charlie hit the man. In less than five minutes a fight had started between the guy's friends and the three wizards.  
  
When it finished 10 minutes later, the attacker and his friends were out of the Disco. Some of them had black eyes, broken lips and also noses. The three wizards, by their side, had only minor injuries: Bill had his broken nose from the beginning of the fight, Harry's lip was bleeding a little, while Charlie was unhurt.  
  
"Nice night." Said Bill with sarcasm in his voice while Fleur tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Beautiful." Said Harry kissing Hermione who was doing the same that Fleur with his lip.  
  
"Get out of here all of you!" Said Steve to the group when the bleeding of Harry and Bill had finished.  
  
"Sure." Said Charlie going to the exit with his brother and Fleur.  
  
"It was great to see you again, Steve. Sorry for the fight." Said Harry shaking his hand and hugging Joanne.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's ok." Said Steve with a smile.  
  
"Before I forget, I found this between Jimmy's things. I thought that you would like to keep it." Said Joanne giving Harry a framed picture.  
  
Harry took it and saw it with a smile. It had been taken one of the nights that he had worked there on the summer. In the picture, were Harry, Steve, Joanne and Jimmy at the DJ's Cabin all laughing.  
  
"Thanks." Said the wizard with a smile putting it on his pocket.  
  
"Return here to see us again some time. You'll be welcome whenever you want." Said Steve hugging him.  
  
"I'll do it. Send an invitation to the wedding." Said Harry before he and Hermione went to the exit where Bill, Fleur and Charlie were waiting them.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Asked Fleur to the others.  
  
"It's almost 4.30. Our train leaves in two hours. What do you say if we go to the station now and we wait it there?" Asked Harry to Hermione. Their bags were shrunken in their pockets. They would return them to their normal size once they were at the Castle again.  
  
"Sure." Said Hermione.  
  
"We'll go with you. You can't be alone." Said Bill while Charlie and Fleur nodded then the five began to walk to the Train's station.  
  
****  
  
Harry and Hermione fell asleep as soon as they found a compartment in the train. They had put a signal in the door asking to wake them when the train arrived to London.  
  
"Hey, buddy, wake up." Said someone to Harry shaking his shoulder gently.  
  
"Are we in London?" Asked the rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We'll be there in 10 minutes." Said the man, a guard of the train before he left the compartment.  
  
"Wake up, Hermione, we'll be in London in 10 minutes." Said Harry waking his girlfriend with a kiss.  
  
"I needed the sleep." Said Hermione with a yawn and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Do you know who was at the House today? I forgot to ask before we left." Asked Harry stretching his legs while the train began to slow down.  
  
"Ask Dumbledore." Said Hermione when the train stopped and both teens went down and began to walk to the Statio 9 ¾ to catch the train that would take them to the School.  
  
"Are you there, Professor?" Asked Harry to his mentor while both wizards began to wait to the train that would leave in 20 minutes.  
  
"I'm here, Harry. Where are you and Hermione now?" Asked the Headmaster.  
  
"Station nine three quarters. We'll arrive to the School tonight." Explained Harry before he asked: "Is everything in order at the House? I don't know who is there now, so I can't contact him or her."  
  
"Everything is in order. It looks like Voldemort has decided to not attack there anymore after your fight against the Death Eaters. Now, if I'm not wrong, should be Alastor. Bill is going to take his place tonight." Explained the Old Wizard.  
  
"We'll see you when we arrive to the School." Said Harry while he and Hermione went to a private compartment of the train, locked the door and went to sleep a little while more.  
  
****  
  
When Harry woke up again, the train was almost at Hogsmeade. Hermione was waking also in that moment. They unlocked the door and waited till the Train stopped.  
  
"Let's go, Hermione." Said Harry to his girlfriend beginning to walk to the School.  
  
"Sure." Said Hermione following him.  
  
"Hermione, the next time that your family make a meeting, ask if your Uncle goes. If he does, don't invite me." Said Harry putting his jacket tightly around him.  
  
"The next time that he goes, I won't be there." Groaned Hermione taking his hand in her before they continued in silence.  
  
"Welcome back." Said Minerva to the teens when both of them reached to the Entrance's doors.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Professor." Said Harry while the three went to the Hall for dinner.  
  
"What happened to you? There is blood in the jacket!" Said McGonagall with confusion pointing to Harry's jacket, where, as she had said, there was a spot of blood.  
  
"We got in a fight at the Disco last night." Explained Harry while he and Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor's Table and Minerva did the same to the Professor's.  
  
"Hey, guys, welcome back!" Said Fred to the couple when they sat down.  
  
"Hi." Said Hermione while Harry emitted another grunt that no one understood.  
  
"How was the break?" Asked Ron joining the chat.  
  
"I could have lived better without it." Said Harry eating a piece of meal.  
  
"Same here." Said Hermione with a groan.  
  
"Was that so bad?" Asked Fred in complete confusion.  
  
"A complete disaster with capital letters." Said Harry before he summed up the whole break to his friends.  
  
"Is there someone at the room? I want to rest a while." Asked Hermione to the other MNG.  
  
"It's empty." Said George going to his seat.  
  
"Same passwords?" Asked the girl to her friends. The three Weasleys nodded and Hermione left the Hall.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione, Harry?" Asked Katie.  
  
"Her parents will go under the Fidelius Charm when the Christmas Break finishes." Said Harry before he followed his girlfriend to the room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Ron after Harry left.  
  
"What's wrong with it, Ron?" Asked Alicia with confusion.  
  
"Harry's parents were the last persons that went under the Fidelius. You know how it finished." Said Ron worried by his best friend's parents.  
  
"Oh God!" Exclaimed the Twins, realization falling in them.  
  
"I guess that she's afraid that it will happen again." Said Ron with worry.  
  
"I guess that she'll need some time alone." Said Katie understanding everything along the others.  
  
Ron nodded before he turned his attention to his food, but his thought never left his two best friends and he was worried also by Hermione's parents. He shared their fear that they could be betrayed again as Harry's parents had been 14 years ago.  
  
When the other 3 MNG entered in the room, they found Harry and Hermione sleeping on the couch, each other in the other's arms in a hug. The three saw tears in their eyes. Deciding to leave them alone, they went to their own room, but not without putting the lion to sleep before. It was obvious that the last thing that they needed was someone disturbing them.  
  
****  
  
Hermione kept her mood for a few days. Her friend tried to cheer her up, but stopped after seeing that it was useless. They decided to give her time before she would be the same Hermione of always.  
  
"Have you decided the costumes for the Ball?" Asked Harry to Ron 2 days after the return and five before the dance.  
  
"Yes. Neville will be a servant, Parvati a maid, Seamus will be an assistant of the king, Dean will be the buffoon of the court, Lavender will be the Company's lady of the Queen, I will be a knight, and you and Hermione will be the King and the Queen of the Castle." Explained Ron to his best friends.  
  
"Cool!" Said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"It will be great." Said Hermione liking the idea of being the queen.  
  
"You have to make your own costumes." Said Katie joining their chat with the Twins, Lee and the Chasers.  
  
"What character will you be, guys?" Asked Hermione to them.  
  
"Fred and George will be Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Lee will be Romeo and Katie will be Juliet from Shakespeare's story, Alicia will be Yocasta from Edipo King and I'll be The Cinderella." Explained Angelina.  
  
"In Fourth Year?" Asked Hermione interested.  
  
"They'll make the Justice League of Gryffindor!" Laughed Alicia.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the twins and Ron confused.  
  
"The Justice League is a group of superheros." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Who will be each one of them?" Asked Harry with curiosity.  
  
"Collin will be Clark Kent with a Camera, Ginny will be Wonder Woman, Mark will be Green Lantern, Kitty will be Hawkwoman, Peter will be Batman, Alexandra will be Black Canary and I don't remember the others." Said Katie.  
  
"The Sixth Years chose Gods of the Greek, Roman, North and American Mythology." Added Alicia before they could ask about them.  
  
"Ok, now the only thing we have to do is our own costumes for the ball, Dear Queen." Said Harry with a bow to his girlfriend before they left the Common Room and went to the MNG's to do their mission.  
  
****  
  
The MNG asked to Dumbledore if the lunch between Mr. Weasley and his family could be done in the secret room. It would give a lot of privacy to everyone and they wouldn't have any disturbance from anyone.  
  
"Very well, but me and Professor McGonagall will be there." Was the only condition that the Headmaster had put them to do it.  
  
The five teens hadn't seen any problem in that, but then they included the old Marauders. Like no one had any problems with it, everything had been set up easily.  
  
In the room, the prankster had filled it with a big tree full of balls, lights and garlands of many colors. They had moved aside the beds and added chairs, sofas and armchairs for the rest of the people. Also, they had added to the room a bathroom. It wasn't very big or luxurious as the Prefects' one, but had enough space for the toilet, two showers and a bathtub that were big enough to allow three persons to take a bath without discomfort at the same time. The House elves had been said to send the gifts of the five to the room instead of their collectives' dorms as usual.  
  
The Christmas morning was very cold and the windows of the room were full of snow. Harry woke up first of all and went to wake Hermione with a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my beloved Feather." Said Harry when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas for you too, my beloved Blaze." Said Hermione kissing his lips with passion.  
  
"What do you think? Do we wake them shaking them gently or . . . ?" Asked Harry to his girlfriend with an evil smile pointing to their friends.  
  
"Or what?" Asked Hermione with curiosity and interest.  
  
"This!" Said Harry before a bucket full of water fell over the twins and Ron's heads, waking them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL??!!" Asked Ron shaking completely from the water.  
  
"Merry Christmas for the three of you!" Said Harry with a fit of laughter.  
  
The three Weasleys understood what had happened and who was responsible of their awakening. They took their wands and began to shoot hexes and curses against Harry who shot more and more to defend himself, while Hermione joined the fight with her boyfriend.  
  
After 20 minutes of fight, and many nasty hexes from Harry to the others, they decided to stop the war and begin to open their gifts, that were piled next to their beds.  
  
"Why don't we go and ask Ginny to join us here? She could stay till your parents arrive." Suggested Hermione to the others. The three Weasleys nodded and she left the room to return 10 minutes later with a Ginny having a handkerchief tied to her eyes and her gifts floating next to her.  
  
"Welcome to the MNG's Headquarters!" Said Ron to his sister when Hermione took off the handkerchief from her eyes.  
  
"So it's true that you are the MNG!" Exclaimed Ginny sitting in an armchair after watching the room with shock and amazement.  
  
"Yes, I'm Wise, George is Ape, Ron is Griffin, Hermione is Feather and Harry is Blaze." Explained Fred pointing to the others.  
  
"Cool!" Was the only thing that the Weasley girl could say.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's open the gifts!" Shouted Harry taking the first package from his pile while the others did the same with theirs.  
  
Harry received many and different kind of gifts, each one as good as the other one. Hermione's gift was the book "Hogwarts: A History." Harry laughed a little when he opened it. It would be the only way that she had to make sure that he read that book. Harry made a mental note to read it before the end of the School year. From Ron he received a book about tricks for Seekers called "1.001 tricks to catch the Snitch." Fred and George gave him a parchment that made him officially the Co Owner, Vice President and Principal Investor of their company plus he would receive the 25% of their profits at the end of every year. Minerva sent him an album full of pictures of his parents, this one had the double of pictures than the one that Hagrid had given him in his first year. He made a mental note to thank her for it. From Hagrid, who in that moment was at somewhere in Europe making contacts with Giants, he received a book about extinct Magical Creatures. Sirius and Remus gave him a book with pranks from their school years.  
  
"It will help us very much." Said Fred with an evil grin when Harry showed the book to the others.  
  
"With that one, added to this one, we'll create the complete havoc." Added George showing the book that Harry had given them.  
  
Harry's best gift, and also biggest surprise, was Dumbledore's gift. It was a box that had two rings in it. Harry found a note in it and read it to himself.  
  
"These rings were your parents' wedding ones.  
  
I'm sure that you'll find a very good use in a time not very far.  
  
Merry Christmas for you, Harry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
When he finished the letter, Harry had his eyes full of tears. He had in his hands his parents' rings!  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Asked Hermione concerned when she, and the other, noticed the tears.  
  
"Read this." Said the teen extending the note to his friends and showing them the rings.  
  
"Oh God!" Said Hermione when the five finished it. The others were as shocked as her.  
  
"Wow." Was Fred's answer. They understood perfectly the tears of his friends and none of them could blame him for it. They knew that Harry considered everything that had been of his parents like real treasures and this. One was the biggest one of all.  
  
"I owe a lot to Dumbledore. First my dad's cloak and now this. His Christmas' gifts are unique!" Laughed Harry whipping off his tears.  
  
"I thought that you would like to have them." Said Dumbledore entering in that moment followed by Minerva.  
  
"Thanks. You can't imagine how much this means for me." Said Harry giving a hug to his mentor.  
  
"I'm sure of it." Smiled Albus when they finished the embrace.  
  
"Thanks for the album, Professor." Said Harry to his Godmother while the two teachers sat down with the students near the fire that was burning at the fireplace. Minerva nodded with a smile while the other MNG went on with the gifts.  
  
Harry's last gifts were from the Weasleys. Besides the usual doses of candies and sweater from Molly that was blue with a big P written on it, he received a book called "Myths of the Ancient Egypt" from Bill. Charlie sent him a book of dragons. Ginny sent him a picture of the whole Weasley family, he and Hermione took the previous year at the Burrow the night before they left for the Quidditch finals. Molly and Arthur sent him a clock that was like the one that was at the Burrow. The hands had the names of Sirius, Remus, Ron, himself and Hermione. Where the hours should be, the signals read "Common Room," "Quidditch Pitch," "Library," "In Class," "Unknown," "Hospital Wing," "At Jail," "In Mortal Peril" and a few other ones. Percy and Penelope sent him a book called "Gryffindor: A History of the Quidditch House's Teams." Harry made a promise to himself to read it as soon as he could find time to do it.  
  
"Thanks for the owl, Harry." Said Hermione kissing her boyfriend.  
  
"How will you name her?" Asked Ginny opening her Mother's package, to find a violet sweater and a lot of candies.  
  
"Athena, like the Goddess of the intelligence." Said Hermione after thinking it for a few minutes. The owl hooted in agreement, making everyone to smile at it.  
  
A few moments later, the six students began to change their clothes by time in the bathroom, while the two adults went to greet the rest of the Weasleys and the Fleur and Gabrielle to the entrance's doors.  
  
A few minutes later the other Weasleys, Fleur and her sister, along Remus, Sirius, Minerva and Albus entered in the room. All the redheads and the two French girls had handkerchiefs tied to their eyes. When they were taken off, they began to watch the room in amazement. The MNG, the old Marauders and the two teachers watched this with a smile. All of the new people who entered there for first time had the same expression with the room.  
  
"Welcome all of you to the MNG's Headquarters!" Said Harry hugging the females of the group and shaking the men's hands.  
  
"Harry!" Exclaimed Gabrielle hugging him. She still remembered the time when the Gryffindor had saved her from the lake at the Second Task the last year. "Merry Christmas for you, Gabrielle!" Said Harry giving her a little box.  
  
"Thanks!" Said the little girl with a big smile when she opened it to find a little kneazzle.  
  
"You are welcome." Said Harry with a smile before he turned to Bill and asked with a mysterious grin: "How is your nose?"  
  
"And your lip?" Laughed Bill. Both of them along Hermione, Fleur and Charlie burst out in laughter remembering the fight at the Disco.  
  
"It's fine. It's already healed." Said Harry kissing Hermione when all of them controlled the laughter again.  
  
"Same here. Fleur is a great healer." Said Bill kissing his girlfriend.  
  
"Care to explain what are you talking about?" Asked Molly sternly to her son and the other boy.  
  
"The last night that we went the Disco, a guy tried to do some improper thing with Hermione. Bill, Harry and I went to help her, and the guy and his friends started a fight. Bill got his nose broken and Harry's lip was broken too." Explained Charlie to the others.  
  
"Yeah, the guy got a black eye, a broken nose and a kick in his low areas if I remember correctly." Said Harry with an evil grin kissing Hermione.  
  
"DID YOU GET IN A FIGHT??" Asked shouting Minerva and Sirius toward their Godson while Molly did the same to her sons.  
  
"We aren't deaf." Said Charlie covering his ears along everyone else.  
  
"Yes, we got in a fight. It was to save a friend who was in problems." Answered Harry simply.  
  
"We leave you alone five days and you got in more troubles than in two months here!" Exclaimed Sirius angrily.  
  
"Padfoot, we are the owners of this place. If you don't stop shouting, you'll be out." Threatened Harry to his Godfather very seriously while the rest of the MNG nodded to his words.  
  
"And the same goes for everyone here." Added Fred in the same tone that Harry.  
  
"And it includes you, Professor Dumbledore. At this place, we are the ones who put the rules and not you." Finished Hermione the threat to all of them with seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Are they talking seriously?" Asked Mr. Weasley to Dumbledore in confusion and a little of disbelief.  
  
"I'm afraid that yes. They've built this place and they are the ones who put the rules here. Neither me nor Minerva can say something against it while we are here." Said Dumbledore with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What do you think if we sit and to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" Exclaimed Ron sending everyone in a fit of laughter.  
  
Everyone nodded and they took their seats at the table that had been enlarged for the occasion. In the ends of the tables was Dumbledore in one and Mr. Weasley in the other. On the left side of the table were sitting Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie and Gabrielle. On the right, were Molly, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Penelope. At the moment that they sat, the food appeared and all of them began to eat.  
  
"You made a very good job with this place." Said Arthur to the teens watching the room carefully again.  
  
"Thanks. We are very proud of our work here." Said Hermione with a smile while the others nodded.  
  
"When did you build it?" Asked Molly curious.  
  
"September. A short while after we became the MNG." Answered Ron swallowing a piece of chicken.  
  
"What does MNG mean?" Asked Fleur with a confusion that was shared by those ones who weren't part of the Order's Council.  
  
"Marauders Next Generation." Said the five friends at the same time with a smile.  
  
"If I remember correctly, the old Marauders were Animagus, right?" Asked Molly to Sirius and Remus who nodded.  
  
"So do we." Said George with a proud smile.  
  
"All of you are Animagus??" Asked shocked Percy, Penelope, Fleur and Molly.  
  
"All of us. I'm a Griffin, Fred is a Fox, George is a Monkey, Hermione is a Phoenix and Harry is a walking zoo." Laughed Ron before he received a kick of Harry from under the table.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Molly angrily to the group.  
  
"They knew it!" Exclaimed the five pointing to Dumbledore, Minerva, the old Marauders and the three Weasleys that were part of the Order's Council. "I'm the one who has trained them. Well, to all of them except Harry." Said Minerva to Molly.  
  
"What is that?" Asked Gabrielle suddenly pointing to Lily, who was sleeping on her perch.  
  
"That's Lily, my Phoenix." Said Harry with a smile while he took to the little girl to the bird.  
  
The Phoenix woke up when she sensed them coming and sang a few notes before she flew and positioned herself in his shoulder. Harry knelt a little and Gabrielle could watch her with her eyes completely wide open. Harry took her hand carefully and left her stroke Lily's feathers. She did it with awe and a smile.  
  
"Is it . . . ?" Asked Penelope impressed going to where they were, with her boyfriend, Molly and Fleur.  
  
"The last Rainbow Phoenix that exists on the world." Said the teen while the four of them stroked the bird's feathers.  
  
"How did you get her?" Asked Percy when they returned to their seats.  
  
"I found her a time ago at the Forest." Said Harry before he retold them the story of that night.  
  
"Why did she stay with you instead of the Headmaster?" Asked Molly in confusion with what she heard and saw.  
  
"I already have Fawkes and I was sure that they would be better together." Explained Albus.  
  
As if taking the cue of his master's words, in that moment Fawkes entered at the room and went to place himself with Lily at her perch. If Gabrielle was shocked and amazed with only Lily, now she had her mouth completely opened and her eyes were like two plates when she saw both birds.  
  
"We have the zoo here! A phoenix, two cats, three owls, a monkey, a fox, a griffin, another phoenix and a multi magus who can take many forms." Said Hermione remembering her chat with Harry at Hogsmeade before Halloween.  
  
"I told you that the only animals missing are a snake, a dog and a spider!" Laughed Harry along the MNG.  
  
"We can solve the spider's absence easily!" Said Fred with a big an evil grin.  
  
"We can ask to Lee his spider!" Added George with another evil smile.  
  
"No way!" Said Ron who had panic to those animals.  
  
"We were kidding!" Laughed the twins sending the others in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
"Do you spend many time here?" Asked Molly to the group when they had finished the meal and were now resting in the sofas and armchairs.  
  
"We spend here most of the time out of classes." Said Harry.  
  
"It's our own Tower. We have everything needed to live. Bookshelves, beds, a bathroom, a box for brooms, everything." Added Fred smiling.  
  
"And like in a tower, we have a password in the entrance." Said George pointing to the place where they came from.  
  
"They thought in everything." Said Penelope with impression.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." Said the 5 MNG with at the same time with a smile to Penelope.  
  
"Who know about this place? Because I'm sure that the Council doesn't even know its existence!" Asked Molly to the teens.  
  
"Besides all of you, the only one who had been here is Neville, Sprout and Firenze. They were here when we worked to find the cure to the virus." Explained Harry to everybody.  
  
"I suppose that you have free entrance here, right?" Asked Arthur to Albus, Minerva and the Marauders.  
  
"We can enter here only when they allow us." Explained Dumbledore with a sigh.  
  
"This is our own Tower and House. We are the members and the Head of House of it." Said Hermione when the adults looked confused to them after the Headmaster's words.  
  
"That's why we tied a handkerchief around your eyes before you came in here. We aren't going to reveal the place so willingly." Added Harry.  
  
"It's very fair if we see it like that." Said Arthur with a pensive look after their words.  
  
"I think that she fell asleep." Said Bill to his girlfriend pointing to her sister. Gabrielle had her eyes closed and was sleeping.  
  
"Put her in one of the beds. We'll wake her later." Said Ron to his future sister-in-law.  
  
"Thanks." Said Fleur levitating her sister and putting her in one of the beds and tucking her in. "What costumes will you wear tonight?" Asked Charlie to the teens remembering the Ball of that day.  
  
"You'll find it out tonight." Said Harry with a mysterious grin.  
  
"Does anyone want any fire crackers? We have created special ones?" Said Fred to the others with a big box full of them.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry taking one while the others looked at them cautiously. Harry opened it and from it appeared a chain with a golden Scepter. It would be a great addition to his costume.  
  
The rest seeing that the firecrackers were everything but dangerous followed his example and began to open them. Besides the scepter, Harry got a full box of Chocolate Frogs, a folder for their cards, a set of chess' pieces, a chain with a golden little Lion's statue that he put around his neck immediately and a few other things.  
  
"Nice gifts." Said Hermione when she got a crown that would suit very well for her costume.  
  
"How much will cost these firecrackers?" Asked Albus with a smile when he got a pair of glasses like his ones, but silvered.  
  
"6 Sickles each one." Answered Fred.  
  
The whole group continued talking till it was almost 6.30 p.m. In that moment, the adults decided to leave the room so the teens could get ready for the Ball and could change their clothes for the costumes.  
  
****  
  
"Ok, everybody, listen to me for a minute!" Shouted Harry to his House mates a while before everyone went down to the Hall for the Ball.  
  
"What's up?" Asked a sixth year girl that had a costume of Athena, the Greek Goddess of the Intelligence.  
  
"Let's decide the order that we'll follow to go down. We can't appear there all of us together at the same time." Explained Harry while he wrote in a parchment the numbers one, two, three and four. He tore it and put them in a bag and offered to Angelina to take one.  
  
"I have the three." Said the Chaser understanding what Harry was planning and showing the piece of parchment to the others.  
  
"I have the one." Said Ginny showing it to everybody.  
  
"The two." Said a boy of sixth who was wearing a costume of Thor, the North God of the Thunder.  
  
"The four." Said Hermione taking the last one.  
  
"Ok, then this will be the order: first will go Fourth Year, 10 minutes later will go Sixth, after that the turn will be for Seventh and Fifth will be the last ones. Got it?" Said Harry to the others who nodded in understanding to his words.  
  
"Hey I've got an idea!" Exclaimed Fred suddenly with a big grin.  
  
"What?" Asked all of them at the same time curious with his idea.  
  
"Where is Nick?" Asked the twin who had a costume of Dr. Jekyll, the man that transformed in a demon. Of course, George would be the Demon, Mr. Hyde  
  
Everyone knew that he was talking about the resident ghost of the House: Nearly Headless Nick. Many of them understood immediately his idea: they would use the ghost to introduce the years and the motives of the customs by time.  
  
"I'll go to find him!" Exclaimed Collin who was the less notorious costumed Gryffindor of the four years.  
  
Convincing the ghost to do the job was very easy. He was more than happy to help them in that and agreed to do it. He asked them to tell them when the next year would appear in the Hall so he would introduce them properly.  
  
"Thanks Nick, we owe you one!" Said Harry when the Ghost disappeared from the Common Room and went to the Hall to do his mission.  
  
****  
  
"Ahem, I call your attention for a few minutes!" Said the Ghost a few minutes later when everyone was at the Hall. The only missing House was Gryffindor and the other Houses were wondering the reason of their missing.  
  
"Where are the Gryffindors, Sir Nicholas?" Asked McGonagall with concussion. The Head of Gryffindor was wearing a costume of a Lioness.  
  
"I'm here to introduce them to the Dance. First of all, we have the Fourth years that have chosen the subject superheros as their costumes." Said the ghost while all the students of that year appeared in the Hall.  
  
Between the costumes, many recognized students wearing ones of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Black canary, Green Lantern, Clark Kent, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and a few others.  
  
"Oh, no! They did it!" Said Minerva having an idea of what was going on.  
  
"What are you talking about, Minerva?" Asked Sirius who was wearing a one of the Death.  
  
"Every year has decided to wear costumes of a same subject. Very creative, I must say." Said Dumbledore who was dressed up as Merlin.  
  
The other Houses had understood it and watched with curiosity as the sixth years entered. Besides Athena and Thor, there were ones of Ares, the Greek God of the War, Ra, the Egyptian God of the Sun, some Americans, other north Gods and some other that no one recognized.  
  
"I see that they had a big sense of creativity for this. No other House thought about doing it." Said Flitwick who was dressed up as one of the elves from the Muggles' gardens.  
  
The next ones in appear were the seventh years. Besides of the twins, the Chasers and Lee's costumes, there were of Hamlet, Hansel and Gretel, Snow White and one or two from the Lord of the Rings.  
  
"I wonder what subject was chosen by the fifth years." Asked Remus who was dressed up as a clown.  
  
His question didn't last very much to be answered. The first ones in appear were Neville and Parvati. He was wearing a black suit and a tray in his hands. She was wearing a white apron over a black short dress and had a feather duster in her hands. It was obvious to everyone that they were servants. Dean entered wearing a classic buffoon costume with a 3-cornered hat. It was obvious who he was. The next one was Ron who was wearing an armor and had a sword in his hip. He was wearing metallic gloves and had a helmet with a visor over it. It was open so he could see what he was doing. The next ones were Seamus and Lavender. He had many parchments in his hands and looked very important. Everyone knew that he was an embassador of the King. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and some sewing needles and a sewing box in her hands. The last ones were Harry and Hermione. He was wearing a big and royal costume, had a crown that hid his scar, and a Scepter. She was wearing a big pink dress, and had a crown that was gold and had a gem on the top. The eight went to sit next to a table that was addressed for them and everyone put aside their things and waited till they would start to eat.  
  
"Thanks, Nick. You can go." Said Harry to the ghost with a smile, while the whole House bowed in thanks to him.  
  
"It was my pleasure to help you." Said Nick before he disappeared through the wall.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, let's eat." Said Dumbledore clapping his hands and the food appeared immediately in the table.  
  
While they were eating, the whole school began to talk about the Gryffindor's idea. They didn't look jealous for it, although many ones looked surprised to not having thought in it before. Said House ignored their chats and went on eating as if nothing was special.  
  
"No one expected this show." Said Minerva going to the table where her Godson was eating with his year mates.  
  
"It's called the Surprise's Factor, Professor." Said Hermione while she was cutting a piece of fried chicken.  
  
"Whom had this idea?" Asked Dumbledore joining their chat.  
  
"Me. I proposed it to them who liked idea." Started Harry pointing to the other fifth years, who nodded, "then we passed it to the others who liked it too so we decided to do it. We just had to discuss the subject of the costumes."  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with my date?" Asked Cho who was dressed up as a Ballerina.  
  
"Of course we don't." Said Harry while she sat next to Neville who kissed her.  
  
"I'll tell you that all of you shocked us! No one would have thought in this NEVER EVER." Said the Ravenclaw's Seeker beginning to eat a piece of meal.  
  
"That was our purpose." Said Lavender with a big grin.  
  
"And you did a great job." Chuckled the Headmaster going back to the High Table with the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Does anyone know what band will play today?" Asked Neville to the others.  
  
"No idea." Said the others at the same time with a shook of their heads.  
  
They continued with the chats that went from the possible bands for the dance, to school's subjects, passing through Quidditch, music, make ups and many others.  
  
"I didn't know that they would be here." Whispered Hermione to her boyfriend pointing to two birds that were near the Headmaster. Harry watched them and recognized them as Lily and Fawkes.  
  
"What are Fawkes and Lily doing here, Professor?" Asked Harry to his mentor with confusion.  
  
"They are enjoying the dance as everyone else." Said Dumbledore simply with a twinkle on his eyes.  
  
"What are their costumes?" Asked the teen curiously.  
  
"They are dressed up as two Phoenixes." Said Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
Harry burst out in laughter with the answer. Everyone that was in the table looked at him confused and asked the reason of the laughter.  
  
"See those two birds?" Asked Harry to the others pointing to the Phoenixes. Luckily, Lily had a disguising charm on her feather so she looked as a normal one and not as a Rainbow Phoenix.  
  
"Yes." Said the others not understanding the reason yet.  
  
"Those birds are phoenixes, right?" Asked Harry. When everyone nodded, he continued: "For the dance, they are dressed up as Phoenixes."  
  
The rest of them caught what he meant: They were dressed up as what they were. They weren't wearing a costume. When the realization fell upon them, they burst out in laughter.  
  
"Very originals, I must say." Said Cho when the laughter calmed down.  
  
"Actually, Lily is dressed up." Said Hermione to her boyfriend through the link. Harry nodded in understanding, although he didn't tell this to the others.  
  
After 20 minutes, Dumbledore stood up and the silence fell over the Hall to listen to his words.  
  
"Now that everyone has eaten and satisfied their appetite, we'll begin to dance. Tonight, we'll have as band to the Twisted Sisters." Said Dumbledore while the band started to play the music and the tables went to the walls leaving an open space in the Hall.  
  
"Let's dance, my dear Blaze!" Exclaimed Hermione taking Harry's hand and leading him to the dance floor.  
  
The whole School was dancing in the floor. Harry watched the other couples: Dean was with Parvati and Seamus was with Padma who had a costume of fairytale. Draco Malfoy, who was dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera, was dancing with a Fourth Year girl from Ravenclaw, Alexandra Niles, who was wearing a costume of the Statue of the Liberty. Harry remembered that she had lived many years at America, so that was the reason of the costume.  
  
"They look very nice together." Said Hermione following his look to the blonde and the girl, when they kissed each other.  
  
"Not nicer than we." Said Harry kissing her.  
  
"You are right in that." Smiled the girl kissing him again.  
  
"Remember the Ball of the last year?" Asked Harry to her ear when the song changed to a very slow one.  
  
"What a mess!" Said Hermione with a look of disgust at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like someone had got some lessons in dance." Chuckled Harry pointing to Neville and Cho, who had danced without any kind of accidents.  
  
"Oh yeah." Laughed Hermione looking at them with a smile.  
  
"Look at Sirius with Sinistra!" Said Ron to his friends through the link.  
  
"They look nice." Said Hermione watching the two adults dance very near to each other.  
  
After another 12 songs, Harry and Hermione returned to their table. Neville and Cho were talking there and laughing. Harry began to listen to their chats with not much attention while he continued the scan around the Hall. It was something that he got used to do since the Disco's nights. He saw a third year girl from Hufflepuff who had gone with a Fourth Year from Gryffindor, leaving the Hall and going outside with a guy of Sixth from Slytherin, that Harry didn't recognize. She was wearing a costume of Princess and was dressed up as a demon.  
  
"Hey, Harry, are you there?" Asked Hermione snapping her fingers near his eyes, making him lose contact of the couple.  
  
"Sorry, I was distracted. Did you say something?" Apologized for Harry.  
  
"Whom do you think that will win the next Quidditch Match?" Asked Neville.  
  
The last match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had been won by the Eagles. It had been a very closed match and had ended 350 to 210. The next one was Hufflepuff against Slytherin during January.  
  
"Don't know. If Malfoy changes the tactics of Slytherin maybe they can have chance. I'm sure that it will be a closed match, though." Said the Seeker after thinking about it a few moments.  
  
"What's our next match?" Asked Neville to Harry.  
  
"Ravenclaw in February and we'll finish the season against Hufflepuff a while after the Easter's Holidays." Said Harry to his teammates.  
  
The chat went on for a while, changing the subjects at least five times in half hour before they went to the dance floor once more. Harry caught sight of the boy that had left with the girl when he went to sit, and saw that he was with someone else. Scanning quickly around the Hall, he couldn't find the girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione noticing some worry in his face.  
  
"Probably nothing. I just have a bad feeling about something." Said Harry before he explained her the whole situation.  
  
"Wait a while, maybe she went to the bathroom." Said Hermione not very sure.  
  
"Maybe you are right." Said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders before he went on dancing.  
  
"Hey guys, are any of you planning to go to the room tonight?" Asked Fred to Ron, Harry and Hermione through the link.  
  
"Don't think so, why?" Said Ron, while Harry and Hermione sent negative answers too.  
  
"George and will be there with the girls and we don't want any kind of disturbance." Said the twin with a mysterious grin.  
  
"You have free way." Said Hermione with a laugh.  
  
"Use protection. I don't think that your mother would like to have a grandchild because you didn't use it." Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Thanks for that piece of advice!" Laughed Fred before the four disappeared slowly from the Hall without anyone noticing it.  
  
"Hey guys have you seen Mary? I can't find her anywhere." Said Michael a few minutes later. He was with the Hufflepuff girl that Harry had seen leaving before.  
  
"When did you see her by last time?" Asked Hermione not sure that her words had been right earlier.  
  
"Like one hour ago." Said the boy confused.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore we may have a problem." Said Harry to his mentor through the link.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Asked Albus sensing some worry in the Prefect's voice.  
  
Harry retold him everything and Dumbledore understood his worry. Albus kept quiet while he absorbed the information and began to decide what to do from that moment.  
  
"What can we do now?" Asked Hermione joining the chat.  
  
"Let's look for her discreetly. Tell Sirius to find us at the entrance." Said Harry to Dumbledore before he turned to Ron and said: "Find Katie and tell her the same."  
  
The redhead nodded and went to do what he had been asked, while Dumbledore did the same with the ex-convict. At the same time, the two Prefects went to the doors and began to wait the others.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Katie when she, Ron and Sirius found the two teens at the entrance of the Castle.  
  
"We may have a problem in our hands." Said Harry before he explained the whole situation to his friend, the Head Girl and his Godfather.  
  
"We have to find her." Said Sirius when he finished the explanation.  
  
"That's right. Sirius, try to find her scent like Padfoot. Ron, Katie, follow him. I and Hermione will look for her too." Said Harry before he transformed himself in a wolf, at the same time that Sirius changed to his Animagus form.  
  
The five separated their ways and began to look for the girl by their sides. After 10 minutes, Harry found her scent and followed it to the Greenhouses. When she found her, he almost vomited. The poor girl was almost naked and it was obvious that someone had tried to rape her. He transformed himself to his human form and tried to find some pulse. There was one, very weak but there was.  
  
"Explain this to Dumbledore, and I'll take her to the Hospital Wing right now." Said Harry to Hermione before he began to run toward the Castle with the little girl in his arms.  
  
Hermione nodded and followed him. She entered in the Hall and went straight to the Headmaster who was speaking with McGonagall. In whispers to his ear, she told him what she and Harry had found.  
  
Both of them paled when they heard the news. Albus said something to Minerva before he left the Hall and went straight to the Hospital Wing. When he reached there, he found Harry waiting outside the door.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Dumbledore very seriously and worried.  
  
"Not very good. I found some pulse but it was very weak." Said Harry at the same moment that Poppy left the Infirmary.  
  
"How is she Poppy?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"She's bad. She has some bleeding, some internal injuries. It's obvious that someone tried to rape her too." Said Madame Pomfrey to both of them.  
  
"Is she going to live?" Asked Harry worried.  
  
"Yes, but she is in shock." Said the Matron with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"Thanks, Poppy." Said Albus to her. The Matron nodded and went back to her place of work. "What shall we do now?" Asked Harry, while he sent a message to Ron and Sirius telling them to return to the Castle.  
  
"Who was the boy that left with her?" Asked Dumbledore very seriously and angrily.  
  
Harry had seen him like that only one time before in the five years that he had been at the School: when they knew the truth behind Crouch and Moody. He knew immediately that the boy wasn't going to leave this situation very easily.  
  
"He's from Sixth year. He's in Slytherin. Don't know his name. He was dressed up as a demon." Said Harry before he sent the mental image of the costume to his mentor.  
  
"Severus, Filius, Minerva, Linda, please I need that you meet me outside of the Hospital Wing right now." Said Dumbledore to the 4 Head of Houses through the link. His tone of voice was imperative and, as expected, the four caught the message very clearly.  
  
"Albus, what's wrong?" Asked Snape when the four had arrived and met the Headmaster and the student.  
  
"A student tried to rape other student tonight." Said Dumbledore before he explained the whole situation to them.  
  
"Who was the bastard that did it?" Asked Linda Sprout completely bewildered with the action against a student of her House.  
  
"We don't know his name, but we know his costume." Said Dumbledore before he sent them the image that Harry had given him.  
  
"I think that he's Marcus Likster." Said Minerva remembering the costume.  
  
"Yes, it's he." Nodded Snape who had recognized it too.  
  
"Severus take him to my Office right now." Said Dumbledore letting the others to see his anger and fury. Snape nodded and went back to the Hall with Minerva at his side.  
  
"I'll send an owl to her parents." Said Sprout going to the Owlery to do her mission.  
  
"I'll go back to the Hall to keep some control over the Ball." Said Flitwick before he began to walk there.  
  
"You are coming with me." Said Dumbledore to Harry who nodded and followed his Mentor to his Office.  
  
"Harry, how is she?" Asked Hermione through the link at the moment that the Headmaster and her boyfriend entered in the Office of the first and sat down to wait the others.  
  
"Not very well." Said Harry and retold her everything.  
  
"Oh my God!" Exclaimed the Prefect when he finished the story.  
  
"Try to keep this quiet and don't tell it to anyone yet." Said Harry while Snape and McGonagall entered in the Office with the guy.  
  
"Mr. Likster, you have been accused of trying to rape a younger student near the Greenhouses. There are witnesses that say that you left with her. And no one saw her between that moment and when she was found a few minutes ago. What do you have to say about this?" Asked Dumbledore trying to keep his rage and anger at bay, but not having very much success on his mission.  
  
"He scares me when he's like that." Said Harry to his Godmother through the link.  
  
"Same here, Harry, same here." Said Minerva very seriously.  
  
When the boy didn't say anything about this, the three teachers and Harry began to lose the patient.  
  
"Very well, if you don't want to say anything we'll do this by the hard way. Severus, do you have some Veritaserum with you?" Asked Albus to the Potion's Master who nodded and made the student to drink three drops of the potion.  
  
When Dumbledore asked hm again about it, Likster began to confess everything: how he took her to the Greenhouses, how he tried to rape her, how she fought and that he hurt her with the Cruciatus.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Minerva and Severus covered themselves when every glass from the room shattered and exploded. Dumbledore didn't do it, he just waved his wand and fixed it without being disturbed at all by the shattering.  
  
"I would thank you if you control your temper, Harry." Said Albus to the teen simply without taking his attention away from Likster.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't avoid it." Said the Prefect with an angry look while McGonagall and Snape looked at him shocked.  
  
"Severus take him to the Dungeons. He'll be there till the Aurors come to take him to Azkaban. He'll be expelled from this School. Please also send an owl to his parents explaining the whole situation." Said Dumbledore to the Head of Slytherin after stunning the student and making appear rope around him.  
  
Snape nodded and levitated his student and left the Office with direction to the Dungeons.  
  
"How did you notice it?" Asked Dumbledore to Harry sitting again in his chair signaling to Minerva and him to do the same in front of him.  
  
"When I worked at the Disco, I was told to keep always an eye on the Dance Floor in case there was any kind of problem. Tonight I did the same and saw them leaving outside. A while later I saw him inside again, but couldn't find her at the Hall. When Michael . . . " Began Harry but Minerva cut him.  
  
"Who's Michael?" Asked the teacher confused.  
  
"Michael Millot, he was her date for the Ball. He's in fourth year in Gryffindor." Explained Harry.  
  
"Continue." Said Dumbledore after he and Minerva nodded in understanding.  
  
"When he asked if we had seen her, I knew that something wasn't ok. That's when I sent you the message." Finished Harry his explanation.  
  
"Thanks God that you worked at the Disco." Said Minerva with a smile.  
  
"Go back to the Ball, it will finish in 30 minutes and I'm sure that Hermione will want to dance with you a while more." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Said the teen going to the exit.  
  
"Gryffindor will receive 100 points for your work and quick thinking." Said Minerva before he left. Harry nodded before he left the Office.  
  
"Minerva, please speak with Mr. Millot and explain him the situation." Said Dumbledore before they left the Office to return to the Hall to end the Ball.  
  
"Shall we tell the whole School about the incident?" Asked Minerva when they entered.  
  
"Not tonight, they deserve the fun." Said Albus watching the students dancing.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Asked Katie to the Prefect when he returned to the Ball. With her, were Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and a few other persons. All of them had a worried look in their faces.  
  
Harry retold them everything that had happened at Dumbledore's office. He didn't tell them about the glass' incident. When he finished all of them were shocked and some of them looked as if they wanted to kill the guy immediately. After Harry assured them that he would be expelled and sent to Azkaban, their mood seemed to calm down a little, but not at all.  
  
"If you excuse me, I want to enjoy the last minutes of the Ball with my girlfriend." Said Harry leading Hermione to the dance floor once more.  
  
None of them said a word while they danced a slow song. Hermione sensed that he needed to stay with her and didn't want to talk about the whole incident now. She respected his feelings and decided to be there, although it was just dancing.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Said Harry kissing her, when the song, that was the last one of the night, ended.  
  
"Yes, but I love it when the words come from your mouth." Smiled Hermione kissing him once more.  
  
"Now that the last song has been played, it has reached the moments for the prizes." Said Dumbledore to the students who cheered and waited it with their baited breaths.  
  
Among the categories were: More terrifying (this was won by a fourth year boy from Ravenclaw who was dressed up as a Zombie, it was very realistic to everyone's opinion); Most Comical (Dean with his Buffoon); More Elaborated (Ron with his knight), Most Original Idea for a Costume (This was shared by the whole House Gryffindor by their idea about the years and subjects) and some others. Each student won 50 points to their House and a prize of 10 Galleons. In the Gryffindor's collective prize, every year received 20 points and every student got five Galleons each.  
  
"Now, go back to your Towers." Said Dumbledore with a smile when the money had been given to the students.  
  
"May I speak with you?" Asked Sprout to Harry when the Prefect was going to the exit with his house mates.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry motioning the other to go to the Tower without him.  
  
"Albus told me everything that happened. In the name of my House and Mary, I want to thank you for what you did." Said Sprout with a smile extending her hand.  
  
"You are welcome, Professor." Said Harry shaking it.  
  
"I still can't believe it. How could someone do it?" Asked the Professor with a bewildered look.  
  
"Don't try to understand the actions of the other persons, Professor. It's something nearly impossible. When you think that you know someone, he will give you a surprise. The only thing that matters now, is that Mary is fine and that bastard will be forever in Azkaban. It's everything that matters." Said the teen sure of his words.  
  
"Very wise words for a 15 years old teen." Said Sprout with a smile.  
  
"I have had very good teachers in the life's matters." Said Harry before he went to the Tower.  
  
When he arrived to the Common Room, he found Hermione waiting for him. She hugged him and gave him a kiss that Harry returned with passion and love. Both teens stayed like that for a while before they separated.  
  
"Tonight was a very hard one." Said Harry while he took off some parts of his costume.  
  
"Hey, we have the girls' dorm empty tonight. Lavender will be with Ron and Parvati will be with Dean. What do you say if you sleep with me tonight? No one will disturb us till tomorrow's morning." Said Hermione to her boyfriend with an evil grin.  
  
"You have some bad thoughts, my dear Feather." Said Harry with a smile while both of them went to her dorm.  
  
"I have a good teacher in that, my beloved Blaze." Said Hermione kissing him after locking magically the door.  
  
Both teens went on kissing for almost an hour before both of them fell asleep in the other's arms. Both of them had a big smile on the lips that didn't disappear in all the night. 


	14. Chapter 13 The Book

Chapter 13 The Book  
  
It was almost noon when Albus Dumbledore gave the password to enter in the Gryffindor's Common Room. He had a busy morning that December 26th. It had been only a few hours since Markus Likster had tried to rape Mary Molk.  
  
Mary's parents had been at his Office and were bewildered when they heard what had happened to their daughter. Her father had shouted things, like he was irresponsible and he shouldn't be Headmaster. The old wizard knew that those words were said out of the anger he felt and he couldn't blame him for the feelings.  
  
They seemed to calm down when they knew what the fate of the student responsible for the attack. After that they went down to the Hospital Wing to be with Mary. They also had requested if they could see Harry and thank him personally for saving her.  
  
That was why he found himself at Gryffindor Common Room. The place was empty except for a few students from Fourth Year and one or two from Sixth.  
  
"Headmaster, is there any problem?" Asked one of the sixth years, called Dina Lister, who was a Prefect of her year.  
  
She, along the other students were shocked to see him there. It was a very well known fact that their Head of House went there only when an emergency happened. But none of them have ever remembered seeing the Headmaster in their Common Room before this day.  
  
"I'm looking for a student. Has any of you seen Mr. Potter?" Asked the Headmaster of students.  
  
"None of the fifth years have awoken yet, Sir." Answered Collin Creevey who was chatting with Ginny.  
  
"Thank you for the information, Mr. Creevey." Said Dumbledore before he began to walk towards the stairs that went to the boys' dorms.  
  
Before he could start to walk upstairs, the portrait opened once more to reveal the Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. If the students were surprised with Dumbledore's presence, they were now shocked and confused with the presence of their Head of House and the Head Of Ravenclaw's all in the common room.  
  
"Minerva, Filius, what's wrong?" Asked Albus, surprised to see the two of them there.  
  
"Miss Padma Patil and Miss Cho Chang can't be found, Albus." Explained the tiny Professor to the Headmaster.  
  
"Considering that both of them went to the Ball with students of this House, we have come to ask if any of the students know where we may be able to find the two girls." Added Minerva while the three of them started to climb the stairs.  
  
When the three Professors entered in the fifth year boy's dorms, they got a surprise. In one bed, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown were sleeping; In the next one, was Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang; In the third bed was Seamus Finnigan with one of the Patil twins and Dean Thomas was in the last bed with the other twin.  
  
"I guess that answers the question about where they are, Filius." Chuckled Albus when he realized that Harry wasn't in the room and his bed was empty.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Asked Minerva while the three of them left the room deciding to have a chat with the students later. She too had realized that her Godson was not in his bed or in the dorm.  
  
"Let's go to the girls' dorm. I'm sure that he's there with Hermione." Albus suggested with a smile.  
  
As the Headmaster had predicted, in the girls' dorm were only Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Granger using one of the 3 beds, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Should we wake them?" Asked Filius with a smile to the other teachers.  
  
At that moment, Harry began to stir and wake up. Without his glasses, he only saw three blurry forms that he didn't recognize. Forgetting where he was, he grabbed his wand and pointed it towards the forms.  
  
"Create a shield!" Exclaimed Albus to the other two Professors when he realized what was going to happen.  
  
"What...?" Began Minerva, but she couldn't finish her sentence because Harry had stared to shoot many different curses towards the adults and a few of them hit her before she could do anything to defend herself.  
  
"How long do you think that Potter will be in detention for this, Albus?" Asked Filius while the Headmaster woke Harry, and he said the counter curses to Minerva.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm in BIG problems!" Groaned Harry when he realized what he had done to his Godmother.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Shouted McGonagall at the teen in anger.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry." Said Harry sheepisly while Hermione began to stir at his side.  
  
"Harry, what...?" Began to ask the girl but then she saw the three Professors.  
  
"What can we do for you, Headmaster?" Harry asked to his mentor, while Hermione covered herself with the sheets.  
  
"Mary's parents would like to speak with you in the Hospital Wing as soon as you can." Albus informed to the boy.  
  
"I'll be there in a while." Informed the Prefect.  
  
"Do you mind if we can change alone and in private?" Asked Hermione still trying to cover herself in front of the teachers.  
  
"Mr. Potter when you are finished at the Infirmary, I would like to have a chat with you in my office." Said Minerva to Harry, with an angry and stern look directed towards her Godson while she, Albus and Filius started to leave the dorm.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, Professor." Said Harry with a gulp.  
  
"We'll let you change your clothes." Said Minerva closing the door.  
  
"She'll kill me for this one!" Said Harry while he and his girlfriend changed from pajamas into black robes.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Asked Hermione confused.  
  
"I cursed her." Answered the boy as he left the dorm in direction to the Infirmary.  
  
When he entered, Harry saw Mary talking with a woman who was in her late thirties, Harry guessed that was her mother. In another part of the wing, Madame Pomfrey talked with a man who should be her father.  
  
"Hey, Mary, how are you feeling?" Asked the Prefect going towards her bed.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Said the girl before she introduced him to her mother: "Mom, this is Harry Potter, the boy who found me. Harry, this is my mom."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Madam." Said Harry with a polite smile towards the woman.  
  
"Thanks for saving my daughter, Mr. Potter." Said the woman hugging him.  
  
"Anytime." Answered Harry before he added: "Please call me Harry. The Mr. Potter is for my teachers."  
  
"As you wish, Harry." Said the woman with a smile.  
  
"I see that Michael put a good use to my creations." Said Harry noticing one of his teddies next to the girl's bed.  
  
"It's lovely. Thanks for doing it." Said Mary taking the teddy and hugging it tightly.  
  
"Did you make it?" Asked Mary's father, going to the group and shaking Harry's hand and thanking him for saving his daughter.  
  
"It's my little business. I created one in class and so many students asked me to create others. So I create them and sell them." Said Harry while he took a piece of parchment and said to Mary: "Choose an animal."  
  
"A wolf." Said the girl remembering the animal that found her.  
  
"You want a wolf, you get a wolf." Said Harry before he took his wand and started to create a new teddy.  
  
First he transformed the parchment in a little wolf, and then he changed it in a flower, a fairy. He stopped to think in his next transformation and then he did it in a heart's drawing with the words "Get Better Soon" written on it.  
  
"Let's finish it." Said Harry to the 3 persons who were watching him with interest and curiousity.  
  
He flicked his wand once more and the teddy was done. On the bed now, was a teddy wolf with black and gray fur, in his hands he had the heart with the message written. The heart was made of a soft cloth and was red with the words in white. He had a flower over his ear and in his back were fairy's wings.  
  
"For you." Said Harry with a smile giving his creation to Mary.  
  
"Thanks!" Said the girl with a wide smile.  
  
"You are welcome." Said Harry before he added: "now, I have to go. I have to face an angry Head of House and don't want to make her wait for me."  
  
"Harry could you do me a favor?" Asked Mary when the Prefect was about to leaving.  
  
"If I can, of course I will." Said the Prefect with the door open.  
  
"Could you ask Michael to pay me a visit? I would like to see him." Asked Mary with a plea.  
  
"When I see him, I'll deliver him your message. You have the word of a Gryffindor." Promised Harry before he closed the door and left the Hospital Wing, going in direction of his Godmother's office.  
  
When he arrived there, he was surprised to see his year mates, with Padma and Cho there. Besides the students and his Head of House, there also were the Headmaster and Flitwick.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Potter. This matter also involves you." Said Minerva when he knocked the door.  
  
"What's the problem, Professors?" Asked Cho when Harry took seat next to his girlfriend.  
  
"This morning we found a little situation that was unexpected. Can any of you guess what that situation was?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"All of us sleeping in the boys' dorm, and Harry sleeping with Hermione, in her dorm, right?" Said Ron blushing a little pointing to the diffrent boys and the girls.  
  
"Exactly, Mr. Weasley." Said Minerva.  
  
"Although, we don't have many problems with your... arrangement of last night, the problem was that Miss Chang and Miss Padma Patil left their Tower without telling anyone." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"What's the problem with that?" Asked Cho, confused.  
  
"Last night during the Ball, a student tried to rape a younger one." Informed the Deputy Headmistress with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Asked Lavender completely shocked with the news. The others, except Harry, Ron and Hermione, who knew about this situation, were also shocked by the news.  
  
"No, Lavender, it isn't. We looked for her." Said Hermione, with the same tone that her Head of House had used when she said it, while Ron and Harry nodded on agreement.  
  
"When both girls weren't found this morning in their dorms, we were scared that another situation of this kind, could have happened. As all of you surely know, two Head of Houses and the Headmaster don't usually visit the dorms." Said Flitwick while the students tried to process all the new information.  
  
"It wasn't our intention to scare or worry anyone, Professor." Said Cho with in a sheepishly tone of voice.  
  
"We know, Miss Chang. Next time you decide to do this, we would appreciate if you tell it to someone." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Said all of the students at the same time with a nod of their heads.  
  
"I have a question: did something happened last night besides a snog?" Asked Flitwick with a curious smile.  
  
"No!" Shouted all of them at the same time.  
  
"Mr. Potter, stay here because we have something to discuss. The rest of you may return to your Towers." Instructed McGonagall to the students.  
  
"Tell Michael that Mary wants him to go see him." Said Harry to Hermione, while everyone began to leave the Office. The girl nodded and left her boyfriend to face the three teachers alone.  
  
"Can you explain what happened this morning?" Asked Minerva to the teen with an angry tone of voice.  
  
"My senses were very alert and I didn't recognize you at that moment." Said Harry sheepishly.  
  
"Could you elaborate that answer?" Asked Albus with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure that you remember that when I returned from the summer, I always pointed my wand when someone took me by surprise, right?" Asked the teen to the adults.  
  
"Yes, we do." Answered the teachers with a nod.  
  
"Well, I still always have my senses alert. After what happened last night, they were at red alert. This morning, when I woke up, I saw three blurry forms in my dorm. At that moment, I wasn't wearing my glasses and you know that I'm almost blind without them. So, when I saw the three forms and didn't recognize them, my senses took control and what happened, happened." Explained Harry.  
  
"If you look at it that way, he's right. I would react the same way, if I were in his position this morning." Said Flitwick when Harry finished his story.  
  
"If I knew that it was you there, I wouldn't have shot the curses, Professor." Harry added, trying defending himself.  
  
"I guess that it was our fault, in some ways too, Minerva." Said Albus, understanding the reasons behind the teen's actions.  
  
"Next time, be more careful before you attack someone." Said Minerva agreeing with her colleague's words.  
  
"I will." Said Harry thanking his lucky stars for his luck in this matter.  
  
"Leave my Office before I decide to punish you." Said Minerva with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Actually, I have a proposition for the three of you." Said Harry seriously to the Professors.  
  
"Which one?" Asked Dumbledore interested in his words.  
  
"As all of us know, Lockhart was the worst teacher in the last 5 years here. But he did two good thing when he was here." Started Harry.  
  
"Which ones were those things?" Asked Minerva confused.  
  
"The first one was start a Dueling club." Said Harry with serious tone.  
  
"The other one.?" Asked Filius confused.  
  
"Losing his memory." Said the Prefect laughing. The three teachers laughed with his answer.  
  
"What does it have to do with your proposition?" Asked the Headmaster when the four of them calmed down.  
  
"Taking in consideration of all the attacks that has happened recently and the one that me and the others suffered before Halloween, I thought that it would be a good thing if the School starts another Dueling Club." Explained Harry.  
  
"It's a good idea." Said the Head of Ravenclaw thinking in his words.  
  
"The students could choose if they want to join it or not." Added Harry.  
  
"What is the reason behind this?" Asked Dumbledore to the student.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Harry with his most innocent smile.  
  
"I know you very well, Harry. There is something behind this as always that you suggest something. What is it?" Asked Albus seriously. Although he didn't care the reasons behind this, because he agreed with the idea, he wanted to know them. He was sure that Harry was planning something big and the Club was just a part of it.  
  
"I guess that nothing scrapes to you, Headmaster. Yes there is something behind this idea, but I won't tell it yet." Said the Prefect with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Asked Minerva with sarcasm.  
  
"Although I would like to know those reasons, and I know that you won't tell them, I agree with your idea." Said Dumbledore to the student.  
  
"We'll have to decide who will be the teacher of the Club." Said Filius after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"When and where will be the meetings."? Added Minerva.  
  
"It will be decided on the next Order's meeting." Said Albus before he added: "If you excuse me, I have some things to do."  
  
"I have to ask you a favor, Headmaster." Said Harry when Dumbledore was nears the door.  
  
"We'll talk at my Office." Said Albus wondering what kind of favours the teen would need this time.  
  
"See you soon." Said Harry to McGonagall and Flitwick leaving the Office with his mentor.  
  
"What do you think that Potter is planning this time?" Asked Filius to his calleague when both of them were valone.  
  
"With Harry, you can expect everything." Said Minerva.  
  
****  
  
"What do you need from me this time, Harry?" Asked Albus when he and the teen were sat at his Office.  
  
"A few books about Phoenix." Answered the teen.  
  
"Why do you need them?" Asked the Headmaster confused with the request.  
  
"I'm making a personal research about them." Answered Harry with a smile.  
  
"Why do I feel that that little research is something important?" Asked Albus going and taking a few and fat books from the shelves.  
  
"It is." Said Harry taking the books and leaving the Office and a confused Headmaster on it.  
  
"One of these days, this boy will cause me a heart attack with his surprises!" Exclaimed Dumbledore to no one in special.  
  
****  
  
When Harry entered at the Common Room levitating the books, he saw that everyone was rounding Ron and Hermione. By what he heard, the students wanted to know about the attack of the previous night.  
  
"A new chaos at Gryffindor, eh Katie?" Asked Harry sitting next to the Head Girl putting the books near him.  
  
"They have been like that since Ron and the others returned from McGongall's Office." Informed Katie pointing to the students of fifth year before she asked: "Why do you need the books?"  
  
"Personal research." Said Harry simply before he asked: "Did you see Michael?"  
  
"He is at the Hospital Wing, I guess." Said the Chaser before she began to read a book of Potions.  
  
"Harry, did you write to any of my brothers again?" Asked Fred through the link.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie promised to send me a few books about Dragons. Why?" Asked Harry opening one of the books that Dumbledore had given him.  
  
"Errol has landed in the room." Said the twin.  
  
"Tell me when you, George and the girls leave the room." Said the Prefect ending the chat.  
  
"Everyday we have a new hell here!" Exclaimed Ron sitting next to Harry, while Hermione sat at his other side.  
  
"What did you expect after what happened last night?" Asked Katie with sarcasm without looking up from the book.  
  
"Does any of you know something about the girl?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I visited her a while ago. She looked fine." Said Harry continuing with his reading.  
  
"Why do you need books about Phoenixes, Harry?" Asked Ron curious looking the books.  
  
"I'll tell it if you don't reveal it to anyone." Said Harry with a misterious tone.  
  
"We won't." Said the 3 of them at the same time.  
  
"I'm planning to write a book about Phoenixes and Dragons. Errol has just arrived brining the books of Dragons that I asked to Charlie yesterday." Informed Harry to his friends with a smile.  
  
"Are you serious?" Asked Katie surprised with his words.  
  
"Yes, I am. Please don't tell it to anyone. I want to keep it as a secret for a while at least." Pleaded Harry to his friends.  
  
"Can we help you?" Asked the 3 at the same time interested in the idea.  
  
"Ok. Katie and Hermione will work on the Phoenixes. I will work with Ron with the Dragons." Said Harry after thinking on it for a while.  
  
"Got it!" Said Katie and Hermione beginning to read the books that Harry had brought a while ago.  
  
"Before I forget, it won't be signed with our true names. If I write under the name of Harry Potter, I'm afraid that the people will buy it because I wrote it and no by the subject." Explained Harry while he saw the twins and the Chasers entering at the Common Room.  
  
"So, me and Hermione will sign under our nicks, right?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes. Katie you will need to choose a nick." Informed Harry while he and Ron left the Common Room and went to the MNG Room.  
  
"You know, I would have never thought about writing a book." Said Ron while he put Errol to rest after he and Harry took the books and went to the Common Room to join the girls at their work.  
  
"Thanks God I did it, right?" Asked Harry laughing when he and Ron put their books near the girls' and started on their part of the work.  
  
****  
  
For the next days, the 4 teens spent most of their times with making research for their book. Harry and Ron used the MNG's room while Katie and Hermione did it on the Head Girl's own Common Room. Katie decided to write under the nick "Unicorn" as her Patronus.  
  
The book, that they decided to call it "Dragons and Phoenixes: Creatures of the Fire", was about those animals: the kinds of them, feed, procreation, place of living, differences among the different kinds and more things.  
  
They got all the information needed from the books that Charlie and Dumbledore had given to them. Of course, both adults ignored the reasons behind their request.  
  
The work was finished 2 days before the end of the break. Remembering that Dumbledore had written prologues for 2 books, they decided to ask him if he could write one for their book. They hoped that he didn't have any kind of problems with this.  
  
"After all, it's written by four of the students of his School." Said Harry while the 4 writers were waiting for him at the Office the day before the end of the break.  
  
When the Headmaster entered in his Office with Minerva, they were surprised to see the students. Soon the surprise changed in worry, considering that the 4 of them were Prefects of a House, though one was the Head Girl of the School.  
  
"Is there any problem?" Asked Albus to the teens sitting in his chair while McGonagall sat in another.  
  
"We have a special request for you, Headmaster." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"I'm all ears." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"We were wondering if you could write a prologue for a book." Said Hermione.  
  
"Our book." Added Katie, showing the Headmaster and their Head of House the book.  
  
"I now see why you asked me for the books about Phoenixes, Harry." Said Albus with a smile when he read the title of it.  
  
"I told you, it was for a personal research." Said Harry returning the Headmasters smile.  
  
"Where did you get from the information about Dragons?" Asked Minerva looking the book with interest and curiosity.  
  
"Where else? Charlie!" Said Ron, as if it was the most obvious answer of the world.  
  
"So can you do it, Professor?" Asked Katie to the Headmaster, after he and Minerva read a little of the book.  
  
"It will be my pleasure." Albus replied with a smile.  
  
"When you finish it, we'll send it to the Book's company so they'll decided if the book is published. We hope that they do." Said Harry with a hopeful tone of voice while the 4 students went to the door to leave the Office.  
  
"I'll have it done in 2 days." Assured Dumbledore when the students were leaving. Harry nodded in thanks and left the Office closing the door behind them.  
  
"Incredible. A book written by students." Said Minerva.  
  
"There are books written by teachers, why not by students?" Asked Albus with a chuckle towards the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"I guess that they'll want to keep this quiet." Said Minerva reading the nicknames that the four had used to write the book.  
  
"Can you blame them? They are afraid that people will buy the book because it was written by Harry and his friends, and not because the subject. I guess I would do the same in their place." Said Dumbledore while he put the books that Harry had returned him in their shelves once more.  
  
****  
  
As he had promised, Dumbledore gave the prologue to the students two days after their talk. With that added to the rest, the four Gryffindor's sent the folder using Hedwig. They hoped that the publishing company liked it, and they would publish the book soon.  
  
"The only thing we can do now, is wait." Said Harry to the others as they went to the Great Hall for breakfast, shortly after sending Hedwig with the book,  
  
Before any of them could answer, Dumbledore stood up at the High Table, and the whole Hall fell silent in order to hear him.  
  
"Along with the teachers, it has been decided that a Dueling Club will be opened for all the students above fourth year. The club is optional and all the students who would like to join must write their name on the list that Professor Figg will give put in class next week."  
  
"The Club will be taught by Professor Lupin, who was the DADA Teacher two years ago, along with Sirius Black. The sessions will be held every Saturday, starting in 3 weeks, in the third floor Corridor." Explained Dumbledore before he sat down again.  
  
"A good news at least." Said Harry to himself before the table collected their things and went to classes. The trio had Potions as first class that morning.  
  
****  
  
Almost a week after they sent the manuscript for their book, the four Gryffindor's received an answer to. During breakfast, Hedwig returned with a letter. When Hedwig spotted the trio, landing on her master's shoulder, showing the letter tied to her leg. Harry untied it and gave her some food, before he opened it and began to read it aloud to his friends.  
  
"Dear Messer's Blaze, Gryffin, Unicorn and Feather,  
  
We send this letter to answer your about the subject of the book  
"Dragons and Phoenixes: Creatures of the Fire." It has been  
decided to publish the book. But we would like to have a meeting  
with the 4 of you to take care of some matters.  
  
We would appreciate to receive an answer from you suggesting a  
date and place for this meeting as soon as possible.  
  
For this meeting it will be needed an adult considering that the  
4 of you are still students and under aged wizards.  
  
Expecting your answer soon,  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
David Billeri,  
  
Vice President of Magical Books for the Wizarding World Inc."  
  
"Yes!!!!!" Shouted the four students at the same time, after reading the letter.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Fred, confused with their shouts.  
  
"This!" Exclaimed Harry, handing the letter to the twin and kissing his girlfriend.  
  
"Is this real?" Asked Alicia after reading it a few times with the other players.  
  
"Yes, we sent it a week ago. We got the answer today." Explained Katie who had a wide smile on her face.  
  
"What was the answer?" Asked Dumbledore, curious after listening their chat and guessing what was it about.  
  
"Read it yourself, Headmaster." Said Ron giving him the letter.  
  
"Congratulations." Said Albus with a smile after reading it.  
  
"Thanks for your help with the books and the Prologue, Professor." Said Harry while everyone was standing up, heading to his or her classes.  
  
****  
  
After the classes, the four teens sat in the Common Room. They had to decide when they would meet the man from the Book Company and who would be the adult that would accompany them.  
  
"When is the next trip to Hogsmeade?" Asked Katie when they began to discuss the first matter.  
  
"This Saturday." Said Hermione, checking the calendar.  
  
"We have the date, now who will go with us?" Asked Ron when they agreed to have the meeting during the visit.  
  
"Sirius won't be here for another 2 weeks, so he can't be the person." Said Harry, remembering that his Godfather was in a mission for the Order and wouldn't return until a week before the start of the Dueling Club.  
  
"My Parents are under the Fidelius, so they can't come." Said Hermione. Her parents had gone under the charm the same day that the break had finished. No one knew who their Secret Keeper was, though Harry suspected that Dumbledore himself was acting as the Grangers' Secret Keeper.  
  
"My parents are in France, on a business trip so they can't be here." Said Katie.  
  
"So it's so either your parents, or one of your brothers, Ron." Said Harry, turning to his best friend.  
  
"Forget my parents. Dad is busy with the Ministry, and I don't want mom involved with this yet." Said Ron thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"So, it's either Percy, Bill or Charlie." Said Katie thinking on the redhead's eldest siblings.  
  
"How bout Charlie? He was the one who gave us part of the information for the book. He at least deserves to be there." Suggested Harry.  
  
"Ok. Let's talk with him the next time that we see him." Said Ron, agreeing with his best friend's words.  
  
"Will you see him before Saturday though? Today is Wednesday." Reminded the Head Girl to the trio.  
  
"Professor, will there be a meeting this Friday?" Harry asked his mentor through the link.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore replied, slightly confused with the question.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry." Assured Harry before he finished the chat and told his friends: "Yes, we'll see him this Friday."  
  
"Ok. Tell me what he says." Said Katie while Hermione began to write an answer to Davis, telling him the place, time and date for their meeting.  
  
****  
  
"Charlie! Just the person that we were looking for!" Said Ron, going to his brother with Harry and Hermione, when the Order's meeting finished Friday night.  
  
"What is it, Guys?" Asked Charlie, not sure if he wanted the answer.  
  
"Are you free tomorrow?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Said the redhead looking at the trio curiously.  
  
"Charlie, do you remember when you gave me your books a few weeks ago?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you told me that you needed them for research." Answered Charlie, remembering the chat that he had had with the teen during Christmas lunch in the MNG's Headquarters'.  
  
"You'll see. That research was done with the idea of writing a book. Which we did and now we need your help." Explained Harry pointing to his friends.  
  
"Wait a minute the three of you! You are going too fast for my like! You wrote a book using the information from the ones that I gave to Harry?" Asked Charlie, who was both confused and shocked at their words.  
  
"Yes." Answered the trio at the same time.  
  
"Wow." Was all that Charlie could say.  
  
"Now we need your help for another thing." Said Harry after a few seconds while Charlie tried to recover from the shock.  
  
"What do you need from me?" Asked Charlie deciding to help them as much as possible.  
  
"We sent the book to a publishing company, and have accepted their offer to publish it. Now, they want to have a meeting with Katie, and us, who also worked on the book too. But we have to go with an adult. Here is where we had a problem. Hermione's parents are under the Fidelius Charm, Sirius is working for the Order and won't return for another 2 weeks, and Katie's parents are away on a business trip. So we had to choose among our parents, you, Percy and Bill." Explained Ron to his older brother.  
  
"And considering that you gave us half the information for the book, we decided to ask you, if you would be willing to come to the meeting." Finished Harry while Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement with Harry's words.  
  
"Half of the information?" Asked Charlie confused.  
  
"Yeah, the book is about Dragons and Phoenixes. Dumbledore gave us the books about Phoenixes." Explained Hermione.  
  
"And he also wrote the Prologue for the book." Added Harry.  
  
"So can you?" Pleaded Ron.  
  
"When and where do I have to be?" Asked Charlie with a smile.  
  
"Tomorrow at The 3 Broomsticks. The meeting will start at 3:30 p.m." Said Hermione before the three teens stood up from their respective chairs and headed towards the exit.  
  
"Don't tell Mom. It's a surprise." Added Ron, before the three friends, along the twins, left the Office to go back to the Tower,  
  
"They convinced you to be at the meeting, didn't they?" Asked Dumbledore to the redhead when only the adults were at the Office.  
  
"They asked me if I could. How could I say no to them, when they used my books for the research?" Asked Charlie laughing before he turned and started to talk with his eldest brother, Bill.  
  
****  
  
At 3:25 the four teens and Charlie found themselves waiting at The 3 Broomsticks for David so they could start their meeting. Charlie was calm, but the younger ones were anxious and nervous about it.  
  
At 3:30 sharp, a young man entered the bar. He looked to be about the age as Charlie. He was wearing informal robes, had brown hair, wore glasses and had his hair tied back into a ponytail.  
  
"David?" Asked Charlie recognizing the man.  
  
"Charlie!" Exclaimed the other man hugging him.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Asked Harry.  
  
"We went to School and played Quidditch together. He played on the team as a Chaser." Said Charlie while Rosmerta brought drinks over for the 5 of them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked David to his old schoolmate.  
  
"I came with them. They have a meeting with someone from a book company and had to bring an adult with them. So, here I am." Explained Charlie.  
  
"Messer's Unicorn, Feather, Blaze and Gryffin?" Asked David turning to the teens.  
  
"I'm Blaze." Said Harry.  
  
"Feather." Said Hermione.  
  
"Gryffin." Added Ron.  
  
"Unicorn." Said Katie.  
  
"David Billeri pleased to meet you." Said the man shaking their hands.  
  
"We say the same." Assured Harry with a smile.  
  
"Let's go to business then, if you don't mind." Suggested David.  
  
"That's why we are here, right?" Asked Harry with a chuckle.  
  
"This is a contract that gives us the right to re-edit, and if you decide to publish more books, we have the priority to do it." Said the man giving them a piece parchment.  
  
"By publishing, you will receive 20,000 Galleons that will be divided four ways. If the book is eventually added to Hogwarts' booklist, you will then receive another 10,000 Galleons, and another 500, each time the book is re- edited.  
  
The money will be deposited at Gringotts. If any of you don't have a vault already opened at Gringotts, or you don't wish to have the money placed into your family's vault, the company can open you an account, and send you the information about vault to you by mail." David finished his explanation, while the teens began to read the contract.  
  
"Everything looks to be in order here." Said Katie when she finished reading the contract.  
  
"Where do we have to sign?" Asked Hermione, agreeing with Katie, while Harry, Ron and Charlie did the same after reading it.  
  
"Here." Said David pointing a place at the end of the parchment.  
  
"Does anyone have a quill?" Asked Ron to the others.  
  
"Here you go." Said David taking one from his robes and giving it to the teens, who took turns signing the parchment.  
  
"How do you want to go about receiving payment? Do you have a vault already or would you like us to open one up for you?" Asked David when the four of them had signed the contract and giving them a copy of the same.  
  
"I have my own." Said Harry, giving the number to the man.  
  
"Open one for me, please." Said Katie while Ron and Hermione nodded to this.  
  
"It will be done easily." Assured the man after writing something in a parchment.  
  
"Is there any chance that we could have some copies for ourselves? We have some people that we would like to give one to before anyone else can get there hands on one." Said Katie while her friends nodded to this request.  
  
"You will receive 30 copies before it's published." Said David with a smile before he stood and left, after arranging with Charlie a future meeting to remember their days at School.  
  
"We did it." Said Hermione with a wide smile while the five went back to the School a while later.  
  
"Congratulations." Said Charlie with a smile towards the teens.  
  
"Wait till Mom hears this!" Said Ron laughing.  
  
"I would love to see Percy's face when he knows it!" Laughed Charlie sending the group in a fit of laughter.  
  
When they arrived back at the School, both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them. Obviously they wanted to hear about their meeting. The teen's happy face told the teachers that it went very well.  
  
"How was it?" Asked Minerva when the four students and the three adults were in the Headmaster's Office.  
  
"It went really well." Said Harry, before he retold them everything that David had said, and showed them the contract.  
  
"I want a copy of the book as soon as it's published." Said Dumbledore when he and Minerva finished reading the contract and, as the teens, didn't find anything wrong on it.  
  
"Do you want it with or without our autographs?" Asked Harry laughing, sending everyone in the Office into a new fit of laughter.  
  
****  
  
Two weeks later, Harry and the others were having breakfast when they saw that Sirius and Remus had returned to the School, and joined the teachers at the high table for the meal.  
  
"Welcome back, Snuffles." Said Harry to his Godfather through the link.  
  
"Hey, Harry. How is everything going?" Asked Sirius while he started to eat some cereals.  
  
Before Harry could answer him, the owl post arrived to the Hall. Everyone turned his or her attention to the 3 owls that were carrying a large package between them. The 3 animals landed at the Gryffindor Table near Harry and the others. A few moments later, a fourth owl joined the others.  
  
"It seems that the copies have arrived." Said Ron while he, Harry and Hermione untied the package and Katie untied the letter from the last one.  
  
"Messer's Blaze, Gryffin, Unicorn and Feather.  
  
As I promised during our last meeting, here are the copies for  
you. As said there are 30 copies that you can give freely to  
everyone that you wish.  
  
The money of the publishing has been deposited at the vaults in  
Gringotts. The vault 1125 has been opened for Hermione Granger  
(Feather), 1126 for Katie Bell (Unicorn) and the 1127 for Ronald  
Weasley (Gryffin). The part of the money for Harry Potter  
(Blaze) has been deposited on his own vault as he wished. The  
keys for said vaults are in the envelope that comes with this  
letter.  
  
Wishing to receive more books of your own writing,  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
David Billeri.  
  
Vice President of Magical Books for the Wizarding World Inc."  
  
"Now we have to choose the people that will get one of these copies." Said Harry while Katie gave the vault keys out to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"We'll decide in the Common Room tonight after dinner." Said Hermione while everyone began to go to classes and Harry took the books and went to leave them at the secret room.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, let's start with the list." Said Harry when the 4 writers sat at a corner of the Common Room far of everyone and the noise.  
  
"Dumbledore and McGonagall." Said Ron while Hermione started to write the names at a parchment.  
  
"Sirius and Remus." Added Harry.  
  
"My parents and my grandmother." Said Hermione.  
  
"Not your Uncle Ken and his family?" Asked Harry with a mocking tone using the link.  
  
"Never ever!" Exclaimed Hermione who felt hate towards them after what had happened with her boyfriend at her Grandmother's house.  
  
"My parents, my brothers, Penelope and Fleur." Said Ron thinking on his family.  
  
"My parents and my older sister." Said Katie.  
  
"We have already 20." Said Hermione counting the names of the list.  
  
"Hagrid." Said Harry thinking in the Half Giant and his love of Dragons.  
  
"Angelina, Alicia and Lee." Said Katie after thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"The 4 of us!" Said Ron suddenly.  
  
"I was forgetting about us!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Me too." Said Katie and Hermione joining their friends' laughter.  
  
"The School's library." Said Hermione.  
  
"We still have one more left." Said Ron reading the list.  
  
"We'll decide who gets it later. Now let's give the copies to those who are now present in the Common Room." Suggested Harry taking copies for Ginny, the twins, the other 2 Chasers and Lee.  
  
"What is this?" Asked Alicia when she received the book.  
  
"Our book." Said Katie giving one to Lee.  
  
"Thanks and congratulations about it." Said Ginny hugging them when her brother gave her the copy.  
  
"You are welcome." Said Hermione.  
  
"Don't tell Mom. The only member of the family, who knows this besides us, is Charlie. We want to give the others a surprise." Pleaded Ron to his siblings.  
  
"I wish I could see her face when she hears about this!" Said Fred with a wide smile.  
  
"I would like to see Percy's!" Said George bursting out in laughter along the others.  
  
"It would be something priceless!" Said Ginny between the laughter of the group.  
  
****  
  
"Here is your copy, Professor." Said Harry to the Headmaster, before the start of the next Order's meeting, giving one of the books to his mentor.  
  
"Weren't you going to autograph it?" Asked Albus chuckling putting the book on his desk to read it later.  
  
"Professor." Warned Harry with a threatening look towards the Headmaster.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to face your wrath. I still remember very well what happened to Messer's Fred and George Weasley when they crossed you." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"I hope so. Because my revenge on you would be much worse than what happened to them." Said Harry with an evil grin while the other members started to enter the Office and sit in their usual seats.  
  
The meeting wasn't interesting, though Harry, Ron and the twins could find it deathly boring a better description for it. For nearly 2 hours they discussed subjects, which they had previously discussed in prior meetings. By the end of the meeting, Harry noticed that the twins were almost sleeping in their chairs.  
  
"Finally it's over!" Exclaimed Ron when the meeting was over.  
  
"Fred, George, did you have a nice nap?" Asked Albus to the twins with a chuckle.  
  
"It was better than the meeting. Today's was the most boring one of all the ones that we have had." Said Fred while George nodded with a big yawn.  
  
"I agree with that!" Said his brothers, Harry and the Marauders at the same time.  
  
"Guys." Said Arthur with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Let's give them the book before we fall asleep here, guys." Suggested Hermione to Harry and Ron avoiding a yawn.  
  
"What book?" Asked Arthur, Bill, Fleur and the Marauders.  
  
"Was it published?" Asked Charlie while the 3 teens went to look for them.  
  
"We received our copies for a few days ago." Said Harry while he, Ron and his girlfriend gave the copies to the adults.  
  
"What is this?" Asked Arthur confused.  
  
"A book that the trio, plus Miss Katie Bell, wrote and published." Explained Minerva with a smile while he looked her copy.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Asked Sirius completely shocked by her words.  
  
"Read the writers' names. Katie is Unicorn." Said Ron before they all left the Office and went to their respective beds.  
  
"Wait till Molly hears this." Said the Minister when he realized who the writers were.  
  
"Take a picture when Percy finds out. I want a copy of that picture." Said Charlie before he left the Office with his copy under his arm.  
  
"It will be an interesting book to read." Said Fleur before she too left, with Bill by her side.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Asked Remus to Albus and Minerva when the 4 of them and Arthur Weasley were left alone in the Office.  
  
"They got the books about Phoenixes from me, and I wrote their Prologue. Although, I didn't have any idea about this until they asked me." nswered Dumbledore.  
  
"Please Arthur, get a copy of the picture of Percy's face when he knows this. It will be something... interesting to see." Chuckled Minerva while the adults was leaving the Office.  
  
"I agree with that, it will be something very interesting!" Laughed the Minister heading towards the spot where you could Apparate or Dissaparate safely, with his sons and daughter-in-law. With him, he had copies for his wife, his other son Percy, and his girlfriend Penelope.  
  
****  
  
Hermione sent a copy to her grandmother using Athena while she asked Dumbledore if he could give it to her parents. She never asked who was their Keeper. She hoped that this time the charm worked and she knew that not knowing who was their Keeper was the best thing that she could do.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Granger, they'll receive it." Promised the Headmaster when the Prefect asked him that favor.  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Said Hermione before he went to eat the breakfast at the Hall as usual.  
  
When the mail arrived, the Weasleys instantly recognized Errol, heading towards them. The old owl landed not to gracefully, crashing intp a few plates of toast and cereal in the process of reaching them.  
  
"When is you mom's birthday, Ron?" Asked Harry while he checked the owl's state.  
  
"June 24th, why?" Asked Ron confused.  
  
"She'll get an early gift this year. Errol has just died." Said Harry while the Weasley's checked the owl to see if their friend's words were true.  
  
"Do we bury or burn him?" Asked Fred to his siblings.  
  
"Throw him to the lake!" Suggested George.  
  
"Bury him!" Exclaimed Ron and Ginny at the same time, looking at George with a murderous glare.  
  
"I agree. We bury him." Said Fred before he contacted his family and told them the bad news.  
  
"What did your dad say?" Asked Harry to Fred.  
  
"He suggested to bury him at home. And that we need a new owl too." Said Fred with a solemn tone of voice standing and leaving the Hall with the owl at his hands. Soon, the other Weasley's followed him.  
  
"He was old." Said Hermione while she and her boyfriend went on eating.  
  
"I agree." Said Harry putting the letter in his pocket.  
  
Both teens went on with their breakfast until the 4 redheads returned and sat with them.  
  
"We used a School owl to send him to mom." Fred informed them, while they went on with their breakfast.  
  
"Your poor Mum! She's going to receive an owl from the School and when she opens the package, she's going to find the body of Errol." Said Hermione.  
  
"What did Mom say in her letter?" Asked Ron remembering the letter tied to the owl's leg.  
  
"Let's read it in the room." Said Harry standing form his chair and leaving the Hall along his friends.  
  
When they opened the envelope, a picture fell out onto the table. It was Percy's face looking a book. His eyes were wide open and his jaw was completely open. It took them a few moments to realize that it was taken when he was told just who had written the book. They laughed, watching the photo for 10 minutes before they calmed down and opened the letter from Molly:  
  
"Dear Ron and company,  
  
Dad has just given me, and Percy a copy of your book. You can  
see your brother's expression by yourself when we were told who  
had written it.  
  
I must say that I'm proud of the work and I congratulate you for  
the work done. I'm sure that the book will be very interesting.  
  
A kiss from all of us,  
  
Mom."  
  
"Short letter." Said Harry with a chuckle when they finished reading it.  
  
"Wait, there is a P.S." Said Ron looking the end of the letter.  
  
"P. S.: Percy is still trying to recover from the shock. He had  
kept that expression up for almost 2 hours."  
  
Molly's last words sent the 5 students into another fit of laughter. It took them almost 20 minutes before they could calm down again and start their usual Saturday activities.  
  
****  
  
By Sunday, the whole School had heard the news about the book and who were the writers. Many of them seemed impressed; other didn't give it too much importance. And some suggested that the book had been published because 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and his friends had written it.  
  
The 4 Gryffindor's ignored these comments and were happy with their success. For them, it was all they needed, and that people could think what they wanted, because they wouldn't bother them. The book published; that was enough for them.  
  
When the surprise of the book's publication had subsided, Harry took a few minutes to read the Prologue alone. He knew most of the information written and that was the only thing that he hadn't read yet.  
  
"Prologue written by Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
I have known the four writers of this book since they entered the Great Hall for their sorting a few years ago. They share many things together: their House at the School, their love for Quidditch, the wish to help others, and their thirst for knowledge are just a few of the things that I can say to describe them.  
  
When Blaze asked me for a few books about Phoenixes, that would eventually be used to help write this book, the last thing I expected was this. I was surprised when the four of them came, and asked me to write this Prologue. When I sat down to write this, I began remember all of their adventures together, they're growth as friends, as well as seeing them in classes and other things.  
  
This book has been written from their hearts and I'm sure that they have done a great job with it. The four have seen both creatures that have been used as subject matter many times and one of them is actually the master of a Phoenix.  
  
These creatures, magnificent as few other, represent the strength, the wish of life, the immortality in the Phoenix's case, the idea of fighting against every problem they face and live to see, and fight another one.  
  
Creatures loved and hated by many, venerated by some, hunted by others, seen as Gods and Evils equally, the Dragons and the Phoenixes are creatures that have been in our history and myths for many years and will continue to do so as long as the human race exist.  
  
Many things, truths and lies equally, have been said about them. I'm sure that the writers of this book want to show the truth about them and I'm sure that the readers will never see either creature the same way again after reading this book.  
  
Enjoy it!"  
  
Harry just smiled when he finished reading his mentor's words. No one could have written a better prologue than Dumbledore for this type of book. Harry than drifted off to sleep, leaving the book next to his bed. 


	15. Chapter 14 The First Time

Chapter 14 The First Time  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and many other Gryffindors went to the first session of the Dueling Club that Saturday's night. The trio of friends felt deja vÃº when they entered in the place. That had been the place where they had started their first adventure: Fluffy, the Stone, the tasks were just a few feelings they had.  
  
The corridor had been changed and now was a classroom with places for dueling. They reminded Harry to the ones of Box that he had seen on films and TV when he lived with the Dursleys.  
  
Remembering some part of the training that he had received that summer, Harry went to one of them and changed his robes in a costume of Karate. He took a few deep breaths before he started to practice some movements at high speed.  
  
"Do you fancy a combat?" Challenged Dean Thomas to Harry entering there too. He had changed his robes too.  
  
"No low hits and no broken bones." Answered the Prefect to his friend with a nod about the combat.  
  
"Deal." Said Dean before both of them bowed and started to fight.  
  
The 2 students started to send punches, kicks and many other attacks against the other at a high speed trying to win but also taking care of not hurting the other fighter.  
  
Everyone, students and teachers alike, stopped what they were doing, mostly waiting till all of them were there, and turned their attention to the combat between the 2 Gryffindors who continued their fight not being unnerved by their watch. Many pure bloods had to be explained about what they were doing and what the Karate was.  
  
After almost 25 minutes, Harry swiped Dean with a kick and put his fist in his stomach. With a smile he said: "I win."  
  
"Great fight, Harry." Said Dean standing up with his yearmate's help.  
  
"You didn't do it so bad either." Answered Harry before both of them turned their costumes to the school's robes.  
  
Suddenly and slowly someone started to clap. A few moments later everyone did the same. Harry and Dean turned to them and bowed with a smile, although Dean was blushing furiously.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that you fought so well!" Said Hermione to her boyfriend kissing him.  
  
"It's part of my training." Said the teen simply, before he added: "Interested in the fight, professor?"  
  
"It was something good and interesting to see, I'll tell to both of you." Answered Albus going to the group of students.  
  
"It was great!" Exclaimed Minerva going to the groups with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"We should do this more usually. I almost forgot how good it felt. I haven't practiced Karate since last summer!" Said Dean recovering the breath lost in the combat.  
  
"What are you planning now?" Asked Harry to his mentor noticing a look of interest that told him that Albus was planning something after the combat between him and Dean.  
  
"When this class finishes, come to my Office. I have a proposal to both of you." Said Dumbledore to the teens before he turned to Remus and said: "Shouldn't we start with this?"  
  
"Of course." Said Remus before he turned to everyone and said: "Tonight we'll start with simple things. I'm sure that all of you know about the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus..." Explained the werewolf.  
  
"How do you look yourself as teacher, Dean?" Asked Harry to his yearmate in a whisper while all of the presents heard Remus' talk.  
  
"Do you think that Dumbledore will propose to us to teach a club of Karate?" Asked Dean in disbelief.  
  
"Do you want to bet it?" Asked Harry with a sarcastic tone of voice. Dean opened his mouth to answer, but decided to against it and shut it only nodding to his friend's words.  
  
After Remus finished his explanation all the students started to practice the spell in couples divided by year. Harry, who had learnt to control it last year for the third task, helped another students who had some problems with it.  
  
"Now, we'll have some proper duels." Said Remus when the class was almost over. Then he turned to Albus and asked: "Any suggestion to the first one, Headmaster?"  
  
"Severus Snape versus Harry Potter." Said Albus with his eyes full of twinkle.  
  
"YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Shouted both of them at the same time to the Headmaster through the link.  
  
"Severus, Harry. Please come here." Said Remus thinking like them about the duel and Dumbledore's idea.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Said Severus to Dumbledore and Remus using the mind's link.  
  
"You are lost!" Threatened Harry to both adults before he went and took place in front of Snape.  
  
"You can do everything except the Unforgivables." Said Remus to both fighters before he added: "Bow and wait for my signal to start."  
  
They did the bow and waited till Remus told the to start it.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Harry pointing his wand towards Snape.  
  
"Sepentoria!" Shouted Snape, ducking out the disarming charm and making appear a snake suddenly.  
  
"Aguelarius!" Shouted the teen and an eagle appeared from his wand and ate the snake.  
  
"Good trick, Potter!" Said Severus before he shouted: "Impedimenta!"  
  
"Quietus!" Shouted Harry pointing his wand to Snape's throat ducking out the way of the charm of the Potions' Master.  
  
"Sonorus!" Shouted Snape repelling the silencing charms, before he shouted: "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"Accio Severus Snape's Wand!" Shouted Harry suddenly surprising everyone. The wand of the Head of Slytherin flew from his hand and went to Harry's who took it and faced his teacher with an evil smile.  
  
"Stop it both of you." Said Dumbledore saving Severus from Harry's attack.  
  
"You ruin my fun!" Pouted Harry giving the wand back to his teacher.  
  
"Great duel and tactics, Potter." Said Severus extending his hand and shaking it with his student.  
  
"Yours weren't bad either, Professor." Assured Harry before he went to the place where his friends and girlfriend were waiting for him.  
  
"Although this duel was just a training, I'll suggest to all of you to not repeat what Mr. Potter did at the end. It can work but it's dangerous." Warned Remus to the others, before he sent a warning look towards the teen.  
  
"I was just kidding! Although Snape's face was priceless!" Said Harry to the teacher through the link. Remus just nodded before he signaled the end of the session and told to all of the students that the next one would be in a week.  
  
"Do you know how to go to Dumbledore's Office, Harry? I don't have any idea how to go there!" Asked Dean to his yearmate while everybody began to leave the place.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry before they went to the Gargoyle that was in the entrance of the Headmaster's Office.  
  
"Banana Split." Said Harry and the statue opened and let them in.  
  
They knocked the door. When they didn't get answer, they entered and sat to wait till Dumbledore arrived. Dean started to look around with wide eyes and his mouth open in surprise. Harry went to Fawkes and stroked his feathers and waited.  
  
"Ah, here you are!" Said Dumbledore entering at the Office and seeing the 2 students. With him were Remus, Minerva and Severus.  
  
"You call, we come." Said Harry with a chuckle while the adults sat down.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure you have already guessed my proposal right?" Asked Albus with a smile.  
  
"If it is a Club of Karate with me and Dean as teachers of it, I did." Answered the Prefect.  
  
"You are correct as usual." Said the Headmaster before he added: "What's your opinion of this?"  
  
"For me, it's ok. Dean?" Asked Harry to his yearmate.  
  
"Of course." Said Dean with a smile.  
  
"We'll make the schedule for the sessions in a few days." Said Dumbledore before he added: "Mr. Thomas, please return to the Tower. We must talk with Harry alone."  
  
"See you." Said Dean leaving the Office.  
  
"What's the reason?" Asked Minerva to her Godson when Dean wasn't heard anymore.  
  
"It's not the time to know it yet. You'll know in a few days if everything works as I have planned it." Answered Harry knowing that Minerva was talking about the reason behind the Dueling Club.  
  
"That's not the only reason we wanted to talk to you. What we'll tell you here, MUST stay here." Said Dumbledore with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"You know that I keep my mouth shut in some subjects without you asking to do it, Professor. Why should it change now?" Answered Harry with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Harry as you know, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had been attacked by Voldemort. Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatton, and Igor Karkaroff, the new Headmaster of Durmstrang, had owled me asking help. Both Schools have lost students and the ones alive are scared.  
  
"We need something to raise the spirit. Next Friday I'll have a meeting with both of them to find something to do it." Started to explain the Headmaster.  
  
"In which part do I enter?" Asked Harry knowing that Albus would ask his help. He had already read about the attacks to the Schools at the newspaper. First it had been the French one 2 weeks after Halloween. The Bulgarian's had been attacked a few days after Christmas.  
  
"We need the room. This meeting must be kept in secret to everybody. Besides you, the only people who know about this meeting are some members of the Council, the Ministers of the Countries, who will attend the meeting, and some other chosen persons.  
  
"As you can imagine, having the meeting in my Office would cause some problems if any of the students or Staff's Members come to see me." Finished Dumbledore.  
  
"When?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Next Friday." Said Minerva.  
  
"The place is not only mine. I'll tell the other to stay out that day, but for me you can do it. You know our conditions to use the place. Only you, Professor McGonagall, Sirius and Remus MUST know how to enter." Said Harry very seriously.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be kept in secret." Promised Dumbledore.  
  
"Can any of you explain me what room are you talking about?" Said Snape confused with their chat.  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid, Professor." Said Harry before he left the Office.  
  
"We have the place." Said Minerva with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Want to bet that Harry's plan has something to do with this? He's planning something like we are doing, I'm sure of that." Said Remus after a few moments.  
  
"A long time ago, someone told me 'Don't bet when you know that you will not win that bet'. Wise words." Said Albus with a chuckle.  
  
"The question is: what is he planning and where does the Dueling Club enter here?" Asked Minerva agreeing with both men.  
  
"I don't want to try to answer that question. Harry can be planning everything. And our guesses will be wrong. Last year, we knew how he thought. Nowadays, who does?" Said Remus before he stood and left the Office.  
  
"I don't." Said Minerva before she left the Office too.  
  
"What room were all of you talking about?" Asked Severus to Dumbledore when both of them were alone.  
  
"Like Harry said, Severus, 'some things are better left unsaid'." Said Dumbledore with a smile dismissing the Head of Slytherin.  
  
****  
  
That Friday for Breakfast Dumbledore wasn't in his place of the High Table as usual and Harry suspected that the meeting had already started.  
  
In the middle of it, the doors opened and 2 persons entered. Both of them were wearing robes with hoods over their heads. The one of the left, the tallest of the 2, was wearing a dark blue one. The other was wearing a red robe.  
  
"As punctual as always." Said Harry going to meet both visitors. They nodded in answer before the 3 left the Hall with everyone watching them in confusion.  
  
Harry leaded to his companions to the room. He handed them 2 handkerchiefs and told them to tie it to their eyes. They could take it off when they were inside.  
  
"Games of life." Said Harry to the statue before he put it to sleep and entered there with both persons.  
  
In the room, Harry saw almost 15 persons sat at a table discussing something. Besides the 3 Headmasters, were also a teacher of every School, the Ministers of the 3 Countries and some other Wizards. McGonagall was there as the teacher of Hogwarts and Percy and Arthur Weasley were in name of the Ministry of England.  
  
"I thought we would have this meeting without disturbance, Professor." Said someone to Dumbledore noticing the 3 persons. Everyone turned to see Harry and the others who were untying the handkerchiefs.  
  
"We are here to discuss with you, Professor Moonlit." Answered Harry after the shortest of his companions said something to his ear.  
  
"This is a place where you shouldn't be, Mr. Potter." Said arrogantly someone.  
  
"I'm one of the persons who created this place. So I have free entrance whenever I want, Mr. Grit." Retorted Harry after the tallest of the 2 persons whispered to his ear.  
  
"You should have asked to a member of the MNG to put the Lion to sleep. It was in the position that means free walk." Said Harry to Albus through the link with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"Who are the persons that came with you?" Asked Dumbledore apologizing for his mistake.  
  
"Remove the hoods." Said the teen to the others.  
  
"Nice place I'll tell you." Said the tallest watching the room. When his hood was down, everyone recognized him as Viktor Krum.  
  
"I had told you, Viktor. This place is great." Said the second one pulling down the hood to reveal the face of Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Mr. Krum, Miss Dellacour, be welcome to the School once more. May I ask the reason of the unexpected visit." Said Albus who, along the others, was confused with both teens being there.  
  
"Ask Harry. He owled us telling that he wanted a meeting among the 3 of us." Explained Fleur while Viktor nodded to her words.  
  
"Have you reached to any decision?" Asked Harry while he, Fleur and Krum sat down at the table.  
  
"Not yet. We can't decide." Answered Minerva with disgust.  
  
"I have something in mind. It will sound crazy, but it can work." Said Harry seriously to everyone.  
  
"We are all ears." Said Madame Maxime while all of the others nodded.  
  
"A shorter version of the Triwizard Tournament." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Mr. Potter we look for something in short time. Another Tournament would take months of preparation." Exclaimed Remy Lirbe, the French Minister. The others nodded in agreement and they had the same thoughts, although he was the first one who said those.  
  
"It can't be done so easily!" Said one of the persons that Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Mr...?" Asked the teen to the man.  
  
"Gregg Potkovic, Minister of Magic of Bulgaria." Said the man with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Mr. Lirbe, Mr. Potkovic, I agree with what you say. We need something in a short time and a normal Tournament would take too long for us. But in the way I plan it, it can be done." Said Harry before he started to explain his idea:  
  
"In the normal Tournament, everything was in the shoulders of a student. He or she had to fight in name of his or her School. What I plan is this:  
  
"Instead of tasks, sports. Instead of a Student participating, it would be teams of Students in each sport. Instead of students older than 17, students of all the years.  
  
"If we want to create bonds of friendship between the students of the 3 Schools, it has to be done in every year and not only in the oldest. Students who are 17 years old, will finish this year or next year. If we put students of First year of a School with students of the same year of another School, they'll feel better than being with oldest.  
  
"That's my plan." Finished Harry.  
  
"What would be those sports, Mr. Potter?" Asked Madame Maxime interested in his idea.  
  
"Three sports that are loved and parcticed by many students: Quidditch, Dueling and Wizarding Chess." Said Harry to everyone.  
  
"Is this the reason of the Club?" Asked Minerva to her Godson through the link while everyone started to discuss what had been proposed. The teen just nodded in answer.  
  
"How long would this Tournament last?" Asked Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Dumstrang.  
  
"It would last 2 or 3 weeks, no more." Assured Harry.  
  
"Where would it be held?" Asked Professor Moonlit, who taught Potion in Beauxbatton.  
  
"Professor? Can you help me in this matter?" Asked the teen to his Mentor through the link.  
  
"Are you telling me that you had planned this and you didn't have planned the place of it?" Asked Albus with a chuckle.  
  
"More or less." Said Harry sheepishly before he asked: "So?"  
  
"Hogwarts will be glad to held this Tournament." Said Dumbledore to everyone before he said to Harry through the link: "Little detail you were missing here."  
  
"No one is perfect. And certainly I'm not." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"It's impossible what you suggest!" Exclaimed Mr. Grit, who worked at the same position than Percy, but only at the French's Ministry.  
  
"Why is it impossible?" Asked Harry starting to dislike this guy.  
  
"We would be talking of more than 50 students of each School. Where would they stay?" Asked Grit.  
  
"If I'm not wrong, there are many empty Towers at this School. How hard can it be to make them suitable for the students?" Asked Harry to Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"It's not impossible to do it. It can be done easily." Answered Dumbledore after talking in whispers with the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Next argument?" Asked Harry to the French man.  
  
Grit started to discuss everything in Harry's plan. The teen, far from being scared, presented counter arguments to all of Grit's ones. After 30 minutes, Grit realized that he would not win this fight and shut his mouth for the rest of the meeting.  
  
"If anyone here has a better idea than the one that Harry has suggested, tell it now. If not, we'll do the Tournament." Said Dumbledore to all of the presents when the last argument had finished.  
  
All of them nodded in agreement. The 3 Headmasters, Ministers and Ministry's workers started to discuss everything about how to do it and when. The others spread around the room while they discussed the details.  
  
"Do you want a Butterbeer, Viktor?" Asked Harry to the Bulgarian's Seeker taking one of the places where the twins hid some of the drinks.  
  
"Thank you." Said Viktor after putting a cooling charm on the bottle and starting to drink it.  
  
"Who hides them?" Asked Minerva going to the 2 students with Fleur, Professor Molt and Drumstrang's Charms Teacher, Alexander Popovich.  
  
"The twins, who else?" Said Harry before he offered one to Fleur.  
  
"It's a nice place the one you built here, Mr. Potter." Said Popovich taking a look around the place.  
  
"Thank you. Although I would like to know who redecorated the place." Said Harry to his Godmother in an angry tone of voice. The beds had been hidden, the paintings that the 5 MNG had put in the room had been replaced with old and boring ones. It was far from the usual look and Harry was disgusted with the changes.  
  
"Blame Percy, not me." Said Minerva who also disliked the new look of the place.  
  
"Last time I give you this place. The next thing we'll know is that you start to claim it as yours." This message was sent through the link to Minerva and Albus.  
  
"The place will recover the usual look when the meeting is over, Harry." Assured Dumbledore. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Where is Lily?" Asked Fleur suddenly.  
  
"With her boyfriend." Laughed Harry with mistery in his voice.  
  
"Who's her boyfriend?" Asked Albus and Minerva through the link.  
  
"Who else? Fawkes!" Said the teen with an evil smile.  
  
"I will keep my mouth shut at this." Said Albus chuckling before he continued the chat with the other Headmasters.  
  
"Who's Lily?" Asked Viktor and the other Professors confused with the talk.  
  
"One of my pets." Said Harry simply before he asked Minerva: "Talking about the pets, where are Pig, Athena, Hedwig, Marauder and Crookshanks?"  
  
"The 3 owls are at the Owlery I presume. Hermione's cat is at her room. I'm not sure where is yours." Said Minerva.  
  
Before anyone could say something else, at the room entered Marauder and went towards his master. Harry took him in arms and started to pet his head. The cat purred softly.  
  
"It answers the question." Laughed Harry while he put his pet in an empty armchair and he sat at another and began to play chess with Viktor.  
  
The meeting went on for almost 2 hours before they decided to finish it. The Tournament would be held at Hogwarts in April. It would finish Sunday's Easter with a Ball for all the students of the 3 Schools that came for it.  
  
It would be announced to the whole School on Monday after the Order was told of this on the meeting of that night.  
  
****  
  
"Can you explain me why always someone has something to complain about my idea?" Asked Harry to his mentor through the link during the Order's meeting. Albus noticed some exasperation on his voice, and frankly he couldn't blame him for it.  
  
Some members considered the idea something crazy and almost impossible to take to the practice. Harry spent 1 hour of the meeting discussing every point once more. To say that he wasn't pleased with this would be an understatement. He was bewildered that they thought against it.  
  
"Weren't you the same people that not a long time ago were looking for a solution for the low spirits? Who the hell does understand you?!" Exclaimed Harry before he stormed out of the Office leaving there the whole Council taken back by the new outburst.  
  
"You were right once when you said something about him, Albus." Said Flitwick to the Headmaster when everyone had recovered from the shock of the teen's outburst.  
  
"What is it, Filius?" Asked Dumbledore confused.  
  
"He's the most mature member of this Council." Answered the Head of Ravenclaw before the Headmaster called the attention of all the members who were there.  
  
"You are right in that, Filius." Chuckled the Headmaster before he addressed to the other members: "Like Harry said this is a big chance to create stronger bonds of friendships between the students. Now, if any of you have a better idea, tell it. His idea was the most coherent in the meeting that was held this morning and it was accepted by the 3 Schools and the Ministries of the 3 countries.  
  
"I listen better ideas, but if no one has any, then keep your mouth shut. Because complaining and criticizing about this, will make you part of the problem and not of the solution. We need more solutions than new problems here." Said Dumbledore with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
No one said anything. None of them had better ideas than Harry's and they knew that make the 3 Ministers and the 3 Headmasters agree in something could be considered a little miracle. Maybe the idea was crazy, yes, but was the best one.  
  
During the meeting, Dumbledore tried to contact Harry again through the link, but he found it closed to everyone. He was surprised by this, usually the teen kept it open to him. He suspected that he wasn't in mood to return to the meeting and preferred to be alone for a while. Albus decided to respect his wish and didn't try to contact him for the rest of the night and focussed his attention at the meeting.  
  
"You know what? Harry said something right at his outburst." Commented Remus when the meeting was over and at the Office were only him, Sirius, Albus and Minerva.  
  
"What is it, Remus?" Asked Sirius curious and confused. Albus and Minerva were also confused with this.  
  
"How do we want to understand him if we don't even do it with ourselves first of all?" Said Remus before he and the other old Marauder left the Office.  
  
"Do I have to make any comment about it?" Asked Minerva with sarcasm knowing that Remus was telling the truth.  
  
"There's no need, Minerva. I agree with Harry and Remus. We'll understand how he thinks when we put our thought in order and in the same line as his." Said Albus who had given up trying to understand Harry and his actions a long time ago.  
  
"We'll never do it then." Said Minerva before she left the Office.  
  
"Quite true. Quite true." Mused Albus to himself.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, Can I ask you something personal?" Asked Hermione to her boyfriend when both teens were alone at the room the Saturday's night.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry who lay with her at the sofa with his arms around her wrist.  
  
"Have you ever thought about your first time?" Asked Hermione with blushing furiously.  
  
"You mean...?" Asked Harry surprised by the question.  
  
"Yes. Sex." Said Hermione blushing more.  
  
"Yes. I mean I'm 15. It's just that I only had the hope that it would be with a person I loved and not with anyone that I don't or just a short relationship." Answered Harry sincerely before he asked: "And you, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Same as you. I always hear to my Grandmother saying that the women had to reach virgin to the marriage. But I don't believe it. Her times and mines are different. If I have to lose my virginity, I would like to do it with a person I love." Said Hermione resting her head at his shoulder.  
  
"And you want me to be that person?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." Said Hermione kissing his lips passionately.  
  
"I wouldn't even dream of having my first time with someone who isn't you, 'Mione." Said Harry looking straight to her eyes showing that it was not a lie.  
  
"I love you." Said Hermione kissing him again.  
  
"Same here, Hermione, same here." Said the boy returning the kiss.  
  
****  
  
The rumors of a possible new Tournament held once more at Hogwarts started on Sunday's Morning and on Monday they had been spread as wildfire. There was a moment when no one knew what was true and what was a lie.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, who starts the rumors at the School? I've heard things about the Tournament that almost made laugh and some other throw up!" Said Harry to his Godmother through the link during the breakfast on Monday.  
  
"He's sat next to me. He loves them." Said Minerva pointing to the Headmaster.  
  
"And you tell that I'm crazy? He needs an exam of his head!" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Yes, and you follow me at the exam." Chuckled Albus joining their little chat.  
  
"I don't need it! I already know that my sanity is gone!" Laughed Harry with an innocent smile.  
  
"I'm trying to decide who's the worse of the 2 of you!" Exclaimed Minerva rolling her eyes.  
  
"Him!" Said the Headmaster and the student at the same time pointing to the other.  
  
"Can anyone explain me why do I bother arguing with both of you?" Asked Minerva shaking her head in annoyance.  
  
"Stop with it! You'll never win!" Said Harry with an evil smile.  
  
"It's true. You'll never beat us." Added Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
"Albus, stop with the Rumors and announce the Tournament!" Shouted Minerva through the link to Dumbledore tired of the chat.  
  
"She's angry." Stated Harry with a smile.  
  
"You are right in that." Said Albus with a chuckle before he stood up and called silence at the Hall.  
  
"As many of you have heard, Hogwarts will held a new Triwizard Tournament during April. Said Tournament will last 3 weeks and will end with a Ball at Sunday's Easter. Also on this Tournament will participate the Schools of Dumstrang and Beauxbatton.  
  
"Now I'll explain the details of this short version:  
  
"Instead of Tasks, there will be sports: Quidditch, Dueling and Wizarding Chess.  
  
"For Quidditch the only students who will be allowed to play will be chosen by the Captains of the 4 Teams. The Team will represent the School on the Sport and will have players from the Houses. There will be at least a member of each team at the Reserve and Titular Team.  
  
"For Dueling, the students will be chosen at the Club by Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. Each House will have a student per year at the Dueling competition of this Tournament.  
  
"For Chess, alike Dueling, each House will have a student per year. For this one, students of the 7 years will play. There will be matches between the Students of each year in the 4 Houses to choose who will represent the House.  
  
"For the Ball will be allowed every student who wants to go, not caring what year he or she is. There won't be need of Dress Robes for the Ball. And you can go alone or with a couple if you wish.  
  
"No student will be allowed to participate in more of a sport. Those students who play in the Quidditch Teams, I'll suggest you to wait till the Captains decide the team. The Head of Houses will inform the day for the matches in Chess." Explained Dumbledore before he sat down again.  
  
Immediately the whole School burst in talks about the announcement. And many started to decide in which sport they would like to participate. Harry was sure that Ron would participate in Chess and Hermione on Dueling. He had all his hopes in being part of the Quidditch Team.  
  
"Harry, why don't we meet tonight at 8.00 at the lockers to decide the team?" Asked Roger Davies, the Captain of Ravenclaw.  
  
"Why don't we meet after the match between us to decide the team? So the 4 teams will have 2 games played each." Suggested Harry remembering that the game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be that Saturday.  
  
"I agree with it." Said Ernie Macmillan, the Chaser and new Captain of Hufflepuff, joining their chat. Malfoy who was behind him nodded in agreement to this.  
  
"Ok. Next Monday after dinner at the lockers?" Asked Davies agreeing with the idea. Harry, Ernie and Malfoy nodded before the whole School left the Hall to go to classes.  
  
****  
  
For the next 4 days, Harry trained the team as hard as before the match against Slytherin. Everyone knew that this one wouldn't be as hard and dirty as the previous one, but if the wanted to assure the Cup for themselves, the couldn't lose it.  
  
The match of January between Slytherin and Hufflepuff had finished in a tie of 300 points to each team. Hufflepuff had scored a lot of points and the team of Malfoy tied thanks to a catch of their Seeker. Slytherin was out of the run for the Cup and Hufflepuff had little chances to win it,  
  
If Gryffindor won that match, the last game against Hufflepuff would be just like training. The difference of points won at the first match gave them a big advantage over the other Houses.  
  
"Ok, listen to me people!" Shouted Harry to his teammates when the whole team was at the lockers changing their school robes to the Team's.  
  
"We are all ears, Captain!" Said Fred with a mocking tone.  
  
"Shut up! I need a Beater, not a Clown today!" Said Harry with fake anger, before he addresses to the others: "Like all of you know, if we win this match, the Cup will be almost ours. I don't want any mistakes and not players of their team at the Hospital Wing!" Said Harry to the team, although the last part was to the twins.  
  
"Trust in us. Nothing will happen." Defended Fred to himself while his twin nodded.  
  
"That will be the day that Snape becomes fair with Gryffindor and Filch goes dancing around the Hall naked." Said Harry with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yuck, Harry how can you think in an image like that one?" Asked Katie faking that she was going to vomit thinking in Filch naked.  
  
"We can arrange that if you want." Said George with an evil smile to the team, while Fred and the MNG nodded with smile like his.  
  
"Continue the talk." Said Alicia to Harry.  
  
"Ok. Fred, George, I'm sure that you still remember what Hooch promised to do if happens the same that happened against Slytherin. I don't know you guys, but I still want to play Quidditch my last 3 years." Said Harry to the twins returning to the prep game talk.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen." Said Fred seriously.  
  
"That's if they play fair." Said George this time through the link.  
  
"I don't have anything to say to the 3 of you, except do the usual work." Said Harry to the Chasers ignoring George's comment. Katie, Angelina and Alicia nodded in understanding and agreement.  
  
"Same for you, Michael. Mara, be ready if we need you to enter in the match. It also goes to all of you." Said Harry this time addressing to the Keepers first and to the reserves later, which nodded in understanding.  
  
"LET'S WIN!" Said Harry putting his hand at the center and followed soon by the others.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted all of them separating their hand and going to the pitch in the case of the titular and the stands in the reserves'.  
  
"And here comes the Gryffindor Team! Leading the walk, Michael Netz the Keeper! Next ones the 3 Chasers Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet and Katie Bell! Following the girls are the twins and Beaters Fred and George Weasley! Closing their way is the Seeker and Captain, Harry Potter!" Shouted Lee presenting the Team of his House.  
  
"And here comes Ravenclaw! First the Seeker Cho Chang! Following her are the Beaters and brothers Jamal Kinth and Pete Kinth! Next are the Chasers Terry Boot, Mandy Bocklehurst and the Captain Roger Davies! Closing the way is their Keeper Ackerly Stewart!" Presented Alex Potin who was commenting his second match.  
  
"I'll warm to all of you, a player unconscious in the Hospital Wing, and the responsible of the attack will be expelled of the match! Is that clear??" Shouted Madame Hooch to the players of both teams, although it looked like she was speaking principally to the Twins and Harry.  
  
"YES, PROFESSOR MADAME!" Shouted the whole team of Gryffindor with a military salute towards the referee.  
  
"It's also clear to us, Madame Hooch." Said Davies amused with the salute.  
  
"Potter, Davies, shake hands!" Barked the flight instructor to the Captains.  
  
"I think she's angry with your team, Harry." Said Roger when he and Harry separated from the shake.  
  
"It's with me and the twins. No one else." Said the Seeker with a smile to the Chaser.  
  
"Mount brooms and wait for my signal!" Exclaimed Hooch before she added: "3... 2... 1...!"  
  
At the sound of the whistle, 15 brooms went up in the air and the balls were released of the box and the game started.  
  
Harry took his usual spot at the stadium: 20 meters above the level of the game and started to look around in search of the Snitch and keeping and eye at the match and in Cho.  
  
Since the same beginning of the game, it was obvious that it would be a hard and closed match. After almost 20 minutes the score was 30 to 10 in favor of the Lions. Everyone understood that the Team who caught the Snitch would win. Neither Michael or Ackerley gave signals of being weak and easy to be scored.  
  
Suddenly Harry saw the Snitch and went in a dive. Cho who saw the Snitch, followed him. Harry had some advantage over the girl thanks to the speed of his broom and raced it as fast as it could go.  
  
Suddenly, of nowhere, appeared a Bludger and Harry had to do a sudden turn to the left to avoid it. Cho didn't see it and was hit by the ball. The girl began to fell from her broom at really high speed towards the ground.  
  
Harry heard to Roger shouting for a time out to Madame Hooch while he went in a new dive to save her. They were opponent, yes, but Harry would never let anyone be harmed in a match if he could stop it.  
  
Not very far from the ground, almost 1-meter before the crash, Harry caught her and landed his broom with the girl next to him. She opened her eyes and saw Harry who had a look of relief.  
  
"Harry..." Began Cho but Harry stopped her putting a finger in her lips.  
  
"You'll thank me later. Now think in healing your injuries." Said the boy while Madame Pomfrey came and took her to the Hospital Wing while both teams surrounded Harry and started to ask questions.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Who hit that Bludger?" Asked Harry to the Weasley twins and the Kinth brothers, the Beaters of both teams. Everyone noticed a very angry tone of voice.  
  
"We didn't." Said the twins at the same time with a serious tone of voice. Harry and the rest of the teams, including Madame Hooch, knew them well enough to know that they weren't lying in that one. They were pranksters, but playing Quidditch they knew what to do and hurt someone on propose wasn't their style on a match that wasn't against Slytherin.  
  
"Then who did it?" Asked this time Roger to his Beaters as angry as Harry when the Seeker had asked the question at the first time. He knew the twins to know that it wasn't one hit of theirs the one that had sent Cho with the Matron. Those hits were saved for matches where were needed: the ones against Slytherin, not the ones against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. After all he had taught it to the Beaters of his team.  
  
"I did." Said Jamal with a look of guilt.  
  
Harry didn't even say a word. He went towards the boy and hit him the hardest he could at the jaw ignoring the looks of the other players. He took off the bracelet of Captain of his left arm and gave it to Alicia before he pointed to the Reserve Seeker Pete Kinnie and signaled him to enter in the match. He was leaving it until he could calm himself down once more. He wasn't sure if he could control his actions if he continued in the match after this incident in the state he was in that moment.  
  
Roger didn't say nothing against Harry by the only reason that he wanted to hit the Beater himself and the Seeker had done it before he had the chance. He called the Reserve Seeker and one of the Reserve Beaters to enter in the match.  
  
Madame Hooch just gave a penaltie for Ravenclaw for the hit of Harry against Jamal. If the Beater hadn't been hit by Harry, she would have expelled him from the match withouth second thought. She didn't do what she had threatened by the only reason that she understood the reason of Harry's anger and she couldn't blame him for doing what he had done.  
  
"With Alicia Spinnet as the Captain and Pete Kinnie as the Seeker for Gryffindor and Mariel Likut as Seeker and Kurt Munroe as Beater for Ravenclaw, the match continues with 1 penalty shot for Ravenclaw who loses 50 to 20." Informed Lee who didn't do any comment about Harry's hit.  
  
Harry went to sit next to the Reserves. He laid back on the seat and closed his eyes. He started to take deep breaths to calm himself again. That damn Bludger could killed him or Cho! That was the reason because he was so angry.  
  
"Harry?" Said Hermione putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He could have killed me or Cho." Said the teen without opening his eyes.  
  
"None of us will defend him or blame you for the hit. You did the right thing. We support you and the rest of the team too. And by Davies' look he was ready to do the same if you hadn't done it first." Assured Hermione to her boyfriend while the other reserves nodded in agreement to her words.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry a little more calmed now.  
  
"You are welcome." Said Hermione with a kiss in his lips. Harry returned it with the same passion of always.  
  
The match continued for another hour before Harry called a time out and let enter Ron as Chaser when Angelina hurt her wrist.  
  
"Won't you enter again?" Asked the Chaser to Harry when she sat next to him with the wrist bandaged.  
  
"No. I prefer to stay out for the rest of this one. I haven't calmed myself completely yet." Said Harry with a smile to his teammate who nodded in understanding.  
  
After 2 hours with Pete as Seeker, the boy saw the Snitch and dived towards it with Mariel near him. Nearly 2 meters before the ground, the Gryffindor pulled up from his dive with the Snitch caught in his left arm and a big and proud smile on his lips.  
  
Harry and the other players entered in the pitch and went to congratulate their teammates by the victory. The game had finished 240 to 60. The Cup seemed to be for Gryffindor once more.  
  
"Thanks for saving Cho. And if you hadn't hit Jamal I would have done it." Assured Roger when both teams shook hands.  
  
"Teach him how to control his hits to the Bludgers. He could have killed one of us and you know it. Today I saved her. Maybe the next time I won't be there." Said Harry very seriously and meaning each word he had said.  
  
"I will." Said Roger with the same tonne before he added in a more cheerful one: "It seems that your team will win the Cup once more."  
  
"Yeah. I have a great team, don't I?" Said Harry with a little smile before he went to congratulate Pete for his catch.  
  
"I still can't believe it! If this is a dream, don't wake me!" Said the Seeker with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Don't worry you won't sleep! Tonight you'll stay the whole night at the party for becoming part of the winner team!" Said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Why doesn't Michael stay the whole party?" Asked the Seeker confused when the whole team returned to the School.  
  
"Easy, he's a first year. He isn't used to parties that lastes all night at difference of us. In the one after the one against Slytherin, only the students above fifth year went to breakfast the next morning. You can't ask him to stay up as the fifth, sixth and seventh years. He isn't ready for it. He'll be more ready next year. And in Fifth the nights without sleeping will be something common for him as they are for me!" Laughed Harry entering at the Common Room and getting it ready for a party.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, Cho told me she wanted to see you when you can go." Said Neville to his yearmate when the Reserve Beater entered to the party at almost 9.30 p.m.  
  
"I'll be back in a while." Said Harry to his friends before he left the Common Room and went to the Hospital Wing, where he knocked the door.  
  
"Only 15 minutes, Potter. She needs to rest." Said Madame Pomfrey when she allowed him to see Cho.  
  
"How is she?" Asked the teen a little worried.  
  
"She has 2 broken ribs. Thanks to you, she didn't get any other injurie." Informed the Matron before she went to her office and Harry took seat next to Cho.  
  
"Hey." Said Cho with a little smile when he sat down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey says that I'll be fine for Monday." Said the girl seating on the bed, before she added: "Thanks for saving me."  
  
"Anytime. I would the same for anyone here without second thought." Assured Harry before he added with an evil grin: "Well, except a Slytherin maybe."  
  
"Roger told me about your hit. Jamal came here because you broke his jaw." Said Cho a little angry with her teammate.  
  
"He should thank me that I only broke his jaw." Said Harry with a lot of anger.  
  
"It was his last hit. I was told that Flitwick and Hooch banned him from the team forever."  
  
"Believe me when I say that today was the firt time in a match that I felt fear. In 5 years, the danger came from outside, this time it was a player. That was what enraged most of all." Admitted Harry.  
  
"I'm quitting to the Quidditch." Said Cho suddenly.  
  
"What? Why?" Asked Harry taken back by her words.  
  
"You told it, Harry. This time the danger came from a player. Damn it, it was a teammate of me! Today you saved me. You won't be there in the next match. I won't take the risks again. I enjoyed the Quidditch these 5 years. After today, it lost the fun." Said Cho wth tears.  
  
"Play the next match. If I'm not chosen as the titular Seeker for the Team of the School for the Tournament, you are the only one who could take my place. Malfoy is out of question and Justin needs a lot of practice." Pleaded Harry.  
  
"I'll do it because you are right in that. You and me are the only decent Seekers of this School. But when the Tournament finish I won't play anymore." Said Cho after thinking a few moments.  
  
Before any of them could say something, Madame Pomfrey came and told Harry that the time was over. Harry left the Hospital Wing and returned to the Tower with a sad look. The School would lose an excellent Seeker with her.  
  
"Cho will quit to the Quidditch after the end of the new Tournament." Said Harry to his teammates when he took seat next to them at the Common Room.  
  
"Shit." Said Alicia with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"Fred, George, Neville and Hermione, I will tell this only once. Do something like what that guy did today, and you won't need to worry about Hooch, Dumbledore or McGonagall. You'll have to worry about me!  
  
"This is not the Quidditch that I was taught to play! This kind of Quidditch would not be accepted not even by Oliver! And most importantly, this is not the Quidditch I want on this team! Do it and you are out of the team in a second!  
  
"This is something that I won't tell again. I hope that it was left clear to you." Said Harry very seriously before he went to pick some food.  
  
"He's scared." Said Alicia after the words were said and the 4 Beaters nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't you be scared if you almost die and you have to save someone from a sure death thanks to a hit of a player?" Asked Katie to her teammates.  
  
"I was terrified, not scared." Admitted Harry returning to his seat next to the others.  
  
"Same here. I almost had a heart attack when Cho was hit and started to fall without control." Said Alicia while the others nodded to this to show that they had felt the same.  
  
"Will he continue on the team? I hope not!" Said Neville still angry with the hit to his girlfriend.  
  
"Hooch and Flitwick banned him of the team foerever. Cho told me when I talked to her." Said the Seeker to the others, before he added: "This is a party, let's try to enjoy it if we can." After he said those words, he took Hermione's hand and leaded her to the dance floor where a few persons danced thanks to the music of the radio that a Third Year girl provided to the party.  
  
****  
  
During the sunday the only students of Gryffindor that were seen were the ones of First to Third year and one or two of Fourth, the rest were sleeping recovering of the party that had lasted all night. Once more the password to the Tower had been changed to "Lions saviours of Eagles" in honour to the saving of Harry to Cho.  
  
On Monday, the teachers continued with the preparation for the O.W.L.s that were that end of year. None of the teacher wanted to give a rest and pressed the studenrts harder than ever. The worst ones were Snape and McGonagall who gave more work than any of the others.  
  
That night after dinner, Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's, Roger Davies, Ravenclaw's, and Ernie MacMillan, Hufflepuff's, met at the lockers to decide the team that would play for Hogwarts in the Tournament. After 2 hours of deliberations, they reached to a team that would be told the next morning at Breakfast.  
  
In the middle of the breakfast, the 4 went to the High Table and informed to Dumbledore that they had the list and they wanted to tell it to the whole School. Dumbledore called to silence and nodded to them to start.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and started: "We have the list of the team for the matches of the Tournament. The players and the positions will be:  
  
"Keepers. Titular: Michael Netz from Gryffindor. Reserve: Ackerley Stewart from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Chasers. Titulars: Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin and Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff. Reserves: Alicia Spinnet from Gryffindor, Mandy Bocklehurst from Ravenclaw and Kevin Summers from Hufflepuff.  
  
"Beaters. Titulars: Fred and George Weasley from Gryffindor. Reserves: Nicholas Wagner from Hufflepuff and Alexis Pithret from Slytherin.  
  
"Seekers. Titular: Harry Potter from Gryffindor. Reserve: Cho Chang from Ravenclaw.  
  
"The Captain of the team will be Harry Potter and Roger Davies will be the Vice Captain." Said Harry rolling the parchment that he was reading once more and nodded to Roger to continue.  
  
"This list will not be subjected to any change from the Professors except in case of any imposibility or denial of any of the players. To make any change, it will be needed the agreement of the 4 of us." Said Roger before he nodded back to Harry.  
  
"Thanks for your atention. The trainings will start in March and the days will be told by me or any of them." Finished Harry pointing to the other 3 playes who nodded.  
  
"When do you think that the teachers will start to complain about the list?" Asked Draco to Harry while the 4 returned to their seats at their Tables while the other students started to talk about the list and congratulate to the chosen ones.  
  
"Let me see. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Before he could reach to 0, Hooch and Minerva went to them with Albus and Severus not far from them.  
  
"What can we do for you, Professors?" Asked Roger going to them with Ernie, Harry and Draco.  
  
"We have to talk about the list." Said Minerva before she leaded them to her Office.  
  
"We listen you." Said Harry when all of them were sat at the place.  
  
"Why so few Slytherins at the team??" Asked Snape before any of the others could talk.  
  
"Do you answer it or we do it?" Asked Harry to Draco.  
  
"The team is a disaster. We had many problems to fill the positions for them. The Keeper's place was out of question after all the goals we received. And I haven't caught more than 3 Snitches in 3 years, so I was out of question too." Answered Draco.  
  
"We were told that we have to put one player of House in each team. We did it." Said Roger.  
  
"Next point." Said Harry checking his watch.  
  
"Are you in a hurry?" Asked Hooch confused.  
  
"I have an exam of Charms in ten minutes." Answered the teen before he asked: "Next matter?"  
  
"The Keeper you chose." Said Minerva simply.  
  
"Titular or Reserve?" Asked Ernie, knowing very well, alike the other 3, that the problem was Michael.  
  
"The Titular of course." Said Hooch rolling her eyes.  
  
"Let's discuss that position taking in consideration the goals that every tem has received. Slytherin: 1150. Ravenclaw: 300. Hufflepuff: 350. Gryffindor: 60. We chose the best 2 Keepers considering the goals that they were scored in the games." Explained Roger.  
  
"The Keepers were Michael in first place and Ackerley in Second." Finished Harry.  
  
"Anything else?" Asked Draco checking his watch. He had an exam of Herbology in a few minutes.  
  
"Are you sure you want to the Weasley twins as Beaters? We are trying to make a friendly Tournament, not a war in the Pitch!" Exclaimed Snape checking the list once more.  
  
"Tell whatever you want, but the 4 teams know a thing: Fred and George are the best Beaters of this School." Said Harry seriously while the others nodded.  
  
"Go to your classes." Instructed Albus to the 4 players when the Professors didn't find another thing to complain about the list. The 4 students said goodbye to the teachers and each went to their next class.  
  
****  
  
The only ones who complained about the list were the teachers. The students liked the team and many agreed on the chosen ones. None of the players denied the chance to get in the team. Now they had to wait till the first week of March till they started to train. Before that, Ravenclaw and Slytherin would play their last match of the season. The match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been postponed till May.  
  
Harry and Dean started the Club of Karate that become a sucess very quickly. Most of the students that were in the Duelling Club went to theirs. Many of the Slytherins decided to avoid it since the beggining. They found it useless. They were the only ones. The other Houses were there to practice it and learn more and new way of defense.  
  
Harry had been thinking a lot in the chat that he and Hermione had had about their first time. Although he would never press her to do it if she didn't want it, he decided to do it for Valentine's. He had saved the room for him 2 weeks before that day. He didn't want to lose it at hands of the twins or Ron.  
  
On the days before that special day, Harry decorated the room to have a romantic night. Flowers and hearts all over the place. Slow music was in store for that night. He had asked a CD player that was magically charmed to be usable at the School to a student of seventh year. He had some CDs full of those songs from the nights at the Disco.  
  
During the breakfast of Valentine's day, everyone turned their atention to 2 owls that came carrying a box one, and a package and a letter the other. Both animals landed on the Gryffindor Table next to Hermione.  
  
The girl turned to her boyfriend, to find him not there. She took the box and opened. Inside there was a box of the chocolates that Hermione liked most. The package was a big bouquet of red roses. She took the letter while all the girls of the table watched the flowers, and she read it:  
  
"To the most beautiful flower of this world and the sweetest thing that exist,  
  
Happy Valentine.  
  
With Love Forever,  
  
Harry."  
  
"Harry sent you this?" Asked Ginny to Hermione who had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Who else?" Asked Hermione before she took the things and went to her dorm to put them there.  
  
"Did you like my gift?" Asked Harry to Hermione when the fifth years of Gryffindor arrived to Defense, their first class of the day.  
  
"Does this answer it?" Said Hermione before she kissed him.  
  
"This answers it better." Said Harry before he kissed her with passion.  
  
"Harry and Hermione, although I like the people kissing, we are in a class. So if you postpone this till the end, I'll aprecciate it." Said Arabella Figg to the couple when she entered at the Classroom and found them in a new kiss.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Figg. It won't happen again." Apologized Harry before they took their usual seats next to Ron.  
  
"Can you make a teddy for me? I need a gift for Lavender urgently!" Whispered Ron to Harry with a plea.  
  
"Get a quill and I do it later." Said Harry in a new whisper to his friend. He had been really busy with his business the last 3 weeks. It seemed that everyone decided to give a teddy to their boyfriend or girlfriend. It hadn't been as busy as Cristmas but was near.  
  
"Thanks, you saved me with this one." Said Ron before they turned their atention to the class  
  
"Today we'll continue with the shields. I want you to get in couples to test what we've been practicing in the last classes." Said Arabella before she added: "Mr. Potter, I'll test yours. Miss Granger, find another partner for this class." This last part was said with a tone of apology to the teens.  
  
"Ok, Professor." Said Hermione while he paired with Neville and Harry did it with the teacher.  
  
"Cast the shield first of all." Intructed the Professor to the student.  
  
Harry pointed his wand to his body and whispered something that Arabella didn't catch. Inmediately a red light involved Harry and it dissapeared in a few seconds. His body didn't look different, but Harry had casted a shield around him.  
  
"Start whenever you want." Said Harry before he added: "I'll suggest that you to cast the strongest shield you know for this one."  
  
"Escurdeta." Said Arabella pointing her wand to her body. She was involved with a blue light in her body that told everyone that the shield was there.  
  
Harry and Arabella bowed and she started shooting a Disarming Spell. It hit Harry's shield but instead of dissapearing as usually did when it hit a shield, it returned to her with more strenght. This caught the atention of the whole class who stopped their dueals and watched their.  
  
"Petrificus Totallus." Sent Harry pointing his wand to the teacher who had avoided the previous atack just for millimeters.  
  
"A very strong shield, Harry." Said Arabella before she shouted: "Impedimenta!"  
  
"I know it, thanks." Retorted the teen before he shouted: "Multiplus Imague!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, now the teacher was facing 4 Harrys intead of one, and no one knew who was the real. Arabella started to attack the 4 images but when they were hit 2 more appeared there.  
  
"Escurdeta distendium!" Shouted one of the 'Harry' suddenly pointing his wand to her shield. When his spell hit it, the shield dissapeared leaving the teacher helpless to her student's attack.  
  
"Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totallus!" Shouted Harry not leaving her any chance to cast a second shield.  
  
Her wand fled from her hand to Harry's and she was frozen by the last of his charms. All of the students clapped for his victory while he said the cunter curses to the teacher.  
  
"I'm not very easy to beat." Said Harry with a evil smile while he gave her back the wand.  
  
"You would be great at the Duelling Tournament." Said Arabella with a smile while she stood up with his help.  
  
"I prefer the Quidditch." Said Harry before he went to stand next to Hermione who was watching him at awe.  
  
"Which shield did you create, Harry?" Asked Arabella.  
  
"Do you really think that I will reveal all my tricks, Professor? There are things that you can and you can't know. Other things you mustn't know. This is one the ones that you can't know." Said Harry with a serious tone of voice. Arabella nodded knowing that he would not tell it to her or anyone else.  
  
"What was the thing that you did to her shield?" Asked Neville remembering his attack and the shield dissapearing.  
  
"It erases the shield of a person. It's not easy to do and if it failes, you will be at disadvantage. If it works, you'll have a few moments to attack before the other person cast a new shield." Explained Harry simply.  
  
"Could you teach to other people how to do it properly?" Asked Albus who heard the talk. He had never heard about that spell and knew that it would be good in case of attacks of Death Eaters.  
  
"I can try it, but it's hard and tiring. You must wait a 15 minutes you do it again. It takes some energy." Said Harry before he took seat because he felt some diziness and his head started to spin.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Dumbledore concerned when he saw what was happening.  
  
"Give me 5 minutes, and I'll be ok." Assured the teen.  
  
"You mentioned disadvantages, which ones are them?" Asked Albus while Harry took deap breaths and Arabella continued with the class.  
  
"If you cast that spell while you have one yourself, it will low yours. If it fails, you'll be free to be attacked. And you can't cast another shield for 5 minutes. The spell takes some energy from you. That's why I did it at the end. That spell is strong but it's not something to do at the start of the Duel." Answered the teen with seriousness in his voice.  
  
"It leaves you unprotected." Said the Headmaster thinking over the information that he had received.  
  
"If it works, you must finish the duel inmediately. If it fails, start to move quickly and pray that you can avoid the other's attack for 5 minutes before you can cast a new shield for you." Said Harry with seriousness.  
  
"Something else that you can tell us about this spell?" Asked Arabella joining their chat, interested in the topic.  
  
"Yeah, you must know what shield casted the other person. That's why I said 'Escurdeta Distendium'. The first is the name of the shield and the second is to erase it. It's a tricky spell. It may work for you or for the other." Said Harry before he added: "I'll go to ask Madame Pomfrey for an aspirin. My head is spinning around like a whirlwind now."  
  
"Go." Said Arabella dismissing the student.  
  
Harry left the classroom and went to the Infirmary. The aspirin wasn't the only thing he wanted. Living in the Muggle World had taught him that if you wanted to have sex, one of the most important things you needed was protection. He didn't want to take any risks woth the AIDs or a pregancy.  
  
"Mr. Potter. What's the matter this time?" Asked the Matron when the teen entered at the Infirmary.  
  
"I need an aspirin. I have a big headache." Said Harry taking seat. The place was empty, thing that Harry thanked. He didn't want any student listening when he asked the preservatives to Pomfrey.  
  
"Here you have. Something else?" Asked Poppy giving him a glass of water and an aspirin.  
  
"Do you have preservatives?" Asked Harry blushing.  
  
"At least you asked them yourselves. I know that many students send friends to ask them." Said Poppy with a little smile before she gave him a few boxes of them.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry before he added with a plea: "Don't tell anyone about this. Especcially my Godparents."  
  
"My mouth is sealed." Assured the Nurse before she asked: "Is Miss Granger...?"  
  
"Yes." Said the teen simply before he left the place and went back to the Classroom.  
  
"Harry are you there?" Asked Fred through the link while the teen watched the class sat far from the others.  
  
"No, I'm Little Red Hood in disguise." Answered Harry ironically before he added: "What do you need now, Fred?"  
  
"Are you the one who put the lion to sleep? We need the room tonight!" Said George joining the chat.  
  
"Sorry mates, but tonight it's only mine." Said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"Why do you need it? You can snog at some other place for a night!" Exclaimed Fred.  
  
"Who said that we'll just snog tonight?" Retorted Harry simply.  
  
"You mean that...?" Asked Fred getting some idea of the reason why Harry needed the room.  
  
"Yes, that. If everything goes like I plan, tonight we'll have our first time." Said Harry with a little blush.  
  
"I'm sure that Fred and me can get another place tonight, right brother?" Said George with a smile towards the night between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Of course we can." Said Fred.  
  
"Anything else? I'm in the middle of DADA and almost everyone is watching me strangely." Said Harry uncomfortable with the look of the other students.  
  
"Yes, can you create some Teddies for us?" Asked Fred nervously.  
  
"Let me guess: another person that didn't buy a gift for their girlfriend, right?" Asked Harry laughing.  
  
"Yeah!" Answered George before he asked: "Can you?"  
  
"Find me at the Kitchens for lunch. And get 2 quills and 10 Sickles." Said Harry before he turned off their voices and returned his atention to the class.  
  
****  
  
"Harry Potter Sir, you came to visit Dobby!" Exclaimed the House Elf hugging Harry's leg when the 4 pranksters entered at the kitchens.  
  
"Hey, Dobby!" Said Harry before he asked in a whiper: "Do you have everything that I asked ready for tonight?"  
  
"Of course I did!" Said the Elf with a smile of pride.  
  
"Ok, can you get us some food? I need to make something for them and at the Hall I can't." Said Harry pointing to the 3 redheads.  
  
"We'll prepair some food inmediately." Said Doby before he and a few House Elves started to cook some meal for them.  
  
"Can any of you explain me why did you decide to buy the gift today and not before?" Asked Harry to his friends while they sat down to eat.  
  
"We forgot!" Said the 3 of them at the same time uncomfortables with the question.  
  
"Give me the quills before I regret my decision of doing the teddies for you." Said Harry rolling his eyes at their answer.  
  
Harry started to create the teddies. The first one was Ron's for Lavender. It had the form of a Bunny and was dressed as a Seer. It had a Crystal Ball in her hands. The next one was Fred's for Angelina. It had the form of a Fox and was dressed as a Veterinary. Harry had heard that she wante to follow that carrier after the School. The last one was Geroge's for Alicia and had the form of a Monkey and was dressed as an Auror the carrier that the Chaser wanted to follow ater School.  
  
"Harry! The person I was looking for!" Said Sirius when he entered at the room with Remus.  
  
"I don't make more teddies today!" Said the teen seriously crossing his arms at his chest.  
  
"How did you know that we were going to ask you that?" Asked Padfoot to his Godson in disbelief.  
  
"If the 3 of them are stupid enough to forget to buy gifts, why would you not be too?" Asked Harry sarcastically to Sirius pointing to the Twins and Ron. Then he added to his friends: "15 Sickles."  
  
"Here you have my money." Said Ron taking it from his pocket and giving it to his friend.  
  
"Here is ours." Said Fred giving him 10 Sickles in name of him and his twin.  
  
"It's always a pleasure to make business with you." Said Harry before he stood to leave but Remus stopped him.  
  
"If you don't make the teddies for us, I'll tell Minerva and Sirius about what you asked to Poppy this morning." Said the werewolf through the link with an evile smile.  
  
"Are you blackmailing me, Moony?" Asked Harry to his former teacher.  
  
"I wasn't a Marauder for nothing, Blaze. I was part of the best ones." Retorted Remus with a more evil smile.  
  
"And I suppose that the Teddy is for a certain Professor of Defense that is teaching at the School this year by any chance, Remus?" Asked Harry with a big a very evil smile.  
  
"How did you...?" Asked Remus shocked with his words. It was true that he and Arabella had been dating out that year, but no one knew it.  
  
"Maybe you were part of the old Marauders, Moony, but I'm the son of the best one and the worst of the new generation of them." Said Harry with a smirk before he added, "Never ever blackmail me. I can attack much worse than that."  
  
"Come on Harry, you have to save us on this one!" Pleaded Sirius to his Godson, ignorant of the chat between his friend and the teen.  
  
"Who is it for?" Asked Harry to Sirius with curiousity.  
  
"I won't tell it!" Said Sirius blushing furiously.  
  
"Remus? If you want the teddy, you'll tell me." Said Harry to the werewolf.  
  
"Your Godmother." Said Remus with an evil smile.  
  
"Sirius, you are dating out with McGonagall??" Asked the 4 teens at the same time shocked with the revelation.  
  
"What's wrong with it? I always liked her." Said Sirius defending himself.  
  
"What form do you want for the teddy, Remus?" Asked Harry sitting next to the former teacher.  
  
"An eagle like Ravenclaw's." Said Remus giving a quill to Harry.  
  
****  
  
If Remus and Sirus thought that the 4 MNG wouldn't do anything after the revelations, they were wrong. Harry, Ron and the twins decided to play a prank that night at Dinner.  
  
The meal started as usual. Harry had told Hermione to not eat because he had something special prepaired at the room for both of them. The girl didn't ask anything, she just nodded wondering what was it.  
  
After 15 minutes of dinner, it started. At the High Table there was a big 'pop' and the prank was set in motion.  
  
Flitwick started to chase Sprout shouting "I love you. Give me a Kiss!" The Head of Hufflepuff ran away from the tiny Professor as if he was the plague.  
  
Snape had a big sign that read "I Love Hooch." The flight teacher had another one that read "I Want to Marry Snape."  
  
Remus and Sirius were wearing black suites and looked like they were going to marry. Minerva and Arabella had Bride's Dresses. Hagrid, who had returned to the School 2 days ago, was dresses as the Best Man, and Dumbledore as the Priest that would marry the 2 couples.  
  
The whole Hall burst out in laughter, along some of the teachers that hadn't been pranked. Albus and Hagrid had a hard time hiding their laughter while the others looked ready to kill. All of the staff's members turned their head in only one direction: the MNG who were rolling in laughter.  
  
"Send an invitation for the wedding, Remus!" Shouted Ron who had fallen to the floor of the laughter.  
  
"Can I be the Godfather of a future baby?" Asked Harry to his Godparents, while he clutched his ribs that hurt of the laughter.  
  
"There is something else!" Shouted Fred before the teachers could open their mouth to punish them. George muttered something and a big sing appeared at the Hall that read:  
  
"We wish a Happy Valentine to the Whole School (Speccially to our teachers)  
  
The MNG: Blaze, Feather, Gryffin, Ape and Wise."  
  
This caused more laughter and some claps and whistles from the students to the 5 pranksters who stood and bowed to the 5 Tables with a big grin.  
  
"Could you please finish this prank?" Asked Albus amused with their work and idea.  
  
"Ok, as you wish Headmaster." Said Harry before he said the counter curses in whispers so nobody would hear them.  
  
Inmediately the teachers returned to their usual look and Flitwick stopped chasing Sprout. The only thing that remained was the sign.  
  
"It will dissapear today at midnight." Said Harry before he turned to Hermione and said extending his right hand to her: "Now, I have something speacial for you. Let's leave, my lady."  
  
"I follow your lead, my Gentleman." Said Hermione before she took his hand and left the Hall with him.  
  
"Tell me tomorrow what punishment we get. DON'T YOU DARE TO DISTURB US TONIGHT! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO DOES" Shouted Harry through the link to his Godparents, Remus and Albus.  
  
"Use it. Don't forget it." Warned Remus to Harry while the teens left the Hall. Harry just nodded in answer.  
  
"Use what?" Asked Minerva to Remus confused with his words.  
  
"Let's say that the talk about bees and flowers will be useless after tonight for them." Stated Remus simply.  
  
"Oh." Was the only thing that the could say after realization fell upon them.  
  
"Yes. They plan to do that. And Harry asked Poppy some proper protection for this. I just hope they are wise enough to use it." Said Remus. The other teachers understodd what protection he was talking about and hoped that they used it too.  
  
****  
  
"Close your eyes till I tell you to open them." Said Harry to his girlfriend when they were at the entrance.  
  
"Playing to the misery, Blaze?" Asked Hermione mockingly before she did as her boyfrined has asked.  
  
"This worths the mistery, Feather. Believe me, it does." Said Harry before he said the password to the Lion: "Love Forever."  
  
"Can I open them?" Asked Hermione after they entered.  
  
"Now." Said Harry before he put a CD and a slow song started to play at the room.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and was surprised with the look of the place. The beds had been put in a far corner of the room. In the middle of the place there was a table with 2 chairs and with a candles turned on over it. She saw the hearts and flowers all over the place.  
  
"Let's sit to dinner." Said Harry extending his hand and leading her to the chair.  
  
"What shall we eat?" Asked Hermione while Harry took seat.  
  
"Have you been in Spain?" Asked Harry misteriously.  
  
"When I was 8. Why?" Asked Hermione confused.  
  
"We have Paella for dinner." Said Harry before a big tray appeared at the Table. It was full of sea foods, chicken and rice. It had a very good smell and looked deliscious to them.  
  
"When did you eat Paella?" Asked Hermione while they served the food at their plates.  
  
"During my trip I met a Spanish guy who loved the paella and he invited me to eat it. I loved it inmediately. So I asked Dobby to cook it." Answered Harry with a big smile before they started to eat.  
  
"One of this days you should tell me everything about your trip. It's a puzzle for everyone!" Exclaimed Hermione with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe someday you'll know it. But not tonight." Said Harry misteriously.  
  
During 30 minutes they ate all the paella and icecream that Dobby sent them when the tray of the food was empty. They went to the couch and they sat there kissing each other.  
  
"Let's do it tonight, Harry." Said Hermione after 40 minutes of kisses.  
  
Both teens went to one of the beds and started to take off the clothes of the other in slow motion, kissing each part while they did it. It wasn't very much later before both of them were naked and kissing their naked bodies.  
  
"I brought protection for this. I don't want mistakes." Said Harry before he put a preservative in his pennis.  
  
"Neither do I." Said Hermione kissing him again not minding about her boyfriend using it. She agreed in that. There were too many risks on this and none of them wanted to take them.  
  
Harry started the penetration slowly, trying to not hurt her in any way. Hermione started to moan of pleasure for this. Harry went on till his penis was completely inside and they began to move their bodies in a slow motion first and then in a fast one.  
  
"I love you." Whispered Harry to her ear before they reached to the climax of their relationship.  
  
"So do I." Said Hermione kissing him in his mouth, his neck and his ear.  
  
Harry felt as if he was going to explode when he reached to his climax. Hermione looked as if she felt the same thing that him. Both of them reached till the end of the orgasm together.  
  
"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever felt." Said Hermione while both of them rested a few minutes recovering of the relationship.  
  
"Same here." Said Harry before he started to kiss her breasts, her neck, her ears and her mouth once more.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione while he kissed her neck once more.  
  
"For what?" Asked Harry confused stopping the kisses.  
  
"For being the wonderful man you are and for this." Answered the girl before they started to have sex once more.  
  
The teens went on with this for another 3 hours before both of them fell asleep tired of the night of pleasure they had had that day. They hugged and with the arms wrapped around the other, Harry and Hermione felt as if nothing could disturb their happiness. That had been they're night and no one could ruin it. Not even Voldemort.  
  
While the fire continued to warm the place through the whole night, 2 teens had started the change of the future of the School without knowing it. That night, the first sexual time for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, would mean much more than that. The beginning of the future had started in that room with 2 teens, a bed and a love that would last forever while the 2 of them were alive to show it.  
  
The future was theirs and nothing would change it. 


	16. Chapter 15 The Second Triwizard Tourname...

Chapter 15 The Second Triwizard Tournament  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to find Hermione sleeping naked next to him. Checking the watch that was at a corner of the room, he saw that it was almost time for breakfast. He decided to let her sleep another few minutes while he took a shower.  
  
"Harry are you there?" Asked suddenly Dumbledore to the teen through the link.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I'm taking a shower. We'll be at the Hall in 15 minutes." Answered Harry before he wrapped a towel around his body and left the bathroom.  
  
"Come to my office with Hermione when she is awake." Instructed the Headmaster very seriously.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Harry confused while he woke up Hermione with a kiss.  
  
"Something happened to her parents." Said Albus before he finished the chat.  
  
"Change your clothes. We're going to Dumbledore's Office. Something happened to your parents." Said Harry seriously to Hermione.  
  
"What happened?'" Asked Hermione with panic in her voice.  
  
"No idea, but Dumbledore wants to see us now." Said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Less than 10 minutes later both teens were knocking the Headmaster's door and entered when they heard someone saying "Come in." In the Office, besides Albus, were Minerva, Remus, Arthur and Sirius.  
  
"What happened with my parents? Did the Fidelius failed?" Asked Hermione near the tears after she and Harry sat down.  
  
"Miss Granger, we have received information that your parents have died. Before you ask, it didn't have anything to do with Voldemort or his Death Eaters or the Fidelius Charm." Said Dumbledore with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Then how?" Asked Harry while his girlfriend burst in tears next to him.  
  
"Some electric apparates failed and started a fire. Unfortunately, the firemen didn't reach on time to save them." Explained the Minister.  
  
Hermione stormed out of the room before anyone could say something else with her face full of tears. Harry stood to follow her but Albus stopped him.  
  
"Harry, the Fidelius didn't fail. I can tell you this because I was their Secret Keeper." Said Dumbledore, who alike the other adults didn t try to stop him of following Hermione.  
  
"It's not any consuele, Professor." Said Harry with a sad tone before he left the Office too.  
  
Harry tried to find her but couldn't do it anywhere. She wasn't neither at the Secret Room, the Tower or the Library. He decided to check the other MNG to see if they had seen her.  
  
"Guys have you seen Hermione?" Asked Harry through the link to Ron and the Twins.  
  
"No. We thought that she would be with you after what happened last night." Said Fred with a laugh.  
  
"We have to find her. Tell the other to look for her." Instructed the Prefect ignoring the Twin's comment.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked George worried now. He knew Harry enough to know that he wouldn't give an like that one except it was an emergency. And if Harry considered something like an emergency, then it was.  
  
"Her parents died." Was the only explanation he gave to the others.  
  
"You have our help." Said the 3 students at the same time understanding the graveness of the situation.  
  
"Thanks. Tell the others." Said Harry before he transformed into a wolf and tried to sense her scent.  
  
While Harry tried to find Hermione as a wolf, Ron and the twins called to Ginny, the 3 Chasers of the Team and a few other Gryffindors saying that they needed their help for something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Lee Jordan when they gathered out of the Hall.  
  
"Hermione's parents have died and we don't know where she is. Harry is afraid that she could do something harsh. We have to find her immediately." Was Ron's explanation to the others.  
  
Many of the others gasped in shock with the news, but they said that they would help in the search. They divided in 3 teams, one leaded by Ron, another one with Fred as leader and the last one had the other twin as head of it.  
  
"Ron, may I ask you something?" Asked Alicia who was in the same that the youngest of the Weasley boys.  
  
"Why me, Fred and George are the leaders of the teams and not another person?" Said Ron while his team checked the first floor. George's was in the second and Fred's was outside.  
  
"Yes." Answered the Chaser.  
  
"Do you know that the 3 of us, plus Harry and Hermione, are part of the Order's Council?" Asked Ron in a whisper, knowing that Alicia knew about the existence of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Yes, your brother told me." Said Alicia wondering what did it have to do with her question.  
  
"Among the members of the Council there is a Mind Link that helps us in case that any of us is in trouble. It's also used to have talks among us. That's how Harry knew that Lavender and me were under attack during the Hogsmeade weekend before Halloween and how me and the Twins knew about this problem. Harry contacted telling it and asking us to help him in looking for her." Explained Ron before he decided to go to the third floor after they didn't find her in the first one.  
  
"So if any of the teams finds her..." Started Alicia understanding everything.  
  
"The rest of the teams and Harry will know it immediately." Finished Ron her line of thought. Alicia nodded in understanding and went on searching her teammate and friend.  
  
****  
  
After 40 minutes, Harry found her at the Astronomy Tower. Hermione was curled in a ball crying with her knees at her chest and her arms around them. Harry went to her side and hugged her. The girl returned the embrace and cried more than she had ever done in her 16 years of life.  
  
"I wish I could tell something, but I can't do anything to help to ease the hurt." Whispered Harry to his girlfriend when Hermione calmed down a little after 1 hour.  
  
"Just hug me and don't let me go." Pleaded Hermione to her boyfriend.  
  
"I can do it." Said Harry hugging her tightly while he sent a message to the others telling them that he had found her and where they were.  
  
Hermione went on crying on his arms not letting him go anywhere. She felt that if he left, her world would shatter in a million of little pieces that she couldn't put together never again.  
  
Harry stayed there with his arms around her for a long while. The last thing she needed was being left alone. He couldn't give her back her parents, but he could help her to ease the pain, although it would never leave her as the pain of his parent s death would never leave him.  
  
At some point, in the place appeared Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. Thankfully Hermione didn't notice them but Harry did. Before the Caretaker could say a word against them, the teen took his wand and pointed to him and mouthed "Leave or face my wand and anger, Filch".  
  
Something in the teen's eyes told to the Caretaker that he was not joking about his threat. He left them alone but went to speak with McGonagall. If he would not punish them at least their Head of House would surely do it.  
  
A while after that incident, Harry felt that Hermione had fallen asleep. He took her in arms and left the Tower with direction to the Room. He knew that Ron and the Twins would not enter there after the news, and she would be left alone for a while.  
  
After he put her in bed, it was time for lunch. Not having had any breakfast, Harry wrote a note to Hermione telling that he would be at the Hall if she needed him.  
  
When he entered at the Hall, the whole Gryffindor Table turned to him and looked him worriedly. Harry guessed that the bad news had been spread at the House and that all of the members already knew that bad ones. He ignored them and took his usual spot at the table next to his friends and Teammates.  
  
All of them sensed that he wasn't in mood to talk and made a circle around him so none of the other members could ask about Hermione. The teen sent a little smile to them in thanks to the action.  
  
"Harry, you have a problem." Said Minerva to her Godson through the link with her usual stern tone of voice.  
  
"Tell Filch from my part that he can go to the hell." Said Harry not caring about the Caretaker and the situation that had happened at the Tower at the least in that moment.  
  
"Harry!" Scolded Minerva and Albus listening his last words.  
  
"My first and only worry in that moment was Hermione, Professors. If you think that I cared about that damn man and her bloody cat, go to the hell you too!" Snapped Harry angrily turning off their voices.  
  
"Leave him, Minerva. You know that he didn't mean those words to us. He's worried and both of us punishing him for this won't help him or Hermione." Said Albus before Minerva could answer his words with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry for my snap." Apologized Harry to the adults before his Godmother could answer to Albus' words.  
  
"No need, Harry." Said Minerva with a sad smile. She knew that Harry hadn't meant those words and they were the fruit of his worrying towards Hermione. He respected her and Albus enough to not say those words really meaning them.  
  
Harry nodded in thanks before he turned his attention to his friends who waited news about Hermione.  
  
"How is she? Asked Ron worried.  
  
"Distraught. She's sleeping." Said Harry to the group before he added to the other MNG through the link: "I'll keep the lion sleeping for a while. Don't expect to enter the room for a few days." The 3 nodded in understanding. If Hermione needed some private place, the room was the best one and the only place where she could get it.  
  
"How did it happen? I mean did the Fidelius fail?" Asked Alicia unsure if it was the right moment to ask that.  
  
"It had nothing to do with the Charm, Voldemort or the Death Eaters. There was a electric failure that started a fire at the House and the firemen couldn't save them." Explained Harry to the others. He decided to keep in secret that Dumbledore was their Secret Keeper.  
  
It was information enough for them and decided to not talk anymore about it. They didn't need anymore information. The damage was done and the lives lost, so there was no reason to dig on it anymore than the necessary.  
  
The memories of the night that Harry and Hermione had spent together at the room seemed now an old memory that had stopped being a good one to a bad one in a matter of a few hours. Both teens had passed from the happiness and joy to the sadness and the tears without any stop in a few hours.  
  
****  
  
The next few days were a blur for both teens. Hermione looked at the verge of the tear always. Harry never left her side. He was with her like a bodyguard that would not leave her alone at any moment.  
  
The rest of the House did the same at meals and classes. To reach and talk in a bad way to her, anyone would have to face first the whole House with a Harry Potter ready to curse anyone to the next dimension without a second thought. His right hand was at most of the times at his robes ready to take his wand if it was necessary.  
  
Their funeral would be on February 17th and Hermione would go there with Harry, although one of the Council's Members would be there in case of an attack towards the teens.  
  
That morning for breakfast, both teens were quiet and didn't speak a lot. Just a few necessary words, although most of them were said by Harry. The others felt that they weren't in mood to talk and left them alone chatting with other people not disturbing them.  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Hermione went to Dumbledore's Office. They would go to the funeral with a Portkey that would take them to Angela s House. They would stay there that day and would return to the School tomorrow.  
  
"Be careful." Said Albus to the teens giving them the Portkey that was an old bottle of wine.  
  
They nodded and touched it. After a few moments they felt the usual tug behind their navel and where transported by Portkey, both teens reached to the garden of the Manor.  
  
"Hermione, Harry, welcome." Said Angela going to the teens and hugging them.  
  
"Hi Grandma." Said Hermione returning the hug. Harry nodded with a little smile.  
  
"Let's enter the House. It won't start for another hour or so." Said the old woman. Both students nodded and followed her in.  
  
"I'll take a shower. See you in few minutes." Said Hermione to Harry and her Grandmother before she left.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Angela with a worried tone of voice to the wizard when both of them were alone.  
  
"Distraught is the only word that fits." Said Harry doing something he only did occasionally and only when he was worried: he smoked.  
  
"Could I speak with you in private? It's important." Said Angela seriously.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry following her to her study.  
  
"How much do you love Hermione?" Asked the woman without preambles when both of them were sat and she gave him and ashtray.  
  
"I thought that the question was answered the last time we saw each other, Angela." Said Harry not understanding the reason of the question.  
  
"Harry, I talked with my daughter before she and her Husband went under the Foudilus?" Said Angela unsure of the name of the charm.  
  
"Fidelius." Corrected the teen.  
  
"She and David were afraid that it would not work as expected and they asked me a favor. On their last will it be said that if they died before she reached to the 18 years old, she would live with Ken or me. After the incident of your last visit, my son is out of question." Said Angela with disgust at the memory of the visit of her family during the Christmas break.  
  
"What does it have to do with me?" Asked Harry more confused at every moment.  
  
"Harry, Hermione needs you and her friends, taking her to live here won't help her. If you agree, I will buy you and her a House at a place you choose to live together." Said Angela very seriously.  
  
Harry was taken back with this. He never expected something like this. With the cigarette forgotten at the ashtray, he started to think about this. They would need that consent of Dumbledore so he could place all the necessary wards around the House, but he knew that the Headmaster would not disagree easily.  
  
"For me, it's ok. We have to ask Hermione and contact Dumbledore too." Said Harry turning off the cigarette. He had started to do it during the summer and the occasion when he did it were rare.  
  
"Ask me what?" Asked Hermione entering in that moment and listening his last words.  
  
Angela explained her what she had told Harry a few moments before and her idea. Hermione was surprised with this. She looked at Harry and he gave her a nod telling that he would not have any problem with this.  
  
"I would love to have you here with me, Hermione, never doubt it. But you, alike your mother, are like birds that can't be caged. If you stay here, it would be that for you. And my first worry is your happiness." Said Angela to her granddaughter.  
  
"We have to contact Dumbledore." Said Hermione showing her agreement with the idea.  
  
"The cars are waiting outside, Madame." Said a servant entering at the study before Angela could answer her.  
  
"Let's go." Said the woman standing from her chair and leaving with the teens.  
  
****  
  
"Professor are you there?" Asked Harry to Albus through the link when he, Hermione and Angela were returning to the House 2 hours later.  
  
The funeral was simple. There were some friends of Hermione's parents, some relatives and other people that Hermione didn't know. During the service, a vicar said a few words. Hermione cried most of the time with Harry next to her supporting her all the time.  
  
Ken was there with his family. Harry and Hermione avoided them the whole time. They didn't want to see them after the incident during the break. Ken and his niece crossed a few words and Ken said his condolences to her. After that neither of them said another word to the other.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm here." Said Albus, before he asked: "Is something wrong?"  
  
"We need your help in something." Said Harry before he retold his mentor the chat that he and his girlfriend had had with Angela and her idea about the witch's home after the School's end of term.  
  
"What does Hermione think about this?" Asked Albus thinking in everything.  
  
"She agrees with the idea. We need you to set the wards around the House and decide the place." Answered Harry while the car parked at the House and the teens and the woman entered in it.  
  
"And you are involved with the new place, right?" Asked Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. We'll... em... live together there." Said Harry blushing furiously.  
  
"WHAT????" Asked Minerva and Sirius joining the chat after their Godson's words.  
  
"Get out of this chat! It's private!" Shouted Harry to both adults.  
  
"Yes, but we are involved on this because we are your legal guardians if you have forgotten!" Said Sirius angry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, can you help us in this matter?" Said Harry ignoring his Godparents.  
  
"I'll contact Hermione's Grandmother in a few days to decide everything about the House, Harry." Assured Dumbledore leaving the teen alone with Minerva and Sirius.  
  
"What did you mean with that you'd live together there?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"That. We'll live at the same house together." Said Harry simply while he went to take a shower.  
  
"You are 15!" Exclaimed Minerva.  
  
"So?" Asked Harry simply.  
  
"You are a minor!" Exclaimed both adults at the same time.  
  
"Professor, join the chat again." Said Harry to his mentor while he was drying with a towel.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Albus confused.  
  
"I'm not a minor anymore." Said Harry changing his clothes.  
  
"What do you mean with that? You are one to the law!" Said Minerva confused with his words.  
  
"Has any of you heard about something called emancipation of a minor? It's when the minor stops being considered as one to the law." Said the teen with an evil smile.  
  
"You didn't!" Exclaimed Sirius understanding what Harry meant.  
  
"I did. I asked the emancipation this summer and I got it. I'm an adult to the law now." Explained Harry.  
  
"Why did you ask it?" Asked Dumbledore shocked with the news.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, do you remember what I told you once about decisions and mistakes?" Asked Harry turning on a new cigarette.  
  
"Yes. You said that you were tired of living the consequences of other people's mistakes." Said Minerva remembering the chat.  
  
"And that you would live with the consequences of your own mistakes from now on." Said Albus remembering what Minerva had told him about that chat.  
  
"This is what I meant. This summer, I was alone. My parents dead, my relatives could be that I wouldn't worry about if they were alive or not, my Godfather running from the justice, someone whose decisions made my life a hell and I didn't even know that I had a Godmother. What the hell did you expect me to do? Sit and let the other continue with this? I have the control of my life now and I won't let it go anymore. If you like it, we'll be ok. If you don't, keep your mind to yourself." Said Harry seriously finishing the chat from his side.  
  
"He has Lily's temper." Said Albus when the adults recovered themselves from the shock of the news and words of the teen.  
  
"Didn't notice." Said Sirius with sarcasm while Minerva nodded to the words of both adults.  
  
"Do whatever you wish, but I'll keep my mind and thoughts to myself in this matter. There's nothing I can say to change this situation so I won't do anything." Said Albus turning off the voices of Harry's Godparents.  
  
"Do you have something to say Sirius?" Asked Minerva to the old Marauder.  
  
"I'll follow Albus' example and I'll keep my mouth shut at this." Answered Sirius with resignation knowing that Harry had the control of his life and none of the adults could take it from him. Then he asked: "You?"  
  
"There's nothing that I could say to change this, so I'll keep my mouth shut too." Said Minerva finishing the chat.  
  
****  
  
The rest of the Order was utterly shocked with the news of Harry's emancipation and that he and Hermione would live together at the end of the term. Many of them complained and said it was something crazy.  
  
"You are 15!" Exclaimed a shocked Mrs. Weasley to the teens.  
  
"So?" Asked the teens.  
  
"You are minors!" Exclaimed someone.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm emancipated and Hermione lost her parents so she can ask it too. She only need the approval of her Grandmother. And she was who suggested the idea of both of us living together. And I don't have doubts that she'll agree with it." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Besides, we were informing you, not asking permission. We did it because we need that Professor Dumbledore sets the wards to the House. Just that." Said Hermione in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Albus, what do you have to say about this?" Asked Molly turning her head to the Headmaster.  
  
"Where do you want to live? Hogsmeade, London or somewhere else?" Asked Albus to Harry and Hermione with a smile and his eyes full of twinkle.  
  
"Hogsmeade would be fine. We would be near the School." Said Harry after discussing it with Hermione.  
  
"And we could go there during the weekends that we are allowed to." Added Hermione as an afterthought.  
  
"Are you supporting them on this?" Asked a shocked Molly to Albus not believing her ears. Many of the others were feeling the same that her.  
  
"Yes." Said Albus in a tone that informed them that it was the end of the discussion.  
  
"Thanks for the support." Said Harry to Albus when everyone stopped complaining about the news.  
  
"I've decided to stop making decisions for you. If you and Hermione want to live together, do it. You are responsible enough to do it for me." Answered Dumbledore before he started to discuss something different of that subject.  
  
****  
  
The only important event that happened in the rest of February was the match that Slytherin and Ravenclaw played near the end of the month. The match finished in a tie of 250. With this result, Gryffindor became the winner of the Quidditch cup without playing their last match. None of the other teams could beat them at points no matter the result of their game against Hufflepuff.  
  
"Beating a team by 1100 to 0 gives a lot of advantage on the Cup!" Laughed Harry when the whole House partied at the Common Room for winning it.  
  
"I agree!" Said the rest of the House making a toast for it.  
  
During the first weekend of March there was a visit to Hogsmeade where Harry, Hermione and the other MNG, plus their girlfriends, went to see the House that Dumbledore had chosen for them.  
  
It was near the end of the path, not very far from the shops. It had 2 floors and 6 rooms. One would be for the teens and the others for friends that were visiting them and also for children if they ever had them in the future. It was very well furniture and was painted of white the first floor and the corridors and of different colors that included the red, blue, black and some others, the rooms.  
  
In the first floor was a kitchen that was very big, a living room that had many armchairs and sofas. There were also paintings and some flower vases that were empty. On the right wall, there was a fireplace. Also at the first floor was one of the 3 bathrooms that had the house. In the Second were the dorms and the other 2 bathroom. Each dorm had a big bed, 2 bed tables and a window.  
  
"Look at the library." Said Alicia exploring another room of the first floor.  
  
It was huge, almost as big as the one at Angela's House. It had several bookcases that had books of Magical and Muggle type. There were desks and tables that could be used for study.  
  
"The house is great!" Exclaimed Fred when the group was returning to the Castle 2 hours later. They had explored the entire house and rooms. The House also had a basement and a storage that were empty. At the back of the House was a little greenhouse that had to be filled with plants.  
  
"Dumbledore knows what to choose!" Said Ron when all of them were at the Hall for dinner.  
  
During March the topic most important at the School was only one: the Tournament that would be held at the Hogwarts the next month. During meals the students of the 4 Houses talked about the sports, the chances of each to enter in one of them, the Quidditch Team and other things, never leaving the tournament itself.  
  
Like Harry was part of the Quidditch Team he tried to help Ron and Hermione so they could be too in the Tournament. The redhead would try at Chess, and his girlfriend would do it at Dueling.  
  
Everyday after class, he sat to play Chess with Ron for 2 hours. Although he wasn't rival for his friend, he did his best to stand in a match as long as he could. The longest one-lasted 20 minutes when Ron beat Harry in a very closed and fought match that didn't have a winner till the last movement.  
  
"You became very good at this, Harry." Said Ron when they had finished the match.  
  
"Yes, but I'm far from wining a match against you." Said Harry with an encouraging smile.  
  
With Hermione he practiced duels. He taught her some new spells for attack and defense. He helped her to create a strongest shield that usual one that was taught in class.  
  
Hermione always put her best efforts to do it. Although she wasn't as powerful as her boyfriend wasn't, she could master most of the spells that he taught her.  
  
The girl hadn't recovered very much from her parents' death and she was usually depressed and looked at the verge of the tears. Her housemates were with her at every moment. She tried to keep going but sometimes it was too hard.  
  
"Will the pain ever disappear?" Asked Hermione to Harry one night when both of them finished the training.  
  
Harry didn't need to ask her what she was talking about. It was the pain of losing parents. Of the group of friends of the teens, Harry was the only one who could understand her. He was the only one who had lost parents.  
  
"No. You'll think in them more than you imagine. You'll see pictures, remember things that happened, but you don't recover from their death. I think in them more times than you can ever imagine. When I play a new prank, when I get good marks at the School or just little things, one of the things that I think is 'What would they think if they could be here now?' The pain doesn't leave, it will be there as long as you have a reason to remember them. If you forget them, you lose your identity and what they were and meant for you." Said Harry before he took a little pendant that was around his neck and showed it to Hermione.  
  
It was a little portrait with 2 pictures. One of them had Harry and his parents when he was a baby. The other one was how the 3 would look at this moment if James and Lily were alive. They had the same faces that in the first just some more years and Harry was without a scar.  
  
"I met a guy that is an expert in computers and did me the favor to do it. He used a programmer that shows the people as if they grew older based in old pictures of the persons." Explained Harry putting the pendant around his neck once more.  
  
"Did you show it to anyone?" Asked Hermione with a smile at the picture that she had seen.  
  
"No. It's a little treasure that I don't want to share." Said Harry in a tone that said 'Don't tell anyone about this picture.'  
  
"What treasure? Asked Albus entering at the room where the teens practiced. With him were Remus, Sirius and Minerva.  
  
"It's personal." Said Harry flatly, gripping the pendant with strength.  
  
"What can it be so personal that you can show it to us?" Asked Remus noticing Harry's action, as well as the other adults.  
  
"None of your business." Said Harry going to the exit.  
  
"Maybe it's a picture of Hermione!" Said Sirius with a mocking tone before he pointed his want to Harry's neck and said: "Accio pendant!"  
  
"Give it back, Sirius!" Shouted the teen pointing his own wand to his Godfather in a threatening voice.  
  
"Come on, Harry! Let me see it!" Said Sirius opening it and watching the 2 pics. He dropped it in shock.  
  
Neither Sirius or Harry could catch it and it broke in pieces when it crashed to the floor. Sirius tried to pick the pieces realizing what he had done but Harry stopped him with a bewildered look.  
  
"Harry, I..." Started the Marauder but he was stopped by the teen was who picking up the pieces.  
  
"Go to the hell!" Said Harry furiously to his Grandfather before he hit him at the jaw and left the room with tears.  
  
"What was it?" Asked Minerva shocked while Remus helped his friend.  
  
"In the pendant he had 2 pics. In both of them it's him and his parents. One is with him as a baby and the other one is how they would look together with him as 15 and James and Lily alive." Explained Hermione before he added to Sirius: "Congratulations. You screw it, Sirius." After she said this, she sent a few curses towards the Marauder and left the room without another word to the adults.  
  
"I swear that I didn't know that he had it!" Said Sirius when Remus said the counter curses to Hermione's ones.  
  
"None of us did Sirius." Said Albus with a sad tone of voice while the others nodded.  
  
"You better stay away from him for a while, Padfoot. He won't forgive you so easily this time." Said Remus to Sirius before he added to the others: "None of us had any right to see the pics if he didn't want to show them. It's his treasure and we screw it." After this the werewolf left the room fighting the urge to hit his best friend for what he had done.  
  
Neither Sirius, Minerva or Albus said a word. The teens and Remus were right. They didn't have any right to do it and they betrayed Harry's right to privacy. They left in silence, each of them knowing that Harry would not forgive them easily for this.  
  
****  
  
From that night, Harry avoided and ignored his Grandfather all the time. Although he had fixed the pendant and it returned to the place around his neck, he would not forgive him for breaking it and invading his privacy.  
  
These actions didn't pass unnoticed by the other members of the Order, although none of them knew the reason of the fight between both of them. All of them tried to find out the reason, but neither the teen or the Marauder said a word about it.  
  
"It's none of your business! This is between me and him!" Said Harry when by the millionth time someone asked why they were fought.  
  
"What did Harry do to Sirius?" Asked Arabella to Hermione when the teen went to speak with Charlie.  
  
"It's not what Harry did to Sirius. It's what Sirius did to Harry." Answered flatly the girl.  
  
"What did Sirius do then?" Asked the DADA Teacher confused.  
  
"Like Harry said it's none of the Order's business." Said Hermione before she went to join her boyfriend in the chat with the Weasley boy.  
  
"What did Sirius do to Harry that he's so angry with him, Remus?" Asked Mundungus to the werewolf who had listened to the chat between Arabella and Hermione in silence.  
  
"None of our business." Answered Remus before he said to Albus through the link: "Can we start? I'm getting bored with this."  
  
"You are not the only one. Unless I'm given a good reason to stay, I'm leaving the meeting." Said Harry to both of them joining the chat, tired of the questions about the fight.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please could you stop asking questions about the situation between Mr. Black and Mr. Potter? It's obvious that none of them, including the few ones who saw it, will tell something here. And we have some business to discuss here." Said Dumbledore with a serious tone of voice, demanding a stop to the questions.  
  
"Finally they shut up!" Groaned Hermione when all of the members stopped inquiring to her boyfriend and the Marauder.  
  
"When Beauxbatton and Durmstrang's students will be arriving for the Tournament?" Asked Harry to the Minister and the Headmaster brining up the topic of discussion for the meeting.  
  
"Their arrival will be on March 26th. They'll have a few days to set themselves at the School and the Towers." Explained Albus before he asked to Flitwick and Minerva: "Are the Towers ready?"  
  
"We have to finish doing a few minor details, but it's ready to live in there." Explained Filius.  
  
"I think that the Prefects of the School should help to the youngest students showing them the place, how to reach to the Hall, the lake, the pitch, places that would be used and visited a lot." Said Harry having an idea.  
  
"Warn them about something's that they should be careful of." Added Fred agreeing with his idea.  
  
"Like Filch and Peeves." Added his twin with a shrug.  
  
"How to identify to the Prefects and the Head Students, and the Houses of the students too." Added Hermione agreeing with their ideas and telling some of hers. At her side, Ron nodded his agreement to their ideas.  
  
"Please gather the Prefects and Miss Spinnet and Mr. Davies to have a Prefect's meeting tomorrow. It's a good idea and will be useful." Said Dumbledore to the group, agreeing with their idea. They nodded in answer.  
  
"How will they arrive?" Asked Remus.  
  
"They'll use the Hogwarts Express like the students do to arrive to the School." Informed Percy who had been going to the meetings of the Order since the Tournament had been decided to be held.  
  
"Aurors or Members of the Order?" Asked Harry thinking in the protection to the train.  
  
"Uh?" Asked someone confused with his words.  
  
"Who will protect the train? Aurors or Members of the Order?" Said Harry once more, cleaning his glasses.  
  
Taking a look around the table, Harry realized that no one had thought about it. Harry didn't know what to do: if shout at them for their stupidity or laugh at their faces.  
  
"Let me get this. You plan to put more than 100 students of foreign Schools in a train without protection? Voldemort would not leave this chance so easily. It would hit everyone and very bad." Stated Harry in disbelief.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Said Harry before any of the others could answer his question. Before they could stop him, he had left the Office.  
  
"We have something to discuss here before we continue with another things. He's right. It's a very good chance and Voldemort won't leave it." Said Dumbledore understanding Harry s reasoning and agreeing with it.  
  
****  
  
On March 26th, Harry and Hermione plus some Aurors and Members of the Order were at Station 9¾ waiting to the students of Durmnstrang and Beauxbatton. They would make the trip with the students to check the security and help in case of an Emergency.  
  
At 10.00 AM, the first group of students began to trespass the Barrier between the Muggle world and the station. As they saw the train, they went to find a compartment to themselves and the friends.  
  
"Viktor, how nice to see you!" Said Harry when Krum was in the station. Next to him was a nice girl with long and blonde hair. They were holding hands and Harry and Hermione realized that they were a couple.  
  
"Harry, Hermione. It's always nice to see you." Said Viktor shaking their hands, before he introduced the girl to them: "This is Anabelle and is my girlfriend."  
  
"Harry Potter pleased to meet you." Said Harry with a shake of hands.  
  
"Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you." Said Hermione when they shook their hands.  
  
"Likewise. Viktor told me good things about both of you." Said Anabelle with a smile.  
  
"I'll find a compartment for us." Informed Hermione to Harry before she asked to Anabelle: "Want to come?"  
  
"I"ll see you in a few minutes." Said Anabelle kissing her boyfriend and following Hermione.  
  
"Did Beauxbatton arrive?" Asked Viktor when both Seekers were alone.  
  
"Should be here soon." Said Harry checking his watch. It was almost 10.40 and the train would leave 11.30.  
  
"Harry!" Shouted someone running to them. Before Harry could react he found himself being hugged.  
  
"Gabrielle! Welcome to England again." Said Harry recognizing Fleur's little sister.  
  
"Viktor, Harry. It's always nice to see both of you." Said Fleur going to the group.  
  
"Likewise, Fleur." Said both men hugging her.  
  
"For you." Said Gabrielle giving a little box to Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Said the teen opening it to find a little dog colored black with green eyes.  
  
"It's for the kneazle you gave her at Christmas. It's her gift for you." Said Fleur while the 4 of them went to find Hermione and Anabelle.  
  
"Thanks Gabrielle. Hermione always wanted a dog! Now I have a zoo!" Laughed Harry along the others.  
  
"Why are there so many Aurors?" Asked Viktor watching the adults wearing robes of Aurors.  
  
"Security. We don't want to Voldemort attack the train and leave all the students unsafe." Explained Harry finding the compartment where the girls were chatting animatedly about curses and subjects of the Schools.  
  
"Now we have the zoo!" Said Hermione with a laugh watching the dog in Harry's hand.  
  
"So what sport will you be in? We know that Harry and Viktor will play Quidditch but you, Fleur?" Asked Anabelle when the whole group was sat and their trunks placed in their places.  
  
"Dueling." Said the French girl, before she asked: "You Hermione?"  
  
"Same here." Answered Hermione before she asked the same to Anabelle.  
  
"Chess. I'm unbeatable at the School." Said the girl with a big smile.  
  
"I would like to see you playing against Ron. That would be a good match." Said Harry while the train started to move.  
  
During the trip, the group chatted about the Schools, the idea of the Tournament, the chances of some students at the sports and other things. Luckily it was a quiet trip and no one tried to attack the train, so any kind of incidents happened during it.  
  
When the train arrived to the Station of Hogsmeade, the carriages were there waiting to take them to the School. Harry and Hermione shared one with Fleur and her sister, while Viktor shared one with Anabelle and 2 students of their School.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Greeted Dumbledore when all the students were down of the carriages and waited to enter.  
  
"It looks as good as always." Said Madame Maxime going to Dumbledore. With her was also Professor Moonlit.  
  
"I agree." Said Karkaroff going to them.  
  
"Miss Bell and Mr. Davies will show the students their way to the Towers while we talk at my Office." Informed Albus to the other Headmasters pointing to the Head students. Karkaroff and Maxime nodded and followed Dumbledore leaving their students with Roger and Katie.  
  
"We'll give you a tour around the School showing the most important and used places, like the Great Hall, the library, the Quidditch Pitch and Dumbledore's Office." Said Katie to the students who where listening to her.  
  
"The students of Dumstrang will come with Katie and me while the students of Beauxbatton will follow Harry and Hermione." Said Roger nodding to the other Prefects.  
  
"Let's start the tour!" Said Hermione while the students of the Schools gathered around them.  
  
For the next 40 minutes Harry and Hermione leaded the students of the French School around Hogwarts, pointing everyplace that they could find interesting and useful during their time at the School.  
  
"Hello, Harry Hermione." Said the ghost of Gryffindor, Nearly Headless Nick, when both teens were taking the students to their Tower.  
  
"Students, I would like you to meet one of the ghost of this School, and the resident one of our House Gryffindor, Nearly Headless Nick." Said Hermione before she added to Nick: "Nick, these are the students of Beauxbatton."  
  
"Be welcome to our School and enjoy your time here." Said Nick to the students with a smile, before he added to Harry and Hermione: "Be careful. Peeves has something in mind and it may have to do with them." After this, the ghost disappeared going through a wall.  
  
"Who's Peeves?" Asked a student of Second Year.  
  
"The Poltergeist of our School. You have to be very careful with him. If he bothers you, threaten him with the Bloody Baron. He's the only one who can control him." Warned Harry before they reached to the entrance of the Tower. It was a statue of a Dragon who looked ready to breathe fire.  
  
"Remember the Password and don t tell it to the other students who aren't at your School." Warned Hermione before she said to the Statue: "Flowers of Life.  
  
The statue stepped aside letting them enter to the place. They were greeted by a big Common Room with armchairs and Sofas, a fireplace and many tables. As usual with the other Towers, there were 2 stairs that went to the Dorms.  
  
"The stairs to the right lead to the boys' dorms and the left one to the girls'." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Your trunks and things are already at the dorms." Informed Harry before he added: "We'll leave you to be used to the place. We'll see you at the Hall for dinner." Said this, he and Hermione left and went to their own Tower.  
  
Since they entered till they left for dinner, everyone shot questions about the students of Beauxbatton. When Katie entered a while later, the same happened to her. Showing a lot of patience, the 3 Gryffindors answered their questions the best they could.  
  
"Did you have any problem with Peeves? Nick warned us that he was planning something with the students." Asked Harry to Katie when the whole House went to dinner.  
  
"Not from our side. You?" Asked the Chaser while the group of friends took their usual spots at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"No." Answered Harry before he took a look around the Hall. Another 2 Tables had been added to the Hall. It was obvious that one was for each of the Schools. Another 2 seats had been added to the Staff's Table that were for the Madame Maxime and Karkaroff.  
  
When everyone was sat for Dinner, Dumbledore stood and silence fell at the Hall immediately and all the students turned their attention to the Headmaster.  
  
"Welcome students of Dumstrang and Beauxbatton once again to Hogwarts. This time the 3 Schools will compete again in a Tournament. I'm sure that all of you already know about it, so I'll skip the information. Your stomachs don't want to listen again." Said Dumbledore causing the chuckles from the Staff and the laughter of the students.  
  
"From today till Easter, the 3 Schools will share the sports, and new friendships will be made. I hope that those friendships will last very much. I hope that you'll enjoy your time here and remember that winning is not everything, the most important thing is competing."  
  
"Let's eat!" Said Dumbledore clapping his hand and making the food appear at the Tables.  
  
While the dinner was going on, Harry caught sight of Peeves who was strangely quiet to the usual Poltergeist. He was looking around intently, especially to the Tables of Dumstrang and Beauxbatton. Following his eyes, Harry saw that the food looked slightly different.  
  
"Cover me." Whispered Harry to his friends pointing his wand to Dumstrang's Table first and Beauxbatton's later. Then he pointed the wand to Peeves and muttered another few words.  
  
"When?" Asked everyone around him while Harry put his wand back in his robes.  
  
"Soon." Said Harry mysteriously.  
  
Suddenly it happened. Some of the plates with food at the Tables of Dumstrang and Beauxbatton changed into pies and went towards Peeves, who looked shocked with this. All of the pies began to hit him while the Poltergeist tried to avoid them without any luck. Defeated he had to disappear through the walls. When he was gone, the pies returned to the Tables and changed again to their previous food.  
  
When everyone recovered from the shock caused by the attack, they burst out in laughter. But a question appeared: Who had done it?  
  
It started slowly. First, one of the teachers turned the head towards the Gryffindor Table. Soon more and more did the same. The foreign students followed the looks of the others, unsure of what to see. The students and Staff of the School knew who had done it without even if there wasn't the usual card of presentation that was left at the end of one of their pranks.  
  
Without a second thought, Harry stood on his seat and bowed to everyone at the Hall and sat down again. It started slowly, but someone began to clap and was followed by the rest of the Hall.  
  
"What happened? Why didn't you leave the usual card this time?" Asked Remus to Harry through the link.  
  
"Who said I didn't?" Said the teen with an evil smile.  
  
Then it happened once more. The food started to levitate and formed the words:  
  
"Welcome to the School students of Dumstrang and Beauxabetton.  
  
Greetings of the MNG: Blaze, Feather, Gryffin, Ape and Wise."  
  
Everyone burst out in claps and cheers. The 5 pranksters stood and bowed to everyone before they sat again. A look of Hermione at her boyfriend told her that it wasn't done yet.  
  
"What are you planning?" Asked all of his friends noticing the evil smile that Harry had at his face.  
  
"The fight." Said Harry before he pointed his wand to the words and the food began to fly around the Hall hitting students of all houses and staff alike.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Yelled someone from Beauxbatton and it started.  
  
If the staff thought that the food fight of the start of term had been bad, they were wrong. In this one, 6 tables were fighting against each other. Food, juices, pies, salads and many other things were flying at the Hall.  
  
"Chaotic as usual!" Said Fred sending a pie against the Slytherins.  
  
"And as usual, I'm the responsible of the chaos!" Said Harry with an evil smile turning his attention to the High Table and hitting Dumbledore with a bowl of ice cream in the face.  
  
"I agree!" Chorused the other MNG before the 5 joined and shouted at unison: "GET THE TEACHERS!!!!"  
  
Like it had happened the first time, the teachers found themselves as the target of the war. The favorites of the students were Snape, Karkaroff and Maxime. Some of the teachers (Remus, Sirius, Hagrid and Albus) joined the fight attacking the students and the staff alike.  
  
Harry pointed his wand towards the High Table and muttered some words. The next moment, all the teachers were bathed in ice cream, salad and juice. The whole Hall burst out in laughter with this.  
  
"You'll pay for this one!" Exclaimed Albus, Minerva and the Marauders through the link, pointing their wand towards Harry.  
  
"I don't like this!" Said Hermione seeing the food that the Teachers magiced to go to Harry.  
  
"Not to me!" Said Harry flicking his wand and all the food of the Hall went towards the 4 teachers, who looked terrified when they saw it coming.  
  
It took another 20 minutes before the teachers controlled the students and the fight was over. They dismissed them sending them back to their towers. All the students left chatting about the fun that they had had that night and about the food fight.  
  
"Not you, Mr. Potter!" Shouted Minerva when Harry was leaving the Hall with his friends.  
  
"I can fight against all of you another food fight alone if you wish!" Said Harry seeing that all of the teachers had a pie, salad or a bowl of ice cream at their hands.  
  
"Let's test it!" Shouted Filius before all the teacher shot the food to the teen and Harry started to fight alone against them.  
  
After 20 minutes, the teachers gave up. Harry was by far, very much better than all of them together at the fight. He had casted a barrier around himself that sent the food shot to him back to the shooter. At the end he wasn't dirtier than before, though the teachers were now completely covered with food.  
  
"Don't test what I'm capable of!" Said Harry with an evil smile before he cleaned his robes of food and went to the room to sleep.  
  
"I miss the old Marauders! With them, I knew how to control the situation at least!" Said Minerva to the other teachers while all of them started to leave the Hall.  
  
"So do I!" Exclaimed the rest of the teacher, causing Sirius and Remus to laugh by the statement.  
  
****  
  
All of the students considered the food fight as one of the most entertaining things that had happened in a long time. Many students of the foreign Schools had laughed that night by first time in months. Many students congratulated Harry for the prank to Peeves and for starting the little battle of food at the Hall.  
  
Seeing this, all the teachers decided to not punish him. They wanted the students to have fun and, although it had been a strange way to do it, all of them knew that the students had got it in one night with it.  
  
"Why should we punish someone who tries to do what we want to? Give the students the fun they need. I agree that it's not the way, but it worked." Said Dumbledore with the usual twinkle in his eyes when some members of the staff suggested some kind of punishment to Harry.  
  
Before the start of the Tournament, 2 points had been reached: the fun for the students and the making of friendships among the students of the 3 Schools. It wasn't strange to see students of Beauxbatton or Dumstrang sat at the meals on the Table of one of Hogwarts' Houses or vice versa.  
  
Another thing that had had great success were the Twin's products. The foreign students bought them in big numbers. Their pranks could be seen at the meals at every meal.  
  
"The seeds of friendship had been sown." Said Harry to Hermione one day while they practiced curses for her participation at Dueling. Hermione nodded agreeing with him.  
  
The morning of the beginning of the Tournament, at the Hall everyone talked about it. Some students looked nervous for their part, others were talking and giving courage to the students that would take part and the rest stayed in silence, either concentrating or not wanting to talk with anyone.  
  
"Today is the beginning of this new Tournament:" Said Dumbledore standing from his seat and talking to all the students who listened in silence.  
  
"I'll repeat how the Tournament will be done. On Chess we'll have 2 Tournaments. The first for the students of First, Second and Third Year. The second one for the students above Fourth. The students who finishes in First and Second of each Tournament place will play against the students who finished in the same position at the other Tournament.  
  
"On Dueling, it will be very much the same, but the little Tournaments will be done per year. The winners of those little ones will face the others.  
  
"On Quidditch it will 3 matches. Every team will play against the other.  
  
"The winners of each of the little tournaments will be given 20 points for their School and 10 for the Second. In the big ones, it will be 50 and 35 respectively. In Quidditch it will be 75 for the winner, 50 for the Second and 25 for the last one.  
  
"There will be prizes of 10 and 5 Galleons in the little Tournaments for the winner and the second one. In the big one it will be 20 and 15. In Quidditch it will be 50 Galleons for each of the players of the winner team, 40 for the players of Second and 35 for the third Team.  
  
"The School who has gained more points for the last day, will be the winner. Now let's start!" Said Albus with a smile to the students.  
  
"The students who are in Chess, check the board to see what day you will play!" Exclaimed Roger Davies pointing to a board where it was written many names and days.  
  
"The students of dueling too!" Shouted Katie Bell pointing to the board.  
  
Immediately many students went to the board and checked it to see if they would be in today's competitions. Harry didn't need to check it to know when he would play the first match of Quidditch: It was dated for that Saturday and it would be against Beauxbatton. The next Saturday Beauxbatton would play against Dumstrang and Hogwarts would play against Dumstrang the last Saturday of the Tournament.  
  
"I'm dueling against Terry Boot in 20 minutes. Will you stay to watch?" Said Hermione going to Harry.  
  
"Sure. I don't have to train till 4.00 PM." Answered Harry checking his watch before Ron went to them.  
  
"I play after lunch against a girl of Beauxbatton named Mirella Numcroix." Informed the redhead to his best friends.  
  
"Let's watch Hermione then." Said Harry going to the places of Dueling.  
  
****  
  
Albus Dumbledore was at his Office reading some papers. It had been a week and half since the start of the Tournament and it was a great success. He was planning to speak with Maxime and Igor to make it again next year. It didn't need too much preparation like the normal one and he expected that none of them would have any problem with doing it again.  
  
He started to think about how well the trio had done till that day. Hermione had been unbeatable in Dueling and on Monday she would duel against Draco Malfoy to know who would be the winner of the Dueling Tournament among the fifth years. Ron would play the Tuesday his final match in Chess of the little tournament against Nicholas Mutruy, a student of Dumstrang who was as good as him at chess.  
  
Before he could think of Harry and the Quidditch team, the door of his Office opened with a bang and Harry entered breathing heavily as if he had ran from the Tower to his Office with his left hand clutched at his scar.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Asked Albus with a worried tone noticing the hand at the scar, helping him to sit in a chair.  
  
"Vision... Voldemort... Council... Meeting... NOW!!!" Said Harry trying to recover his breath.  
  
Albus didn't need more words. Opening the link to every member of the Council he said: "I WANT ALL OF YOU AT MY OFFICE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!"  
  
Although Harry hadn't told him a word about why he had to call a meeting, he knew that going to his Office at 4.30 am as it was at that moment, wasn't just for nothing. And the word 'Vision' and the hand at the scar told him that something was wrong.  
  
"Albus, what...?" Said Minerva entering at the room with most of the staff's members but she shut when she saw her Godson still trying to recover his breath at a chair, his hand still at the scar.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?" Asked Sirius concerned about the teen.  
  
"I'm not ok, Sirius, I'm not ok." Said Harry before he asked: "Does any of you have a bloody aspirin? My head will explode soon with the headache I have now!  
  
"Here you have." Said Albus giving the teen a glass of water and an aspirin, which Harry drank immediately.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the members began to enter at the Office wondering the reason of the call. While they waited till the others arrived, Harry took a package of cigarettes from his robes and turned on one.  
  
"You won't get an answer, so don't ask." Said Harry before any of the adults could ask him about the habit of smoking.  
  
"I would prefer if you use an ashtray, instead of shooting the ashes to the floor." Said Albus giving him a gold ashtray. Harry just nodded and took it before he sat at his seat.  
  
"Albus why did you call a meeting at this time of the night?" Asked Charlie Weasley with a hug yawn taking seat next to his relative.  
  
"Voldemort will attack the School soon." Said Harry turning off the cigarette against the ashtray.  
  
The whole council became pale with the news and started to shoot questions to Harry. Albus, sensing that the teen wasn't recovered yet of the vision, tried to call their attention but failed.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Yelled Harry at the top of his lounges after 10 minutes of questions.  
  
"I don't need more headaches. I have one so don't make it worse. Said the teen when all of the members were silent.  
  
"Explain your vision, Harry." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Tommy had a meeting tonight. I hadn't had one of these visions since the summer. I knew when I saw where I was that this meeting was IMPORTANT. I wish I wasn't there." Started Harry taking more breaths before he went on.  
  
"He will attack on Sunday's Easter, the last day of the Tournament. He wants to hit the wizarding world worse than ever. Killing students and the Headmasters of the 3 more important of our world will hit hard to everyone.  
  
"So he won't do it easily. He'll attack with 1.000 Dementors, 500 Werewolves, and a lot of Zombies, Trolls, Giants, Death Eaters and every Dark Creature he can add to his ranks for it." Finished the teen.  
  
Instantly the Chaos broke at the meeting and all of the members started to talk, actually most of them were shouting, at the same time. Harry pointed his wand to his ears, muttered a few words and closed his eyes leaning against his chair.  
  
While he tried to calm down everyone, Albus caught sight of this. Before he could ask Harry something, he saw him moving his hands and fingers in some way with Hermione whom answered doing the same.  
  
"What were you and Harry doing, Miss Granger? And why did he point his wand to his ears?" Asked Albus curiously to Hermione while the others went on shouting and talking.  
  
"He casted a deafening charm at his ears. The movement of hands is the language of the mutes. He asked me to tell him when the room was in silence and all of them stopped shouting and we could be heard when we spoke." Said Hermione with a chuckle at her boyfriend's actions.  
  
Albus chuckled too. He had to admit that it was a very intelligent thing to do from the teen s part. He went on trying to stop the shouts for 10 minutes without result, before Harry's Patronus made its appearance and everyone turned their attention to the animals in shock.  
  
"I'll tell this only once, the next time you start shouting and talking at the same time together, I leave the meeting. I told you that I don't need or want more headaches!" Said the teen massaging his temples, after saying the counter curse to the deafening charm that he had casted on himself.  
  
"We should start to plan the counter attack and how to defend the school, instead of shouting!" Said Harry starting to lose his patience.  
  
The talks started again and no one listened what the other had to say. Deciding that this would not drive them anywhere, Harry casted the deafening charm on him again and started to make some plans at a piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione seeing his action casted one in herself too and asked him what he was planning. Harry showed her the parchment and Hermione started to add ideas to his ones. Both of them used the mute's language all the time ignoring the talks of the others.  
  
"Arabella, do you understand what they are saying?" Asked Albus to Mrs. Figg pointing to the teens who continued their talk as if they were alone.  
  
"A little. They are talking about changing some parts of the Tournament, owls and ways to defend the School. My knowledge in that language is short, Albus." Said Arabella with an ashamed look to the Headmaster.  
  
Albus nodded and went to the teens. Not being able to talk that language, he simply pointed to the parchment letting them know that he wished to read it. Both teens nodded and gave it to him, without stopping discussing more things.  
  
Albus scanned the parchment quickly and started to understand some of their ideas. He agreed with some, although he thought that some could be made better or changed a little.  
  
"Take off the charms. We'll discuss these ideas and I want to both of you listening what we say." Wrote Dumbledore in a parchment and gave it to Harry and Hermione. They nodded and said the counter charms to the deafening ones and were able to hear again.  
  
"Excuse me, please. Harry and Hermione have had some ideas that I have found interesting so let's hear them." Said Albus stopping the chats of the rest of the members.  
  
"Albus, shouldn t we call Madame Maxime and Karkaroff before we continue?" Asked Filius Flitwick to the Headmaster.  
  
"Not Karkaroff unless you want to reveal everything to Voldemort." Said Harry very seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Minerva confused with his words.  
  
"He was at the meeting and he seemed very loyal to Snake-Face." Said Harry flatly.  
  
"Quietus!" Shouted Harry pointing his was at everyone except himself, Hermione and Albus when the chaos broke again at the meeting and everyone started to shout and talk with shock in their voices with the news,  
  
"Good idea from your part, Blaze." Said Hermione kissing her boyfriend.  
  
"Next time this happens, I will keep the silencing charm all the night. Is that clear?" Asked Harry with a threat of his wand to the others. They nodded and Harry casted the counter curse.  
  
"Please someone go and fetch Madame Maxime and Professor Popovitch. They have to be here when we discuss the next steps to take." Said Dumbledore, doing as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I'll go." Said Minerva leaving the Office followed by Hagrid who said that he would do it too.  
  
A few minutes later, the 4 adults entered at the Office and both foreign teachers were told about the attack of Voldemort and Karkaroff being a Death Eater. The Bulgarian teacher didn't look surprised with the news of the Headmaster of his School being loyal to the Dark Lord, he had suspected it for a long time, but he didn't have any proof of it.  
  
"What will we do now, Dumbledore?" Asked Madame Maxime to the Headmaster.  
  
"Very easy. We'll continue the Tournament, but with a few changes. Instead of doing the finals of Chess on Thursday, Dueling's on Friday and Quidditch on Saturday, we'll do the Dueling's and Chess' on Thursday and Quidditch's on Friday. Instead of giving the prizes on Sunday, they'll be given on Saturday." Said Hermione showing the parchment where she and Harry had written some ideas.  
  
"To avoid Voldemort knowing the changes, they"ll be announced on Thursday's breakfast. The owl mail will be controlled. If someone sends an owl, the Order will read the letter first. In that way no one out of Hogwarts will know the changes." Added Harry.  
  
"To protect the Students, we can send them away from the School using Portkeys. The best way to do this, is with them not knowing it. We thought in some sort of Portkey that would be activated when someone wished instead of doing it at a determinate time.! Said Harry thinking in the protection of the students.  
  
"What kind of things we would give them that they wouldn t suspect what it really is?" Asked Minerva curiously. She found the ideas very good and agreed with them. This was shared by the rest of the Council.  
  
"Maybe a little medal that would say that they have been watching or participating at this Tournament or something like that. Of course we have to tell them that it has to be worn all the time." Said Hermione.  
  
"Where would we send them?" Asked Arthur Weasley while some members agreed with the medal.  
  
"We had scratched some places of a possible list: Hogsmeade, the other Schools and Diagon Alley. We are not sure if Voldemort plans to attack those places at the same time he attacks Hogwarts." Said Hermione showing a list of places where the students could be sent.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic would be a dangerous place too in that case." Said Albus reading the list made by the teens.  
  
"Give us ideas. We are suggesting plans to help, now you help us on this." Said Harry turning on a new cigarette.  
  
"The ideas are good. They just need a few things to be touched and changed a little but we can work based on them." Said Dumbledore.  
  
For first time sine the start of the meeting, the chats were civilized and in normal voices. All of the members were scared of Harry would do them if the shouts started once more.  
  
Harry began to feel very tired after 40 minutes of discussion. It was almost 6.00 and he had slept just 3 hours that night. A look at his friends told him that they felt the same. He gave a little movement of head to Dumbledore pointing to the door of the office and his friends, asking his permission to leave the meeting and to go to sleep.  
  
Albus scanned the teens before he gave him a nod allowing them to leave. They needed some rest right now and it looked like the meeting would continue for a few more hours.  
  
In silence, without anyone except Dumbledore noticing it, the 5 MNG left the Office with direction of the Gryffindor Tower. It took them less than 5 minutes to fall asleep to all of them.  
  
****  
  
For Monday of the third week of the Tournament, the little ones had been finished and the winners of them were known.  
  
In chess for the Tournament of the youngest students, the winner had been Kevin Jeffens, A first year of Hufflepuff in First place and Mihail Strevot who was a third year at Dumstrang had finished in the second. In the Tournament among the oldest, Ron and Anabelle shared the first place due to that both of them had tied at their match and won the rest of them.  
  
In Dueling Ginny Weasley had won the little Tournament among the Fourth Years defeating to Luna Lovegood, who was in Ravenclaw. in their final match. Among the sixth years had won Igor Puttkin who was at Dumstrang. Fleur Dellacour had won among the Seventh Years, defeating Katie Bell at the final after a hard duel between the girls.  
  
Everyone would remember the final duel among Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger at the Tournament among the Fifth Years. Their rivality was well known for the students, who were anxious to see their battle.  
  
"Hey Dean how are the bets for this Duel?" Asked Harry to his year mate who had started a bet pool for the Dueling Tournaments.  
  
"Malfoy pays 6 to 1, Hermione pays 4 to 1." Said Dean checking a parchment he had in his hands.  
  
"I'll bet 15 Galleons for Mione." Said Harry giving him the 15 gold coins.  
  
"The biggest bet till now. I"ll do it 5 to 1 for you." Said Dean writing his bet and putting the coins at his moneybag.  
  
"5 Galleons for Hermione, Dean." Said Ron giving his money to.  
  
"Why don't we gather the money together and we bet 50 all together?" Asked Katie to Ron and Harry pointing to the rest of the players.  
  
"Wait Dean. The Quidditch Team bets 50 Galleons for Mione." Said Harry collecting the money of his teammates and giving the coins to Dean.  
  
"50????" Asked Dean shocked before he started to write some numbers at the parchment and said: "I'll pay 8 to 1 if she wins."  
  
"Deal." Said the team at the same time.  
  
Draco and Hermione went to the center of the Duel place and waited till the sign to start. Remus who was the referee for the Duels made them bow and gave them the signal to start.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Malfoy.  
  
"Escurdeta!" Shouted Hermione creating a shield and shouting: "Impedimenta!"  
  
Malfoy ducked out of the way and counterattacked: "Desmaius!"  
  
"Multiplus Imague!" Shouted Hermione and another 4 images of her appeared at the place rounding Draco.  
  
"Nice trick you taught her.2 Said Remus to Harry through the link while Malfoy started to shoot spell to the images. Harry nodded while he went on watching the Duel.  
  
"Ropearius!" Said the real Hermione pointing her wand to the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Flamirius!" Said Draco pointing his wand to the ropes that went towards him.  
  
"Aquaterius!" Shouted Mione with her wand pointed to Draco. While he tried to duck it out of the way, Hermione shot a disarming charm that hit Malfoy on his shoulder.  
  
The duel went on for another hour before Hermione did something unexpected. Showing her skills at Transfiguration, she transformed Malfoy in a turtle, his wand falling from his hand when he was changed.  
  
"Desmaius!" Said Hermione to the turtle stunning it.  
  
"Hermione Granger is the winner of the Dueling Tournament among the Fifth Years!" Said Remus when Hermione took Malfoy's wand and showed it to everyone.  
  
"First was Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, now he is the Slow Stunned Turtle!" Said Harry to his teammates between the laughs that burst at the Hall.  
  
"Congratulations!" Said Katie hugging Hermione when she went to the group.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you we won 400 Galleons!" Said Fred with a big grin.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Asked Hermione confused while Harry gave her a kiss.  
  
"We bet 50 Galleons for you and Dean made it 8 to 1 for us." Explained Harry while Dean went to them.  
  
"Ask me the money later, ok? I have to count the coins to reach 400!" Said Dean with a pleading look asking them to agree with it.  
  
"When you can give us the money, we'll take it. Don't worry about it." Said Ron clapping his back while the others nodded.  
  
"Ok, Fred, George and Alicia, we have a training in 15 minutes. Go and get the brooms." Said Harry before he went to the pitch and summoned his broom.  
  
****  
  
On Sunday morning, Harry started to walk to the Forest after Breakfast. Hogwarts had played against Beauxabetton the first Saturday of the Tournament and had won 450 to 150. Dumstrang had defeated Beauxbatton the previous day for 500 to 200. Dumstrang and Hogwarts were tied in points and the winner of the match between the Schools, would win the Quidditch Tournament.  
  
He walked for almost 40 minutes before he found what he was looking for: Aragog and the Acromantulas. All of the spiders watched him while he went to where the old one was. He had obtained the Centaurs' help, now he wanted Aragog and the Acromantula's.  
  
"I see that your family has grown since the last time we saw each other, Aragog." Said Harry looking around.  
  
"And you have grown up too, Human. What brings you here? The last time you escaped by luck, what makes you think that you'll leave alive this time?" Asked the blind Acromantula.  
  
"I thought that you would like to know that the Beast is dead." Said Harry referring to the Basilisk that he had killed on his Second Year.  
  
"The Snake has been killed?" Asked Aragog not sure if he was saying the truth.  
  
Harry took something form his pocket, he pointed his wand and made it grew to the right size. It was a big skull with a hole on his mouth. It was the skull of the Basilisk. Harry had taken it from the Chamber 2 nights ago.  
  
"It's true!" Said a spider near Harry.  
  
"He lied!" Exclaimed another one.  
  
"I guess that Voldemort paid you a visit, Aragog." Said Harry to the old spider.  
  
"One of his servants did asking our help on the battle that is near, human. He told us that the Beast that you killed was still alive and threatened to release her if we didn't help him." Said Aragog, before he asked: "What do you need or want from us?"  
  
"You have 3 options at the Battle: stay out of it, side with me and Dumbledore or side with Voldemort. My piece of warning for you and your family is to stay neutral or get with Dumbledore. Neither you or your family wants to see me on the wrong side of the Battlefield." Said Harry before he began to walk out of the Acromantula's place.  
  
"Are you threatening us?" Asked Aragog while 3 spiders closed his path.  
  
"I'm just giving you some advice. Take it or leave it." Said Harry before he flicked his wand and the 3 spiders flew out from his path and he went on walking.  
  
"Wait a moment!" Called the old Acromantula.  
  
"Yes?" Asked Harry without turning to face him.  
  
"You ll have our help just because you have killed the Beast of the Chamber. After the battle, don't consider us allies of you anymore." Said Aragog seriously.  
  
"Wise decision." Said the teen before he went on walking, this time back to the School.  
  
When he arrived he went straight to Dumbledore's Office. He had been told that the Order would be having a meeting and he had to tell them the news.  
  
"Come in!" Said a voice from inside when he knocked the door.  
  
"So you decided to join us?" Asked Snape with a glare to the teen that sat next to his friends.  
  
"Yes." Stated Harry simply.  
  
"Where were you?" Asked Minerva sternly.  
  
"Visiting old friends at the Forest." Said Harry as if it was a little detail.  
  
"Which friends?" Asked Albus curious with his words.  
  
"You'll know it soon." Said Harry with a tone that meant 'You-won't-get-the- answer-till-I-decide-to-tell-it'. Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer and went on with the meeting.  
  
Almost 1 hour after Harry's entrance, in the Office entered a big Boa Constrictor. When some of the people there realized the presence, took their wands and pointed to it, but Harry, who was writing something on a parchment, stopped them raising his hand.  
  
"It'sss been a long time, Ariel." Hissed the teen in Parsel without looking up from the parchment.  
  
"I think the sssame, Sssspeaker." Hissed the boa in answer slythering around his body and putting his head on the teen's shoulder.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Said Harry petting the snake's head, ignoring the looks of shock and surprise that everyone sent them.  
  
"We have heard from the sssspidersss that you have killed the big sssnake. The others of my kind have decided to join you and your ssside in the battle inssstead of Voldemort." Hissed Ariel.  
  
"I appreciate it. Tell the othersss that their help isss welcome." Said the teen with a smile.  
  
"I'll deliver your messssage. Till the day before the battle." Hissed the Boa before he left the Office in the same way he had entered.  
  
"Could you translate for those ones who doesn't speak Parsel what you and your little friend have said, Harry?" Asked Dumbledore wishing to know what the snake wanted with the teen.  
  
"Easy. We have the help of the snakes for the battle. They'll join us instead of Voldemort." Explained Harry simply before he rolled the parchment and put it in his robes.  
  
"They'll help us??!!" Asked some of the members not believing completely what they had heard.  
  
"They are not the only ones." Said Harry with a strange smile on his lips.  
  
"Who else?" Asked Dumbledore unsure if he wanted to listen the answer.  
  
"Aragog said hi." Said Harry to Ron before he left the Office.  
  
"He's nutters!" Said Ron hitting the table with his head when Harry had left, when he realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Who's Aragog?" Asked everyone confused.  
  
"The Acromantula's chief. That's Aragog." Said Ron before he hit his head against the table again and muttered: "He's completely nutters!"  
  
"Nice mix of Creatures we have at our side. Snakes first and Acromantulas now. What's next? The merpeople?" Asked Remus with a mix of amusement and sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"It seems so." Said Albus while he watched Harry entering in the lake at that moment.  
  
"Nutters! That's what he is, Nutters!!" Said Ron with another hit of his head on the table.  
  
****  
  
After getting the help of the merpeople, Harry dedicated some time to set some personal protections to the School. Of course no one knew about them.  
  
Meanwhile, he watched Ron and Hermione at the final parts of the Tournaments. Both of them had reached to the final of them, Ron beating Kevin Jeffens and Hermione defeating Ginny, at their respective Semi Finals. The Redhead would play against Anabelle and Hermione against Fleur at the Finals.  
  
On Thursday, at the Breakfast, all the students of the 3 Schools had been given a little coin that they had to have with them all the time. It was a commemorative coin of the Tournament, though the Order s Member knew that they were Portkeys that would be activated at some moment before the battle started.  
  
Also during that meal, Dumbledore informed to everyone about the changes. The Headmaster explained that some sudden problem had caused the sudden change on the plans so everything would be done a day before what was originally planned.  
  
Most of the students seemed satisfied with the answer. Others, began to talk about this with their friends. Harry caught a few words like 'owls', 'messages', 'Dark Lord' and some others that told him who could be a Death Eaters. He started to listen more carefully the chats and connected the names to the speakers. He took a parchment and a Quill and started to write those names, the years and House they were in.  
  
"Little list, eh?" Asked Fred with sarcasm in his voce after he read the list, which had at least 40 names in it. The others nodded before all of them went to see Ron in his match against Anabelle.  
  
Both teens shook their hands in a friendly way, wishing their mutual luck and sat at the special Table designed for the final match of the Chess Tournament. The set of pieces had been made especially for that game and were really good. They seemed more reels than any other set.  
  
"Let's show it to everyone." Said Harry flicking his wand and pointing it to the back of the Staff's table. Immediately, behind it appeared a big screen that looked like one of the Cinema's. It could be seen both players, the chess board and the set of pieces.  
  
When everyone noticed this, they went to sit to their tables so they could watch it comfortable and not all of them rounding the table, unable to see it properly.  
  
"Both of them pay 6 to 1." Said Dean when Harry asked how were the bets for the match.  
  
"We'll bet for Ron." Said Hermione giving the money to Dean and waiting for Harry to give his.  
  
"How is it for a tie?" Asked Harry after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"8 to 1." Said Dean reading the parchment.  
  
"I bet 10 Galleons for a tie." Said Harry giving him the coins.  
  
"Wait a minute, pal!" Said Fred stopping Dean from taking the money.  
  
"Harry why do you bet for a tie?" Asked George confused.  
  
"They'll tie. Their styles are similar and none of them has advantage over the other. I've seen them playing and neither Ron nor Anabelle will win this match. Believe me." Said simply Harry to his friends.  
  
"If we lose the bet, you'll give us the money." Said George changing the team's bet and following Harry's words.  
  
"So it's 40 Galleons for a tie?" Asked Dean counting the coins.  
  
"Yes." Said the teens sitting in the Gryffindor Table and starting to watch the match.  
  
The match could be described only as very hard and none of the players showed any weakness. For every piece lost by one, the other lost another. After almost 2 hours of game, in the board Ron only had a knight and the King, while Anabella had a pawn and her King.  
  
"You were right, this will finish in a tie." Said Katie to Harry while Ron's knight was eaten by the pawn, who at his time was eaten by Ron's King.  
  
"I knew it." Said Harry while both players decided to end the game in a tie with both of them as winners.  
  
"The Chess Tournament finishes in a tie between Ronald Weasley and Anabelle Kotcher!" Announced Minerva McGonagall who was the judge for the matches.  
  
"We won another 320 Galleons!" Said Fred to Ron after a hug when the Weasley boy went to the group of friends.  
  
"What??" Asked the redhead confused.  
  
"We bet for a tie following Harry's advice." Explained Hermione hugging her best friend.  
  
"Congratulations!" Said Harry hugging his best friend.  
  
"Great match you played." Said Anabelle going with her boyfriend to Ron and shaking his hand.  
  
"Likewise. It was all a challenge playing against you." Said Ron with a smile when they separated their shake.  
  
"I don't accept anymore any of your bets!" Said Dean to the group giving them a full bag of coins.  
  
"What's wrong, Dean? Can't you accept that we always win with out big bets?" Asked Fred mockingly while the others burst out in laughter.  
  
"I'll be poor if we continue like this!" Exclaimed Dean before he left the place.  
  
"We bet 40 Galleons that it would be a tie and he made it 8 to 1 if we won." Said Hermione to Viktor and Anabelle who looked them confused.  
  
"Adding these 320 Galleons to the 400 we won with Hermione at the Dueling Tournament, we won 720 Galleons. In sum up, each of us won 90 Galleons with this Tournament." Added Katie taking her part of the money and putting in his moneybag while the other did the same.  
  
"A little rich you are, eh?" Asked Viktor laughing before he and his girlfriend left the group.  
  
"Now are you ready for the Final of the Dueling Tournament, Feather?" Asked Harry to his girlfriend kissing her.  
  
"Of course." Said Hermione going to the place where she would have the final match of the Tournament against Fleur Dellacour.  
  
Remus waited for both of them at the center of the Dueling place. Hermione and Fleur stopped at the corners watching each other carefully and waiting till the werewolf gave them the signal to start it.  
  
"How are the bets?" Asked Harry to Dean.  
  
"Do you want to make me poor, right?" Asked Thomas to the team with resignation.  
  
"Yes." Chorused all of them at the same time.  
  
"Hermione pays 6 to 1, Fleur pays 5 to 1. For you it will be Hermione paying 4 to 1 and Fleur paying 3 to 1." Said Dean checking the parchment.  
  
"50 Galleons for Hermione." Said Katie giving him the money of the team.  
  
"Deal." Said Dean designated to lose more money and writing their bet at the parchment.  
  
"Bow and start." Said Remus to the girls. They did it and started immediately.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Fleur with her wand pointed to Hermione.  
  
"Escurdeta!" Exclaimed Hermione making appear a shield and counter attacking: "Petrificus Totallus!"  
  
"Protergo!" Shielded herself the French girl before she shouted: 'Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
"Quietus!" Shouted Hermione ducking out of the way of the spell.  
  
"Sonorus!" Said Fleur stopping Hermione's charm.  
  
The duel went on for another hour and none of them showed signs to give up the fight. Both teens shot spells and charms more powerful each time.  
  
"Protergo!" Shouted Fleur when Hermione shot an Expelliarmus.  
  
"Protergo Distendium!" Shouted Hermione shooting the Shield's eraser.  
  
The charm hit Fleur's shield that immediately disappeared shocking everyone, especially Fleur. Hermione took advantage of this shock and sent a few charms in a row:  
  
"Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totallus!"  
  
Fleur, who hadn't a shield or couldn't cast a new one, tried to duck out of the way, but was hit by the last one and fell to the floor petrified and without any chance to move.  
  
"Hermione Granger wins the Dueling Tournament!" Said Remus raising her hand.  
  
"She learnt to do it." Said Albus to Harry through the link, watching Hermione casting the counter curse to Fleur. Harry had started to teach that spell to the order, but no one except Dumbledore and a few another ones had been able to perform it properly.  
  
"Great work." Said Harry kissing his girlfriend.  
  
"Another 200!" Shouted Fred jumping with joy.  
  
"We bet 50 Galleons and Dean made it 4 to 1." Explained Katie to Hermione after hugging her.  
  
"I beg you to not bet tomorrow!" Pleaded Dean to his friends giving them the money won with their bet.  
  
"I guess than 115 Galleons per head is enough." Said Alicia counting the money won during their 3 bets.  
  
"We won't bet tomorrow." Said Hermione with a nod form the others.  
  
"Thank God!" Exclaimed Dean before he went to pay other bets.  
  
"It was a great Duel form your part, Hermione." Said Fleur going to the group with her sister and Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, Minerva and the old Marauders.  
  
"You did it very well too, Fleur." Said Hermione shaking her hand.  
  
"What was the last spell you did? The one that erased her shield." Asked Madame Maxime with curiosity.  
  
"It's a secret." Said Hermione with a mysterious smile.  
  
"I guess that the School winner will be known after the last Match of Quidditch tomorrow. It's a pity that Beauxbatton won't be the winner. But I'm sure that there will be more chances. Don't you think that we should continue this Tournaments every year, Dumbledore?" Asked Olympe to Albus with a smile.  
  
"Of course that Hogwarts will be glad to take part on it again." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"Let's make a little party for Hogwarts winning 2 Tournaments at the Tower. After all we did it thanks to 2 Gryffindors." Suggested Fred to his friends.  
  
"Want to come?" Asked Hermione to Gabrielle.  
  
"Can I?" Asked the little girl to her sister.  
  
"Ok, go. I'll see you for dinner." Said Fleur to her little sister before she added to Hermione: 'Take care of her."  
  
"Nothing will happen to her except being tricked with one of the Twin's products." Promised Hermione while the group along the rest of the House went to the Tower to celebrate.  
  
****  
  
"Raise the hand who of you isn't nervous now." Said Harry to the Quidditch Team of the School the next day at the lockers before they were going to play against Dumstrang.  
  
"None of us is quiet, Harry." Said Fred with a little laugh seeing that any of them raised the hand.  
  
"Now, raise the hand who is terrified, scared, or, like in my case, has the brain shouting 'Help, let me get out of this!'." Asked Harry raising his hand. All of them did it, what caused a massive bursting out of laughter at the lockers.  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Harry before he started the Prep Game talk: "Ok everybody. This is the game to ends this Tournament. Who wins, will win the Cup for the School and the Quidditch Tournament.  
  
"Here I see people of 4 Houses who have been chosen by their abilities. Let's show Dumstrang what this School has to show!" Exclaimed Harry putting his hand in the center and being followed by the others.  
  
"HOGWARTS!!" Shouted the 14 players before the titular went to the Pitch and the reserves went to the stands.  
  
"And here comes Hogwarts Team!" Exclaimed Lee who commented the match as usual. "Netz! Davies! MacMillan! Zabini! Weasley! Weasley! Potter!"  
  
"Any recommendation for our tactics of this game, Harry?" Asked Fred to Harry while Lee announced Dumstrang.  
  
"Same tactics as against Slytherin. They play dirty, we play dirty." Answered Harry before both Teams lined in front of Madame Hooch who was waiting for them.  
  
"I'll give only a piece of warning to both teams: a player at the Hospital Wing, and the responsible will be expelled from this match. Is that clear Mister Weasleys and Mr. Potter?" Asked Hooch to the 3 MNG.  
  
"YES PROFESSOR MADAME!!" Shouted the 3 giving her a military salute.  
  
"Potter, Krum, shake hands!" Barked Madame Hooch rolling her eyes at the new salute from the 3 Gryffindors.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Asked Viktor to Harry shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, considering the fact that in our first game of this year, we sent 6 unconscious players to the Hospital Wing, she has to gives us those orders to keep us from being expelled and finish the game here." Explained Harry while they waited for Hooch's signal.  
  
"Three... Two... One..." Said Hooch before her whistle was heard and the match started.  
  
Harry took his usual spot 20 meters above the game's level and started to look for the Snitch while he watched Krum and heard Lee's comments:  
  
"Davies passes the Quaffle to Zabini... Kritkorf intercepts it and passes to Koitger who shots... and Michale Netz saves the goal catching the Quaffle and sending it to MacMillan..."  
  
The game was dirty after 30 minutes. The 4 Beaters sent the Bludgers with great strength. Only a miracle avoided that anyone was hurt. Madame Hooch designated herself of having a clean game after Fred had sent a Bludger against Muttkio, the Dumstrang's Keeper, that made possible to Ernie to score the 10 to 0.  
  
"And Netz saves another score with a great catch..." Exclaimed Lee when Michael had stopped a shot form he last Chaser, Troicher.  
  
While he went on searching the Snitch, Harry saw Butker sending a Bludger against Michael while the action was in the posts of Dumstrang. Harry fled at top speed towards the ball and hit it back with the back of his broom against the Beater with a look of hate to him.  
  
"You saved me from that one!" Said Michael when he realized what had almost happened. Harry nodded and went back to his position.  
  
That one wasn't the only attack against Michael while the action was in the other end of the pitch. After the fourth, Harry had lost his patience. When another Bludger was sent against the Keeper, he whistled loudly to Hooch to call her attention to see what was going on, before he went to repel the new attack.  
  
"Finally you noticed!" Shouted Harry to Hooch when she blew her whistle and expelled the Beater responsible of that attack and he returned to his spot.  
  
Hooch didn't answer and gave Hogwarts a penalty because the attack. She hadn't seen any of the others and had the feeling that it wasn't the first one.  
  
After another 2 hours of game, Hogwarts was winning 100 to 50. Michael had saved a lot of shots, although Dumstrang's Keeper didn't stay very far from him. The game went on as dirty as before, although no one else had been expelled from serious faults.  
  
After Roger scored the 110, Harry saw the Snitch near the grass. He went in a dive with Krum, who had seen it first, nearer than him.  
  
Having a sudden idea, he stood at his broom with his feet at the stick and holding himself with his left hand. Suddenly he relaed the hand and started to fall. He made himself a little ball with his body and looked like oplimpyc swimmer after jumping from a springboard before he entered at the water. The broom followed his fall near him.  
  
"What the hell is Harry Potter doing??" Asked Lee watching his fall. Everyone at the stadium watched him in shock and they were asking the same question.  
  
Suddenly Harry lay flat his body with his arms pointing to the front. Before anyone could see what he was doing, he caught the Snitch with his left hand and the broom with his right hand. He put one of his feet on the broom and tried to regain the position over it but he couldn't do it as easy as he had thought.  
  
"I got you!!" Exclaimed Fred catching him and helping him to return to his broom.  
  
"We won, Fred!!" Shouted Harry showing him the winged ball at his hand after he was safe at his broom again.  
  
"We won!!" Shouted the twin hugging his friend.  
  
Soon the rest of the players joined the hug shouting: "WE WON!! WE WON!!"  
  
"After the most spectacular catch of a Snitch in the whole history of the Quidditch, Harry Potter gives the victory to Hogwarts for 260 to 60!!" Announced Lee to the whole stadium who was trying to understand what Harry had done to catch the Snitch.  
  
"Hogwarts is the winner of the Quidditch Tournament!!" Shouted Hooch blowing her whistle and anouncing the end of the match.  
  
The 7 titular players went down to the grass, still in the group hug. When they landed, they were joined by the reserves that were shouting too: "WE WON!!"  
  
After being congratulated and their backs clapped by almost every student at the School, the 14 players went to where Dumbledore was waiting with a cup similar to the one that was given at the School's Quidditch Tournament.  
  
"Great catch, Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore giving the Cup to Harry.  
  
"Thanks, Headmaster." Said Harry raising the Cup and showing it to the whole School.  
  
"That was the most insane catch I've ever seen." Said Krum shaking Harry's hand, before he added: "But it was also the best."  
  
"Thanks, Viktor. It was great playing against you." Said Harry while the rest of the players of the other teams went to congratulate their teammates.  
  
"You are insane, Harry!" Said Katie hugging Harry, the twins and Alicia.  
  
"I know it!" Said Harry grinning evilly before he kissed his girlfriend.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Asked Hermione still shocked with Harry's acrobatics.  
  
"Summer." Said Harry simply.  
  
Before anyone else could say something else, someone shrieked: "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!"  
  
"Ouch, they don't look happy, do they?" Asked Harry to his friends watching his Godparents going to him with a stern look.  
  
"They don't." Said the others watching the 2 adults reaching to where Harry was.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking when you did that??" Asked Minerva with a yell.  
  
"I have a mission on the Pitch: catch the Snitch. It was the only way to do it." Answered Harry with a smile.  
  
"ALMOST KILLING YOURSELF???" Asked Sirius shouting louder than Minerva.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry with a smile while Dumbledore went to the with 2 adults that Harry didn't know.  
  
"Mr. Potter I would like to introduce to Miss Kellington and Mr. Millster. Both of them work for the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic." Said Dumbledore pointing to the persons.  
  
"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Said Harry with a smile shaking their hands.  
  
"Likewise, Mr. Potter." Said Kellington shaking his hand. She was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress that had a little sign that said "DOMGAS." Harry guessed that it meant the name of the Department where they worked.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Asked Harry going with the rest of the students back to the School.  
  
"We came looking for possible players for team at the League. After seeing your display at today's Game, we want to make you a proposal." Said Millster who wore a black robe with the same sign. He was not very tall, had brown eyes and a little of gray hair.  
  
"I listen to you." Said Harry curious about their proposal.  
  
"Is there any place where we could talk in private?" Asked Kellington.  
  
"Sure, follow me." Said the teen and leaded them to the MNG's room.  
  
Once they were in, both Ministry s workers sat in a sofa, Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius in another and Harry in an armchair.  
  
"I listen to you." Repeated Harry.  
  
"We want you to play as Seeker for the National Quidditch Team for the next European Cup." Said Kellington very seriously and without preambles.  
  
"What??" Asked Harry shocked and falling from his seat.  
  
"We've been looking for a decent Seeker since the last World Cup and no one was good enough to fill that place. We have heard some information from different sources recommending you. One of them, was Mr. Oliver Wood who spoke wonderful things about you." Said Millster with a smile.  
  
"Yes, we played together 3 years at the School. Doesn't surprise me a lot if he did." Chuckled Harry before he asked: "I'm still at the School for another 2 years and can't go to train very much. How should we solve that problem if I join?"  
  
"You'll join the team 2 weeks after the end of the Term. We think that you would like to have some holidays. Especcially with your O.W.L.s this year." Laughed the woman.  
  
"I Accept." Said Harry without any doubt.  
  
"We'll be in touch soon then, Mr. Potter." Said Millster shaking his hand.  
  
"The catch you did today will be a new way to catch it after we talk with our Boss, Ludo Bagman. Do you like the name 'Acrobatic Pottering'?" Asked Kellington with a smile.  
  
"It's a good name." Laughed Harry before all of them left the room and Harry went to find his friend to tell them the news.  
  
He found them at the Hall where the whole School was partying for the winning of the Quidditch Tournament and also the new version of the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Said Harry to his teammates and his best friends with a mysterious smile.  
  
"What is it?" Asked all of them curious.  
  
"You are talking with the English"s National Seeker for the next European Quidditch Cup." Said Harry with a big smile.  
  
"WHAT??" Asked all of them at the same time shocked with the news.  
  
"I've been asked to play for England in the next European Cup and I said yes!" Said Harry.  
  
"Congratulations, mate!" Shouted Ron hugging him.  
  
"Well done, Harry!" Said Katie hugging him.  
  
"Come here, my Seeker!" Said Hermione kissing him passionately at the lips.  
  
"A toast for the Seeker!" Shouted Fred raising his vase of Butterbeer and being followed by the others.  
  
"Nice way to celebrate!" Said Harry kissing Hermione again.  
  
"Oh and there is something else. My catch will be named 'Acrobatic Pottering' in my honor." Added Harry laughing when he and Hermione separated from the kiss.  
  
"You haven't even finished the School and you already play for England and you named a way of catching the Snitch. You are incredible, mate!" Laughed Alicia along the others.  
  
"Hey Dean, did you lose money or you kept something for you!?" Asked Fred to the fifth year who was paying some bets.  
  
"Few people won today. Most of them bet that Krum would catch the Snitch, or Hogwarts would lose. Only 40 bets of the almost 200 were right." Explained Dean before he added: "Today I wouldn' t have minded your big bets."  
  
"Most of the student bet against Harry??" Asked everyone shocked with his words.  
  
"Just the Gryffindors, Fleur's sister, some members of the Staff and a few other students bet for him catching the Snitch." Said Dean with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"And today you didn't let us bet!" Said Fred disappointed because they didn t win more money.  
  
"If I knew how the bets would be, I would have let you." Apologized Dean before he said to Harry: "Great catch." After he said that, he left the group and went to continue with his mission.  
  
"They really had faith in me." Said Harry ironically when Dean had left.  
  
"Don't pay them attention. We knew that you would do it." Said Katie making a toast for the match that had been won.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is your House, Professor?" Asked Madame Maxime to Minerva the next day at dinner before the prizes were given. The 3 Houses of Hogwarts and the students of the foreigner Schools were waiting for Gryffindor who hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Waking up probably." Chuckled Albus joining their chat.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me. They changed the Password immediately after they were at the Tower." Said Minerva knowing that the sudden changes at the Tower's Password meant only one thing: they had been partying all night and they didn't WANT her presence there to stop it.  
  
Before any of them could say something else, in the Hall entered the whole Gryffindor House. Some of them yawning a little or rubbing the sleep off of their eyes. This only confirmed the staff's suspicions that the House had partied all night.  
  
"I hope that Dobby remembered our request for drinks tonight." Said Ron yawning.  
  
"So do I." Said most of the students of the higher years. They had asked Dobby to serve coffee at their Table for dinner. That was the only way to stay up much longer.  
  
"Now that the 4 Houses are here, we'll dinner before we give the prizes to the student winners at the Tournament. Enjoy the meal!" Said Dumbledore before the food appeared at the Tables.  
  
"I hope that Tommy decides to attack after lunch. If not, I won't stay awake to nothing." Said Harry to his friends through the link.  
  
The others nodded. Tomorrow would be the day when Voldemort would launch the attack against Hogwarts and they would be there to repel it. They had partied so much because they were afraid that some of them wouldn't survive to the fight. It was the fear of all of them: die at the Battle.  
  
"If we die, at least we'll do it defending our home. If I have to die for preventing You-Know-Who to take Hogwarts, I'll do it proudly. I prefer to die than he as the ruler of our world or the School at his hands." Said Fred with an uncharacteristic serious tone of voice when the 5 MNG were at the Common Room talking about the fight.  
  
"I toast for that." Suggested Harry raising his Butterbeer and being followed by his friends.  
  
The dinner went on quietly for a while. The Scholl winner had been known since yesterday and nothing would change the results of any of the Tournaments. When Dumbledore stood, the whole Hall fell in silence and turned their attention to the Headmaster.  
  
"We'll start with the prizes for those students who lost at the little Tournaments.  
  
"Please come here Miss Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Mr. Pierre Mitcheing from Beauxbatton and Miss Katie Bell from Gryffindor." Said Dumbledore announcing the students who had finished at the Second Place at the Dueling Tournaments per year.  
  
The 4 students went to where Dumbledore was and the Headmaster gave them a little medal and a bag with 5 gold coins. Everyone clapped when they received their prizes and the 4 students returned to their seats.  
  
"Now we'll begin with the big Tournaments.  
  
"In Chess the first place is shared by Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor and Anabelle Kotcher from Dumstrang who tied at the final match." Announced Albus.  
  
Ron and Anabelle went to Dumbledore and received 2 trophies and bags with 30 Galleons. It was 20 for the first place at the big Tournament and another 10 by the first place at the little one.  
  
"In Dueling, Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor is the winner after defeating Miss Fleur Dellacour from Beauxbatton." Said Dumbledore when Ron and Anabelle were sat at their Tables.  
  
Hermione received a trophy that had the same size that Ron's and she also got 30 Galleons like Ron. Fleur got another trophy but not as big as Hermione's and 25 Galleons. Both girls shook hands before they returned to their respective Table and let Dumbledore continue.  
  
"Now we'll give the prizes for Quidditch. At third place we have Beauxbatton." Said Dumbledore.  
  
From the French's Table, the 14 players stood and went to Dumbledore. They received little trophies and a bag with 35 Galleons each. They returned to their Table watching the little trophy.  
  
In the 3 cases they were different. For Chess the trophy was a King. For Dueling it was wizard in position of Duel. For Quidditch it was a Chaser with a Quaffle over his broom. Each of the little statues were over a little rest. On the rest, was written the place where the student had finished and in which task he had taken part.  
  
"In Second Place, is Dumstrang." Announced Albus watching Viktor and his Teammates standing and going to get their Trophies and the bags with 40 Galleons.  
  
"The School Winner in Quidditch is Hogwarts."  
  
When Dumbledore said this, the 4 Houses burst in cheers and claps while the 14 students went to get the Trophies and their money. They posed for a picture that was taken as usual by Collin that had taken pics of each of the winners.  
  
"The positions and points for the Schools are the next: Beauxbatton has finished in third place with 100 points." Announced Albus.  
  
The French school clapped animatedly and some other students from the others Tables did it too to show support to them. When the noise finished, Albus continued:  
  
"In Second Place is Dumstrang with 130 points."  
  
This time it was the Bulgarian School who burst in clap while some students followed them.  
  
"And finally, the winner of this Tournament is Hogwarts with 305 points." Announced Dumbledore.  
  
His last words were almost unheard because of the cheers and shouts that burst at the Hall when he said the words 'Winner' and 'Hogwarts'. The points didn't matter, they were the winners.  
  
'Now let's dance." Said Dumbledore when the noise had died. With a flick of his wand the six tables were moved against the walls and the music started to play and the dance started.  
  
That night all of the students present at the Hall forgot their differences of Houses, Schools or countries, that night they joined a party for them. Most of them were not aware of the danger that would happen the next day. The ones who knew it tried to enjoy the party all they could, knowing that maybe many of the students who were parting and celebrating that night would not be present for another one when the Battle for Hogwarts would have finished. 


	17. Chapter 16 The Final Battle

Chapter 16 The Final Battle  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were awoken by some members of the Council at 6.00 a.m. They were told to go to Minerva McGonagall's Office to a meeting among the Prefects.  
  
"Which is the reason for the meeting, Professor?" Asked Harry to his Godmother through the link while he and Ron changed their clothes.  
  
"The other Prefects will be informed of the situation and we'll give some indication of what to do at the moment that the fight starts." Said Minerva.  
  
"We'll be there in 5 minutes." Said Harry seriously going to the Common Room where the other Prefects of the House were waiting for them.  
  
"Do you know why were we called?" Asked Katie to Harry in a whisper far from the others, while they went to McGonagall's Office.  
  
"Voldemort will attack the School today. The war ends this time." Said Harry to the Head Girl with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"That's why the Tournament was changed, right?" Asked the Chaser, paling with the words. Harry just nodded. None of them said another word in the travel.  
  
In the Office, besides Minerva, were also Dumbledore, Madame Maxime and the other Heads of House and the Prefects of the Houses and some from the other Schools. Harry noticed that from Slytherin and Dumstrang there weren't many.  
  
"We thank all of you for coming here so early, but the matter that has to be discussed can't be delayed." Said Minerva very seriously when all of the Prefects were sat around a table that was in the center of the Office.  
  
"Hogwarts will be attacked today by Voldemort and his followers." Said Dumbledore without preambles, with his most serious voice.  
  
All of the students there, except the trio and Katie, were shocked with this and many hoped that the teachers were just joking. But a look to the Headmaster and their Head of House told them that it wasn't.  
  
"What do you need from us, Headmaster?" Asked Katie with a decided tone of voice. Next to her, Harry, Hermione and Ron showed the same determination about this. Some Prefects had doubts, but not all of them. The rest showed determination too.  
  
Albus proceeded to inform them the measures that would be taken as soon as the School was attacked: seal the Common Room till the youngest students were safe at some other place, the coin that worked as a Portkey that would be activated to transport the young in that moment and to anyone who was seriously injured too, the defenses that would be cast and the way they could help during the battle.  
  
"At the Castle and on the grounds there will be Members of the Order of the Phoenix fighting. If you can help them, do it. If you see someone injured, try to bring that person back to the Castle." Instructed the Headmaster.  
  
"You can count with us." Said Katie in name of her House. Her housemates nodded.  
  
"Ravenclaw will fight till the end." Said Roger in name of his House.  
  
"We won't stay behind." Said Ernie Macmillan in name of Hufflepuff.  
  
"The ones from Slytherin that don't work for Voldemort, will help." Said Blaise Zabini in name of the Prefects of his House.  
  
"Beauxbatons will be there to help too." Said Fleur in name of the French School.  
  
"Dumstrang too." Said Viktor Krum with a decided tone of voice in name of his School, that was shared by all of them.  
  
"Your Head of Houses will inform the students about the situation. Thanks for your support." Said Dumbledore to the students before they left and went to the Towers.  
  
The Professor and the students walked in silence, no one knowing very well what to say. The students of Gryffindor had shown their bravery supporting their School, being the first ones to do it. All of them knew that their decision had influenced many of the other Houses. Minerva was proud of them. They had shown the true meaning of what was expected from her House.  
  
"Go and wake the rest of the Students." Instructed the teacher to the Prefects, who nodded and went to do their mission.  
  
A while later, every student from Gryffindor, from first to seventh year, was at the Common Room. All of them confused with the call and wondering the reason of it. They expected patiently till their Head of House started to speak, flanked by the Prefects, all of them with a serious and decided face.  
  
"We have some news. We received information that the School will be attacked today by You-Know-Who and his followers. Measures to ensure the safety have been taken, so we'll ask you to follow them." Started McGonagall with her usual serious and stern tone of voice.  
  
"The Common Room will be sealed as soon as the attack starts. It will be reopened as soon as the students from first to fourth year are at safe." Continued Minerva.  
  
"How will be put in safe, Professor?" Asked Dennis Creevey, who was in Second Year.  
  
"The coins that every student were given is a Portkey that will be activated when the attack begins." Explained Harry, before he nodded to his Godmother to continue.  
  
"The students from Fifth to Seventh Year will be asked to join the fight. If any of them doesn't wish to do it, you must tell me so you'll be sent with the youngest students." Continued McGonagall looking to the oldest students.  
  
"You mustn't tell it now, you can do it later in private." Said Minerva seeing that many of them had doubts about this.  
  
Before they could continue, Harry's watch started to sound. The teen watched it and pressed a button and waited for a moment before his face paled. He made a signal to Ron, Hermione and the twins to follow him and left the Common Room.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Asked Minerva through the link confused with this.  
  
"Later!" Answered the teen entering in a rush to the room and going to the Marauder's Map.  
  
"I swear to wreak as much havoc as I can!" Said Harry tapping his wand on it and waiting till the images appeared. This new version was three- dimensional and had the Castle more realistic. It was like you could see the whole School, with the Classrooms and everything there.  
  
"Dumbledore come here!" Shouted Harry through the link watching what had activated the alarm: Near the Forest, many of Voldemort's forces had started to apparate.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked the Headmaster as soon as he entered.  
  
"It started." Said the teen pointing to the forces of Zombies, Trolls and Vampires that were coming from the Forest.  
  
"Fred, contact your father and tell him to send the help from the Ministry immediately! Hermione, fly to the Forest and tell Firenze that the Centaurs have to start their work! George, stay here with the Map and tell us when some new force apparates! Ron, find Sir Nicholas and tell him to do what I asked him! Dumbledore, start to do what we talked!" Instructed Harry to his friends and Mentor acting as the boss of this.  
  
As soon as he finished saying those words, the other 5 occupants started to do what they were asked. This wasn't a moment to fight the leadership and till everything could be settled and all of the forces of the Castle had met and decided how to fight, they didn't care who took it, no matter who was.  
  
Fred contacted Mr. Weasley through the link and told the news. The Minister told him that the help would be there as fast as possible. Hermione transformed in the Phoenix and fled to the Forest in search of the Centaurs. Ron left the Room and went to find the Ghost of his House. George took seat next to the Map watching it carefully and looking for anything that apparated there. Dumbledore opened the link and told the Council's Member about this and then informed the School, magnifying his voice through the School.  
  
The battle that would decide the future of this war and of the Muggle and Wizarding world had started. No one knew how long it would last, but one thing was sure, the victory wouldn't be easy for any of the sides. And Hogwarts wasn't going to give up easily. The School would stand for the fight as long as a single student, teacher, ghost or live being, was there to fight against the Dark Side.  
  
****  
  
After an approval form the 5 MNG, the room became the Headquarter of the Order. The only request from the teens was that the location of the place had to be kept as a secret to everyone. Dumbledore had never refused to this, and he wasn't going to start now. A new entrance had been done that connected the room to the Headmaster's Office that would be used by the staff and the Council's member that didn't know the other entrances.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, be welcome to the MNG's Headquarters. From this moment till the end of the fight, this place will be our headquarters." Said Dumbledore to the adults as soon as all of them were inside.  
  
"Anything new, George?" Asked Harry to the twin going to where the Map was, ignoring the adults and returning to the matter in hand.  
  
"Not yet!" Said George who was still on the place that his friend had assigned him.  
  
"Where are the first forces?" Asked Dumbledore going to the pair while the adults began to watch the place in awe.  
  
"The Entrance." Said George pointing to the place.  
  
"Let's begin the game." Said Harry pointing to the Entrance and muttering some words.  
  
"What did you do?" Asked Dumbledore curious.  
  
"I added some advantages to this Map. From here I can activate some defenses that I have placed." Said Harry before he turned to Sprout and said: "I'll repay all of the plants that I borrowed from the Greenhouses."  
  
"Can you tell me why did you take all of the Man Eaters Plants and the Devil's Snare?" Asked the Herbology Professor curious. She had found out the missing plants 1 or 2 days ago, and suspected that they were for this moment. That was the reason that she hadn't told it to anyone.  
  
"Do you really want to know it?" Asked Harry with an evil smile.  
  
"I'm sure that I'll be fine without that knowledge." Said Sprout with a shake of her head.  
  
"I have curiosity about something: how will you make work the Devil's Snare at daylight?" Asked Dumbledore, being sure that he also would be fine without it.  
  
"I made a few... changes on them and the Man Eaters Plants." Said Harry with his evil smile.  
  
"I won't ask!" Said the Headmaster and the Professor at the same time.  
  
"I don't know what you did, but it's working!" Said George watching as the forced began to decrease very quickly.  
  
"That will continue for a while. They are doing their work. Tell us as soon as human forces start to apparate." Said Harry to the twin who nodded, never taking his eyes from the Map.  
  
"Are the students at safe?" Asked the teen to the Heads of House and the Headmaster.  
  
"The Common Room have been unlocked 20 minutes ago. The oldest students are waiting for the signal to join the fight." Said Minerva seriously, while the others nodded.  
  
"What did Firenze told you, Hermione?" Asked Harry to his girlfriend, after nodding to the Teachers.  
  
"They'll act as you told them." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" Asked the teen to his best friend.  
  
"Nick said the same." Said the redhead.  
  
"Giants coming!" Shouted George suddenly.  
  
"As I expected." Said Harry before he turned to Hagrid and Madame Maxime: "How are the forces of the Giants for both sides?"  
  
"Almost 250 joined You-Know-Who. We got 100 for our side. The remaining decided to stay neutral on this." Informed Madame Maxime.  
  
"How are working the first lines of defenses?" Asked Harry to George.  
  
"They are almost gone." Said the twin.  
  
Harry nodded and made appear a little snake and hissed something in Parseltongue. The snake nodded and disappeared from the room. All of the adults watched Harry expecting and explanation.  
  
"Ignore the snakes and the Acromantulae when they appear in the Map." Said Harry to George, whose answer was only a nod.  
  
"Take the lead." Said Harry to Dumbledore going next to George and sitting next to him.  
  
"You are doing a good work here." Said George to his friend when he took seat.  
  
"We'll see how good is it when this finishes." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"What now?" Asked Dumbledore going to the 2 teens with Minerva and Remus.  
  
"We have to wait till the Dementors and Death Eaters appear. The other creatures can be stopped by my defenses or delayed at least." Said Harry watching the fight between the snakes and Acromantulae against the Giants.  
  
"Harry Potter, Sir!" Said Dobby apparating at the room suddenly with Winky.  
  
"What's up, Dobby?" Asked Harry summoning 2 drinks, one for him and the other for George.  
  
The little House Elf went to Harry and whispered something on his ear. Harry's eyes went wide and looked to Dobby like asking if it was joke. The adults watched them confused.  
  
"Wait for my signal. Don't do nothing without my notice! Is that clear?" Asked Harry to the Elves who nodded and disapparated.  
  
"How are the things at Hogsmeade?" Asked Harry to Dumbledore.  
  
"The town has been evacuated last night." Said Remus, before he asked: "What did Dobby tell you?"  
  
"The House Elves will set a big trap here. They'll activate some guards so no one can Apparate or Disapparate in Hogsmeade, the School, the train Station or anywhere else near the grounds! Just our Portkeys will work to leave." Explained Harry, while he made some changes on the Map.  
  
"The Floo Network?" Asked Minerva.  
  
"It has been closed for 12 hours. You can make fire-calls, but nothing else. When the Elves set the guards, the School will be disconnected permanently from the outside world." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"No one else will enter the fight after that. Neither to help them or us." Said Albus seriously.  
  
"No matter what happens, the war ends here. The winner of this fight, will win everything." Said Harry before he turned his attention back to the Map, not leaving the adults any chance to answer this.  
  
"Merlin help us." Said Minerva to the other adults, leaving Harry and George with the Map.  
  
"Maybe he'll be with us." Said Albus with a mysterious tone of voice before he started to talk with Madame Maxime, leaving 2 confused teachers behind him.  
  
****  
  
For that night, the School had resisted the first wave of Voldemort's ranks with success. The loses were few between the light side. For the Dark Lord's forces, the losses were astronomical. None of the attackers had survived to the defenses.  
  
"Go to sleep a while, I'll watch the Map." Said Harry to George after the of the twin's fifth yawn in 40 minutes. George nodded and went to one of the beds. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Asked Snape to Harry, going to the teen with a cup of coffee.  
  
"I can resist a few more hours." Said the teen with a thank to the teacher for the drink.  
  
"Anything new?" Asked Severus watching the Map.  
  
"No." Said Harry before he started to check the Towers, where all of the students were sleeping; the Corridors, that were also empty except for Mrs. Norris and the ghosts of the School; the secret passages, the 7 discovered by the old Marauders and the 3 that he had discovered a few months ago that went also to Hogsmeade and the Secret Chamber at last. The passages were empty, alike the Chamber, and all of the alarms and wards set on them were working perfectly.  
  
"It looks bad." Said Severus pointing to the passage that went from the room to Dumbledore's Office. There were 2 dots that said: 'Igor Karkaroff' and 'Albus Dumbledore'.  
  
"It is bad." Said Harry placing a invisibility charm over the Map so the Death Eater couldn't see it.  
  
"I am the Headmaster of Dumstrang and my students are in danger! I have to know what's going on!" Said Karkaroff shouting to Dumbledore when the 2 Headmasters entered.  
  
"Mr. Karkaroff, this isn't your School! And if you want to shout do it somewhere else! Some people here is trying to sleep!" Said Harry in a low and dangerous tone of voice, pointing to the Council's Member who were sleeping at the beds. Then he said to Snape through the link: "Cast a few silencing charms around their beds, Professor. I don't have any wish to wake anyone now by this stupid and his shouts!"  
  
Severus nodded and proceeded to do it. The members took turns of 5 hours each to sleep. The teens' turns were of 6, to let them rest a little more. At that moment, besides George, were also sleeping Arabella Figg, Tonks, an Auror that had joined the Council during March, and Remus. Harry thanked the Professor with a nod and turned his attention back to the 2 Headmasters.  
  
"You have not right to talk me like that!" Said a bewildered Karkaroff.  
  
"I'll remind you that you are a guest here and you are the one who doesn't have right to be at this room, Mr. Karkaroff." Retorted Harry.  
  
"Please, this isn't moment to fight among us!" Said Dumbledore stopping the argument.  
  
"What brings you here?" Asked Harry flatly to Karkaroff and Dumbledore.  
  
"I want to know what is going on here!!" Said Igor angrily.  
  
"You shout once more, and you are out!" Said Harry angry with the shouts.  
  
"Mr. Karkaroff asked to be informed of the situation." Said Dumbledore to the teen.  
  
"Everything's quiet. Nothing has changed since the last fight between the giants against the snakes and Acromantulae." Said Harry drinking another cup of coffee.  
  
"What kind of defenses have been placed to keep the School safe?" Asked Karkaroff.  
  
"It's my business, not yours." Said Harry flatly.  
  
"Listen to me, young man..." Started Igor but Harry cut him off.  
  
"No, you listen to me! I have enough problems keeping everything at bay and fighting against Voldemort's forces to need someone to come and tell me what to do! If anyone wants the leadership here, I'll be glad to give it, but till then I won't accept any complain or questions about how I do the work! Is that clear?" Asked the teen to the 3 adults with a fierce that none of them had seen before in him.  
  
"Very." Said Severus seriously, knowing that at this moment the last thing that was needed was Harry more angry.  
  
"Now, Mr. Karkaroff, leave! You are not welcome here!" Said the teen before he went to his bed and asked Severus to continue the work with the Map.  
  
"You heard him." Said Albus to Karkaroff going with him to the exit while Severus took seat in front of the Map and removed the charms.  
  
"Nice temper he has." Said Severus to the Headmaster when Dumbledore returned to the room a few minutes later.  
  
"Can you blame him for it?" Asked Albus simply checking the Map with Severus.  
  
****  
  
The next morning the things were still quiet, though everyone knew that they wouldn't last like that very much. It was a matter of time before the second wave of the attack came.  
  
Harry and Hermione had decided to take one the patrolling shifts around the School, leaving George at the Map again and Dumbledore taking the leadership. Although for everyone, Dumbledore was the leader, at the Order, everyone knew that the orders have been given by Harry. It didn't matter to them, as long as someone was there to lead them.  
  
While they patrolled near the Trophy's room, they found to Roger and Cho who were doing the same. The 4 Prefects decided to join each other and continue their work together.  
  
"Harry, problems are going to you! A big group of Slytherins and students from Dumstrang are going towards you and the others!" Said suddenly George through the link to the teen.  
  
"Send help if you see that we need it!" Said Harry before he informed the other about the situation. All of them took their wands and got ready to fight.  
  
"Kill all of them!" Said Pansy Parkinson reaching to the 4 Prefects with another 20 students.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Harry pointing his wand to a Slytherin while his companions started to fight against the other students.  
  
The fight among the students went on for 30 minutes or so. In that moment only, Harry and Roger were standing, while Cho and Hermione were stunned near them. From the other group, just 8 were standing ready to continue the fight. The rest were stunned or unable to continue due to wounds or curses that had been hit with.  
  
"Till the end?" Asked Davies to the other Prefect. Both of them were back with back with their wands pointed to the enemies.  
  
"Till the end!" Said Harry before he shouted: "Expelliarmus!" His curse hit Pansy and disarmed her immediately, sending her 20 meters back.  
  
"Surrender now!" Said a voice behind them to the students who attacked the 4 Prefects.  
  
Everyone turned around to see some of the other Prefects from the other Houses, with their wands pointing dangerously to them. The students form Slytherin and Dumstrang, seeing that they were outnumbered by many, threw their wands to the floor before they were stunned.  
  
"The Emergency is over! Send Dumbledore here!" Said Harry to George through the link.  
  
"He's on the way!" Said George. Harry heard some relief on the twin's voice, surely thanks to his words that the fight was over.  
  
Harry picked all of the wands and placed them together at the floor. When Albus arrived with Snape and Minerva, he muttered some words, and all of the wands were reduced to ashes.  
  
"Send them out of here!" Said the teen to the adults before he woke Hermione and Cho.  
  
"This is going to be a long fight." Said Dumbledore gravely while the students who had attacked Harry and the group were sent to the place where the prisoners would he held till they would be taken to the justice.  
  
"We'll be here to fight it till the end!" Said Harry while the rest of the students nodded to this.  
  
To most of them, Hogwarts was their second home, or the only place that they had ever called home. They weren't going to lose their place without resistance. This time the 4 Houses had found a reason to forget their differences and work together to reach to a common goal: the survival of their School.  
  
****  
  
"Dobby come here and bring a few House Elves! I need you!" Shouted Harry through the fireplace to the Elf.  
  
"Why do you need them?" Asked Albus to the teen while Dobby apparated at the room with 10 Elves.  
  
"It's time to change the rules of the game again!" Said Harry seriously.  
  
It was almost 5.00 p.m. and there had been another 3 attacks like the morning's one. Luckily any of the students had been hurt too much but some of them had had to be sent out of the School to be healed.  
  
"Dobby I want to you and the rest of the Elves to follow Fawkes and Lily. They'll check the loyalties of all of the students that are at the Castle now. I'm tired of these attacks. If any student isn't approved by the Phoenixes, you have to stun them and take them to the Dungeons. When it's done, come and tell me. Is it clear?" Asked the teen to the elves while the birds nodded to his words.  
  
"We'll do it, Harry Potter sir!" Said Dobby before all of the Elves disapparated with the 2 birds and went to do what they had been requested.  
  
"Wise decision." Said 'Mad Eye' Moody listening Harry's orders.  
  
"Any change?" Asked Harry to George, who was with the Map since the beginning. The twin shook his head.  
  
"It seems that Voldemort changed his tactic. Yesterday he attacked from outside. Now, he uses the students and attacks from inside." Said Albus to the Council's Member with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What can we do?" Asked Tonks to the Headmaster.  
  
"Wait. The real battle will start when Tom and his Death Eaters come here. And he won't do it for a few days. First he'll use all of his forces before he shows himself." Said Harry turning on a cigarette.  
  
"Dobby and the Elves stunned 25 students and some of the foreigner teachers." Said George checking the movements of the Elves and the 2 Phoenixes for a while.  
  
"You know what to do." Said Albus to Tonks, Alastor and Kingsley, who was the new Head of the Aurors after the death of the previous one in a Death Eater attack on January. The 3 Aurors nodded and went to do their work.  
  
"Thanks Dobby. I won't need your help for a while." Said Harry when the Elf, Lily and Fawkes entered at the room a few moments later. The little creature nodded and disapparated with a 'pop'.  
  
"Has everything been checked? The passages, entrances?" Asked Sirius seriously.  
  
"Even the Secret Chamber has wards and protection placed there." Said Harry to the adults, while he took Hermione's hand looking for some support, thing that his girlfriend would never deny.  
  
"I love you." Said Harry through the link.  
  
"So do I." Answered Hermione with a little kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Ahem, can we continue with this?" Asked Dumbledore to the teens.  
  
"Harry, I think you should see this!" Said George suddenly.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore went to see what was the problem. It shocked Albus when he saw it: 2 Dragons were coming towards the School. At his side, Harry was grinning widely.  
  
"I owe you and your friend a big one!" Said Harry to Charlie.  
  
"Anytime!" Said the redhead with a smile.  
  
"You brought Dragons??" Asked the adults to Harry while Charlie went to greet his friends who came with the beasts.  
  
"Special defenses." Said Harry simply.  
  
"What other defenses you have and you didn't tell us?" Asked Albus surprised with the Dragon's presence.  
  
"The TOKT." Said the teen with a mysterious smile.  
  
"TOKT?" Asked Minerva with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"The Team of Kamikazes Teddies. That will be the best thing of all!" Said Harry before he left the room and went to check the Dragons.  
  
"That will be interesting." Said Dumbledore with a smile going to see the Dragons.  
  
"What is a Kamikaze?" Asked someone to Minerva.  
  
"They were suicidal warriors that fought for Japan at the World War 2. I think that I have a slight idea of what Harry is planning." Said Remus with an evil grin.  
  
****  
  
That night for dinner, all of the students decided to sleep at the Hall together. The twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them, knowing that this could be the last time to be with their friends and schoolmates. George left his place with the map to be there and Snape took his place while Dumbledore took the leadership while Harry was there too.  
  
After dinner, the Hall was full of sleeping bags and all of the students were sat over them talking with the others. Harry turned on a little fire and made the Hall look like a little forest. The roof gave the touch of being sleeping outside to all of them.  
  
While the students talked about things like family, the battle, worries, dreams and fears, Harry made appear a guitar and started to play it slowly, singing some song in Spanish. Everyone turned their attention to her him, though not many understood what the song was about.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard someone else playing an instrument. He looked up from the guitar and saw Dean playing the harmonica following his tone with success. Harry smiled to him and went on singing.  
  
"You caught the rhythm quickly." Said Harry to his year mate when they finished the song. Around them everyone clapped.  
  
"I have a cousin that likes Leon Gieco. She taught me to play his songs with the harmonica." Said Dean with a smile of pride.  
  
"Who is Leon Gieco?" Asked Hermione curious.  
  
"He's a singer from Argentina. His songs usually are about the problems of the society. The one that we played is called 'La Colina de la Vida.' In English it would be something like 'The Hill of the Life'." Said Harry before he asked Dean: "Do you remember how to play 'Solo le Pido a Dios' ('I Only Beg to God')?"  
  
"Sure." Said the other teen before both of them started to play the new song.  
  
"It was a nice song." Said Dumbledore to both teens when they finished it, and every student clapped for it.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry putting aside the guitar and asked: "Any change?"  
  
"It's quiet." Said Minerva entering at the Hall with the other Head of House. They had gone to check their students, leaving Sirius with the Map.  
  
"Who has done the work with the Hall'" Asked Flitwick taking a look at the Hall that now was a little forest.  
  
"Guilty of the charge." Said Harry with a smile and a bow to the Charms Professor.  
  
"It looks like you went to a camping!" Chuckled Minerva taking a good look around and seeing the fire that her Godson had started.  
  
"Let's add some tents and it would be a camping!" Said someone laughing.  
  
"You want tents, you have them!" Said Dumbledore with a smile and making appear some tents around the Hall.  
  
"Cool!" Said Ron while the other students took their sleeping bags and put them in the tents.  
  
"Some Death Eaters are trying to enter through one of the passages!" Said Sirius suddenly through the link.  
  
"Tap the end and the beginning of the passage twice and then do it again with the Death Eaters." Said Harry before any of the adults could say something.  
  
"What will it do?" Asked Dumbledore confused.  
  
"It will destroy the passage and transport the Death Eaters to the Dungeons." Said Harry before he took the guitar again and started to play it, followed by Dean's harmonica once more.  
  
"We have 10 Death Eaters at the Dungeons and a passage destroyed." Informed Sirius a few moments later to the adults.  
  
"Let's leave them alone. We aren't needed here." Suggested Albus to the Professors watching Harry and Dean singing with everyone's attention turned to them, and the adults forgotten. The 4 Heads of House nodded and left the Hall in silence.  
  
Both Gryffindors went on singing for another while before they decided to do something else: tell stories, talk about their years at Hogwarts or the foreigner Schools, teachers and other things. This went on till 3.30 a.m. when Harry sent everyone to sleep in the tents. If there was an attack early, they had to be rested for it.  
  
****  
  
The next morning after breakfast, the 5 MNG returned to the Room while the Prefects started to patrol again and the other students moved around the School, never leaving the Castle.  
  
"I hate this quietness." Said Harry to George while both of them were watching the Map.  
  
"It won't last a lot." Said the twin with a serious voice.  
  
"I know it and it worries me." Said Harry checking the grounds and the passages. During that night, another 3 had been destroyed and another 20 Death Eaters had been imprisoned.  
  
"It seems that Voldemort wants to scare us." Said George pointing to a big group of Dementors who were going to the School.  
  
"Activate the alarm!" Said Harry leaving the room in a rush and going to the grounds while George sent a message through the link.  
  
"Dementors have apparated at the grounds! I repeat, Dementors at the grounds!" These words were heard by every member of the Council and Dumbledore informed the School magnifying his voice requesting to all of the students who could cast a Patronus to go to help.  
  
As soon as Harry was outside in the grounds, he began to cast his triple Patronus. The Dementors were almost 500 and were going quickly towards the entrance, being stopped only by the 3 animals.  
  
After a few moments more Patronus started to appear. The rest of the Council and a lot of students went to help Harry and stop the creatures before they could enter at the Castle.  
  
"We need a change in the tactics!" Said Harry when more and more Dementors started to apparate and some of the fighter started to show signs of tiredness.  
  
"We hear suggestions!" Said Dumbledore casting his Patronus, a Phoenix.  
  
"Charlie, start a fire!" Said Harry through the link to the redhead.  
  
A few moments later, the 2 Dragons, a Ridgeback Norwegian and Hungarian Horntail, fled over the grounds and started to throw balls of fire starting fires that cornered the Dementors.  
  
Harry summoned his broom and went to fight them from the air. Some students and teachers followed his example and did the same. The Dementors, rounded by the fire and attacked with the Patronus from the air, didn't last a lot. Less than 20 minutes after the Dragons' attack, there wasn't anymore of the Dementors.  
  
As soon as they landed, Death Eaters started to apparate and attack the Hogwarts' defenses. The students and Professors started the counter attack while they started the retreat to the Castle. They were tired from the fight with the Dementors to stand another one with the Death Eaters in that moment.  
  
"Create a barrier of fire between they and us! It's our only way to leave alive!" Shouted Harry to Charlie through the link. The redhead, who was riding the Horntail, nodded and made a signal to the other rider to create the barriers to ensure the retreat of them.  
  
A few moments later, a big barrier of fire separated the Death Eaters of the Castle's defensive group. The group, seeing the chance, started to run towards the School as fast as they could.  
  
"You can't escape from me!" Shouted someone who had just appeared at the Grounds: Voldemort.  
  
"We are not escaping, Tom! But the moment of our fight has not reached yet!" Shouted back Harry before he made appear a bow and said: "This is to remember me!" Then he shot an arrow that hit Voldemort on his eye.  
  
"You'll pay me for this one, Potter!" Shouted Voldemort in pain removing the arrow of his left eye.  
  
"Soon, Tom, soon!" Said the teen before he closed the doors of entrance leaving the Death Eaters outside.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Asked Dumbledore as soon as the doors were closed.  
  
There were many nods, though some students were injured or didn't feel well after the fight with the Dementors. All of them were sent to the Hospital Wing to be checked. The adults went to the Room.  
  
"He started to show his face." Said Albus as soon as all of the Council's members were sat.  
  
"Are the Death Eaters still on the grounds?" Asked Harry, who was eating some chocolate, to George.  
  
"No, they moved to Hogsmeade. They started to apparate there 15 minutes ago. I didn't have any chance to warn you about it." Said George sheepishly.  
  
"It's ok. This time we had luck." Assured Albus to the redhead.  
  
"Shall we set the wards now?" Asked Minerva to her Godson.  
  
"In which part of Hogsmeade are they?" Asked Harry to George while Albus explained them about the wards that the House Elves would set.  
  
"Near the entrance of the Town. Not very far from the School." Said the twin checking the Map.  
  
"Dobby, place the special wards and add Hogsmeade too!" Shouted Harry through the fireplace to the House Elf.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the School is disconnected from the world till the end of the battle." Said Harry seriously to the Council, when Dobby went to tell him that the work had been done with success.  
  
"This will last till the death of Voldemort or the destroy of the School." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"As I said, the war ends here. If Tom dies, we win. If we fail, nothing will stop him. It's to all or nothing, there is no mid point." Said Harry with a decided and serious tone of voice.  
  
"Till the end!" Said the members of the Council showing their agreement to this. It was to win and live or lose and die. And none of them wanted to think in the second possibility.  
  
****  
  
That afternoon, Harry and Hermione joined the patrols around the School. They wanted to leave the room at least for a while and this was their only choice to do it.  
  
"I'm scared." Said Hermione while both of them walked near the Great Hall.  
  
"So am I. But we can't give up now." Said Harry hugging her tightly.  
  
"I love you and I don't want to lose you, Harry. You are the only thing I have." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you think that I don't feel the same? I worry everyday about you. If I lose you, I don't know what I could do." Said Harry hugging her more tightly.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt dizzy. It wasn't the first time it had happened, though she had never told anyone. She stopped for a moment to rest till she felt better.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Harry worriedly seeing her.  
  
"I felt a little dizzy. It must be because of the worry and the tension that we are going through now." Said the girl kissing her boyfriend.  
  
"Why don't you go to see Madame Pomfrey?" Asked Harry not convinced at all with her words.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry, just a little tired. Nothing else." Said Hermione.  
  
"If you say so." Said Harry not convinced, but leaving the matter aside.  
  
"How is your patrol?" Asked Blaise Zabini going to them with Draco Malfoy, who has been named interim Prefect for the Emergency. After the battle, it would be decided if he would be one permanently or not.  
  
"Quiet. Yours?" Asked Hermione while the 4 teens walked together.  
  
"Same here." Said Draco.  
  
"When do you think that they'll attack again?" Asked Blaise to Harry.  
  
"If they continue with this pattern, the next attack will be tomorrow. It's just a matter of time before Voldemort attacks the School with full strength. Till now, they had been little attacks. He'll lead the biggest one." Said Harry seriously.  
  
"It seems that after this, the differences and rivalries will be forgotten between our Houses." Said Blaise suddenly to the 3 Prefects.  
  
"It's a pity that we have to do it for this occasion. The rivalries have lasted too much." Said Hermione. The 3 boys nodded in agreement and the 4 parted their ways, Draco and Blaise continuing their patrol in that floor, while Harry and Hermione went to the Dungeons.  
  
****  
  
"We have Death Eaters at the grounds!" Shouted George through the link the next morning at 6.00 a.m. waking all of the Council's Members.  
  
"How many?" Asked Harry when he entered at the room, still changing his clothes properly. The rest of the Council entered after him, most of them doing the same.  
  
"Almost 100 at the grounds and 40 at 2 of the last 3 Passages." Said George checking the Map.  
  
"You know how to fix the Passages. Go to the grounds and wait for my signal to start to fight." Instructed Harry to the adults.  
  
"What are you planning?" Asked Dumbledore while the other adults left the room and went to the fight.  
  
"The TOKT will do their work." Said the teen with an evil smile tapping a big box that was in a corner of the room.  
  
The box started to change into 4 different airplanes. Their doors were opened and 50 teddies entered in them. All of them were wearing clothes of combat and make up of soldiers. Harry tapped the planes and opened the windows. A few moments later the 4 planes fled out of the room and the teen went to sit with the twin and the Headmaster.  
  
"What is your evil mind planning this time, dear Blaze?" Asked George while the 4 planes were flying above the Death Eaters and the teddies started to jump out of them.  
  
"Just the chaos and a carnage." Said Harry while he watched the teddies touching the Death Eaters and exploding, killing the wizards at the moment that the teddies touched them.  
  
"I would feel pity for them if it wasn't by the fact that they are Death Eaters." Said George watching the chaos that the teddies were making.  
  
"Attack now!" Said Harry through the link to the Council's Member who were waiting the signal and watched the scene of the carnage.  
  
The groups of Death Eaters, still shocked with the TOKT, was surprised with the attack from the Order. They tried to defend themselves, but the Order used the initial surprise on their favor and it didn't take them a long time before all of the DE were stunned or death in some cases.  
  
"He needs better followers." Said Albus with a chuckle after the end of the combat.  
  
"It was a carnage!" Said Remus when the Council entered at the room a few minutes later.  
  
"What did you expect, Moony? A tea party?" Asked Sirius taking seat near his Godson.  
  
"I called them Kamikazes for a reason. Now you know it." Said Harry with his evil smile.  
  
"It'll take some time to recognize the bodies, I'll tell you." Said Moody with seriousness.  
  
"Take your time." Said Harry simply.  
  
"The Death Eaters have been sent to the prison." Said Kingsley to Dumbledore.  
  
"How many Death Eaters still has Voldemort? An approximated number." Said Harry turning on a cigarette.  
  
"We think that there are between 600 and 800, a few more, a few less." Said Tonks reading a report.  
  
"Check the Secret Chamber!" Said Harry suddenly to George, who as usual was sat next to the Map.  
  
"We have some Death Eaters moving there." Said the twin checking it.  
  
"You'll find a little statue in the room that represents the Chamber, tap it twice." Said Harry.  
  
"What does it do?" Asked Albus not sure that he wanted the answer while the redhead did it.  
  
"Another of my surprises." Said Harry mysteriously before he asked to George: "Any change?"  
  
"Another 30 Death Eater dead." Said the twin after a few moments.  
  
"I expected a bigger group for the Chamber." Said Harry simply, before he added to George: "Destroy the last Passage. It's time to drive Voldemort to the trap in our terms."  
  
"What trap?" Asked everyone confused, while the twin did what he had been asked to do.  
  
"The final hit." Said Harry before he signaled Hermione to come with him for a Prefect's patrol.  
  
"Albus, what is he planning?" Asked Severus to the Headmaster.  
  
"I don't know, Severus and I'm not sure that I want to do it." Said Albus with a serious tone of voice.  
  
****  
  
"George, leave us alone." Said Harry to the twin that night at the room. He was there with the Headmaster, who wanted to talk with the teen.  
  
"I'll go to sleep at the Tower. Call me if you need me back." Said George before he used one of the doors and went to his dorms.  
  
"What are you planning, Harry? I don't want more evasive here." Said Albus as soon as he and the student were alone.  
  
"Read this." Said Harry giving Dumbledore the folder that Bill had sent him a few months ago.  
  
"It's a prophecy about what happened when you were a baby with Voldemort, your parents and everything else." Said Dumbledore reading the first pages.  
  
"The next parts are about my childhood, the first 4 years of the School, but this is what I want you to read." Said Harry showing him a page of the folder. Dumbledore took it and read it aloud:  
  
'For the time of the eggs,  
  
The Snake will attack the Sanctuary once more.  
  
The Dragon will lead the Resistance  
  
Against the Evil as he did before.'  
  
"The time of the eggs mean Easter, the Snake is Voldemort, the Sanctuary is Hogwarts, the Resistance is the Order and the Students and I'm the Dragon." Said the teen when Albus made a stop in his reading. Dumbledore nodded and continued:  
  
'For days, the Dark Forces will attack  
  
But the Light will repel them with success.'  
  
"This is what has been happening lately." Said Dumbledore to the teen who nodded and the old wizard went on:  
  
'The final battle will face both sides  
  
At a war without limits.  
  
Old rivalries in the Sanctuary  
  
Will be forgotten forever  
  
And the Childs of the Light  
  
Will be together for a common goal.'  
  
"The hate between the 4 Houses will disappear." Said Harry. Dumbledore nodded and went on:  
  
'Relatives against relatives,  
  
Friend against friend,  
  
Foe against foe,  
  
The fight will see them fighting for their life.  
  
But everyone expects the last fight.  
  
The Dragon and the Snake will fight again  
  
This time in a battle with no more exit  
  
Than the dead of one or both of them.'  
  
"I don't want to read the next parts yet. I don't want to know if I will live or die before the fight." Said Harry putting the folder in the former place where it was.  
  
"So this is reduced to the fight between you and Voldemort." Said the Headmaster seriously.  
  
"Indeed it is. If I die and Voldemort lives, I have prepared things to not let him win completely." Said Harry turning on a new cigarette.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"If the battle is lost and everyone dies, the Elves have orders to destroy the School as soon as Voldemort and his followers are in here. I won't let him take the School." Said the teen with his most serious tone of voice.  
  
"A drastic but necessary decision." Agreed the old wizard, who thought as him in that matter.  
  
"I was sure that you would agree with me on that." Said Harry with a thank to his Mentor.  
  
"I would do the same. I prefer to see the School destroyed to have it on the Dark Side's hands." Said Dumbledore more serious than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"I want you to have this. If I die and you survive, read it. If I survive, forget that I showed it." Said Harry giving him a piece of parchment.  
  
"My last will." Said the teen before the old wizards could ask him what it was.  
  
"All of us have done it and most have given it to me." Said Dumbledore putting the parchment on his robes.  
  
"Could you send someone to be here with the Map tonight? I want to sleep." Asked Harry with a yawn.  
  
"I'll tell Severus to come." Said the Headmaster before he left the room and the teen went to bed.  
  
****  
  
"EVERY MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL COME TO THE ROOM NOW!!! CODE ONE!!!" Shouted Snape through the link at 6.00 a.m.  
  
"He's planning the last attack!" Said Harry to his friends while they entered to the room using one of the entrances that was at the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"It's the last attack. He's using all of his forces." Said Snape as soon as everyone was gathered at the room.  
  
"Dobby, come here!" Shouted Harry to the Elf through the fireplace.  
  
"Did you call Dobby, Harry Potter sir?" Asked the House Elf a few moments later.  
  
"Do what we talked and go and tell Firenze and the other creatures of the Forest to get ready for the fight." Said Harry seriously. The little creature nodded and disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
"Some new changes of last moment?" Asked Dumbledore to the teen.  
  
"A few ones. First, the portkeys won't work tapping them anymore. Now to activate them you have to think: 'This place is unsafe, take me to a safer place.' Second the Elves will set a barrier around the grounds. With this new ward, everyone who isn't marked will be able to leave the grounds at any moment. The Death Eaters will enter, but won't leave." Explained Harry to the others who nodded in understanding.  
  
"Before we go to the fight, there is something that we must tell you. In case that the fight is lost and we die, the House Elves have orders to destroy the School as soon as Voldemort and his followers are inside. Hogwarts will never be taken by them." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"We have to talk with the students." Said Minerva to Albus when everyone nodded in agreement to this decision.  
  
"Let us talk with them. The students will see us as their fellow Schoolmates and that will help us." Suggested Harry to the Heads of Houses while the other MNG nodded to his words.  
  
"Gather the students at the Great Hall." Instructed Dumbledore to the Professors agreeing with the teens.  
  
"Good luck to all of you." Said Harry before he and his friends left the room and went to the Hall.  
  
The 5 friends walked in silence, there was no need of words. At the Great Hall, all of the students were sat at their Tables in silence. When the 5 Gryffindors entered, everyone turned to see them.  
  
"It will happen today. Voldemort is here with all of his followers to launch the last attack." Said Harry going to the front and talking to the 4 Houses and the 2 foreigner Schools.  
  
"When will it start?" Asked someone from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Soon. As we talk some last moment's measures are being taken." Said Harry before he explained them the change in the Portkeys and the barriers that the Elves would create.  
  
"This ends today. Two things might happen when this finishes. One of them, the one that all of us want, is that Voldemort dies and we have to worry only in reconstructing the School, taking care of the injures and, Merlin forbid it, bury the dead. The last one, our worst nightmare, is Voldemort winning and we dying. In case that the last thing happens, he won't take the control of this Castle. Hogwarts will be destroyed before it falls on his hands." Said the teen to his fellow students.  
  
"All of us, except the students form Dumstrang and Beauxbatons, have been here for 5, 6 or 7 years. We grew up, found friends, we fell in love, fought, knew the happiness and sadness, successes and failures, found mentors in some of our teachers, enemies in others. But we have felt this School as our Home.  
  
"Let's show Voldemort that the Students of this School can forget the hate and ancient rivalries to reach to a common goal. Let's show them the true meaning of being a student of Hogwarts and a member of each of our Houses.  
  
"Let's face this battle, the last of this war, together till the end!" Finished Harry.  
  
As he finished, the 6 Tables burst in claps of support to his words. His words had done its job: raise their spirits and get them ready to the fight. This was the time to see the others as friends and not as member of rival Houses. The School needed all of them at the same side.  
  
"Never surrender, never retreat!" Shouted Harry pointing his wand to the ceiling. From it, sparks flew and started to create a part of the School's crest. The rest of the students understood what he was doing and followed him. Soon, a big image of the Hogwarts' Crest was over the tables. Near them, were also the Dumstrang and Beauxbatons Crest, who were decided to support Hogwarts on this.  
  
"FOR THE VICTORY!!!!" Shouted someone. This words were chorused by all of the students.  
  
Harry left the Hall with his wand at his hand and was followed by all of the students who also had their wands out. All of them had a decided look in their faces. They reached to the doors where Dumbledore and the Order at full was waiting.  
  
"What did you tell them?" Asked Minerva to her Godson. Harry's only answer was the image of the Great Hall with the 3 Crests on the ceiling.  
  
"Let's go!" Said Harry opening the doors and leaving the Castle ready to face Voldemort and his followers.  
  
At the Grounds of the School, Voldemort was waiting with the Death Eaters for them. Both armies, who were huge, went to the center of the grounds and both Leaders, Harry and Voldemort looked at each other with hate.  
  
"ATTACK!" Shouted both of them at the same time. The Battle of Hogwarts had started and nothing would be the same when it finished.  
  
****  
  
In the same moment those words were said, spells, curses and jinxes were shot from one side to the other. One spot stayed clear of them: the center. In that place were standing Harry James Potter, the leader of the Light, and Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, the leader of the Dark.  
  
Suddenly Harry flicked his wand and a dome appeared over them surprising everyone. The Death Eaters and the Order and the students alike, tried to break it shooting curses and hexes, but nothing happened to the dome. With a new flick of his wand, Harry made appear an invisible wall in the dome that separated him from Voldemort.  
  
"What games are you playing, Potter?" Asked Voldemort trying to destroy the wall or the dome, but failing.  
  
"You'll know soon." Answered the teen before he contacted Dumbledore and said: "Forget the dome. As long as I'm alive this dome will remain. Concentrate in the Death Eaters. Voldemort is mine."  
  
"What are you planning and what is this dome?" Asked Albus signaling everyone to attack while the Death Eaters still tried to break the shield.  
  
"It's the last resort. I'm the only person who can erase it. If I live and he dies, it will disappear. If Voldemort kills me, it will collapse and destroy everything at the way to the center." Explained Harry while he watched the battle.  
  
"It will destroy him but also your body." Said Dumbledore stunning some Death Eaters.  
  
"I'll be dead in that case, anyway!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I hope that you know what you are doing." Was Albus' answer to his words.  
  
"So do I." Said the teen before he cut the link.  
  
"Are you a coward now, Potter?" Asked Voldemort to the teen after 15 futile minutes of trying to break the dome and the wall.  
  
"The time for our fight hasn't arrived yet, Tom." Stated Harry making appear a little screen on the wall of the dome.  
  
"Are you planning to watch TV now?" Asked the Dark Lord with a snort.  
  
"No, with this we'll see the fights between your Death Eaters against my forces. I'll suggest you to make yourself comfortable. We'll do this for quite a while." Explained Harry making appear an armchair and a goblet of juice.  
  
"Can I suggest a fight to see?" Asked Voldemort making appear a copy of his throne.  
  
"I'm all ears." Said the teen.  
  
"Your Godfather seemed to have found his cousin and one of my most loyal servants, Bellatrix Lestrange. Why don't we start with that?" Asked Voldemort with his evil smile.  
  
"I agree." Nodded Harry to his enemy and with a flick of his wand, the screen began to play images of Sirius and the Death Eater.  
  
****  
  
As Voldemort had said, Sirius Black was facing Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin. Both of them looked to the other with great hate and ready to kill the other. The Death Eaters that were with her and the Order's Members that were with Sirius had left them alone.  
  
"I see that you still follow that coward that you call Master." Said Black with hate while he and Lestrange were circling with their wands ready to fight.  
  
"Crucio!" Shouted Bellatrix hearing his words.  
  
"The same coward of always!" Shouted Sirius ducking out of the Curse, before he shouted: "Flamirion!"  
  
"You won't defeat me with that and you know it!" Shouted Bellatrix shooting the counter curse and stopping Sirius' attack.  
  
"You are right on that. We'll have to do it fighting without our wands. We know each other too well to do it with magic." Said Black putting his wand on his robes.  
  
"Start to pray, Black!" Shouted the Death Eater going towards Sirius with a knife.  
  
Sirius and Lestrange caught themselves in a fight of fist, kicks and knives with one mission for both of them: kill their opponent. Movements and hits were done with great accuracy, but not killing any of them.  
  
"Say goodbye, dear Cousin!" Said Lestrange holding a knife with Sirius laying on the grass, unable to fight her.  
  
"Fuck you, Lestrange!" Spat Black, not wanting to ask mercy never.  
  
"Good words for the last ones!" Laughed Bellatrix ready to kill him.  
  
Sirius got himself ready for the hit, but it never came. Suddenly he heard a loud 'thud' and the woman fell dead next to him. On her back, there were arrows. The old Marauder looked around and found the source of them: Firenze and the Centaurs were leaving the Forest to join the battle. But the Centaurs weren't the only Creatures who did it: Unicorns, Acromantulae and other Beasts were joining too.  
  
"I owe you a big one." Thanked Sirius to Firenze going to the group of Centaurs. He had met them during the epidemic at the School. Albus had sent him to the Forest to be the contact between the Centaurs and the School, in case they were the group who found the cure.  
  
"You are welcome." Said Firenze before he turned to the Creatures and said: "It's our time to fight. Attack only the Death Eaters!"  
  
In that moment the last part of the Light's army joined the Battle and every piece of the game was in the board. Now the only thing that mattered was who would be the winner of this game, which prize was the Wizarding World.  
  
****  
  
"You need better followers, Tom." Laughed Harry seeing the Creatures entering at the fight.  
  
Voldemort's answer was 10 different curses and hexes against the wall that remained unbreakable. Harry shook his head and saw him amusedly.  
  
"And learn to control your temper." Added Harry with an evil laugh.  
  
"You'll be dead when this wall is gone. Hogwarts will be mine despite all of your efforts." Said the Dark Lord as Harry changed the image in the screen once more.  
  
"Did you really think that I wouldn't find your spy at the Council, Tom? Maybe he doesn't have the Mark on his arm, but certainly is easy to see like one of your followers." Said Harry watching the fight that had started to play. In that fight were a family: the Weasleys. Percy was fighting side to side with the Death Eaters and his brothers would stop him even if they had to kill him to do it.  
  
****  
  
The Weasleys siblings were in a isolated part of the battle field. In there, was Percy facing Ron, the twins and Bill. Charlie was in another part riding the dragon, while Ginny was far from the School.  
  
"Why, Percy? Why did you betray the family?" Asked Bill ducking out a disarming spell shot by his brother, while Fred shot a stunning spell.  
  
"I want the power. That's something you can't get staying with the family." Said the former Head Boy avoiding the Fred's spell and stunning the twin a moment later.  
  
"And you think that you'll get it joining the Dark Side?" Asked Ron shooting 3 charms in row and ducking some of his brother's.  
  
"You don't understand it!" Shouted Percy before he hit George with the Cruciatus Curse and stunning Bill when the oldest redhead went to help the screaming twin.  
  
"I thought I knew you better, Percy. The Dark Side will never win." Said the fifth year, feeling as the rage increased inside of his body more and more.  
  
"You are wrong in that, Ron! We'll win! My Lord is more powerful than that fool of Potter!" Shouted Percy attacking Ron with 5 hexes.  
  
"Harry is a better man than you and that coward that you call Master! He never denied the family as you and Voldemort did! You are a failure!" Shouted Ron, shielding himself of the attack.  
  
"Avada Keda...!" Started to shout Percy but Ron attacked him first.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Ron hitting his brother with full strength.  
  
Ron's attack hit him fully and Percy's wand exploded at that moment killing him. The youngest of both siblings went to make sure of it, before he woke his other brothers.  
  
"He's dead." Said Ron to Bill before he let the rage inside of him take control and went to the battle ready to not leave any Death Eater alive if he could.  
  
"Should we stop him?" Asked Fred to his brothers watching as Ron attacked the Death Eaters at right and left.  
  
"It's better for him to release his anger at the Death Eaters rather than us. I want to leave this place alive if I can." Said Bill joining the battle with the twins.  
  
****  
  
"Another loser." Commented Harry to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Nothing will matter here if you die, Potter. Nothing will stop me then." Retorted Voldemort with a sneer.  
  
"Gather the Quidditch Players. We'll use a new tactic." Said Harry to the twins through the link.  
  
****  
  
"Accio Broom!" Shouted all of the students who were in a House Team.  
  
Harry had told the twins that they could use the broom to attack the Death Eaters from the sky and the twins had given the message to all of the students who had one. Those students had agreed and summoned the brooms. Now the flyers joined Charlie Weasley and his friend, who were riding the Dragons.  
  
On the floor the students who had been part of the Dueling Tournaments had decided to follow their example and formed a group. All of them were in circle fighting against the Death Eaters.  
  
Suddenly loud thuds were heard and everyone turned to see the Giants who joined the Battle, being leaded by Hagrid and Madame Maxime. The Ground Keeper wasn't alone in this, with him was...  
  
"Hagrid, where did you get Fluffy??" Asked Harry to his friend through the link, while the three-headed dog started to cause damage eating Death Eaters.  
  
"He has lived at the Forest all this time." Smiled the Half Giant while he joined the Giants at the battle.  
  
"He's more nutters than you, Harry." Commented Ron through the link.  
  
"The next thing we'll know is Norbert coming here." Said Harry with sarcasm thinking in the Dragon that Hagrid had got in their first year.  
  
"Turn around." Said suddenly Hermione to her friends listening their chats.  
  
"Why...?" Started to ask Ron but he stopped when he saw a new Dragon entering at the grounds, this one without rider.  
  
"Is anyone missing here?" Asked Harry to his friends, recognizing the Ridgeback Norwegian.  
  
"I can't think of any." Retorted Hermione shaking her head.  
  
"The Skrewts maybe." Suggested Ron.  
  
"Will Hagrid take to the battle every creature we've studied in his classes?" Asked Harry suddenly seeing Buckbeak entering at the Battle with more Hippogriffs.  
  
"Most probably." Commented Hermione attacking a Death Eater and cutting off the chat from her side.  
  
"Nutters. You, Dumbledore and Hagrid are completely nutters!" Exclaimed Ron joining the fight again.  
  
****  
  
Harry cut off the link too and returned his attention to his nemesis, who looked not happy with every turn in the events. He wasn't expecting at all the giants, Fluffy and the Hippogriffs.  
  
"Getting impatient, Tom?" Asked the teen with a sneer.  
  
"Damn you, Potter!" Cursed Voldemort attacking the Dome once more, and failing as he had done it before in breaking it.  
  
"It won't work. I'm the only one who can make it disappear." Said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"Then fight as a man and not as a baby like your father!" Shouted the Dark Lord.  
  
"Wrong thing to say." Said the Gryffindor waving his hand.  
  
Immediately Voldemort felt a wave of electricity all over his body. It lasted 5 minutes and could be compared with the Cruciatus. The Dark Lord made great efforts to not shout in pain, that was a lot.  
  
"Be quiet if you don't want more punishments like that." Warned Harry changing the image of the screen to the fight among the Teachers and the Death Eaters.  
  
****  
  
In another part of the battlefield, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, the old Marauders and the other members of the staff were fighting. They were in a circle, back to back.  
  
"Severus, watch out!" Shouted Remus to the Head of Slytherin when a Death Eater shot a stunning spell against him.  
  
"Thanks, Lupin!" Said Snape saying the counter curse and repelling the attack and stunning the Death Eater who had attacked him.  
  
"It seems that everyone has came to the party!" Commented Sirius to the Headmaster watching the last group that had joined the battle.  
  
"Remind me to thank Hagrid for his help." Said Minerva stunning another Death Eater.  
  
"When will Potter open the Dome?" Asked Flitwick attacking another Death Eater.  
  
"He won't. He'll kill Voldemort before he opens it. If Harry dies, the Dome will disappear disintegrating both of their bodies." Explained the Headmaster stunning a group of 5 Death Eaters.  
  
"It's a suicide!" Exclaimed the teen's Godparents hearing those words.  
  
"Like he had said, this finishes here. He won't let Riddle win. Even if that means that he has to sacrifice himself to do it." Said Albus in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"He lost his mind!" Exclaimed Sirius worriedly.  
  
"It's his choice, Sirius. There's nothing we can do to change it and you know it." Said Remus sadly.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted suddenly a Death Eater pointing his wand to the Headmaster, taking everyone by surprise.  
  
"Albus!" Shouted all of the teachers seeing the green light going to Dumbledore, who knew that couldn't shield it or escape.  
  
When Albus was getting himself ready to die, suddenly someone jumped in front of him and was hit by the spell. Everyone turned around and saw Severus laying dead in front of the old wizard.  
  
"Thanks for your sacrifice, Severus." Said Albus with a sad tone of voice before he killed the Death Eater responsible of the death.  
  
"We have to take the dead somewhere else." Said Remus looking around and seeing a lot of bodies from both sides laying at the field.  
  
"Nymphadora, gather a few Aurors that are injured and do it." Instructed the Headmaster to the Auror, who nodded and started to do her mission.  
  
"Destroy him forever." Said Dumbledore to Harry before he and the rest of the staff rejoined the battle once more.  
  
****  
  
"A word and you'll get another electrical shock." Threatened Harry to Voldemort, before the Dark Lord could speak.  
  
"It's a pity that the one who died wasn't Dumbledore, but Severus deserved it too." Mumbled to Himself Voldemort. Unfortunately for him, Harry listened his words, and with a wave of his wand, Riddle received another electrical shock.  
  
"I want you alive for the fight, Tom. If you continue like this, I'll fry you." Said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"What do you intend with all of this, Potter? Why don't you fight?" Asked Riddle shouting to the teen.  
  
"Like I said before, the moment for our battle hasn't reached. You'll know when. I'll decide it, not you." Said Harry simply before he added: "And for what I intend, it's easy. You'll see how your followers fall one by one till none of them are up to a fight. You'll never win this battle."  
  
"We'll see, Potter, we'll see." Commented Voldemort, while he watched the new images that started to be played.  
  
****  
  
At every centimeter of the grounds, the fighter continued the battle. For every student that fell or portkeyed because of their injuries, there were 2 to continue the work. The students only used the portkey, when their injuries were too serious to go on fighting.  
  
The number of Death Eaters, who at the beginning was higher that the School's defenders, now was beginning to decrease in alarming speed for the Dark Side. The work of the Students, Professor, Giants and Creatures at the same side, had reduced it to the half in the almost 3 hours that the battle had lasted till then. Many of them had tried to leave the grounds, but were stunned as soon as they found the barrier that had been set by the Elves.  
  
The students were divided by year and not by House. This wasn't the moment to see the house they were in, now was the moment to fight and forget their differences.  
  
Ron and Hermione, along all of their year mates, were battling near Hagrid's Hut. Of all of the fifth years, both friends, plus Neville, Seamus and Lavender Brown were for Gryffindor. Parvati, along her twin sister had left the School at the beginning of the battle a few days before. Dean had portkeyed himself just a few moments before when he saw that he couldn't continue due to his injuries. From Ravenclaw, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were the only members of their House. The rest had portkeyed themselves or hadn't joined the battle at all. From Hufflepuff, Justin, Ernie, Susan and Hannah were the only ones there. They were the only fifth years of their House that had stayed at the School for the fight. From Slytherin, only Draco and Blaise were there. The rest had been sent away from the School after the test of loyalty made by the Lily and Fawkes or the attacks against the students.  
  
"Portkey yourself, Ernie! You can't continue like that!" Shouted Hermione to the Hufflepuff seeing that the boy was bleeding a lot.  
  
"I can..." Started to say Ernie, but couldn't continue, because he choked blood.  
  
"Neville, portkey yourself with him!" Instructed Ron to his friend, seeing that he was also bleeding, but not as much as the Hufflepuff's boy.  
  
"Good luck!" Said both of them, before they activated their portkeys and left the battle.  
  
"Blaise, watch out!" Shouted Mandy seeing a Death Eater going to attack the girl. The Slytherin avoided the attack and stunned the dark wizard before she tanked the Ravenclaw for the warning.  
  
"Want some help here?" Asked Katie joining them with the Chasers and the Twins, after finishing the fight from the sky.  
  
"It's always welcome!" Shouted Draco stunning a Death Eater.  
  
"It seems that it won't take a lot before Harry and Voldemort have their fight and finish this battle." Commented George looking around the grounds and seeing that there was no more than 150 Death Eaters, while there were almost 400 fighting for the Light Side.  
  
"What is he planning with that Dome?" Asked Terry while he ducked a stunning spell and disarmed the Death Eater who had attacked him.  
  
"Only Harry knows it." Answered Hermione, tackling down Alicia when a Death Eater tried to hit her with a Cruciatus. Immediately, Fred stunned him, while both girls stood and went on fighting.  
  
Ron changed into his Animagus form and started to attack the Death Eaters like the Griffin while the other MNG protected him of the attacks, that were vicious and killers. His strikes made the Dark Wizards cover and run when they saw that their tries were futile against the beast.  
  
Suddenly, a Black Panther and a Wolf joined him at his attacks. Looking around, trying to find out who were the 2 Animagus, the MNG saw that Draco and Katie missed.  
  
"McGonagall trained her after we knew that you were Animagus." Explained Alicia pointing to the Panther, who attacked as viciously as the Griffin.  
  
"Your Head of House also trained us, after he made the truce with Harry. I'm a lioness." Explained Blaise before she joined the 3 Animagus, in her form and attacked as vicious as the others.  
  
"The School has this year more Animagus than all of the ones that have been trained and registered in the last Century." Commented Hermione with a little laugh.  
  
Suddenly, everyone saw a fifth animal joining them: a big and black dog that meant that Sirius Black decided to fight in his Animagus form. With him, Remus, Albus, Minerva and Arabella went to the teens to fight with them.  
  
"Nice group we have here." Said Minerva watching her students with one of her rare smiles, this one full of pride.  
  
"We owe you a lot." Said Fred to his Head of House.  
  
Before McGonagall could answer, Hermione felt nauseous again and looked like she would feint. Remus saw this, and caught her before she would feint there.  
  
"Thanks, Moony." Said Hermione standing again with help of her former teacher.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Albus concerned about her health.  
  
"I've been feeling dizzy lately. I guess it's because of the tension and this fight." Answered the girl.  
  
"Let me check you. Just to be sure." Said Dumbledore pointing his wand to the student and saying a few words.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Remus to the Headmaster when he finished the exam.  
  
"Do you know it?" Asked Albus to Harry through the link ignoring the werewolf's question.  
  
"I cast that spell a few days ago and got the same answer you did. I know it." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Know what?" Asked Hermione joining the chat, along everyone else.  
  
"On Valentine, we got bingo. Twice." Said Harry simply.  
  
"You mean that...?" Started to ask Hermione, with some fear in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Mione, I mean that." Answered the teen with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Merlin." Said Hermione before she fainted.  
  
"Someone portkey with her, please." Ordered Harry to the group of teachers that were with her. Arabella took her in arms and both of them disappeared when their portkeys were activated.  
  
"She is...?" Asked Ron joining their chat a few moments later, when the 5 Animagus had finished their attack and the Death Eaters were severely injured or dead.  
  
"Twins." Said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You better leave this damn battle alive, Harry! You have 3 persons who need you now!" Shouted Sirius to his Godson.  
  
"Between my options, dying is not one of them, Sirius." Said Harry before he closed the link permanently.  
  
"What is he planning with the Dome, Sirius?" Asked Fred to the Marauder.  
  
"A suicide." Said Sirius before he told them what his Godson had in mind for the battle between he and the Dark Lord.  
  
"He's insane!" Exclaimed Alicia when Sirius had finished.  
  
"That's what he meant when he said that the fight finished today, no matter what happened, right?" Asked Neville remembering what his year mate had said at the Hall before the students went to the battle.  
  
"Exactly." Nodded Dumbledore seeing other fights between students and the Death Eaters.  
  
"Let's join the fights!" Said Ron to his friends before all of them returned their attention to the Death Eaters.  
  
****  
  
"Your girlfriend is ill, Potter? What a pity!" Smirked Voldemort, not knowing the truth. Harry's answer was another electrical shock that left the Dark Lord on the floor screaming with pain.  
  
"I want you alive, Tom. Don't make me fry you." Said the teen with a evil smile.  
  
"Why don't you stop covering with this damn wall and fight, Potter??" Shouted Voldemort his patience lost.  
  
"You are right in that, Tommy. It's our time." Said Harry before he sat in the floor and closed his eyes.  
  
All around the grounds, every Death Eater was frozen and couldn't move. From the Dome, suddenly began to appear a black light that went up to the sky and fell in all of the Dark Wizards stunning them in a moment.  
  
"Now, Tom is our time." Said Harry standing from the floor and erasing the wall that separated them. The hardest of the battles of the whole history, both Muggle and Wizard, was about to start.  
  
****  
  
While Harry got ready for the fight, Dumbledore and the others went around trying to find out what the teen had done to the Death Eaters and what was the light that involved them.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Said Albus after checking 5 Death Eaters. Everyone could see the usual twinkle in his eyes, but this time it was more present than usual.  
  
"What did he do?" Asked Minerva curiously.  
  
"He left them as Muggles. None of them has magic in themselves anymore." Said Albus before he turned to see the Dome and saw that the wall was gone.  
  
"It's about to start." Said Remus, when he saw it too.  
  
"Tell the Aurors to take the Death Eaters away. The students must portkey away from here too." Instructed Albus to Kingsley Shaklebolt and Professors Sprout and Flitwick, who nodded and went to do their mission.  
  
All of the Council's Members (Dumbledore, Minerva, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus, Sirius and a few another ones) and students (Ron, the twins, the Chasers, Draco and Blaise) who remained at the grounds went near the Dome to see the Battle that would end this war forever.  
  
****  
  
"Last time we dueled, we didn't bow to each other. Why don't we do it this time?" Asked Harry to Voldemort, both of them with their wands ready.  
  
"At least you remember some manners." Said the Dark Lord bowing at the same time the student did.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Voldemort with his wand pointed to Harry's chest.  
  
He just stood there till the green light was near him. When the curse was a few centimeters from him, Harry raised his hand and the Avada Kedavra hit it and a some fog appeared around him.  
  
"You are dead!" Shouted Voldemort, before the fog disappeared.  
  
"Not yet!" Shouted Harry returning the spell to Voldemort with his wand as if it was baseball's bat, shocking the Dark Lord completely. Voldemort, recovered himself from his shock and waved his wand making the light disappear.  
  
"Impressive, Potter." Said Riddle, hiding his shock.  
  
"Thanks, Tom." Said Harry simply before he shouted: "Soulium desvastus!"  
  
"Do you really think that you'll do something with that?" Asked Voldemort repelling the attack that was the soul destroyer. It was very ancient and no one had used it in centuries. Riddle wondered how he had learnt it, but he dismissed this when the teen launched another attack.  
  
"Fiernus Mantel!" Shouted the Dark Lord.  
  
"Mantus Hierratus!" Exclaimed Harry repelling the attack.  
  
****  
  
Both fighters continued the attacks for a long time, while the only persons left at the grounds watched the battle in silence and in astonishment by the power shown by both of them.  
  
"Who in the name of Merlin trained him?" Asked Minerva shocked.  
  
"Myself." Said someone apparating behind them. Everyone turned around and saw a tall man wearing a blue robe using a hood over his head.  
  
"I should have known it." Said Dumbledore with a smile watching the man shaking his hand.  
  
"It's been a little more than 50 years since the last time we saw each other, Albus." Smiled the hooded man.  
  
"Do you know who is he?" Asked Sirius watching them confused. The others were as confused and him.  
  
"He helped me in my training when I had to defeat Grindelwald." Explained the Headmaster.  
  
"I see that your memory is as good as it was in that time." Said the mysterious man with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Dumbledore curious.  
  
"I'm here to take him to the other world or to help him to recover after the end of the fight. If I'm not wrong, he'll finish unconscious." Explained the man while he watched the battle.  
  
"I presume that your training with him was like mine then." Commented Albus remembering his own training. The man just nodded.  
  
"By Merlin's sake, who are you?" Snapped Sirius to the man losing his patience.  
  
"Merlin himself." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"As I said, your memory is as good as it was years ago." Said Merlin lowering his hood to show his face. Everyone recognized him by the pictures of the books and paintings that were at the School, though he looked younger.  
  
"I'm a heir of him. My Mission is to train our heirs." Explained the Merlin's heir when he was asked why he looked younger.  
  
"He is heir of Merlin??" Asked Ron shocked.  
  
"And also of the Four Founders, King Arthur and Morgan LeFey. In his veins, run the blood of the most powerful wizards in the whole history of the wizardry." Said Merlin simply.  
  
""Oh God!" Said Katie completely shocked with this. All of the others, except Dumbledore, were shocked too.  
  
"At least they didn't say your name." Chuckled Albus to Merlin.  
  
"Harry said something else than that. He cursed me, his ancestors, God and the Devil along all of the angels, demons and the whole humanity. And it was in the first meeting when I told him about his ancestry." Said Merlin shaking his head.  
  
"It doesn't surprise me at all. To curse someone, he's really good." Laughed Albus softly.  
  
"Also for shouting, use his wand and curse everyone at sight. He was a bit hard at the beginning." Sighed Merlin.  
  
"What made him change?" Asked Remus curiously, recovering from the shock of the news, along everyone else.  
  
"He met Angelus, right?" Asked Dumbledore with his eyes full of twinkle.  
  
"They drove me crazy!" Groaned Merlin.  
  
"Who's Angelus?" Asked Minerva confused.  
  
"Someone who's worst than the MNG, Peeves, the twins and the Old Marauders all together but multiplied by 50. That's the old Angelus." Said the Headmaster with a smile.  
  
"After a while, Angelus quit to be with him. He became almost as bad as him." Commented Merlin watching the fight that went up in intensity in the curses and powers shown by Harry and Voldemort.  
  
"He has some tricks for Voldemort, doesn't he?" Asked Ron as all of them watched the combat.  
  
"A few ones." Said Merlin with a mysterious tone of voice, before he shut his mouth and pulled up his hood again.  
  
"That's what you meant when you said that Merlin could be here with us?" Asked Minerva to Albus remembering the chat that they had had at the MNG's Room the first night of the School's siege.  
  
"I didn't expect to see Merlin here, but yes, that what I meant." Explained Dumbledore before he turned his attention back to the duel.  
  
****  
  
"Tired, Tommy?" Asked Harry with a mocking after shooting 7 different spells in a row, not giving Voldemort any time to attack him.  
  
"I'm not that easy to defeat, Potter!" Exclaimed the Dark Lord before he shouted: "Infernus Corporeus!"  
  
"Cielarus Bendict!" Shouted Harry at the same time.  
  
Both curses hit in the middle of the air. This time instead of producing another Priori Incantatem as it had happened in their last duel, both wands exploded, being reduced to ashes in the hands of both wizards.  
  
"It seems that we'll need a change of weapons." Said Voldemort taking a sword from his robes. It was silver and its hilt had the form of a snake's tail.  
  
"From Salazar Slytherin." Commented Voldemort.  
  
"I have something better." Said Harry making appear a sword too.  
  
"Excalibur from King Arthur." Said the teen getting ready to the sword fight.  
  
"I'll have your head this time!" Shouted Voldemort in rage going against Harry ready for the sword fight.  
  
"We'll see that!" Answered the teen attacking with the sword.  
  
CLASH!!  
  
Both wizards attacked and the swords crashed in the air. Both of them started to throw attacks right and left with their swords, all of them being parried by the other.  
  
****  
  
"I see that he learnt how to fight with the swords really well, Merlin." Commented Albus to the hooded man, who nodded without speaking a word to the others.  
  
"What does that triangle mean?" Asked Ron suddenly realizing that inside the dome was the drawing of a big triangle. In each of their ends, there was a little monolite.  
  
"Tell me he isn't planning that, Merlin!" Shouted the Headmaster, paling when he saw it. Once more none of them got an answer from him.  
  
"Albus, what is it?" Asked Sirius worried with the paleness that the Headmaster had in his face.  
  
"He'll destroy Riddle's soul, his magic and his body. The first monolite is for his magic, the second for his soul and the third for the ashes of his body." Explained Merlin before he shut his mouth again, never taking his eyes from the battle.  
  
"Why are you so paled, Professor?" Asked Fred worriedly to the Headmaster.  
  
"Because it can kill Harry while he does it, Fred." Explained Albus trying to contact Harry through the link, but he found it closed to everyone.  
  
"He has decided it and no one will change his mind on this, Albus." Said Merlin seriously.  
  
"Did you have to teach him that??" Asked shouting Dumbledore to his trainer.  
  
"He wanted to know everything that could destroy Riddle no matter the consequences. I seem to remember that you did it too when I trained you 50 years ago." Stated as a matter of fact the ancient wizard.  
  
"It's different! I was almost 100 years old if you remember, Merlin! He's 15!" Exclaimed Dumbledore. Everyone else watched the exchange in silence. None of them remembered the Headmaster being so angry with someone in a long time.  
  
"Same situation, different ages." Said simply Merlin.  
  
"Wasn't there any other thing you could teach him?" Asked the Headmaster.  
  
"The other thing that I taught him was the dome that he is using now." Stated Merlin before he added: "The ritual is about to start."  
  
"We haven't finished this talk." Told Albus to Merlin before all of them returned their attention to the dome.  
  
****  
  
Inside the dome, Voldemort found himself unable to move. He was frozen in the air, in a x position unable to move. At the grass, Harry was sitting with his eyes closed while the monolites started to shine.  
  
From the ashes of Riddle's wand, the echoes of souls started to appear. Like it had happened last year, Harry's parents appeared along Cedric and many other ones. All of them watched the ritual wondering what was about to happen. The echoes started to leave the dome and stood behind it making a circle all around it.  
  
When the last of them had appeared, Harry opened his eyes and started to speak in a quiet but audible voice, in a language that no one understood:  
  
"Kirte Mutry Oru Pillus (Great Killer Of The Dark Side)  
  
Nustie Lintr Buetrg Ziuft (Whose Soul Is As Dark As The Night)  
  
Xergh Stry Juklew Bust (Responsible Of Much Grief And Pain)  
  
Reftji Lintr Verw Ñoret Chur Hustuj (Lose Your Magic And What Makes You The Snake's Heir)"  
  
After these words were said, a bright red light surrounded Voldemort and the Dark Lord screamed in pain as the light entered all over his body. Then the light left his body and went to the first monolite that went on shining for a few minutes. When the shining stopped, Voldemort looked different. His eyes weren't red anymore and his face wasn't so pale or white as before.  
  
"What... have... you... done... to... me?" Asked Riddle in pain as Harry was about to start to speak again.  
  
"You lost your magic and the ability to speak Parseltongue. Now you'll lose your soul." Explained Harry before he added in an afterthought: "That is, if you ever had one." Then he started to speak the language again:  
  
"Kirte Mutry Oru Pillus (Great Killer Of The Dark Side)  
  
Nustie Lintr Buetrg Ziuft (Whose Soul Is As Dark As The Night)  
  
Xergh Stry Juklew Bust (Responsible Of Much Grief And Pain)  
  
Aashre Lintr Thruny Quetrx Muntillk (Remove The Soul And The Darkness Of His Body)"  
  
Once again, Voldemort was surrounded by a light, this time it was a bright yellow one. The light entered in his whole body and it started to shine and lights started to leave from his body. A few minutes later, a new echo left his body and was trapped by the light that took him to the second monolite.  
  
Riddle soulless body fell to the floor with his eyes opened and staring to anywhere. Outside of the dome, the echoes of his victims looked shocked with this but some of them cheered when they realized that Voldemort was dead and their deaths had been revenged.  
  
Harry stood from his place and went to the body, It was obvious to everyone that he was making great efforts to do it. When he was standing next to Riddle's body, he put a hand over his heart and muttered something:  
  
"Wuthsr Cugtj Oru Kojth Muztr (The Heart Of The Dark Must Stop Forever)"  
  
Immediately after these words were said, Tom's heart stopped and Voldemort was dead. But Harry hadn't finished, he returned to his position and started to speak again:  
  
"Kirte Mutry Oru Pillus (Great Killer Of The Dark Side)  
  
Nustie Lintr Buetrg Ziuft (Whose Soul Is As Dark As The Night)  
  
Xergh Stry Juklew Bust (Responsible Of Much Grief And Pain)  
  
Twung Cugtj Plejnm Gentmu (Whose Heart Was Stopped)  
  
Ubtey Lkets Yhwredn Nadjugt (Be Reduced To Ashes Forever)"  
  
After he said this, a new light involved the dead body of the Dark Lord. Very slowly, the body started to burn in ashes till nothing was left. The light took the ashes and entered at the last monolite that was sealed immediately.  
  
"It's over." Said Harry to the echoes before he made disappear the Dome and collapsed to the floor with not a lot of energy at his body.  
  
****  
  
The group of students, Professors and adults who were watching the whole ritual, ran immediately to Harry when they saw him collapsing. Merlin was the first who arrived there and checked his pulse.  
  
"Merlin, is he...?" Asked the echo from Lily Potter very worriedly, making the question that everyone had in their mind.  
  
"I'm... still... alive... It's... not... that... easy... to... get... free... of... me..." Said Harry slowly, opening his eyes a little to see the adults, the echoes and Merlin.  
  
"Great work." Smiled Merlin softly.  
  
"I'm... tired,,," Said Harry before he lost the consciousness.  
  
"He's sleeping." Said Merlin to everyone, putting his hand at his heart and muttering some words. A white light involved Harry for a few seconds before it faded.  
  
"What will happen now with us?" Asked one of the echoes to the Order's Members and Merlin.  
  
"I'll give you 30 minutes to say a final goodbye to your loved ones. After that you'll disappear forever. You won't return as ghost or echo." Said Merlin to the echoes.  
  
"We are ready, Merlin." Answered James Potter after a few moments of discussion between all of them.  
  
"You'll have a chance to speak with your son soon. First, he has to make a little trip along his soul mate." Explained the ancient wizard to James and Lily, before he snapped his fingers and all of the echoes, except the ones of the Potters, disappeared.  
  
"Take care of his body. I'll pick Miss Granger and they'll be starting this trip very soon." Informed Merlin to the adults pointing to the teen, after receiving a nod from Harry's parents.  
  
"How long will this trip last?" Asked Ron curious.  
  
"2 weeks." Said the ancient man before he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Hey Padfoot so long!" Exclaimed James to his best friend when Merlin was gone.  
  
"Prongs, is it you?" Asked Moony watching the 2 echoes in shock. The rest of the presents were also shocked.  
  
"Yes, Moony. It's me or the echo of me at least." Said James with a smile.  
  
While the adults were trying to recover from the shock, the twins made signals to Blaise, Draco and the Chasers to activate their portkeys. All of them were out of place there and the best thing to do was leave them alone. The 5 gave them a nod of agreement, before the 7 teens said the words that would activate their transports and disappeared from the grounds going to the place where the others were.  
  
"You are Ron Weasley, right?" Asked Lily to the redhead, who nodded.  
  
"A true Weasley. We met your parents when we were at the Order of the Phoenix." Smiled Lily.  
  
"Yes, now I'm a member along the rest of my family and Harry and Hermione." Said Ron with pride.  
  
"Prongsie, Lily, you'll be grandparents! Your daughter-in-law is expecting twins!" Said Sirius with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Grandparents??" Asked James and Lily in shock.  
  
"Miss Granger is pregnant of almost 2 months now. She became pregnant after their first time together at Valentine." Explained Albus to the Potters.  
  
"I don't want to imagine the mix of genes of those children. Their mother a bookworm and their father a prankster." Commented Minerva before she added to James: "And he alone, is worst than the Marauders in their times!"  
  
"Hey, Harry had the same mix!" Said James mocking offense with the comments.  
  
"You 2 can't compare yourselves with Harry and Hermione! They are far ahead from you in everything!" Exclaimed Remus.  
  
"You hurt me, Moony!" Said Lily mimicking James reaction.  
  
"He's right! His adventures can't be compared with yours!" Said Albus with a chuckle.  
  
"Let's see who's worst." Said Ron before the adults could continue the little argument. Then he asked to the Marauders: "What is your record of broken rules in a School Year?"  
  
"Almost 100 in seventh year. Yours?" Asked James with a smile of pride.  
  
"What is our record?" Asked the redhead to the Headmaster and his Head of House.  
  
"They broke 185 in their Second Year. And they weren't pranksters yet." Answered Minerva.  
  
"185???" Asked the 3 Marauders and Lily in shock.  
  
"We arrived in a flying car, we stole things from Snape's private stores, we made an illegal Polyjuice Potion, we entered the Slytherin Common Room impersonating 2 students, we went to the Forest, we tricked a teacher to get a permission to get a book from the Restricted Section of the Library, we broke the curfew quite a few times we paid many visits to a girl's bathroom." Recounted Ron thinking in the trio's second year.  
  
"Thanks for telling us who stole the things from Severus' stores, Mr. Weasley." Said sternly McGonagall to the redhead.  
  
"And we weren't pranksters yet." Said Ron, after a giving a smile to his Head of House.  
  
"They are worst than us." Commented James after recovering from the shock of Ron's words.  
  
"Did they leave any rule without being broken?" Asked Lily to Minerva and Albus.  
  
"Yes, they haven't gone to the other sex's dorms." Answered Minerva.  
  
"Me and Harry never did it, but Hermione paid a visit to our dorm at Christmas in our third year." Said Ron contradicting McGonagall's words.  
  
"Then they didn't." Commented Albus with a smile.  
  
"Animagus?" Asked James curious.  
  
"Hermione is a Phoenix, I'm, a Griffin and Harry is a walking zoo. No one except him knows how many forms he has." Explained Ron, before he jumped a meter from the grass.  
  
"What happened?" Asked everyone surprised.  
  
"My mom decided to test how loud can she shout," Explained Ron before he added: "Gotta go. If I don't appear there soon, I will suffer a young death at her hands."  
  
"Say hi to your parents from us." Said Lily before Ron activated his own Portkey.  
  
"It's almost time." Said Merlin appearing again, a few seconds after Ron's leave.  
  
"I guess this is our goodbye." Said Sirius to the echoes with a sad tone.  
  
"Watch yourselves and take care of Harry and your great-Godchildren." Smiled Lily to the adults.  
  
"Goodbye." Said Remus to James, while Albus and Minerva did the same to Lily.  
  
"Good luck." Said James to his old friends before he and his wife disappeared.  
  
"Take care of Harry and Hermione's bodies. If something happens to them while they are on the trip, they'll die and nothing will save them." Warned Merlin to the adults before he was gone.  
  
"Go with the others while I tell the House Elves to erase the barriers." Instructed the Headmaster before he went to the Castle and the others left the grounds activating their portkeys, Sirius holding Harry's unconscious body at his arms.  
  
****  
  
While the adults started their talk with James and Lily's echoes, Merlin went to where Hermione and the rest of the fighters were. It was a big building with an improvised Hospital at the main room of the place. Medi- Wizards from all England were moving there taking care of the patients, healing injuries and giving them Potions to help them to recover and make them sleep.  
  
Hermione was sat at a bed with Molly Weasley sat next to her. She was surprised when the teen told her about the pregnancy and that Hermione gave her the title of honorific Grandmother of the twins. Neither she or Harry had parents and she was the only person that could take the title.  
  
"I have news for you, Miss Granger." Said Merlin going to her bed stopping a chat between the Weasley Matriarch and the Gryffindor student.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Molly pointing her wand at the man.  
  
"I'm a friend. There's nothing to worry about." Said Merlin before he waved his hand and the wand went back to Molly's pocket.  
  
"What news do you have for me?" Asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
"The war is over and Riddle has been killed. Harry did the job." Said Merlin with a smile.  
  
Around them, all of those persons who heard these words started to spread the news and cheers burst from every corner of the room. Doctors and patients alike cheered for the end of the war.  
  
"How is Harry? Is he alive?" Asked the teen standing from his bed and facing the man. Her tone of voice was worried and she was near the tears, fearing a bad news.  
  
"He's alive, but he'll need your help. He has to make a trip to recover from his injuries and needs you." Explained Merlin while the twins, Draco, Blaise and the 3 Chasers appeared at the Hospital Wing.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" Shrieked Molly running to her sons and hugging the as strong as she could. The twins returned the embrace happy to see her once more.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Asked Hermione seriously.  
  
"Lay on bed and close your eyes. You'll fall in a long sleep."  
  
Hermione did as she was told and laid on bed. Merlin put his hands at her heart and started to mutter some words. She was enveloped in a white light for a few moments before he removed the hands. He turned around to see the students and Molly watching him intently.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Asked Alicia, going to the bed with the others.  
  
"I put her to sleep. Like I said, there's nothing to worry about." Explained the old wizard before he checked his watch and said: "The time is almost over. I have to call the souls."  
  
After he said these words, he disappeared from the room. The 7 students and Molly looked around trying to find him, but he was gone. Then the Weasley Matriarch went to check Hermione and found the teen sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Who was he?" Asked the woman to the teens.  
  
"Merlin." Said all of them at the same time.  
  
While Molly tried to recover herself from the shock of these news, the Chasers went to see another students, while Blaise went with Draco to see her mother who was there.  
  
"Where is Percy? He didn't come here and Charlie didn't know anything about him. Bill came here unconscious." Asked Molly to the twins.  
  
"Mom, Percy was a Death Eater. He fought at the Battle for You-Know-Who's side. He fought against us." Said Fred with a serious tone of voice before he told his mother what happened between Percy, he, George, Bill and Ron.  
  
"Ron killed him?" Asked Molly with tears. She couldn't believe that one of her own child had gone to the Dark Side.  
  
"It was in self defense, Mom. If he hadn't done it in that moment, Percy would have killed us." Said George very seriously.  
  
"Where is Ron?" Asked their mother looking around the place looking for her youngest son.  
  
"He stayed at the School." Said Fred before he told her about the echoes.  
  
"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY! I WANT YOU HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Shrieked Molly opening her link to Ron. She had been added to the link 6 weeks before. She was the only non-Council's Members who shared the link.  
  
A few moments later, Ron appeared at the room and went to his family. Molly engulfed him in a bear hug that he returned immediately. The twins also joined it, giving support to their mother and brother.  
  
"WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE!" Shouted Sirius appearing at the room with Harry's body at his arms, along Minerva and Remus. Immediately, Minerva transfigured a piece of paper in a bed and put it next to Hermione's.  
  
6 doctors went immediately to the group, and while 2 of them checked the injuries of the Weasleys and the teachers, the rest of them started to check Harry. When Albus appeared there, one of the doctors checked him too.  
  
The last battle of this war had been won by the light side and Voldemort had been killed forever. Now it was time to heal the injuries, clean everything and start to think about the future that looked brighter than ever now that the dark had disappeared. 


	18. Chapter 17 Hogwarts On Strike!

Chapter 17 Hogwarts on Strike!  
  
The next day to the battle, all over the European Continent was informed that Lord Voldemort had died during the Battle of Hogwarts as it was started to call the fight that had happened at the Castle.  
  
All of the newspapers had dedicated pages and pages about the fight. That information was the product of interviews from the Ministry to the students that had fought. None of them knew how it had finished.  
  
There was a pact between the students and teachers that had been there till then. They had promised that all of what had happened and what Harry had done would never be told to anyone. No one needed to know the real powers of the teen. All what they needed to know was that Voldemort had been killed and who had done it. The how didn't matter.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione continued unconscious. The Doctors were confused. Their injuries weren't serious enough to slip them into a coma as they were. No one else besides the ones who had talked with Merlin and the Weasleys who hadn't been there, knew the whole truth.  
  
Both teens were moved into a private room. There were a lot of people who wanted to see them and the neither the Doctors, the Ministry nor the Order wanted them to see the teens. At the door of the room there was always an Auror who didn't let anyone enter besides the people who took shifts to be next to them.  
  
Those were the whole Weasley clan, Sirius, Minerva, Albus and the three Chasers. Sometimes there was more than one of them at the room, but they were never alone. Merlin had been very clear at his warning and their first priority was to protect them.  
  
Another thing that was kept in silence was Hermione's pregnancy. Everyone knew that it was just a matter of time before it was known, but they preferred to keep it among themselves till then. Dumbledore had a feeling that the School Governors would want to expel her and if it happened they would need to be ready for it.  
  
****  
  
Two days after the end of the war, Albus called an Order's meeting to decide the next steps. Ron had been excused of it as he was at the Hospital with his two best friends and no one in their mind would try to take him to the meeting. He wasn't in conditions to be in one with Harry and Hermione Unconscious in a bed.  
  
"How many Death Eaters had been dead or captured?" Asked Albus to Kingsley, starting the meeting.  
  
"We have 350 of them imprisoned, 400 are dead and almost 150 are Squibs right now. The Dark Creatures have been destroyed during the battle." Informed the chief of the Aurors reading a paper.  
  
"What about our forces?" Asked the Headmaster to Minerva.  
  
"We have lost 50 Aurors and another 15 students and a Professor. Almost 80 students are injured, although only 15 are still at the Hospital." Said the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"Firenze, what about the Forest's Creatures?" This was asked to the Centaur who was at the meeting as a special guest.  
  
"The Centaurs have lost 12 of us. The Acromantulas lost 25 of them. 5 Griffins were killed. The other creatures didn't lose anyone, although they have some injured among them." Explained Firenze. Dumbledore nodded in thanks to the three of them.  
  
"Albus when will the classes start again?" Asked Filius Flitwick, the tiny Head of Ravenclaw and Charms' Professor.  
  
"First we need to repair the damages that the Castle has suffered, Hagrid's Hut being the most damaged due to Harry and Voldemort's fight.  
  
"Then I need to find a replacement to Severus as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin. Although it's probable that this last place will be taken by Professor Sinistra." Explained the Headmaster to the Staff.  
  
"It will be an honor for me to do it, Headmaster." Said the Astronomy Professor with a smile.  
  
"That solves a matter. We still need a teacher for Potions." Informed Dumbledore giving a nod of acceptance to her words.  
  
"What about Sirius Black? He was the best student behind Severus at their year." Commented Sprout after thinking for a while.  
  
"I'll be honored to do it." Said Sirius a little surprise by this.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts' staff then." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"Where are we going to finish if two of the infamous Marauders have become teachers?" Said Minerva with a chuckle causing a little laugh of everyone at the meeting.  
  
"Professor, will there be any kind of problem with Hermione?" Asked Fred seriously.  
  
"What's wrong with Miss Granger?" Asked Professor Vector who taught Aritmancy. Hermione was one of her favorites' students and also one of her best students she had ever had. "She's pregnant of two months and Harry's the father of the twins that she expects." Informed Minerva to the whole room.  
  
"We want to keep this quiet as long as we can. At least till we know for sure the Governor's position." Said Dumbledore with a strict and serious tone of voice.  
  
"Do you think that they might want to expel her?" Asked a perplexed Professor Sprout shocked with the news of the pregnancy and angry with the chance of Hermione being expelled for that.  
  
"It Wills surprise me." Said the old wizard with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Albus, if she's expelled, Harry won't give a second thought about it. He'll leave as well and we won't be able stop him." Said Remus with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"I know it, Remus. I will do everything at my power to prevent that. I expect the support of the staff on this situation." Informed the Headmaster seriously to the teachers.  
  
Sirius, Minerva and Arabella pledged their support immediately. They were connected to the teens in any way and both students would always find it on them. The rest of the Professors did the same after a few moments.  
  
"How will the Houses react when this is known?" Asked Arthur Weasley to the four Heads of them.  
  
"The Gryffindors will never leave alone one of us." Stated Fred with his most serious tone of voice. Minerva nodded in agreement to this, showing her support to her House.  
  
"Ravenclaw will support Gryffindor too." Said Flitwick knowing that his House and the Lion's House were very friends.  
  
"Hufflepuff too." Added Sprout agreeing with both statements.  
  
"Last year, I would have said the Slytherin would turn their back to the Gryffindors. This year, everything will depend of the upper years to decide what the House will do." Informed Sinistra after a few minutes of thinking.  
  
"If the Gryffindors make some kind of protest against this, we'll have the four Houses on the protest." Summed up McGonagall, receiving nods of agreements from every Professor.  
  
"What kind of protest would you wait?" Asked Moody seriously.  
  
"The strike of the whole House." Stated the twins at the same time.  
  
"THE WHAT????" Asked all of the adults at the same time, shocked with their words. The only one who wasn't shocked was Dumbledore, who looked a little amused with the chance of House on strike. But he had to admit that the chance was high and very plausible.  
  
"If Hermione is expelled or if the Governors want to expel her, expect our House going to the strike. No classes or Quidditch." Explained George, while Fred nodded at his side.  
  
"You have to be kidding us!" Exclaimed Sprout in shock with this.  
  
"We are not." Stated the twins at the same time.  
  
"Minerva, what do you think about this?" Asked Flitwick to McGonagall who looked to the twins as if she was considering the chance of this.  
  
"If my House goes to the strike, you'll find me on the strike too." Stated very firmly and seriously the Professor.  
  
"What???" Asked most of the members, who didn't believe what she had said.  
  
"As Fred has said, the Gryffindors will never leave alone of ours. If the House goes to the strike, as Head of the House and former member of it, I'll support and pledge to that decision." Informed McGonagall very seriously.  
  
"So will us." Said Sirius, Madame Hooch, Arabella and Vector with the same seriousness. They were the three Staffs' Members who had been at the Lion's House in their School times.  
  
"We'll see what will happen when the moment comes." Said Dumbledore before anyone else could say something. He wasn't surprised at all with the chance of the strike or the pledge two of the three Teachers. He suspected that this could be one of the protests that the House could take at the situation.  
  
"The students will return to the School in two days. With them here, we'll have a situation: what shall we do with Harry and Hermione? They can't stay at the Hospital where they are now, till they wake." Said Albus changing the subject.  
  
"The Hospital Wing will be attested of students who will try to see them." Said Minerva thinking on this new matter.  
  
"Let's take then to the Headquarters." Said Fred suddenly.  
  
"No one except the 5 MNG, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall and you, Headmaster, knows the main entrances. If Madame Pomfrey is needed, she could use the passage from your Office or we could create a new one from the Hospital to the Room." Added George to Dumbledore who started to think in the suggestion of the Weasley twin.  
  
"They need someone to check them the 24 hours! Who will do it while you sleep or are in class?" Asked Sprout, while the rest of the thought about this idea.  
  
"We have the best person to do it." Said Fred in a mysterious tone of voice.  
  
"And who is that person if we can know?" Asked Arabella with confused.  
  
"Was Dobby called?" Asked the House Elf Apparating at the meeting suddenly.  
  
"Let us introduce you to Dobby." Smiled George while Fred explained everything to the Elf and what they would need of him.  
  
"Dobby will be glad to do it!" Informed the House Elf with a big smile and nodding vigorously to this.  
  
"Anything else?" Asked the twins at the same time with a smile of victory for this.  
  
"They'll be moved to the MNG's Headquarters as soon as they arrive to the School." Said Dumbledore with a nod of acceptance to this.  
  
"Next topic: the burial of the dead." Started Arthur while Dobby left the meeting.  
  
For the next few hours, that and other subjects were discussed. Among them was the giving of Merlin's Orders in Second or Third Grade to the students and Aurors who had fought. The Thirds to those ones who had died and the Seconds to the ones who had stayed till the end. No one even argued when Harry was suggested to be given the First Class for the defeat of Voldemort.  
  
****  
  
A couple of days later, the Great Hall was full of students once more, talking, laughing, the upper years retelling what they had seen during the battle, and the younger what they had done with their families when they were with them.  
  
All around the Hall there were black standards to remember the students that had lost their lives during the battle. In all of the tables there were some empty chairs to remember those students too. Those empty seats were the ones that they usually took during meals and the students respected them now.  
  
Almost at the end of the dinner, after the desserts were served, Dumbledore stood and silence fell all over the room.  
  
"Welcome back to all of you. This is the first day with the School open after the end of the last war that plagued the Wizarding World." Started the Headmaster.  
  
"During the Battle of Hogwarts, as everyone calls it, Lord Voldemort was killed by one of the students, Mr. Harry James Potter, freeing the world of the Dark Lord's reign of terror."  
  
When he said this, the whole School burst into cheers, especially the Gryffindors. It took at least 15 minutes before Albus could regain the control and the silence fell once more at the Hall.  
  
"But not everything was happiness. During that day 15 students lost the life along one of the Teachers of the School. Those students were:  
  
"From Gryffindor: Alex Ufther, Mathew Lopret, both of them from Sixth Year and Milo Mannara from Seventh Year.  
  
"From Hufflepuff: Kirk Newtrix, Michael Mercury from Sixth Year and from Seventh Year, died Catherine Storm and Charles Pryde.  
  
"From Ravenclaw: Terry Boot from Fifth Year, Mary Lebeau and Alice Murdock from Sixth Year and Roger Davies From Seventh year.  
  
"From Slytherin: Jack Drake and Michael Rogers from Sixth Year and Steve Dent and Bruce Constantine from Seventh Year.  
  
"Also during the Battle died the Professor of Potions and Head of the Slytherin House, Severus Snape.  
  
"In their memory, I'll ask all of you to raise tour goblets and keep a minute of silence." Said Dumbledore raising his Goblet, being followed by everyone at the Great Hall, who did a minute of solemn silence.  
  
"In substitution of Professor Snape, Sirius Black will teach Potions and Amanda Sinistra will be the new Head of Slytherin from now on." Explained the Headmaster after the end of the minute. Everyone clapped politely to both Professors who bowed in thanks and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"It's been decided that no one will be named Head Boy in replacement of Mr. Davies. We think that naming someone else for the remaining time would be a little useless now that the war is over. The replacements for the Prefects of Sixth of the four Houses and Mr. Boot from Ravenclaw, will be named this summer and the students who are chosen as they will be notified when the School's letter is sent." Informed the Headmaster.  
  
"On the last two notes of tonight, the Ministry has decided that all of the students who stayed at the fight will receive the Merlin's Order Second Class while those one who died will receive the Third Class in after death's Memory. On this, Mr. Harry Potter will receive the First Class due to his work to end the war."  
  
As soon as these words were said, everyone burst into claps and cheers immediately. Many of the younger students congratulated those ones who would receive the Order. Said Students looked shocked with this information, but quickly the expression changed to one of happiness.  
  
"The last thing that I'll tell tonight is that both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are at the School in a hidden place. No one except the few ones who knows this place will be allowed to see them. We'll ask you to not try to find it. The students who built it and use it as their private place, don't like intruders at all." Chuckled Albus sending a smile to the twins who smiled back.  
  
"They are at your secret room, right?" Asked Katie to Fred when the whole School went to their dorms.  
  
"Don't tell anyone." Said the twin while everyone went to sleep. The Head Girl nodded and went to her private dorms while the Beater followed his year mates to their dorms.  
  
****  
  
"Whom the hell told it? It was supposed to be kept in secret al long as we could!" Asked shouting Fred to the Headmaster 2 days after the return to the School.  
  
That morning at the Daily Prophet was informed that Hermione was pregnant and that Harry was the possible father of the child she expected. It turned into the subject of chat of the whole School.  
  
Ron, who that day left his friend's side, almost cursed someone when they started to ask him about everything that was told in the paper. The twins and the Chasers had a lot of trouble keeping him at bay during the day. He didn't even go to dinner. He went straight to the Room.  
  
"Fred, please. Shouting won't help at all." Said Bill trying to calm down his brother. The twin just went back to his seat not saying a word.  
  
"I don't know the answer, but someone from the Hospital must have done it. That information didn't leave from here. And besides all of us, few people knew it before today." Explained Albus to Fred.  
  
"What will happen now?" Asked George seriously, while his twin gave an apology to the Headmaster.  
  
"This afternoon I was visited by two of the School Governors. As I was afraid, they want to expel her saying that it would be a bad example for the others. Besides that, they believed in what the Prophet said that Harry 'could be probably' the father. The reporter made them believe that the father could be someone else." Informed Dumbledore to the whole Council.  
  
Fred got up from his seat and stormed of the Office, shouting: "Expect the whole House on strike for the breakfast! I'll make sure of that!"  
  
"Expect the whole School on Strike for dinner." Said George before he left the Office after his brother.  
  
"These two weeks will be very long." Muttered Dumbledore after Minerva, Sirius, Hooch, Arabella and Vector assured that they would go to Strike too if the House did it.  
  
****  
  
As soon as the twins arrived to the Common Room, they found some students there. They went to Katie and told her what they had been said at Dumbledore's Office.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed the Head Girl in disbelief, when she was told that the Governors wanted to expel Hermione.  
  
"We are not!" Said both Beaters at the same time with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What shall we do? We can't leave them alone!" Asked Katie to her friends.  
  
"Gather the whole House. Gryffindor is going to the strike." Informed Fred to the Chaser.  
  
"We are what?" Asked Alicia listening his last words while Katie sent some Prefects to gather all of the students of the House in 10 minutes.  
  
"Everyone, listen to us for a moment! We have bad news!" Shouted George catching everyone attention.  
  
"As all of you know, Hermione Granger is pregnant. And not matter what the Prophet says, the father is Harry Potter." Started Fred.  
  
"Tonight Dumbledore told us that the Governors want to expel her for this and because supposedly, no one knows who's the father." Continued his twin.  
  
"THEY WANT TO DO WHAT?????" Shouted Ginny Weasley resembling extremely well to her Mother's Howlers. Collin Creevey, who was sitting next to her, had to cover his ears with the shout.  
  
"Expel her. They say that it would set a bad example to the whole School if she continues here being pregnant." Explained Katie who was angry too.  
  
"What shall we do? We can't leave alone two of us! No after everything they did for the School." Asked Angelina to her friends. All around the Common Room there were nods of agreements.  
  
"We'll go to the strike in protest of this. If their decision of expelling her continues, the House will go on with the strike for indeterminate time." Said George seriously to his House mates.  
  
"This will mean that Gryffindor will be neither assisting to Classes or playing Quidditch." Explained Fred.  
  
"What does McGonagall say about this?" Asked Dean Thomas, thinking about their Head of House.  
  
"If my House goes to the strike, I'll stand with them in the decision." Said Minerva very seriously entering at the Common Room at that moment.  
  
"It will have to be of complete agreement of the seven years. What will do each year?" Asked Katie to the whole Common Room.  
  
"They are our year mates! Of course that Fifth Year will go to strike!" Exclaimed Seamus, receiving nods of support from Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"In our seven years here, we learnt that our House is our family at the School. And like in a family, any member can be left alone when there is a problem. Seventh Year will go too." Said Lee in the name of his year. The other students form the year agreed with his words.  
  
"We can be the youngest, but we won't leave our House mates alone." Said Michael, the Gryffindor's Keeper, in the name of First Year.  
  
"Sixth year will go too." Said the Prefect of that year, Dina Lister, after receiving the agreement of her year mates.  
  
"So will us." Said Ginny in the name of Fourth Year.  
  
"Second Year won't stay behind." Said Dennis Creevey in the name of his year.  
  
"Neither will Third." Said James Casttle for his year.  
  
"Sign the parchment and write your name and year." Said Fred to everyone, giving a piece of parchment to Alicia after he signed it.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Gryffindor is on strike!" Informed George as soon as the last of the students had signed it.  
  
"STRIKE! STRIKE!" Began to shout someone, and soon everyone joined it.  
  
****  
  
During the breakfast of the next morning, the whole staff looked intently to the Gryffindor Table. Minerva had already informed them her House's decision. Immediately Sirius, Arabella, Madame Hooch and Sinistra had informed the other Professors and the Headmaster that, as they had promised, they would join it too.  
  
When all of the students had arrived and the mail has been delivered, Katie Bell, Michael Netz, Dennis Creevey, Ginny Weasley, James Casttle, Dean Thomas and Dina Lister, a member of each year of Gryffindor, went to the High Table and told the Headmaster that they wanted to tell something to the whole School and asked him to call silence at the Hall.  
  
"As all of you know," Started Katie to read a parchment when the silence at the Hall was absolute, "a member of Gryffindor, Hermione Granger is pregnant. And Harry Potter is the father no matter what is said.  
  
"Last night we were informed that the Governors of this School want to expel Hermione Granger for this. After discussing this among all of the students, the student body of the Gryffindor House has decided the next:  
  
"First, the whole House will be on strike since the moment this is finished of being read.  
  
"Second, the students of the House will no attend Classes or play Quidditch as long as this strike lasts.  
  
"Third, the strike will last till the Governors decide to retreat in their intentions of expelling Hermione Granger as we consider their intentions as unfair and of something for the 16Th centuries and not for the end of the 20Th.  
  
"Headmaster," said Katie turning to Dumbledore, "this parchment where we inform of our decision has been signed by every student of our House. With this, we finish the duties of informing you our decision."  
  
Said this, Katie gave Albus the parchment she had been reading and with the rest of the House, she left the Great Hall. At said place all of the students looked shocked with this, not believing at all what had happened.  
  
Then Minerva stood and informed to the School:  
  
"Supporting the decision of Gryffindor, the Professors Figg, Black, Hooch, Vector and myself, we pledge to the strike. As long as it lasts, none of us will teach our classes." Said this, those teachers left the Hall too.  
  
"This will be to the hell." Muttered Dumbledore to himself while the students started to talk about what had happened with the Gryffindors and the teachers.  
  
****  
  
George had been wrong when he said that for dinner the whole school would be on strike. It happened much earlier.  
  
For the end of the first class of that morning, the Ravenclaws, with Cho Chang as their spokeswoman, had informed their Head of House, Professor Flitwick, that in support of Gryffindor, they would go to the strike too.  
  
"This is something of troglodytes, Professor." Had said Cho when she explained the reasons of the joining.  
  
Flitwick had to shut his mouth when he couldn't find a reasoning against her phrase. Actually, he thought exactly the same.  
  
The Second House to join it was, to everyone surprise and disbelief, Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, the spokesman of the House, informed Sinistra that they also considered this as unfair.  
  
"Harry Potter was responsible of the truce that made us forget our hates. This is our way of showing him the thanks." Informed Draco when he told his new Head of House the reasons of their decision.  
  
As well as Flitwick, Sinistra couldn't find an argument against this. She had suspected that the truce between Harry and Draco would weight a lot in the steps that her House would take during the strike, and she had not been wrong.  
  
For lunch, the Hufflepuffs had joined it too. Their spokesman had been Ernie MacMillan one of the few students from fifth year that had been at the fight till the end, and one of the few ones that had fought at Hogwarts' Battle.  
  
"We owe him a lot, Professor Sprout. And we can't stay behind in this. We have no reasons to turn our back to the Gryffindors." Were Ernie's words to Sprout when he told her their pledge.  
  
For the lunch, the whole School was on strike. The rest of the staff, following their student's example, joined it and pledged them to the Strike of the Four Houses, as Professor Binns had named it when he was informed of these events.  
  
****  
  
"What does this mean?" Asked one of the School Governors, Martin Straight, to Dumbledore the next morning, showing a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
For three days in a row, Hogwarts' students had been on the front page of the newspaper. This time, the Headline was a big: "Hogwarts Students Goes to The Strike!"  
  
In the article, it was informed about the intentions of the Governors of expelling Hermione and the support that she and Harry received form the students that went to the strike.  
  
To write the Article, the twins had convinced Rita Skeeter to do it, saying that she would have free way in everything she wrote on the article, as long as she wrote that Harry was the Father of the baby (if the people didn't know that Hermione was expecting twins, they wouldn't be the ones who would reveal it) and she told the true reasons of their decision.  
  
Rita, seeing all the chances she would have with the deal, wrote a five- page article with interviews to some of the students of the four Houses, some Professors. She also added a little history of the relationship between both teens and words about it from their friends.  
  
"To me it seems as if Rita wrote about what the students have decided to do." Said a voice from behind the man. Straight turned around and saw Amelia Bones, chief of one of the Ministry's Departments, was sitting in a chair, with Arthur Weasley sat next to her.  
  
"You know," continued Amelia, "I really liked the phrase used by the student to describe the Governors. How was it?"  
  
"I think that it was something like 'They think that they are at the 15Th or 16 Century and not at the doors of the 21St..' I think that Miss Chang, also described them as troglodytes." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"Also I would like to know who drew that picture. It was excellent." Commented Amelia.  
  
On the article, Rita had added a drawing made by Dean Thomas. On it, the Governors were characterized as some kind of prehistoric men opposing some people who represented the students who were carrying signals of "STRIKE!"  
  
"Mr. Dean Thomas is the responsible of that picture, Amelia. I must admit that I found it very good." Said Albus with a smile.  
  
"The teachers joined the strike too?" Asked Arthur to the Headmaster.  
  
"The whole staff, Binns included; all of the paints except the ones that are the access to the Common Rooms, although they have informed me that they support this; and also all of the Ghosts, with Peeves being the first who did it, something incredible if you ask me. All of the residents of this School are on the strike." Informed the old wizard.  
  
It was true. For the end of the lunch, all of the Staff's Members joined it. The Portraits and the Ghosts had informed Dumbledore before the dinner their joining.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Shouted outraged the Governor.  
  
"Maybe it's ridiculous, but when you decided to try to expel Miss Granger, you gave the students the reason to bury their differences, supporting her. What had started with Voldemort's attack to the School, this finished the job." Informed Dumbledore with a calm tone of voice.  
  
"Did you really think that the Gryffindors would cross their arms with this? They are the bravest, but also their sense of loyalty, especially to one of them, is huge. The rest of the students showed support to them joining the strike." Said the Minister seriously.  
  
"Here you were the stupid, Straight." Commented Amelia.  
  
"We are following the rules and doing what they say!" Shouted the Governor.  
  
"I read the rules from the beginning to the end and it says nothing about expelling a student for becoming pregnant." Commented Katie Bell entering at the Office at that moment holding a thick book at her hands. Then she said to Dumbledore: "Excuse me for coming without being invited, Headmaster."  
  
"You are welcome to join the meeting as the spokeswoman from your House, Miss Bell." Said Albus dismissing the matter easily.  
  
"Madame Bones, Minister Weasley, Mr. Straight." Greeted Katie to the adults taking a seat near them. The three of them greeted her with a nod.  
  
"How is that about the rules that you just mentioned, Miss Bell? That caught my attention." Commented Amelia curious.  
  
"When we started the strike, I went to the Library and asked Miss Pince the book with the rules of the School." Said Katie before he turned to the Headmaster and said: "The trio broke all of the rules. They are far ahead from the twins in that category."  
  
"Thanks for confirm my suspicions about that matter, Miss Bell." Chuckled Albus, while Arthur tried to hide a little smile, as well as Amelia.  
  
"Returning to the matter, at the whole book, there isn't a single rule against students going to the strike." Continued Katie before she said to the Governor: "In other words, any kind of punishment can be given to us for doing it."  
  
"We were aware of that matter." Informed Arthur, while the others nodded to this.  
  
"I was just making sure that any reprimand was done against us for it." Said Katie before she returned to the main problem:  
  
"In the whole book, there isn't a single mention about what would happen if a student became pregnant. In other words, what you are trying to do is illegal, Mr. Straight."  
  
"Did this situation happen ever before?" Asked Amelia, while the Governor looked at the Chaser with hate and rage.  
  
"Thinking in that, we asked Professor Binns to make a little research about this subject." Informed the Head Girl before she added in a low tone of voice: "No one who assisted to his classes remembered if he mentioned it. Probably because most of us were asleep at his classes."  
  
"Continue." Said Dumbledore with a soft chuckle by her comment.  
  
"Binns informed us that there have been 12 cases of students pregnant during their times at the School." Started Katie taking a parchment and giving copies of it to the adults, who started to read it while the Head Girl continued:  
  
"Of the 12 students, four gave birth to their children or became pregnant during the last term of their Seventh Year. As they would finish soon, any action was taken against them.  
  
"Another student became pregnant during her Fourth Year and was taken by her parents. This was mostly due to the fact that the girl was raped by a Professor who was sent to prison for this.  
  
"Of the last seven cases, four gave birth during their Sixth Year and the other three during the summer before or the beginning of their last year. Again any action was taken against them. The School provided help to them so they could raise their child while they continued their education. None of them failed their exams and three were chosen as Head Girls." Finished the Chaser with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Mr. Straight, You have no basement for doing what you want to. In all the years that Hogwarts has been open, any student who became pregnant was expelled for it." Said Katie finishing her explanation.  
  
"This doesn't mean that it's immoral and illegal!" Shouted the Governor as if the facts that the students had told were a minor detail.  
  
"What's immoral? That two students who love each other go to another part of their relationship?  
  
"Mr. Straight, I've known Harry and Hermione for five years, though I know more to Harry because he has been my Teammate since his First Year. If I can tell something about them and don't fear to be wrong is that they are very responsible of their actions. I'm sure that having a child being so young wasn't in their plans, but it doesn't mean that they won't put their best efforts to be the best parents they can.  
  
"Hermione has been the best student of this School since her first day here. Ask any teacher, and with the exception of Professor Trelawney, you won't find any complain about her. You'll hear a lot of good things about her. Except when she went with Harry and Ron to save this School, she never broke a rule. She's one of the persons whom most follow them.  
  
"Harry may not be a great student if we talk about marks but he never stopped putting all of his efforts on them. You might hear complains about his work at the classes, but if he is Prefect, it's for something and not because he's the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"What it's immoral and illegal is what you are trying to do, Mr. Straight. If you continue with this, you'll find the School going on with the Strike." Finished the Chaser with her most serious tone of voice.  
  
"I want her at my Department as soon as she is graduated!" Exclaimed Amelia to Arthur pointing to Katie.  
  
"The Ministry in one of my options and your Department is at the head of the list." Said the Chaser with a smile.  
  
"Get good marks at the NEWTs and you are in." Assured the Head of the Law Department with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"I will." Promised Katie.  
  
"This is ridiculous! We are going to set an example and you come to tell me what's immoral? What do you know about it, nigger?" Asked Straight, and hitting a nerve on the Head Girl.  
  
The next moment after he said those words, he found himself on the floor with a Black Panther over him showing her teeth in a very dangerous way, and breathing on his neck.  
  
"Miss Bell!" Exclaimed Albus trying to calm down the Chaser taking her form away from the man while Arthur and Amelia tried to recover from the shock of the incident.  
  
"Let me go, Headmaster! I'm fine!" Said Katie changing back to her human form.  
  
"Repeat something like that again against me, Mr. Straight and you'll feel the teeth on your body!" Said the student before she stormed out of the Office slamming the door behind her.  
  
"How many students were trained to become Animagus this year?" Asked Amelia to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Fred, Ron and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Harry Potter got his own training during the summer." Explained Albus with a smile.  
  
"I want her Badge! She attacked me!" Shouted suddenly Straight recovering from the shock of the attack.  
  
"You insulted her by her color of skin and you expected her to be quiet and to not take any action?" Asked sarcastically Arthur, looking to the other man as if he was insane.  
  
"Excuse me, Headmaster, but I came here for a reason and I would like to do it." Said Amelia while the Minister and the Governor started to discuss with shouts about the incident with Katie.  
  
"Let me see if I can get the permission. Reach to Harry and Hermione is not easy, Amelia." Said Albus before he contacted to Ron through the link and asked if the things were quiet at the room for a visit from Amelia, Arthur, Straight and him.  
  
"As long as you let me sleep and you don't disturb Dobby, do whatever you want." Answered Ron with a sleepy tone of voice that told Dumbledore that he had woken the redhead with his call.  
  
"How is that of getting permission to see them?" Asked Bones curiously while the four adults entered at the passage that went from the Headmaster's Office to the Room.  
  
"It's a long story." Said Albus mysteriously before he opened the door and entered at the room.  
  
****  
  
The first thing that the Gryffindors noticed as soon as Katie entered at the Common Room, was that she was furious and looked ready to kill anyone. All of them walked away from her while she went to the twins, Alicia, Angelina, Lee and Ginny who were talking at a far corner of the Common Room.  
  
"That well went the meeting?" Asked Fred ironically.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Fred!" Said Katie still angry.  
  
"What happened there?" Asked Alicia worried. In her seven years with Katie, she had seen her in that state few times and it happened only when someone said something about her color of skin.  
  
"Let's say that Straight is only alive thanks to Dumbledore's reflexes to stop me." Said the Head Girl with a flat tone of voice before he asked to the twins: "Can I see them? I need something to remind me what I'm fighting for."  
  
"Let's go." Said the twins standing from their seats and going to the exit. They were followed by the Chasers, their sister and best friend.  
  
"You know the rule." Said Fred handing them five handkerchiefs. The group nodded and tied them to their eyes and followed the twins and entered at the room.  
  
As soon as they entered, Dobby made them a signal to keep their voices down and pointed to one of the beds where Ron was sleeping. They nodded and went to the beds where their friends were sleeping.  
  
"They'll find a little hell when they wake." Commented Angelina, petting Marauder, who was sleeping at Harry's feet.  
  
All of the pets of both teens were there. Crookshanks and Marauder slept at their masters' feet, Hedwig and Athena were in a perch that was created for them, while Lily, and Fawkes when he went there, rested on her own perch.  
  
"Someone's coming." Said George to Fred when the light at the door of Dumbledore's Passage turned on. The lights were created to tell the MNG if someone was entering through one of them. If the room couldn't be used in that moment, the MNG, who was using it, always left a sign at the other side of all of the doors saying that it was busy.  
  
"Which door is that one?" Asked Alicia not recognizing it from her visit at Christmas.  
  
"It goes to Dumbledore's Office. During the battle, this place was used as the Order's Headquarters so we built it." Explained Fred while the door was opened and Albus entered with the other adults that had been at the meeting in his Office.  
  
"Headmaster, Dad, Madame Bones, Mr. Straight, be welcome to the MNG Headquarters." Greeted George with a smile while the other teens did the same with a nod.  
  
"Ronald gave me the permission to come a few minutes ago." Said Albus to the twins before they could ask who let them come. Both redheads nodded in acceptance.  
  
"So he was the person that you had to ask permission to?" Asked Amelia while she watched the room in amazement.  
  
"I'm not the owner of this place. They are." Explained the Headmaster with a smile pointing to the 5 MNG.  
  
"I thought that they were extinct!" Exclaimed Straight seeing Lily, who was sleeping.  
  
"Lily is the last of her species." Explained Albus petting her and his own Phoenix.  
  
"Is she yours?" Asked Amelia to the old wizard watching the Phoenix at awe.  
  
"She's Harry's pet." Answered Fred while he followed all of their movements from the armchair where he was sitting.  
  
"Incredible." Said Bones while she went on watching the room.  
  
Straight then went to the teens' beds to check them but he found both cats in defensive position looking to him with not good eyes. Crookshanks looked ready to jump, while Marauder followed his movements ready to do it too if it was necessary.  
  
"I wouldn't disturb those cats if I were you, Mr. Straight. They don't act friendly with the people that they don't like." Said Ginny petting Marauder.  
  
"I didn't plan to do anything. I just was checking them, Miss Weasley." Said the Governor with a flat tone of voice. Then he turned to Dumbledore and asked, pointing to the five students: "Why are they here?"  
  
"I think that the fact of being the ones who built this place and use it more than anyone else, gives us more right to be here than you, Mr. Straight." Answered Ron angrily, getting up from his bed. Then he turned to Dumbledore and the adults and said: "Out the four of you!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked the Governor shocked, while Amelia and Arthur looked at him confused.  
  
"As one of the MNG and builder of this place, I can decide who comes or not. I gave you the permission to come here and check Harry and Hermione as long as you let me sleep, a thing that obviously you didn't." Ron's tone was one of anger.  
  
"You know the rules here, Headmaster. We decide who stays or not." Said Fred supporting his brother.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Asked Straight to Dumbledore while the old wizard started to walk toward the door that he had used to come.  
  
"No, it isn't. The rules at this place had been set by them and I have to follow them as they follow the School's rules when they are out of here. We came to see Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. We have already done it. It's time to leave." Informed the Headmaster, motioning the three adults to leave with him.  
  
"It's a nice place the one that you built here." Said Amelia leaving the room with the others. Ron and the twins thanked her with a nod. "Am I asking too much to you when I say that I want to sleep a few hours without any disturbance?" Asked Ron to his friends with a tone of a plea.  
  
"No, we are leaving anyway." Said Fred motioning to his friends to leave with him and George. All of them knew that Ron needed the sleep more than anyone else, being there all the time watching Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Dobby will be staying here, right?" Asked George to his little brother.  
  
"Yes." Mumbled Ron before he fell asleep at his bed and the other Gryffindors left the room.  
  
****  
  
During the next week, Straight went on with his intentions of expelling Hermione. Also, the Strike continued at the School. None of them seemed to change their position easily. If anything, they seemed to harden their positions.  
  
Arthur Weasley had decided to take this to a Ministry hearing that would be done at the School 2 weeks after the battle. Madame Bones would be in charge of it. The hearing would be done at the Great Hall with all of the students and Professors there to listen to it and testify if it was necessary. Also, a lot of reporters had informed that they would be there for the Hearing.  
  
The night before the hearing, Ron was at the room reading a book on his bed, when he heard a noise coming from his friends' beds. Turning around, he saw that Hermione was starting to stir slowly.  
  
"Dobby, go and tell Dumbledore!" Instructed the redhead to the House Elf, who nodded and disappeared from the room, while the teen went to her side.  
  
When Hermione was awake, Albus entered running at the room coming from the passage that went to his Office. A few moments later, Harry began to stir too.  
  
"Dobby, go and fetch Madame Pomfrey." Said Dumbledore to the Elf who nodded and disappeared once more, while Harry began to wake up.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the consciousness." Said Ron giving them a little hug.  
  
"How was the trip?" Asked Albus with a smile while Poppy entered at the room with Dobby and began to check them.  
  
"It was a roller coaster." Summed up Hermione with a laugh, when the nurse finished with her and started with her boyfriend.  
  
"How are they, Poppy?" Asked the Headmaster seriously.  
  
"Miss Granger is very well. Her pregnancy is in order and these two weeks didn't cause her any kind of problem with the babies." Informed the Nurse with a smile to the teen.  
  
"Mr. Potter is another story. His magical levels are very low. They are at the 25 - 30% of his usual level. These two weeks helped him to get them up. When he left the battle, they were near the 5%. I think that they should be again at his normal levels in two or three weeks." Explained Madame Pomfrey to the three teens and the Headmaster.  
  
"Merlin said the same." Informed Harry sitting better at his bed.  
  
"Thanks, Poppy, you can go." Said Dumbledore. The Matron nodded and left the room using the passage from the Headmaster's office.  
  
"What happened during these two weeks?" Asked Hermione to her friend and Headmaster.  
  
"The School has been on strike for more than a week. We had only two days of classes since the battle." Informed Ron.  
  
"WHAT?????" Asked both Prefects in shock with what he had said.  
  
"The Prophet informed everyone about the pregnancy and the Governors have been trying to expel Hermione for that. The main reason for this, is that supposedly, no one knows who's the father of the child. They wrote that Harry could possibly be the father." Explained Albus seriously.  
  
"Is this some kind of bad joke?" Asked Harry not wanting to believe what he had been said.  
  
"I would like to tell that it is a joke, but I'm afraid that it isn't." The words that the Headmaster spoke had a lot of seriousness.  
  
"What will happen with me now?" Asked Hermione with fear.  
  
"With us. I'll never leave you alone in this. If they expel you, I leave the School with you." Said Harry very seriously. The other three occupants of the room knew that he wasn't joking and that he would leave.  
  
"Tomorrow there will be a hearing here at the School. In it, the future of both of you will be decided. I'll suggest you to sleep and rest. If I know you as well as I do, anything will stop you from being there." Said Dumbledore before he left the room.  
  
"Goodnights, guys." Said the three teens to each other before they went to sleep. ****  
  
The next evening the Great Hall had been prepared for the Hearing. Besides the 4 House Table and the Professor's, there was another one for the press and another for Madame Bones and the Governors.  
  
After the dinner, the tables were moved and a round of seats appeared near the High Table, they were for the Governors and Amelia for the Hearing.  
  
While everyone was getting ready for it, many people began to wonder where was the Headmaster. He hadn't been at the Hall for dinner, and neither was Ron. Everyone thought that they would be there.  
  
"I'll ask silence to everyone so we can start." Spoke Bones, ending every chat at the Hall.  
  
"In this Hearing, we'll decide what will Happen with Miss Hermione Granger. As everyone knows Miss Granger is expecting a baby . . . " Started Bones but someone stopped her.  
  
"Twins. We are expecting twins."  
  
Everyone at the Hall turned around to see who had spoken and saw the group that had been at the room last night. Dobby leaded the way walking at the front. Harry was walking helped with a stick to give him support. Madame Pomfrey had insisted to him to use it, so he wouldn't tire himself too much. At his right was Hermione who had his hand in her. Ron walked at his left, in case the black-haired boy needed support form that side. Dumbledore closed the way at the back, in case that Harry fell back and he had to help him.  
  
It was immediate, everyone started to cheers as soon as they saw Harry who continued walking to his seat at Gryffindor Table. As he walked through the Hall, many people clapped his back. His only answers were some smiles.  
  
"We offer an apology for the lateness, Madame Bones, but I don't walk very quickly and it took us some time to reach here." Said Harry while Ron and Hermione took a seat at his sides and Dumbledore went to the Staff's Table and the House Elf returned to the Room.  
  
"It's good to see you standing, Mr. Potter." Smiled the Ministry worker.  
  
"It's nice to be awake." Said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"What did you mean with twins?" Asked a Governor.  
  
"I'm pregnant of twins. A boy and a girl." Said Hermione simply. Poppy had made her some exams during that day about the pregnancy and told them the sex of the babies.  
  
"Have you chosen the names?" Asked curiously another Governor.  
  
"David James for the boy and Lily Marianne for the girl." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"After our parents." Explained Hermione before someone could ask the reason of the names.  
  
"The Godparents?" Asked Sprout curiously.  
  
"Ron and Ginny Weasley for David. For Lily, we haven't decided yet." Said Harry with a smile to his best friend and his little sister.  
  
"We accept!" Exclaimed both redheads at the same time with a smile as wide as their face.  
  
"We came here for something not for chattering!!" Shouted Straight angrily.  
  
Suddenly the Governor found himself just in his underpants and his black hair turned into a pink punk-crest. Everyone, including the Governors, burst out in laughter with that.  
  
"I must apologize for that. My magic is still a little out of control and I don't like when someone shouts so loud." Said Harry trying to hide a guilty smile but failing. Immediately, Straight was wearing his clothes again, but his hair continued with the crest.  
  
"He looks better like that." Said a Governor to Amelia in a whisper, trying not to laugh. Amelia just nodded, hiding her mouth under her hand trying to hide her laughter too.  
  
"I'll suggest you to not shout anymore. Next time you do it, you can finish naked or transformed in something. I don't control my magic completely." Said Harry to the Governor when he opened the mouth again, obviously to shout once more.  
  
"As I was saying," Started Amelia, continuing from where she was stopped when the group entered at the Hall, "we are here to decide the future of Miss Granger, since some of the Governors seem to think that a student being pregnant can be a bad example for the others. A thing that I not agree with, I must say.  
  
"A few days ago, the Head Girl of this School, Miss Katie Bell, informed me that there is no rule against this. The Governors supported their intentions based on the fact that they were following a rule against that. So, please someone explains me why you want to expel her. If I don't hear any good reason for that, I'll dismiss this matter forever." This was said to the Governors who listened to her in silence, alike the rest of the School.  
  
"Madame Bones, could I speak before we hear the stupid reasons and poor excuses that the Governors will say? If they say something intelligent for this matter, I'll give 1000 Galleons to that person." Said Harry with some sarcasm on his voice, a thing that was caught by everyone.  
  
"I agree with you. It'll be a miracle if one of them, especially Mr.Straight, says something intelligent. These past two weeks he has shown that his mouth can't be shut or say anything intelligent when he opens it to talk." Agreed Amelia with a hard look to the pink-haired Governor.  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry standing from his seat helped with the stick and going to the front of the Hall so everyone could listen to him:  
  
"Most of the people here know me enough to know how I am: prankster, beakless, rule breaker and a long etc. But those ones also know how much I love Hermione and are sure that she is expelled, I'm leaving with her and anyone will stop me. Am I wrong on this?" Asked the teen to the students and teachers.  
  
"You are right." Answered most of the people, nodding in agreement.  
  
"We didn't plan to have babies. If you ask Madame Pomfrey, she'll tell you that the morning of Valentine, the night when the twins were procreated, I went to the Infirmary and asked her preservatives. As a wizard who was raised in the Muggle World, I've heard about many sexual illnesses like AIDS. I lost a friend last year due to it." Continued Harry his tale.  
  
"He did." Nodded the nurse before someone could ask if the teen's tale was true.  
  
"When I finished the battle and fell unconscious, I knew that she was pregnant. And she also did know it. Actually she fainted when she knew it." Chuckled Harry with a smile to Hermione, who blushed a little with the memory.  
  
"We may be young, someone could say. But these children will be wanted and loved, you can be sure of that.  
  
"If you expel her for being pregnant, you are punishing in some way to every couple who had their first sexual time at the School. And I'm sure that many of the students from sixth and seventh year, are not virgin." Continued the teen, before he asked to the four tables: "I want that the students from the last two years who are still virgin to raise the hand."  
  
"You get my point." Said Harry watching around the Hall and not seeing any hand up from seventh and a few ones from sixth.  
  
"If two students have sex in a consent way like me and Hermione had, it means that their love can go to a superior stage. Being parents is the highest. All of the adults who are parents can say it." When he finished these words, Harry went to his House Table and got a goblet of juice and drank it of a sip, while all around the Hall the adults who had children nodded in agreement to his words.  
  
"Like Madame Bones had said," went on Harry, "there is no rule against being pregnant during the School years. But even knowing it, the Governors still wants to expel Hermione.  
  
"This makes me think that the pregnancy is not the only reason behind this hearing. And I hope that I'm wrong on this." Said Harry watching intently to Straight, who looked defiantly to the teen.  
  
"Which would be that reason, Mr. Potter?" Asked Madame Bones while she followed the looks between the teen and the Governor.  
  
"That the problem here isn't that she's pregnant of me. The main problem is that she is a Muggle born and is pregnant of the . . . " Here Harry turned to his teammates and asked: "tell me a few things that the press said about me during these two weeks."  
  
"The Greatest Wizard of the History." Said Fred remembering what the newspapers had said about Harry after he killed Voldemort.  
  
"The Savior of our world." Added his twin.  
  
"The Defeater of You-Know-Who." Added Katie.  
  
"I'm sure that those three are enough to expose my point." Said Harry thanking his teammates with a nod.  
  
And those words were more than enough. When his words sank in the minds of everyone, many of them started to dislike Mr. Straight. A general boo started and continued around the whole Hall.  
  
"Silence!" Shouted Madame Bones banging her hammer at the table asking silence, but not getting any result at all.  
  
"I haven't finished!" Shouted Harry, making shut everyone immediately.  
  
"Thanks for getting order here, Mr. Potter." Thanked Amelia, before she signaled him to continue with his talk.  
  
"I want to finish this asking one question." Informed Harry before he went to Hermione's side and taking a box and opening it, he asked: "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, will you give me the pleasure of being my wife?"  
  
Around the Hall, everyone waited the answer of the marriage proposal with bated breath. Those ones near the teens, saw that in the box there were the two rings that Harry had received at Christmas from Dumbledore. "Of course I will." Answered Hermione kissing him passionately in the lips.  
  
The cheers that followed those words were deafening and Madame Bones didn't even bother asking silence, she knew it would be practically impossible to get it.  
  
"He's right." Said someone catching everyone's attention. All of them turned aroun to find out who had spoken and saw that it was one of the Governors.  
  
"Was I right when I said that the Governors wanted to expel her because she's a Muggle born and is pregnant of me?" Asked Harry watching the woman straight to the eyes.  
  
"Mr. Straight is the one who wants her out of the School and yes, you are right in that." Said another of the Governors seriously, while the others nodded to these statements.  
  
"Madame Bones, did I tell you that my magic is out of control?" Asked Harry before Straight was turned into a chicken with red fluor feathers.  
  
"For the next 10 minutes, if someone else has the magic out of control like Mr. Potter, that magic will be ignored by me and the Governors. That's of course unless it is an Unforgivable." Informed Amelia to the Hall who looked ready to shot hexes, curses and jinxes to Straight. Before anyone could do anything, she added: "Please whatever you do, be careful that it's reversible."  
  
As soon as she said these words, a barrage of lights appeared from almost everyone's wand with one destiny: Straight who started to run as fast as his chicken legs could. His escape didn't last very long before the first of the attacks hit him.  
  
"Are they trying to set some new record?" Asked Madame Bones to Ron Weasley going to the Gryffindor Table, where Harry and Hermione started another snogging session.  
  
"Do the same that we do and just ignore them. Nothing will stop them till they decide to stop." Said Ron while Sirius, Minerva, Remus and Albus went to where they were.  
  
"When did they wake and why weren't we told?" Asked McGonagall sternly to the redhead.  
  
"They woke up last night. And we didn't tell it because we had decided to come here and we didn't have any wish to ruin the surprise." Explained the Prefect while the teens decided to stop for a while and take some air.  
  
"Hi." Said Harry with a sweet smile to his Godparents and the werewolf.  
  
"You were unconscious for two weeks and the first thing you tell us is 'hi'???" Shouted Sirius hugging his Godson.  
  
"Do you prefer me saying bye?" Asked Harry laughing hugging Minerva.  
  
"The time is over!" Shouted Amelia suddenly to everyone who was still cursing the Governor.  
  
"What a pity!" Pouted Fred going back with George and the girls to their seats while Madame Pomfrey took Straight to the Infirmary to fix him.  
  
"A question: when will you finish the strike? Miss Granger will remain at the School as a student." Inquired Dumbledore to the Gryffindor House, after the twins, Ginny and the Chasers had hugged Harry and Hermione.  
  
"The Strike is over now but we won't return to classes till we are told that they can return to them." Said Katie after discussing it with the other members.  
  
"Another week then." Said Albus remembering that Poppy had said that Harry needed at least a week of rest using as less magic as he could. He had to have his magical levels at the 50% at least to return to classes and be able to cast the spells of them with normalcy.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the room? I want to sleep." Said Harry to his best friends with a big yawn and a sleepy tone of voice.  
  
"Goodnights." Said the trio before they left the Hall with the twins, Minerva and Sirius and went to the room to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Three days after the Hearing, Harry and Hermione appeared at the Great Hall for the breakfast for the first time since they had woken. They were received by a loud wave of cheers and shouts of support. Ron and the twins went with them to open them a way to reach to the Table, thing that took them almost 20 minutes.  
  
"As you can see," Said Dumbledore standing form his seat, when the 5 MNG had taken a seat on the table. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have returned to the School's life. Although it will take another few days before they can rejoin the classes once more.  
  
"Now that the Strike is over and the classes will start soon, I would like that the four Houses choose a spokesman to meet with me and the other Teachers to decide how will be recovered the lost classes while it lasted.  
  
"Now, enjoy your breakfast and try to give Mr. Potter and Miss Granger some space to walk." Finished the Headmaster before the four Houses started to eat the breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Katie, I guess that you'll continue as the spokeswoman of Gryffindor, right?" Asked Lee to the Head Girl.  
  
"I guess so." Said the Chaser with a shrug of the shoulders.  
  
"We still have to give them the mail." Said suddenly Dennis Creevey to the other students pointing to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"How many letter, packages and Howlers did we get?" Asked Harry not sure of wanting to her the answer.  
  
"You received almost 1500 letters, more than 650 packages and 50 Howlers. Dumbledore stopped the Howlers before they came to the Hall." Explained Ron.  
  
"That's the amount of things that you received without counting the packages, sweets, gifts and everything else from the students of the School. It's worse than in your first year." Added George.  
  
"Where are those things?" Asked Harry, remembering that they weren't at the Room.  
  
"My rooms. We thought that they would be better there than any other place." Said Katie, before the mail arrived.  
  
Among the owls, everyone saw one that went to Harry. It was big and brown and had a letter tied to her legs. When he untied it and offered her some juice, the owl flew away from the Hall.  
  
"Who sent it?" Asked Hermione while the teen read the letter in silence.  
  
"Bagman. He says that I can wait some more time before I start the practices for England. I'll join them after my Birthday." Said Harry writing a short reply in another parchment and tying it to Hermes, who was waiting an answer from Ginny. After Percy's betrayal and death at Ron's hands, Ginny had taken his owl for her and used it for mail with her mother.  
  
"You can use Hedwig later." Said Harry to the redhead before she could protest for that.  
  
"I'll take that promise." Said Ginny before she started to talk with Collin.  
  
"Who will be the spokesman?" Asked McGonagall going to the Table.  
  
"I will, Professor." Said Katie standing from her seat.  
  
"The meeting will be tonight after dinner at the Headmaster's Office. Don't be late." Informed the Head of Gryffindor before she returned to the High Table.  
  
"Now, Harry's it's time to step in the Tower. None of us will let you hid anymore." Said Fred standing at his right, while George did the same at his left.  
  
"I guess that I don't have a choice here." Laughed Harry leaving the Hall with the twins, Ron and Hermione. The rest of the House had left earlier, and the teens suspected that it was to prepare a surprise for them.  
  
During all the walk to the Tower, Harry and Hermione received greetings from the ghosts, armors and paintings as they passed them. They stopped to talk with some of the ghosts. This also gave him the chance to rest a few moments before he continued the walk.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, welcome back to the Tower." Greeted the Fat Lady when the group reached to the entrance.  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry before he asked to the twins: "Which is the Password?"  
  
"Lions on Strike." Said Fred to the portrait, before he added to Harry: "We'll change it soon, don't worry."  
  
As soon as they entered, they were welcomed with a deafening "WELCOME BACK!!!!!" that was shouted by everyone. All around the Common Room, the students were getting ready for a welcoming party for Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for this." Said Harry with a smile taking a seat, with Hermione and Ron next to him.  
  
"BRING THE MAIL!!!" Shouted Katie to the twins and the Chasers after 20 minutes of party.  
  
When the four teens returned, Harry and Hermione looked at the bags with wide eyes. There were at least 15 bags full of things there. The twins and the girls placed them next to the three friends.  
  
"Dobby!" Shouted Harry suddenly, when he recovered from the shock.  
  
"Was Dobby called?" Asked the House Elf appearing near Harry.  
  
"Take those bags to the room please! We'll see them later." Said Harry pointing to the bags. Dobby nodded and made them disappear before he was gone too.  
  
"It'll take us a long time." Said Hermione, recovering from the shock.  
  
"You have a personal House Elf, Harry?" Asked Dean curiously going to his year mates with the rest of the students of Fifth Year.  
  
"You could say so." Laughed Harry petting Marauder who had gone to him, while Crookshanks went to his Master.  
  
"Now, besides the Strike and the mail, what happened after the Battle?" Asked Hermione to the group of friends.  
  
"It was decided that all of the students who stayed at the School for the fight will be given the Merlin's Order. Third Class for those who died, the Second for the ones who survived and Harry will get the First Class for killing Voldemort." Explained George.  
  
"With the strike the Houses made the peace and the old hates and differences were buried." Said Fred with a smile.  
  
"You were right, remember?" Said Alicia to Harry suddenly.  
  
"It happened before your graduation and it took less time than the thought." Nodded Harry remembering the two talks that he had with the Chaser about the hates of the Houses.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron with confusion, not understanding anything. The others were feeling the same.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. An old chat that we had some time ago." Said Alicia dismissing the matter and going to get a Butterbeer.  
  
The party at the Common Room lasted till dinner when the whole House went to the Hall for dinner. Now all of the members were at the School again and the House was complete and nothing could separate them.  
  
****  
  
A few days later, at Whitehaven, James, the servant of Hermione's Grandmother, went to answer the door, still hearing the shouts that came form the old woman's private office.  
  
Ken and his family had taken residence in the House, augmenting that Angela might need some company now that Marianne and David had died. Angela didn't believe those reasons but, she couldn't deny that she could need some help.  
  
This had happened almost three weeks ago and those days hadn't been very pleasant. The arguments between Ken and his mother were things of every day. They got worse when Angela found out that the man was having some money problems and that they had been kicked out of their House and they had gone there because they didn't have any other place.  
  
Martin and Liz were impossible to deal with. They hated Angela for defending Hermione during the Christmas break and not to them. Angela plainly ignored them and had removed them from her last will. Obviously any of the two teens liked this too much.  
  
"A moment please." Said James when the bell rang again, almost reaching to the door.  
  
"Is my Grandmother at home, James?" Asked Hermione when the man opened the door to reveal her and Harry.  
  
Being Hermione's last relative, both teens decided that she had to know about the pregnancy and the wedding. She would be the first guest who would receive an invitation, though they hadn't decided the when and the where of it.  
  
"She's with Master Ken." Said James before another round of shouts was heard.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Asked Harry curiously, still walking helped by the stick. He would need to use it at least for another week under Madame Pomfrey's orders.  
  
"Master Ken and his family has taken residence at the House." Explained simply the servant leading the way to the Office and knocking the door.  
  
"Come in!" Was the answer from inside.  
  
"Miss Hermione and her boyfriend are here and they wish to see you, Madame." Informed James to Angela before both teens entered at the place.  
  
"Hermione! Harry! How nice to see you again!" Exclaimed the old woman hugging them. Then she turned to Ken and said: "We'll continue later." The man nodded and left the Office angrily.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Grandma," Said Hermione while the three sat down.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Marianne to Harry pointing to the stick.  
  
"I'm still a little weak from the last battle of the war and I need it to not tire myself when I walk." Said Harry before he and Hermione retold her what happened at the School a few weeks before.  
  
"It's good to get some good news for once." Smiled Angela to the teens. When she noticed the ring on her Granddaughter's hand, she asked: "Are you getting married?"  
  
"Although we haven't decided the date of the wedding, yes. We came here to invite you and give you another news." Said Harry with a big smile.  
  
"Which one?" Asked the old woman curious about this.  
  
"In November, you'll be the great-grandmother of twins. I'm pregnant of two months." Smiled Hermione placing a hand on her stomach, and chuckled seeing the shocked face of her Grandmother.  
  
"I'm too young to be a great-grandmother!" Exclaimed Angela with a mocking frown hugging the teens, after she recovered from the shock.  
  
"Get used to that idea!" Laughed Harry when they finished the embraces.  
  
"Do you know the sex of the twins?" Asked Angela sitting down.  
  
"A boy and girl, the couple." Chuckled Hermione.  
  
"The names are David James and Lily Marianne after our parents." Informed Harry before the old woman could ask the names.  
  
"Have you decided the Godparents?"  
  
"The only sure are our two best friends, Ron and Ginny, for David. We haven't decided yet for Lily. Although all of our friends, have asked that honor." Said Hermione with a soft chuckle.  
  
It was true. The Chasers, the Twins, Lee, some friends of other Houses, Sirius, Remus, Minerva and many others had asked them to be one of the Godparents of the girl.  
  
None of them were surprised when they had named Ron as the Godfather of one of them. After all, he had been their best friend since their First Year. And many people were betting that he would be chosen as Harry's Best Man for the wedding.  
  
"Congratulations! I'll admit that I think that you are still too young to have family, but you'll find my support always." Promised Angela seriously, before she added: "As long as you take those twins to visit their great- grandmother, of course."  
  
"Deal!" Laughed Harry along Hermione and Angela.  
  
"I know that it's not out business, but why is Uncle Ken living here? James told us that he took residence at the House." Asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"They were kicked out of their House and they decided to come to live here. I've had more arguments with him and his family these three weeks than in 10 years as President of the Family's Company." Said Angela angrily taking a package of cigars and offering one to Harry.  
  
"Too strong for my liking." Declined Harry politely. Angela nodded and turned on her cigar.  
  
"We have to go back. Madame Pomfrey wants to check you before dinner before we rejoin the classes tomorrow." Reminded Hermione to Harry who nodded and stood from his chair.  
  
"Send me the invitation for the wedding. And thanks for this news." Smiled Angela hugging them and going with them to the door to say goodbye.  
  
"Which news?" Asked Ken listening his mother's words.  
  
"I'm pregnant of twins and I'll marry soon." Said flatly Hermione before she and Harry activated their Portkey to return to the School.  
  
"What did she say?" Asked Ken to Angela with shock.  
  
"I'll have 2 Great Grandchildren soon." Said the woman with a smile before she went back to her Office.  
  
****  
  
The next day at Hogwarts was special for a lot of reasons.  
  
The first: it would mean the return to classes of the Students and Teachers after the Strike that had lasted for the last three weeks.  
  
The Second: the return to the School's life of Harry Potter, the hero of the Wizarding world.  
  
The Third, that night the Minister Arthur Weasley would give the Merlin's Order's to the students and to the parents or relatives of those students that had died defending the School. The press of the whole continent had confirmed their presence for that event that night.  
  
"What do we have first? After two weeks without classes I forgot my Schedule." Asked Harry to Ron during the breakfast.  
  
"McGonagall." Answered Ron checking his schedule too.  
  
"The first thing that I have is an overprotective Godmother. It can't be worse." Mumbled Harry to his friends who chuckled with his comment, while the three started to walk to the Head of House's Classroom.  
  
"Remember what Madame Pomfrey said. Take it easy. You don't have to show me anything." Said Minerva to Harry when the trio entered.  
  
"I heard that speech from every teacher. Don't worry. I won't do anything too dangerous or too powerful. I'll put power enough to not get tired too much and do what I'm asked." Said Harry irritated with hearing those words every day.  
  
"I hope so, because if you don't you'll spend a month in detention with Filch." Warned Minerva seriously.  
  
"YES, PROFESSOR MADAME!!" Shouted Harry giving her, a military salutes.  
  
"I'm not joking!" Hissed McGonagall while the rest of the class filled the classroom.  
  
"As all of you know, we have lost three weeks of classes. In those weeks I had in mind start a new subject but, with the OWLs in two months, I've decided that from now on we'll use the time for reviews." Started Minerva when everyone was sitting.  
  
"Here is a list with objects. I want you to transform the cup of tea that I'll give you in all of the objects of the list that you can." After she said this, the Professor started to give a cup of tea and a list to all of the students.  
  
Harry and Hermione noticed that their lists were much shorter than the others, but the objects were more complicated. Those things were easy for them, two of the best students of that subject in the seven years.  
  
"Tired?" Asked Hermione to her boyfriend when they had finished their job.  
  
"Not too much." Said the teen with a pensive look, rereading the list and seeing the other student's job.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione looking at him curiously.  
  
"Check the last object of our lists." Said Harry pointing to it. In Harry's, it was a crib. In Hermione's, it was a stroller.  
  
"Ron, let me check your list for a second." Said Hermione beginning to understand it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked the redhead, while Harry checked Lavender's.  
  
"Took you a while." Smiled Minerva going to the group when she saw that the teens had caught it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Lavender with confusion.  
  
"The final object of the lists is a gift for the twins." Said Harry showing the list to Ron and Lavender. In the redhead's case, the last object was a high chair. In Lavender's, it was a diaper changer.  
  
"Blame Dumbledore." Said Minerva before the teens could say something about this.  
  
"They'll save us of the work of buying the things. Although I would check some of the transformations first." Said Harry to Hermione with a laugh. Hermione shook her head without making comments about that.  
  
The next class was Charms that was quite unventfull. During lunch, Harry saw that the Hall was being prepared for the night with the special Tables being added and the Hall being decorated for the occasion.  
  
After lunch, the first class was Ancient Runes for the five boys, while Hermione had Aritmancy and Lavender and Parvati had Divination. Harry had ignored them when they tried to tell him what Trelawney had predicted for the future of the twins. He and Hermione would live better without them.  
  
Binn's class, was as boring as usual. He did a sum up of what he was supposed to teach during the weeks that lasted the Strike. This time, no one was sleeping. The reason? The class was too important for that year's exams and any word that was lost could mean the disapproval of the OWL test.  
  
****  
  
Before they went to dinner, the students above Fifth Year were told that the Dress Robe was required that night, specially those ones who would receive the Merlin's Order. The rest of the students had to wear the School's Robes as usual.  
  
The Pandemonium created with those words was HUGE. The girls were running at their rooms getting ready for the night, checking the robes, make up, everything.  
  
At the dorm of the Fifth Year Boys, the five teens were getting ready too. Ron would wear a Dark Blue robe that the twins had given him for his Birthday that year. Neville was wearing a black one while Dean worn a Green Lemon one. Seamus was wearing a brown.  
  
"What color is yours, Harry?" Asked Dean to the teen when he returned form the Prefect's Bathroom after taking a shower.  
  
"You'll find out later." Said Harry taking a package and going to the Headquarters to change his clothes in peace.  
  
When he entered, he was greeted by a few notes from Fawkes and Lily. Usually he didn't pay much attention to them, but this time, the word "Egg" put his senses very alert. He turned to see the two birds and saw a Phoenix Egg near them.  
  
"I'm not even a father yet, and you made me Grandfather?" Asked Harry sarcastically to the birds before he contacted Dumbledore: "Come to the room. I have a surprise for you." While he waited for his Mentor, Harry started to change his robes. "What's wrong?" Asked Albus entering at the room with Minerva.  
  
"That." Said the teen pointing to the egg.  
  
"Oh, this is quite a surprise." Said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling fully while Minerva looked at the egg a little surprised.  
  
"Get out of here while I finish changing my clothes!" Exclaimed Harry to the adults shooing them out.  
  
"We'll see you at the Hall." Said Minerva while she and Albus left.  
  
****  
  
The Great Hall was full of students who were waiting anxiously the beginning of the Ceremony. Besides the students and the Press, there were also some parents and adults that were there in the name of the students who had died.  
  
"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Asked Sirius, who was wearing a Light Blue robe, to Dumbledore who was wearing his usual one. The two teens were the only missing ones.  
  
In that moment, the doors were opened and both teens entered. Harry had his hair in a ponytail and was wearing a Red and Gold robe, with the stick in his hand. Next to him, Hermione was wearing a Pink Robe and had her hair also in a ponytail and was wearing a necklace of pearls and the ring at his hand.  
  
"They look great!" Was the general comment while they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Now, let's begin with the dinner." Said Dumbledore standing from his seat and clapping his hands. Immediately, the food appeared at the tables and everyone started to eat.  
  
"I'll be Grandfather soon." Said Harry suddenly to his friends.  
  
"WHAT?????" Asked everyone shouting with shock at his words.  
  
"Lily laid an egg today." Said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Congratulations." Said Ron clapping his back.  
  
"Who's Lily?" Asked Dean curiously.  
  
"One of my pets." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Fawkes is the Father, right?" Asked Katie with curiosity.  
  
"Is there another Phoenix besides those two at the Castle?" Asked the Prefect with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
The dinner went on quietly with some chats among the students. The Professors were talking among them while the parents were quiet.  
  
"Mind if I join my old House?" Asked Oliver to the Team going to them.  
  
"You are always welcome here, Oliver. You should know that." Said Katie making a free space for the Keeper.  
  
"Why are you here?" Asked Fred with curiosity.  
  
"Michael Mercury was my cousin and as his parents are dead, I was chosen to get the Order in his name." Explained Wood with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"Our condolences for your loss." Said Harry with a solemn tone of voice.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Nodded Oliver, before he changed the subject into a cheery one: "We'll be teammates again."  
  
"Don't tell me that I'll have to suffer you on the same team again?" Asked Harry, knowing that Oliver had been chosen as the Keeper for England for the European Cup.  
  
"See the good side, you won't suffer me as Captain." Laughed the Keeper.  
  
"It's a relief." Said the Seeker laughing too. Then he asked to Alicia: "Any idea when shall we play our last match?"  
  
"Second week of may." Said Katie to the other players. The reschedule of the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been decided during the meeting between the spokesperson of the Houses, Dumbledore and the 4 Head of Houses.  
  
In that moment, Dumbledore stood from his seat and the silence fell in the Hall. The reporters and photographers took their places for the ceremony in the biggest of the silence, being careful to not disturb anyone.  
  
"As all of you know," Started the Headmaster, "We are gathered here to offer tribute to those students who fell in the Battle of Hogwarts and also thanks those students who defended the School and are here to remember the end of the War."  
  
"First, we'll start remembering the students and Professor who died here with a minute of silence."  
  
During that whole minute, any noise was made. The solemnity was complete. At the Tables, everyone looked down with their eyes closed remembering their fellow students and teacher. The rest of the presents, seeing this action did the same.  
  
"Now, we'll name the student and a member of the family will receive the Merlin's Order Third Class in the name of him or her." Explained Minerva while Albus and Arthur went to pick the medals that symbolized the Order.  
  
After each name was said, the four Houses followed the person that took it with a wave of polite claps. Many of the adults had tears when they returned to their seats and the teachers gave them some support, giving them some consolation.  
  
When Oliver got it in the name of his Cousin, he returned to his House's Table with tears. Most of the Gryffindors were surprised with this, but the elders weren't at all. The only time that they had seen him crying was when the house won the Cup 2 years ago. This time the tears weren't of joy, but they were of loss. Katie was the first to console him, being followed by Harry, the Twins and the other Chasers.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Said Oliver whipping off the tears of his eyes.  
  
"No need to, Oliver. A Gryffindor will always support another Gryffindor." Said Alicia seriously, while the others nodded. Oliver nodded in thanks before all of them turned their attention to the second part of the Ceremony.  
  
"Now, we'll give the Orders to those students who are here." Said Albus before he started to call the students by their alphabetical name, and not by House and year.  
  
"Bell, Katherine."  
  
The Head Girl went toward the Headmaster and the Minister and bowed before Dumbledore put a little medal around her neck. They shook hands and she did the same with Arthur before she returned to her seat.  
  
The next one in the group of friends, was Angelina Johnson. Everyone was confused when Hermione wasn't named. Harry contacted Minerva and asked about this.  
  
"You'll find out very soon." Answered the Head of Gryffindor while the next student was called.  
  
Lee Jordan was the next of the group of friends, followed a while later by Alicia and finally Fred and George. Once more, another member of the group was forgotten: Ron.  
  
"As many of you have realized, we missed three students: Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, both of them receivers of the Merlin's Order's Second Class, and Mr. Potter who will receive the First Class." Started Dumbledore after Blaise Zabini got her own Order.  
  
"We have decided to give it to them all together. So, please we'll ask to the three teens to come here together." Informed Albus with a smile to the trio.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood and went toward the Headmaster and Mr. Weasley, being followed by a loud clapping that came from everywhere at the Hall, especially the four Houses.  
  
"Congratulations to the three of you." Said Arthur placing the medal around their necks and shaking their hands. The three teens bowed in thanks and returned to their seats, followed once more by the clapping.  
  
After the ceremony was over, the Tables were moved to let the people talk and the reporters ask questions. Immediately, all of them went to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I'll make a short statement, after that I'll ask to all of you to leave us alone and let us talk to the others. Understood?" Asked Harry to the reporters seriously.  
  
"Of course." Said all of them at the same time.  
  
"I'm happy that the end of the war and because the four Houses forgot our differences during the battle. During that time, we ignored the colors of the House and we saw the other student as that, a student of our same School.  
  
"I would like to thank in my name and in Hermione's, to our House who went to the Strike to defend us of something that was unfair. Also, we thank the support from the other Houses, Staff and residents of this School.  
  
"I would like to give my sincere condolences to the people who lost someone during this war: Parents, siblings, friends, everything. I know what it feels to lose someone.  
  
"Also I want to thank all the letters that we received during the time that we were unconscious. We are still reading them but the ones that we saw, were nice and we thank them.  
  
"Want to add something?" Asked Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks to the Ministry for the help during the fight and also to the students of Dumstrang and Beauxbatton who were here to help us." Stated Hermione.  
  
"That's all." Said the teens and went to talk with other people. The reporters thanked them and they started to interview other people  
  
"Mr. Potter, I would like you to meet Roger's Parents. They want to talk with you if you can." Said Flitwick to Harry through the link suddenly.  
  
"Of course, Professor." Answered the Seeker before he went to talk with the Head of Ravenclaw and the Parents of the House's Chaser.  
  
"Mr. Potter these are Peter and Mary Davies." Introduced the tiny Professor to the adults that were with him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Roger was a great guy." Said Harry shaking their hands.  
  
"He always talked well of you. He told us that he never regretted when he gave you the support during the Dementors attack and that he} would do it all the necessary times." Said Peter Davies with a smile of pride.  
  
"We didn't have a great friendship, but by the little I knew him, he earned my respect. Not only as Head Boy, he was a great Chaser too. Ravenclaw had one of the best Chasers of the School with him at their team. He didn't make the School's team for the Tournament for anything." Assured the Prefect.  
  
"He always told us that playing a game against a team where you were that it was a roller coaster. You never knew what would happen till the end." Said Mary with a smile.  
  
"My life is a roller coaster." Laughed Harry before he excused himself and went to talk with someone else.  
  
After two hours, Harry had talked with all of the adults that had gone there to receive the Order in the name of a student. When he had finished with the last one, he went to sit with his friends.  
  
"A toast?" Asked Fred taking his goblet of juice.  
  
"For the twins." Proposed Hermione placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
"For the future of the Wizarding world." Proposed Katie raising her goblet.  
  
"By a future without dark menaces." Lee proposed raising his.  
  
"For what started this year, never ends." Said Ron raising his goblet too.  
  
"That those ones who died at the Battle are never forgotten." Angelina said as raised her goblet.  
  
"That the Order of the Phoenix is not needed to be called again." Said Fred as he raised his.  
  
"For my Godson." Said Ginny sheepishly, not knowing what to toast for.  
  
"For the shop that we'll open." Said George with a mischievous smile.  
  
"For our future and that we find our path." Proposed Alicia raising hers.  
  
"For our friendship and love." Proposed Lavender holding Ron's hand with her left and raising the Goblet with right hand.  
  
"That the past is never forgotten." Said Ron raising his.  
  
"For Hogwarts and those marvelous times that we spent together and that we'll spend till we leave." Proposed Harry making the toast and being followed by all of his friends.  
  
"Cheers!" Exclaimed Fred before all of them drank the juice of a sip.  
  
"At least this time, you didn't make toast in chain without reason." Commented Minerva going to the group with Albus, Remus and Sirius.  
  
"We can do it if you want." Laughed Harry remembering the breakfast of the day that everyone knew that Mr. Weasley had been chosen as the new Minister.  
  
"No, thank you." Said McGonagall seriously.  
  
Suddenly from nowhere, a piece of food went flying and hit a student of Ravenclaw. This one, turned and sent another piece in direction of Slytherin, thinking that he was hit from there. The Slytherins, which were innocent this time, didn't last to return it.  
  
"I'll suggest to the adults and reporters to follow me if you don't want to find yourselves in a food fight." Said Dumbledore to the adults while Gryffindor joined the fight too and Hufflepuff did it a few moments later. Everyone knew that it was a matter of seconds before someone shouted the words that signaled the official beginning.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this means: FOOD FIGHT!!!" Shouted the 5 MNG at the same time leading the attack from Gryffindor.  
  
For third time in that year, the havoc broke at the Hall. Food flying around everywhere with all of the students throwing it to the others. All of the Professors, except Sirius and Remus, had left the Hall with the reporters and the adults to stay safe and clean from the fight.  
  
"At least, the MNG isn't responsible of the fight this time." Commented Flitwick to Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
"This time they are innocent. It's a miracle." Said Minerva with a mix of irony and amusement.  
  
"Does this happen usually?" Asked Oliver to the Headmaster.  
  
"This is the third time this year. The first one was a few days after the beginning of the School's year. The second was when the student from Beauxbatton and Dumstrang arrives for the Tournament." Explained Albus to the former student.  
  
"Why don't you stop them?" Asked a reporter.  
  
"I don't want to be a target of the fight. At some moment of it, the students usually change their target from them to the Staff." Chuckled Dumbledore with his eyes full of twinkles.  
  
"This is the worst one!" Exclaimed Sirius when he and Remus entered at the room. Both of them had their robes full of food, salad and ice-cream.  
  
"Harry?" Asked Minerva looking at both of them, trying to hold the laughter.  
  
"We were fools enough to take revenge for what he did to us during the last food fight." Commented Remus casting some charms on the robes to clean them.  
  
"Excuse me but this is something I wouldn't lose!" Said Oliver leaving the room suddenly and going to the Hall to join the fight.  
  
When he entered, he had to duck food all the way to the Gryffindor Table. The tactic from the old House had changed this time. They had built a barricade at both sides and threw the food standing to do it and returning to it safety a moment later. The other three Houses had made an alliance against them, so it was the Lions against everybody.  
  
"Hey, did you come to get some fun?" Asked Harry to the Keeper while he and Hermione left the safety of the Barricade and attacked to the Ravenclaws.  
  
"I'm not old, Harry! I can get some fun from time to time!" Said Oliver attacking to the Slytherins along the twins and the Chasers.  
  
"You are not old! You are ancient!" Shouted Fred to Oliver with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I'll get you for that one, Weasley!" Retorted Oliver pointing his wand to the twin and levitating and leaving him in the middle of the Hall, far from the Barricade.  
  
"He won't be happy for that!" Laughed Katie watching Fred running to the Table, while everyone attacked him.  
  
"Now!" Shouted suddenly Harry. Everyone stood at the same time and attacked the other Houses, who found themselves without any defense or food to attack them as they had used it against the Weasley Twin.  
  
"Sorry but someone had to be sacrificed." Said Oliver to Fred when the redhead was back at the Table and the other House had surrounded, leaving Gryffindor as the winner of the fight.  
  
"I'll get you for that one!" Threatened the twin while everyone cast charms on their robes to clean them.  
  
"I'll come for the match. Now I have to go." Said the Keeper to his old team mates a while later.  
  
"Goodbye, Oliver." Said the teens while Dumbledore sent everyone to their beds.  
  
The 5 MNG went to the room immediately and it took them five minutes to fall asleep in their beds. 


End file.
